<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears of Gold by HouseofSecrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762640">Tears of Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofSecrets/pseuds/HouseofSecrets'>HouseofSecrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Anubis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Team Clarke Bonding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anubis house residents taking time to actually be kids, Eddie and Joy's friendship is adorable, Eddie is the captain of the "Joy Protection Squad", Everyone needs to work on their communication skills, Found Family, Season 2 Rewrite, Shifting Relationships, Sibuna 3 to Sibuna 5 to Everyone's a Sibuna but Mick, Sibuna Jerome and Liliana, Slow Burn, The kids actually get the therapy they need, They are actually dealing with their trauma!, mara redemption, slight Mara bashing, so many side quests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofSecrets/pseuds/HouseofSecrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out about her father and the secrets Mara and Jerome had been keeping from her, Poppy calls in reinforcements. Meanwhile the Sibunas race against time to find the Mask of Anubis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfie Lewis/Amber Millington, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke/Original Female Character(s), Mick Campbell/Mara Jaffrey, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Past Amber Millington/Patricia Williamson, Past Joy Mercer/Patricia Williamson, Past Mick Campbell/Amber Millington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Poppy: Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her dad was in jail? Why was Jerome keeping this from her? Poppy couldn’t tell if this was better or worse than the original assumption that he had walked out on them. She thought Mara had been on her side, but she hid this from her. Poppy could not fault Jerome for hiding this. He always acted in what he thought was the best way for her. Even if others couldn’t see it, the siblings loved each other. Ever since their father had walked out/apparently been arrested Jerome had stepped up to parent Poppy when their mother threw herself into her work.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
They weren’t alone though. The saying of “family doesn’t end in blood” definitely applied to them. There was Alfie who basically moved in with them due to his own neglectful parents, and Liliana. Lili had stepped up to be a mother figure to Poppy over the years. Together, the four of them were a ragtag patchwork family.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
This past year though her family seemed to be falling apart. The trauma that Alfie and Jerome had gone through last year but would not tell her about seemed to still haunt them. Alfie dating Amber pulled him away from the two of them and strained the brother’s bond. While she had come to think of Mara as a friend before this betrayal, even she could see how toxic the relationship was between her and her brother. Poppy couldn’t believe that Mara actually wanted her to write him a letter. He had left them with their awful mother and never looked back or reached out. Poppy had wanted closure, that’s all. With this most recent betrayal Poppy just really needed Lili, Frobisher Academy would not know what hit it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Poppy hopped from foot to foot as she waited anxiously outside the main entrance. Lili had promised that she would be there by the end of classes. It was now almost 5! Where was she? Any of the cab traffic on campus had been related to the Treasures of Ancient Egypt exhibition opening and the gala that was being thrown in honor of it. Poppy was so distracted that she didn’t notice someone slipping out the door behind her until a pair of warm hands were placed over her eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Guess who?” A sweet and soft voice whispered in her ear. It was the best sound that she had heard all semester.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lili! You’re here!” cried Poppy as she whirled around to hug her. “When did you get here? I’ve been waiting for your cab. What were you doing inside?”. Lili simply laughed and waved off her questions.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“All will be answered in good time darling, but I think this is our cab.” Lili declared as she gestured to the sleek black cab that had just turned into the circle drive. Opening the door Lili ushered Poppy inside.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Where are we going?” questioned Poppy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I thought you might like some real food for a change. We are headed out for a late lunch/early dinner and to chat. I have quite a bit to tell you my dear. Some big changes will be happening”. Despite how much Poppy pressed for answers Lili refused to tell her anything until they were seated in the restaurant and had ordered.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Now flower,” Lili started “I have some big news to tell you. Please try to contain yourself”. Poppy braced herself. “I’m transferring to your academy and living in Anubis house! I was inside finalizing the paperwork when I found you. As of now, I am officially a Frobisher Academy student.” This was the best news Poppy had heard all year!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh my gosh Lili! What made you decide to transfer?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Your phone call was a much-needed reminder for me that I am too far away from my family at the moment. You all need me, and I need you. Hopefully now things can go back to relatively normal.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I am so glad that you are moving! How did you manage to get into the same house as the boys?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I had a wonderful conversation with Mr. Sweet and might have slightly threatened to go public with all of the scandal Jerome has told me about last year. He was of course very happy to comply with my wishes after that.” Lili revealed. The girls then spent the rest of their meal happily chatting before heading back to the school.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili dropped Poppy off at her door for the night after promising to meet her tomorrow morning before class and bring her lunch. As Poppy watched her walk towards Anubis house, she couldn’t help but feel that everything was going to be alright now that Liliana was here.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Liliana I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The move to Anubis house was one which Liliana had been considering for quite some time. The call from Poppy was really just the last straw. Ever since Alfie’s hospitalization last semester Lili had felt a strong urge to join her family, but she had wanted to stay near Poppy. Why she didn’t just move at the beginning of the semester with her Lili didn’t know, but it was all handled now. With the craziness that her boys had gotten into last semester she knew that they should not be left alone to their own devices. Who knows what kind of crazy they would get wrapped up in next? They already had to face off against an evil cult hellbent on living forever.<br/>
</p>
</div>Anubis house stood tall, proud, and slightly sinister in appearance: the design was gothic with tall towers and arched doorways made of solid brick. Beautiful gardens lined the building and the walk to the front porch. Lili thought that the house looked rather intimidating but summoned her strength and walked through the door. Entering the atrium, she was struck by the overwhelming feeling of ancient beings somewhere in the old building. The house seemed to be decorated with many Egyptian artifacts, just like her boys had described. Following the sound of voices, she found herself in the dining room. A middle age woman smiled upon seeing her. “Hello dear, you must be Liliana Wells our new boarder”. Upon hearing her name, the boys stopped messing around and whipped their heads around to see Lili. Alfie was up out of his chair and across the dining room like a flash of lightening. Next thing Lili knew she was wrapped in a big hug.<br/><p>“Lili! You’re here! Why are you here?” he laughed as he hugged her. Over his shoulder she saw Jerome walk over and lightly tug her into his arms.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It is so good to see you.  Are you really living here? Why didn’t you tell us?” Jerome questioned adjusting them so that they were facing Alfie and the rest of the house but kept his arm around her waist.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell you because it just got finalized today. I just cleared the end of my paperwork before I took Poppy out to dinner to tell her the good news. We thought it would be much more fun to surprise you like this.” She looked up with a sheepish smile and did jazz hands “Surprise?”.<br/>
</p>
<p>Alfie was loudly and joyfully declaring this to be the best day ever and Jerome just continued to look down happily at her. A man dressed in a tan trench coat with perfectly evil facial hair cleared his thought loudly to get their attention. Lili assumed that this must be Victor.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Welcome to Anubis House Miss Wells. If you would please take a seat so that we may resume the student’s supper” he grumbled. Smiling brightly up at him Lili agreed. Jerome grabbed her hand and led her to the extra seat that had been placed between him and the blonde beauty whom she recognized as Amber from Alfie’s pictures.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hi everyone! Like Ms. Devenish said I’m Lili Wells. I have heard so much about all of you from Roe and Alfie. I’m excited to get to know you all this year”. The pretty blonde at the head of the table gave Lili a sweet smile in return.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you Lili, I’m Nina and this is Amber and Fabian” she said while gesturing to the students on either side of her.<br/>
</p>
<p>The pretty Indian girl across from Lili at the table who she assumed to be Mara asked “How do you know Jerome and Alfie? That was quite the cozy greeting just now”. Lili could tell pretty fast that she would not be getting along well with Mara if the chill in her tone was any sign. Luckily the blonde-haired pretty boy rocker swooped in to save the awkward moment.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Wow, jealous much Mara? Don’t you have a boyfriend? Or are you just afraid that Jerry here is going to stop worshiping the ground that you walk on.” Eddie’s commentary, because with that type of commentary coupled with that specific nickname, it could only be Eddie sparked a wave of laughter around the table.<br/>
</p>
<p>Taking pity on the girl Lili stepped in, “We’ve known each other since we were little Mara. We met in Primary school and have been close ever since then. And Alfie basically moved in with the Clarkes around that time, so we had to adopt him too”.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Wait how did Alfie not know about Poppy then if he lived with the Clarkes” asked Joy next to the punk dressed Patricia at the end of the table. Jerome and Alfie broke into hysterical laughter at that.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, he knew. Poppy is basically his sister too. It’s just fun to fuc…”. Lili shot him a look and he flinched. “Sorry, mess with their heads.” Lili smiled at him. Even if these people annoyed him that was no reason to be crass.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah that does sound like something they would do” pipes up Patricia. The rest of the meal was spent getting to know the other residents. When the meal ended and Mara and Joy started their chores while Vera approached Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Liliana, you will be in the room next to Amber and Nina. I’m sure if you need anything you can pop in and ask them. Your boxes have already been delivered up there”. Lili did not miss the looks that Amber, Fabian and Nina were shooting each other, they muttered something about a dollhouse. So much for a warm welcome. Choosing to take the high road and ignore it, Lili instead just graciously thanked Vera and tugged Jerome and Alfie up the stairs.<br/>
</p>
<p>Walking into her new room Liliana laughed happily looking at it. The room was pretty small but would work for just her. The walls were painted a light blue with the boarder and ceiling done in white. A beautiful full-sized bed was against one wall with an elegant white headboard decorated with golden accents. A multitude of pillows sat on top of the blue and white floral comforter. In front of the bed was an elegantly curved fainting couch with gold frame and crème cushions. Next to the bed was a white antique vanity with a decorated oval mirror. In front of it sat a white high-backed chair with a crème cloth covered cushion. One side of the room was dedicated to a large bay window with a seat decorated in cushions and pillows lined with great sweeping crème curtains. The room’s design brought a sort of antique glory feel with beautiful molding done in white, crème and gold lining the ceiling. All of her boxes were scattered around the room and on top of the bed. If she was going to sleep tonight, she would need to clear that off. At least she had two helpers, “Grab any box boys, and start unpacking. You can catch me up on your lives while you are at it. My talk with Poppy brought up many things that you both have been leaving out of our calls.” Alfie and Jerome both sheepishly grabbed a box and started to put things away.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Let’s start with Alfie” Lili declared. “You are actually dating Amber Millington!?!” Lili grabbed her pillow and hit him with it “Why didn’t you tell me. She is ONLY your dream girl, the one you wanted for years”.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Ow, Lili. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it would actually last, then I thought it would be too late to tell you.” Putting down the box he had just finished Alfie confessed “To tell you the truth, dating Amber is not what I expected. After everything we went through last year, I thought we would be good together. Now I don’t know if we can be a good couple when not in a life or death crisis.” He pushed a few boxes off the bed and sat down defeated. “I really like her, but I don’t think our current relationship is healthy. I just want a healthy functioning relationship for once.” Lili curled up beside him in the bed.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I know sweetheart”. Giving him one last hug, Lili pushed him up and off towards another box in hopes that he would get back to work. Then she turned her sights on Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Jerome darling, light of my life…”. He started to look rightfully scared. “What the hell were you thinking hiring a PI and then not telling ME that you found your father and that he is in PRISON. We are your family! You told a PROVEN to be untrustworthy girl who you are OBSESSED with, according to Alfred and Poppy. And on THAT topic WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL POPPY? SHE IS YOUR BABY SISTER. I understand wanting to protect her, but she is tough” Wrapping herself around his shoulders she tried to provide some amount of comfort and support.  “What you need to realize, love, is that you don’t have to do this on your own. You have me and Alfred to love and support you. And while this imprisoned man might have been the one to bring Poppy into existence, you are her dad. We are the ones who raised her, fed her, clothed her, and sung her to sleep. We are the ones who went to her parent-teacher conferences and took her to dance classes. We raised a beautiful, strong, talented and stubborn girl who thinks the world of you. We need to deal with this latest crisis as a family. You both will survive this because you are strong. But you need to understand that around us you don’t need to be all the time. We are here to help”. Lili felt Alfie as he settled down on the other side of Jerome. “We love you and want to be here for you”.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah brother, you just have to let us in” Alfie added. The three of them sat there on the floor for a few more minutes. The bond between them swelled and finally settled back in place after being stretched thin for so long. With Lili going to school in America the family had been split up. They were all back together again now and that is what’s important. The students quickly finished setting up Lili’s room before settling down to watch a movie on Lili’s laptop. With her boys on either side of her and their issues finally beginning to be worked through Lili felt like she was on cloud 9 and could take on the world and whatever it would throw at them next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Liliana II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The next morning Lili woke up early and put on her new Frobisher academy uniform. She smiled at her reflection in the full-length mirror as she did little twirls loving the way the marron blazer complimented her hair which she had put up into a braided crown with green ribbons. Slipping on her heels she headed downstairs to the kitchen.<br/>
</p>
</div>The silent house put Lili on edge as she walked down the hallway. Everyone else was still asleep. Looking up at the attic door Lili’s mind flashed back to Jerome’s phone call about Nina being locked up there on her first few nights. Walking down the stairs Lili took the time to admire the house and look for the various places Alfred had told her that the puzzle pieces had been hidden. Lili could not even imagine the fear her boys had to have experienced last year in their deadly treasure hunt. A mysterious cult with the end of killing these young students led by those they were supposed to trust. Jerome and Alfie had both changed after such a traumatic year. The three of them had spent the summer trying to figure out how they all fit together again. Lili had thought that the bond between the brothers in all, but blood had been stronger than ever at the end of the summer. Hopefully her presence will have a positive impact on their little family.<br/>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Reaching the kitchen Lili quickly got to work on their lunches. It was times like this that she was glad for learning to cook. As she was placing the lunches in the lunch boxes (ham and turkey sandwiches with lettuce and tomato, sliced veggies with hummus, fresh fruit and Greek yogurt as well as a homemade cookie), she heard the house begin to stir around her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Closing the fridge door Lili jumped in surprise to see Vera on the other side looking disapprovingly down at her. “Why are you out of bed Miss Wells? We have a curfew at Anubis house”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course, Ms. Devenish. I understand the importance of the 10 o’clock curfew. I’m afraid that I don’t understand what that has to do with me making lunches.” Lili continued to clean up as she waited for her response. From the large amount of sputtering that Vera was doing Lili assumed that she would need a while to form a coherent response to that.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Finally pulling herself together Vera responded saying “It means little girl that I am ALWAYS the first person up in this house. You are supposed to be in your room. ALSO, I make the meals for this household.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Wiping the last cutting board and putting it back in the drawer she turned face her new house mother. “I understand that you have a system, but the mark of a good house mother is being adaptable and willing to work with the needs of the students. I am not causing any problems by making lunches for a Jerome, Poppy, myself and Alfie, am I? The boys also told me that their old house mate Mick would wake earlier than this to go run. In all honesty everyone really should be awake by now. I respect your authority and thank you for your willingness to do your job but cooking and the like is a passion of mine so I will kindly thank you to allow me to pursue it.” Brushing her hands off against her apron she put on a big smile, “Now I do believe that it is time to start breakfast. Would you care for some help?”. Lili internally sighed in defeat when Vera simply glared and stiffly refused her offer to help. Lili choose to head into the parlor instead to work on her English assignment after hanging up her apron.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She was so wrapped up in her assignment that she was not aware of the group of Anubis house residents sitting on the couch across from her trying to figure her out.  A cleared throat brought Lili out of the tales of dashing knights, dangerous trials and hidden treasure and back into the real world. Looking up she saw Mara, Patricia, Joy and Eddie watching her. “Can I help you?” she asked feeling a bit like this was an interrogation.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Mara leaned forward with a look that Jerome had sent her many pictures of and called the “journalist face”. “If you are so close with Alfie and Jerome why have they never mentioned you before? And why did you transfer here now, 1 &amp; 1/2 months into the term is a weird time to transfer in.” The look of judgement on her face did not help to put Lili at ease.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Closing her book, she leaned back in her seat in the hopes that she was exuding a calming presence. “I always meant to transfer to Frobisher academy after Poppy began here but life got in the way. After our last phone call though I knew that I could not put off my transfer for another year. And Mara, it’s not all that weird to have midterm transfers. Nina was one last term, wasn’t she? They probably never mentioned me because you all have never had that in depth of a conversation with them before.” As Mara went to protest Lili held up a hand to stop her. “Think before you speak Mara, before your boyfriend left you never gave my boys a second glance unless it was to scold them. Now that Mick is gone you are simply riding off the high of Jerome’s adoration for you. You know it’s true. Everyone in this house doesn’t know everything about each other’s families. You don’t go around telling everyone that your parents are famous athletes, do you? Or Joy, what happened last year? Patricia your family or last year. And Eddie what about your little secret? Just because Roe never mentioned me doesn’t mean that I am some strange person with ties to the house cult”. Joy had gone pale as a side effect of the clear trauma the she had faced last year, Patricia threw her hands up in the universal “I’m not involved in this so please don’t come at me”, Mara was furious while Eddie just looked confused.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What cult?” Eddie loudly whispered to Patricia only to be shushed. Seriously the kids in this house need psychological help. The school must have a therapist they could talk to, right? Though if it was a member of the staff though they might be involved in the murder cult…<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Just then Jerome and Alfie entered the room carrying flowers with them. Standing up she slid her book in her bag and excused herself, “Now, I have to once again thank you all for the warm welcome. I feel so at home here”. With that parting shot she headed across the room to the breakfast table, which Vera had filled with delicious looking food, to meet her boys.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie pressed a kiss to her cheek as he handed over a pink box. “here are some cookies that Roe and I picked up. They aren’t as good as yours, but this bakery is still great. We are so excited to have you here.” Lili hugged him tightly. Turning to Jerome she stepped up close to him. They were unaware though of their lack of personal space, as always, thought Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Tilting her head up, Lili looked into his clear blue eyes. “And what do you have for me Jerome?”.  He took a deep breath and pulled the flowers which she had seen earlier from behind his back. Unknown to her he snaked his arm around her waist as he did so. She gasped at the beautiful bouquet. The flowers were a beautiful mix of blush, lavender, teal, cerulean, and peach all wrapped in a sparkly gray paper and large rose silk ribbon.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I thought you might like some flowers for your bedside table, that vase of yours was looking awfully empty. I do hope that these will do” his voice had dropped without his knowing, Lili shivered at the sound.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Throwing her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly. “I love them Roe! They are beautiful and will look great in my room. Thank you so much.” Lili placed a kiss on his cheek and side hugged Alfie. Sliding into her new seat beside Jerome, Lili helped herself to some pancakes. Placing the cinnamon apple spread on top she smiled as Jerome poured her a glass of orange juice. She glared lightly at Alfie as he reached for the coffee pot, knowing that this would likely be his third cup already. He quickly pulled his hand back and accepted the glass of juice she passed him instead. The rest of breakfast passed happily with Lili getting to know Nina and Amber better.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The first morning of classes passed by quickly for Lili, she enjoyed finally being able to meet the professors that her family would speak of. Mrs. Andrews seemed like a competent teacher and an elegant woman. Lili was found it hard to believe that she had been a part of the murder cult. Poppy was thrilled with her homemade lunch and the girl talk session. Walking back to Anubis house that day Lili felt happier than she had in a while.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Entering Anubis house, after another meeting with headmaster Sweet a week later, Lili headed into the living room. Jerome stood in the center of the room with box of party masks. Smiling at how he was trying to pay off his debt honestly, she walked over to look for a mask.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Selecting a beautiful gold mask with pink and black feathers Nina made her way over to Fabian. With eyes full of adoration Fabian informed her “It’s perfect”. He clearly wasn’t over her. Lili wondered if she could help them sort out their feelings and heal the relationship.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But I don’t have anything to wear with it. I mean with everything that has been going on, I haven’t had any time to shop.” Nina remarked sadly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome was across the room like a shot after hearing those words. “Hello Nina, Now I am not only the purveyor of fine masks, but of fine dresses to go with them. Reasonable prices!”. What was her boy playing at? Nina’s incredulous look and Fabian’s scoff matched Lili’s own thoughts. Jerome’s taste in women’s fashion was not the best. She was also wary at the amused look Alfie was wearing at the turn of events.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Before she could step in and offer one from her own wardrobe Mara jumped in to back Jerome up. “They are pretty, I saw the one he sold Joy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s true, I look amazing in it” Joy declared as she left the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He is working really hard to pay off his debt. So, you should get one”. How dare this girl spread around another person’s business! Fuming Lili turned her attention back to the dress Jerome was offering to Nina. The dress was totally 80’s, so loud and unattractive. If she was going to help get “Fabina”, as the house residents so affectionately called them, back together then Lili simply must step in.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know about that one Nina, why don’t I rent you something from my wardrobe? I’m sure we can find something super elegant in there for you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Can I see your wardrobe too!” asked Amber, “I would love to have something new to wear to the dance”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course. Let’s go find some outfits!” Lili said with a smile. The disaster was avoided for now. As she exited the room Lili overheard Alfie say to Jerome “Dude, isn’t that the same dress you sold to Joy. They would’ve looked exactly the same!” Shooting Jerome a look that promised a conversation later, Lili headed up to her room to doll up Nina and Amber.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Liliana III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
“Wow Liliana, your room is beautiful!” Amber exclaimed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks, hon. Now let’s see what I have that would suit you two”. Throwing open her wardrobe Lili listened to the gasps of the girls behind her. “For Nina I’m thinking something along the lines of blue and fairytale inspired. You give off this adorable pixie like aura that I think we should play with”. The girls nodded dumbly still struck by the large array of glittering dresses inside. Pulling out a light blue, floor-length gown with ribbonlike sleeves and a v-cut, Lili nodded satisfied at her choice. “This one is perfect for you, go try it on” she motioned to the changing screen in the corner by her sewing station.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Are you sure I can pull something like this off?” Nina stammered. “It’s beautiful but seems more like an Amber dress than anything else”.</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course, it will look great on you Neens! You are gorgeous”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You won’t know until you try sweetheart. Go on give it a spin!” Nina nodded and headed towards the screen. They really needed to work on that girls’ confidence. According to the boys she only seemed confident when it came to things of the house cult, there she was a badass! Nina was beautiful, and every girl should feel like a princess and deserved a beautiful dress. Turning to Amber, Liliana assessed what color would look best on her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What color is your dress currently?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s orange. I know finding a matching mask for Alfie will be a pain, so any help is welcomed”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, speaking of Alfie” Lili said turning back to the wardrobe, “I hear congratulations are in order! You guys make such a cute couple”. Pulling a pink and purple floor length gown with silver flowers, Lili turned to deliver her warning, “Just know that despite the fact that we are becoming friends, he is my little brother so, if you break his heart – I break you”. Smiling she held the dress out.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking a little shaken Amber accepted this dress. “yeah, Alfie is really sweet and my best friend, I don’t plan to break his heart”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Perfect! Then we understand each other. Now I think this color and overlay will look great with your natural silhouette. Nina darling how are you doing back there?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Almost got it!” came the response from behind the screen. Stepping out from behind the screen Nina looked like a fairytale princess.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh my god Nina!” Amber screamed. “You look stunning!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina blushed and looked down at the ground “Are you sure that it is not too much?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Trust me sweetie, your man’s jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fabian isn’t my man Lili. Besides he seems far more focused on Joy these days then me”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Really…” Lili deadpanned “The boy looks at you like you hung the moon and stars, besides from what I have observed in my short time here it is always Joy who pushes that they hang out. But I could be wrong. Either way you are going to knock the socks off that poor unsuspecting boy. Your turn Amber!” with a squeal Amber disappeared behind the screen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili sat Nina down at the vanity, starting to style her hair Lili decided that it would be a good time to get to know her new friend better. “So, Nina, where did you grow up in the states?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m from Minnesota originally, but have bumped around the states before I moved to DC with my Gran”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s wonderful hon! I was going to a school in Virginia”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Really? Where in Virginia?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Roseville, I finished the course work offered there early and transferred here where my family is”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Huh, never heard of Roseville”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s a small town and I was in a private school there. But enough about me. What are some of your hobbies?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I love anything involving ancient history. I got really into Egyptian mythology last year.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I would say being surrounded by an Egyptian murder cult on the quest for eternal life would do that to a person.” Lili remarked as she tied off Nina’s braid with a beautiful blue ribbon. Nina’s head whipped around and Amber stepped out from behind the curtain with a squawk!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How do you know about that! It’s top secret!” Nina yelled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Calm down darling or your hairdo will fall out. And please, did you really think that my boys were going to keep such a traumatic event secret from me? Besides, secrets are what I trade in”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can’t believe they told you about Sibuna” said Amber. “Sibuna vows are sacred.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“As I understand it” Lili responded, “only one of the boys is a Sibuna, and besides family comes first. I’m just glad that all of that nastiness is behind us.” Smiling sweetly Lili gestured for Amber to spin around. “You look beautiful darling. That dress fits wonderfully”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It really does look great on you Amber.” Nina commented.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well that is that then. You simply must wear these dresses”. Lili quickly settled on prices for renting the dresses, she charged what Roe had planned for the awful 80’s dresses and sent them back to their rooms with their new clothes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The next couple days were full of excitement as everyone prepared for the big dance. Between classes, dance preparation and getting to know her new housemates Lili was thoroughly exhausted but was looking forward to the museum opening. She had gone to check out the exhibits and had been given a tour by Jerome and Jasper. She had noticed that Nina, Fabian and Amber had seemed rather wary around her now that she knew about Sibuna. She seemed to be Sibuna adjacent now, kind of like Jerome. Oh well, all of that craziness is over now, and she could just relax. Hopefully they will get over it and they could continue to become friends.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Getting ready for the exhibit opening Liliana admired herself in the mirror. The dress reminded her of Cinderella’s. It was a large white gown with beautiful blue flower embroidery from the strapless top to the hem which swept the floor. The addition of her peacock mask for the dance made her look like a fairytale character. Poppy had been upset that she was not allowed to attend the party but had made plans to watch a movie with some of the girls in her house instead. With a final puff of hairspray Lili headed down to meet her boys.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
In the hallway Lili ran into the other girls. Nina and Amber looked stunning their gowns. Despite her distaste for the girl, Liliana had to admit had to admit that Mara looked beautiful in her purple dress. Joy was wearing the awful dress that Jerome had picked out while Patricia wore a black dress with a gold necklace. “You all look beautiful ladies. Patricia, I love the intimidating make up”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks Lili, your dress is very nice. Well, let’s not keep the boys waiting”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The opening of the exhibit went off without a hitch. Lili spent a good portion of her time chatting with Amber and laughing as Alfie tried to unwrap Jerome’s costume. The bake off was fun, but she couldn’t help but wonder where Amber, Nina and Fabian had snuck off to. “Stop worrying about them” said Jerome as he exited the washroom now dressed in a dashing suit. “They are probably just playing hopscotch and pissing off Joy”. Sighing Liliana replied, “I know it’s just strange is all”. Laughing, Jerome offered her his arm “There are many strange things here at Frobisher Academy my dear. Give it some time and you will be strange like us. Now let’s go dance!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
With the hard work of all the residents, the student lounge had been transformed into a fairytale ballroom. The food catered by Trudy was delicious, the music, an electric classical was fun to listen and dance to. Lili had laughed so hard at Joy’s sour face when Nina had walked through the “dramatic curtains” on the arm of Fabian looking like a dream come true. When Mrs. Andrews had stepped through the doorway wearing the same dress as Joy, Jerome made a hasty exit. Lili didn’t blame him. Joy looked furious; she definitely would not want to be on the receiving end of that. Heading over to get some cider she found Jerome hiding behind a table talking to Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s that?” Jerome asked gesturing to the letter she tried to hide in her purse.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s a letter from Mick” Mara said a bit too quickly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Can’t he email?” he scoffed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He’s being romantic!” Mara defended.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“that letter has an English stamp on it!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How is your boyfriend doing?” inquired Lili interrupting the tense exchange. “I hope that he is enjoying Australia. Roe told me that he was an athlete”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mick’s doing well. He’s learning a lot and is in practice like all the time. We don’t really get to talk a lot.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I’m glad that you guys are such great pen pals then. I bet he’s super romantic.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Not really, I wish he was more romantic”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh please! The boy is sending you handwritten love notes. Here let me see that one and I will prove how much the damn boy loves you”. ‘And then hopefully you will back off mine’ thought Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No!” shouted Mara holding her purse behind her back. “I mean, It’s personal stuff. I don’t really feel like sharing it with everyone”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well there you go. When you truly love someone you can have deep personal conversations with them. Right Roe?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Definitely. Trust me Mara the boy is crazy about you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright, I’m bored of this. And the band has decided to finally play something danceable. Roe let’s go dance.” Laughing at her candid frankness Jerome led her out onto the dance floor. Alfie and Amber were swaying nearby, while Nina and Fabian were deep in conversation. Coming back up from being dipped by Jerome Lili noticed that Nina was hurriedly leaving the room, with a sad and confused Fabian staying behind. It seems that the boy simply could not say the right thing around the poor girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on Lil, you are going to give a guy a complex if you don’t listen to what I’m saying”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry Roe” spinning Lili tried to keep her feet with the fast music. “what were you saying?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie and I made a bet with Eddie that he wouldn’t be able to get Patricia to dance with him. For context: Patricia never, ever, dances”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright I’ll bite. What are the stakes?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“If we win and she won’t dance, Eddie gives me his allowance for this month, which I can put towards paying the PI Mara guilted me and Poppy into”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And if you lose?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“If we lose, which isn’t going to happen, I have to go on stage and rap ‘she’ll be coming ‘round the mountain’”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well as long as you are sure you are going to win”. And if it fails it will still be interesting. Maybe Patricia and Eddie will finally get their act together and put the rest of us out of our misery.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Here we go. Showtime!” said the approaching Alfie. The trio turned to observe the scene unfolding before them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili laughed as Patricia agreed to dance with Eddie. 'Well, that will end in disaster she thought'. At least Jerome’s performance will liven up the night. “Alfie, where is Amber? I thought you two would be dancing the night away”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t really know. She keeps disappearing with Nina and Fabian. It is giving me serious last year vibes”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well Alfie, we don’t need to worry about that this year. There can’t be any more cups of ankh and Rufus is dead”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know you're right Roe. There is just something that is majorly freaking me out. I’m going to go look for her. Lili come get me when it’s Roe’s time to shine”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“My time to shine… Hilarious Alfie, hilarious. Why is Poppy here? She should be at Hathor house.” Turning around Lili spotted what had caught Jerome’s attention.  Poppy and Mara were arguing in the back of the room. “Well I don’t know what she is thinking, but I am taking her back to the house now Lili. I’ll catch up with you later”. Frowning worriedly Lili watched as Jerome marched over to the arguing pair. She started to make her way over to them and assist Roe but stopped when she heard Nina’s pained cry. Whirling around she saw Fabian pulling away from where he had been kissing Joy. What the heck! Had everyone gone crazy! Seriously, was she the only sane one! Changing direction Lili ran after Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nina, Nina wait!” Pushing her way through the curtain, Lili saw the ends of Nina’s dress disappear around the corner. Before she could follow after her Amber got in her way. “Move Amber! Nina needs us!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nina needs to be alone right now. Plus we need to make sure that Fabian doesn’t get to her. Why don’t you head back inside while I wait here to make sure he doesn’t get past?” Quickly agreeing Lili returned to the dance room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She reentered the room in time to see Jerome getting off the stage and confronting Poppy and Mara again. “What is this all about! Penelope Amelia Clarke why are you back here again? You have already been sent to your room once”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes Poppy what is up with you two? What is that letter you are holding? It clearly isn’t from Mick if you both are trying to hide it from me.” Jerome snapped as he snatched the letter from behind Poppy’s back. At first glance the letter did not seem like much, a simple envelope with Jerome and Poppy Clarke scrawled across it. It was only when Jerome flipped the letter over to see the return address that Lili realized how dangerous that letter truly was.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Hannington Prison stood starkly on the white of the envelope. With it came the ghosts of the Clarke siblings’ past. A father long gone and had been decided to be left with the past. “I swear I didn’t write to him Roe! Mara did, I was trying to get rid of the letter before you saw it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The letter still clutched in his grasp, shooting Mara a betrayed look, Jerome wandered away in shock. With Poppy close to tears, Lili was torn over who to comfort. Glaring at Mara, and ignoring her excuses, Lili gathered Poppy in her arms and ushered her back to Hathor house.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Finally leaving Hathor an hour later Lili made her way to Anubis. Poppy had cried herself to sleep convinced that Roe now hated her, despite Lili’s reassurances that he did not. Though exhausted, she had one more Clarke to comfort before she could rest for tonight. Knocking softly on his door and peeking her head in she saw a dejected Roe with his head in his hands sitting on the bed. “Oh Roe!” sitting down on the bed Lili tried to take the crumpled letter from his hand. “What did he have to say?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know, I haven’t been able to bring myself to read it yet”. Letting go of the letter Jerome flopped back on the bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Carding her fingers through his hair Lili considered the letter, “Do you want me to read it?”. Nodding mutely Roe turned his head further in to her. Opening the envelope Lili began to read.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
My dear children,
Thank you so much for your letter. It has been so long since I have heard from you. Thank you for having the courage to reach out. I am so sorry for being a horrible father. If I could go back and do everything differently, I need you to know that I would. Jerome I am so sorry that I missed seeing you grow up into the amazing young man I am sure you are. Penelope, my little baby girl. I have missed so many firsts with you. I would love if you would come to visit me. I want to try and repair the damage I have done and get to know you both once again.
Much Love, your Father.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh hon, what do you think? I know that this is a lot”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lili, I just, I can’t right now. I just… it’s too much!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know Roe, let’s just sleep on it alright. We can make a game plan in the morning.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Please Lilliana Can you stay here?”, Patting his hand and standing up “Of course just let me get out of this dress. Alright?” He nodded and rolled over.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Closing the door to her room behind her Lili leaned herself against it. Tears rolling down her face she couldn’t believe that this was happening to her family. How that awful girl could come in a try to rip her family apart again and again. She had to be strong for them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Changing quickly she snuck back downstairs before Victor could see her. Knocking softly on the boys’ door and slipping in she saw Roe curled up on the bed. Seeing him destroyed like this made Liliana want to march right back out of the room and punch Mara in the face! Settling down with him Lili reminded herself that tomorrow was another day and whatever came next they would handle it together.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if anyone caught the reference for Liliana's old school!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Liliana IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new day dawning brought about new struggles for the teens. The beeping of the alarm woke Lili early the next day, rolling over she saw that Alfie had come in during the night. She smiled sweetly at her boys. Even with everything that life was throwing at their makeshift family, Lili was sure that they could handle it if they stuck together. Pressing a kiss to Jerome’s forehead Lili headed back to her room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
While brushing her teeth Lili could overhear Amber and Nina arguing. “Come on Neens, you said it yourself that 5 heads are better than 3. We need Sibuna. We succeeded in finding the cup last year with everyone’s help”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No Amber! For the last time. This is too dangerous to involve anyone else. Let’s just go to breakfast.” What! What on earth could these crazy kids be tangled up in now? Knowing what she did of Amber and Fabian though, Lili was sure that they would ignore Nina’s wishes and reach out to the ex-Sibuna members. Lili would just have to be ready when that happened. She couldn’t in good conscious allow the three active Sibunas to continue on whatever insane quest this was without help. But she also didn’t want her family to be put in danger. Alfie at least would sign on to join the quest to protect Amber, and Jerome would do so to protect Alfie. This meant that Lili would have to join up in order to ensure that they both weren’t taking stupid risks. Having finished her make-up, Lili made her way back downstairs.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome’s door was cracked open which was weird to Lili. As she got closer, she could overhear Mara and him talking.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to interfere. I thought that this would mean so much to Poppy. She deserves to know her father”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He wants me to go and visit him”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is that bad?” ‘of course it is bad!’.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No! How could meeting my estranged father in prison be bad? Yeah I would say that it is not good.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“but…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I need to think about it. Maybe, I don’t know. In the meantime I would appreciate you not telling any of that to Poppy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Jerome!” she pleaded.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I mean it Mara. You owe me that much”. Hearing the cracking of Jerome’s voice Lili thought that it was definitely time to intervene.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I think that is enough for today! Mara, Vera has breakfast on the table. We will be along in a moment”. Lili quickly pushed Mara out the door before she could disagree and locked it behind her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You didn’t need to get involved Lili. I was handling it.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, poorly. Come on Roe, you know that you didn’t have to tell her any of that”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whatever. It’s better to just tell her up front. She will just keep pushing and pushing until I tell her”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well that is completely inappropriate! She should be respectful of your boundaries Roe!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You don’t need to fight my battles for me Liliana. She knows now and I guess she probably should. I mean it will be better in the long run”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean by that?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Really Lili? You just don’t get it! I highly doubt this whole long-distance thing with Mick is going to keep her occupied. So…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What! You want to date Mara! The same girl who stabbed you in the back not even 24 hours ago!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lil!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You know what Roe. Fine if you want to go out with a girl who is going to continue to break your fragile heart be my guest. Don’t come crying to me when it doesn’t work out though!” With that final parting shot Lili stormed out of the room. How dare that stupid boy! Couldn’t he see the damage that that snake was doing to them all? Of course not. He’s a boy and can’t use his head when a pretty girl walks in the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Wiping away her angry tears Lili headed into to the dining room. Looking at the table Lili realized that she always sat with Roe or Alfie. Alfie was sitting with Eddie today and she sure as heck wasn’t sitting with the asshole who just yelled at her. Luckily the arrival of Fabian and Nina solved that problem for her. They clearly hadn’t made up if the hurt and angry glances Nina was sending him were any suggestion. The clear marker was when Nina chose to sit on the other side of Amber, in Lili’s normal seat. Settling herself down in Nina’s normal seat Lili tried not to flinch when Jerome entered the room. Seeing the looks that Amber and Alfie sent her Lili assumed that her efforts had failed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Putting her head down Lili just tried to block out the noise around her. She tuned back in when Roe started to explain the bet. Shooting Roe her best bitch face Lili focused on Patricia. Her heart went out to the girl who was simply the victim of stupid boys. It looked like Patricia was going to get her own back as she got up from her spot at the table. As everyone started to cower in their seats Lili laughed. While it looked like Eddie regretted what he did, he really deserved what was coming to him for playing with Patricia’s heart.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She had to admit though, as the milk poured over Edison’s head that he took his punishment like a man. Hopefully the milk would serve as a cold wakeup call. Jerome seeing Lili eye the orange juice beat a swift retreat from the room. Smart boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The rest of the day involved Roe trying to talk to her, Alfie running off with Amber and Lili just wanting to scream and pull her hair out. How could he be such a jerk?!? She just really needed to be away from him right then. Maybe tomorrow would be different Lili kept telling herself.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Dinner was a stilted affair for Lili. She couldn’t help but notice the looks that Amber and Fabian kept shooting Alfie and Patricia. Nina did not seem to be any wiser though. “Lili and Jerome are on chores tonight.” Vera declared as they finished dinner. ‘Just her luck’ sliding down in her chair Lili tried to silently plead with Alfie to switch with her. Alfie just shook his head and motioned that that the two of them need to make up. Standing with a huff and a dirty look to him, Lili headed into the kitchen to start the washing up. The other residents filed out quickly leaving only Jerome and her in the kitchen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I wash, you dry and put away” she declared spinning around and handing him a clean rag.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lil can we please talk?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fine, talk.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank you. Why are we even fighting? All I said was that Mick and Mara are going to break up soon. You don’t even like Mara, why would that upset you?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why would I possibly be upset that you choose my least favorite person in this house to date? And that isn’t even looking at the morally ambiguous aspect of going after a girl already taken! Of course I’m upset. We are supposed to be family. Why would you date someone you know I disapprove of…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome started to laugh, “Wait you think I want to date Mara?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes! That is literally what you just said!”. She snapped tightening her hands around the plate she had been washing. That boy had better tread carefully.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on Lili flower, are you jealous of Mara? You know I…” And that did it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Whipping around Lili smacked the plate down beside him and hissed: “How dare you accuse me of being jealous of that witch! You can finish the dishes yourself tonight! I’m going to see Poppy. Don’t you dare follow me”. With that parting shot Lili stormed out of the room, leaving a despondent Jerome behind.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The school was a flurry of activity with the announcement of the new school paper. Under the direction of Mrs. Andrews it was sure to be a fun experience. Lili put her name down, she had worked on the Blue and Gray paper at her old school in the States. Having had the night to calm down, Lili decided that it was time to actually listen to Roe’s side of the story. She headed into the hallway after class to speak with him. Turning the corner though she saw him, and Mara pressed up against the lockers. Feeling an ugly anger well up in her, Lili turned back the way she had come to get away from the awful sight. Amber, seeing the scene quickly left her conversation with Alfie to hustle to her side. “Come on Lili Let’s go and study for our Lit test”. Lili quickly agreed shooting the couple one last angry look over her shoulder. Seeing Jerome’s drooping shoulders, Lili couldn’t bring herself to care. After all he had chosen Mara over her, let her be the one to comfort him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As they were sitting in the lounge studying Alfie ran in waiving his phone in the air. “Liliana Beth Wells! You will listen to me right now! I don’t care what you two are fighting about but we need to be supporting him right now. He is headed over you know where now and he needs support damnit. So you can fight over whatever this is later, but he needs us”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He is doing what! Why didn’t he tell me!” Lili declared shooting up from the couch.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“When could he have told you? You are glaring at him nonstop for the past few days. Every time he tries to talk to you, you just blow up on him”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, well if you heard what he was saying you would blow up on him too!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You are so bloody stubborn! We need to book it to that place in order to catch him before he does the damn thing”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Uh... what thing? I feel like i am missing something here” Amber pipes up from her spot between the arguing couple.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Stay out of this Amber” Lili and Alfie shout.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, we don’t time to fight about this. I already called us a cab. Let’s go!” Alfie snapped grabbing Lili’s arm and dragging her out of the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The duo pulled up to Hannington prison in no time. Moving quickly they tried to catch up to Jerome. By the time the pair had gone through security and made it to the visitation room, Jerome and Mara were already inside. The pair turned in surprise when the heard the screech of the gate opening. “Lili, Alfie, you came!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Making their way over to the table the other two were seated with Alfie responded, “Of course we did Bro. We weren’t going to let you do this by yourself”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Umm, excuse you. He isn’t here by himself. He has me” snapped Mara as she laid a possessive hand on Jerome’s arm.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The same anger from before welled up in Lili, but she firmly stomped it down, “Yes well, that is almost as good as being alone. Roe here needs his family”. She quickly slipped herself between Jerome and Mara on the bench with Alfie sitting on the other side of Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hello Mr. Clarke, My name is Liliana Wells, and this is Alfie Lewis”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It is a pleasure to meet to you Liliana and Alfie. We were just discussing Poppy and her headstrong nature”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“She truly is a little spitfire, our Poppy, isn’t she Roe?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah Lili, she definitely is; I swear that she gets it from you.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No way, you are one of the most stubborn people I know”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Let’s just agree that she gets it from Alfie”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Agreed!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey!” Alfie’s response caused them to break down into a fit of laughter. “Oh laugh it up you two. I will get you back, watch out!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili looked up to see John Clarke looking at them with a sad sort of smile. “I truly have missed so much”. ‘Well yeah’ thought Lili ‘That’s what happens when you abandon on your family, commit crimes, and end up in prison’.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well you are back in contact now!” cheered Mara “Next time Jerome and I visit we can bring Poppy with us. You all can be a family again”. Lili was honestly surprised that Mara didn’t spontaneously combust on the spot from the death glares being sent her way by herself, Jerome and Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know about that…” started Jerome as the bell went off signaling the end of their visiting time.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh. We are out of time my boy. I am so happy that you came to see me. It was great to meet you all. Hopefully I will be able to see you all again soon.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As the teens headed out of the visiting area, Mr. Clarke pulled Jerome back. Roe waived off Lili’s concern motioning that he would catch up with them in a minute. Reluctantly Lili and the others made their way out of the room back to the main office.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What were you two thinking coming here?” sniped Mara. “This was really important to Jerome! You totally ruined it for him. All you did was talk about how you guys are ‘such a perfect little family’ how will Jerome wake up and realize that Poppy needs her real father if you keep this up. This kind of attitude will not make Mr. Clarke fight to get out of prison. Did you think of any of that? HUH?!?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili, having taken a step back with Alfie when Mara began her rant, regained her senses. “Oh hell no girlie! You Listen to Me. You need to seriously back off. What Roe and Poppy do is none of your business! You cannot dictate how Roe acts around that man. We are his family” Lili didn’t notice how close she was getting to the infuriating girl until Alfie’s arms wrapped around her holding her back from decking the girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Calm down Liliana. This isn’t what you should be doing right now. Think of Jerome, he needs us to be here for him, not yelling at Mara”. At that moment Jerome entered the lobby with a troubled look on his face. Letting her go Alfie made his way over Jerome. “Come on Bro, let’s get back to school”. The 4 students made their way out their cab and headed back to the school.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Arriving back on the grounds, Mara went back to class while the rest of them headed to Lili’s room. Once they were all settled Lili and Alfie turned their focus on Jerome. “What were you thinking Jerome? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with that man.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I wasn’t thinking Alfie… Mara just kept pushing. You know how she gets…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I do Bro, but you don’t need to bow to whatever she says”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know, but it’s hard to standup to her relentless pushing”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili decided that it was about time she joined the conversation. “Ok Roe. I know that you think you love her or whatever… But if you want this to be a non-toxic relationship you are going to have to stand up to her.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“WHAT!” exclaimed Alfie whipping his head back and forth between Jerome’s collapsed figure on the bed and Lili’s guarded posture by the wall. “Is that what this fight is all about?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course it is!” Lili sniffed “Jerome here has decided to give his heart to that she-demon, and we are going to be left to pick up the pieces”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome, apparently having had enough of this, sat up abruptly. “Lili! I’m going to say this one more time. Please try and listen! I am NOT trying to date Mara! I don’t know how you came to that conclusion”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well what was I SUPPOSED to think?!?! You just kept saying that they aren’t going to stay together and that she is going to focus on you! You hug her and accuse me of being jealous!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I didn’t mean it like that!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t care! You should know better!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Will you just let me explain!!!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Are you actually going to explain this time or just call me jealous again?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright that’s enough!” exclaimed Alfie as he jumped in between the two. “This is obviously the problem. You are both not listening! Here is what we are going to do…” grabbing Lili he put her down in the window seat. Then he left Jerome over on the bed for him to sit and face her. Spinning Lili’s makeup stool, he sat down between the two of them. “I have a timer here” he said gesturing to his phone, “you will each be given 2 minutes to explain your point without the other jumping in and storming off. Roe you can start”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look Liliana. I do not want to date Mara. I will own up to the fact that I wanted to date her in the past but after constantly being shot down, I am ready to move on. She’s can be a lot of fun and she means well most of the time.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright your time’s up. Liliana would you like to respond?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Roe, I see your point, but you also need to hear my side”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lil, no sniping”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry Alfie. I am hurt that you chose to confide in Mara rather than myself or Alfie. We have known you longer than Mara. Is it so hard to believe that you would choose to date her if all you see is you hugging her and telling me to but out and stop being jealous?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“When did I tell you to but out?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You said… and I quote “You don’t need to fight my battles for me Liliana. She knows now and I guess she probably should. I mean it will be better in the long run” How is that not you wanting to date her!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t want to date her!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And when I asked, “What do you mean by that?” you have the nerve to say that I “just don’t get it!” And that “you highly doubt this whole long-distance thing with Mick is going to keep her occupied.” Lili yelled getting to her feet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And I stand by that” returned Roe getting to his feet as well.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whoa… Whoa… Whoa…” Alfie pushed his way between his two best friends. “Both of you need to take a deep breath and calm the fuck down! Clearly there have been quite a few misunderstandings here. Lili, you think that Roe wants to date Mara, right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes! He sai…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No. I just need confirmation,” Alfie cut her off. “Now Roe. You are well and truly over Mara and don’t want to date Mara, right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes! I don’t understa…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Stop talking! We are going to clear this up right now. Lili, you feel slighted by Roe and are itching for a fight. Roe, you are naturally a very prideful person. Guys… We know this. Please put aside your personal feelings and look rationally at the situation. Otherwise we are going to end up with another Mr. Henderson situation.” The other two shuddered at the reminder of the group’s 4th grade teacher. “Good! Now Liliana apologize to Roe for accusing him of dating Mara, and Jerome apologize to Lili for calling her jealous.” Looking sheepishly up from the floor they both muttered their apologies. “Awesome!” Alfie declared clapping his hands together, “Now that this is sorted out, I’m going to go break up with Amber. I’ll see you two at dinner”. Grabbing his bag Alfie headed out of the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Moving over to sit by Jerome Liliana took his hand. “I really am sorry hon, I guess I did get jealous. It just seemed like you were shutting me out and having her replace me.”<br/></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>Tilting her chin up with his hand Jerome made her look him in his eyes. “Lil, I don’t want anyone else. It’s always been you and only you. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are my best friend. We are a team. You don’t ever need to worry about me replacing you.” Lili let out a watery laugh as she wiped a couple tears from her eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder as he continued. “I guess that I was hurt by you blowing me off and I turned to Mara to try and get a reaction from you. I didn’t understand what you were feeling, and she was there offering to support me. You don’t know how happy I was when you showed up at the jail today even though you were mad at me. There was nobody else I wanted with me but you and Alfie.”<br/></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I’m glad we went tearing after you today, I’m betting Amber is quite confused”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m sure that she isn’t going to be any less confused with A breaking up with her. I swear that she is going to be totally blindsided”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s crazy. She clearly doesn’t see how she takes him for granted. I think this will be the wakeup call she needs, and they will be back together by the end of the semester”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know…. I think it’ll take longer probably by summer. Amber has a fair amount of pride she will need to work through. They are good together though when they have a mutual respect. They balance each other out well and I could see them “not dating” like Nina and Fabian are right now”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright, you’re on! Now, I’m going to work on the outfit I’m making for Poppy. If you want to read or do homework in here, you can. We should probably go talk to Poppy after classes end today”. Jerome agreed and went off to get his books while Lili turned her attention to her sewing machine.</p>
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next Alfie's POV</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alfie V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie headed off in search of his soon to be ex-girlfriend after leaving his two best friends. For such smart people the two of them could be such idiots. Hopefully this will clear the air and the three of them could get back to normal. Being stuck in the middle of those two when they are fighting sucks! Heading into the school he passed Poppy in the hallway. Stopping to give her a hug and a piece of chocolate, Alfie wondered how the three of them were going to handle breaking the news of her father to her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Passing Mrs. Andrew’s classroom he almost ran into Amber as she was leaving the room. “Alfie! Where <em>have<em> you been?”.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Amber, do you have a minute we need to talk.”<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Of course! Do you want to go get a latte in the café? I’m in the mood for a mocha mochaccino. Andrews is going to kill me with all of the assigned reading this semester”.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Whatever you want Amber”. Alfie tried to steel himself to his current course of action. It will be better in the long run if they take a little bit of a break. Amber looped her arm through his as they made their way over to the café. He felt a little bad for tuning out her rambling, but he was trying focus on the speech he had prepared turning it over and over in his mind.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Grabbing their drinks from the barista the couple headed over to the window seats. “Ok Alfie, what is it that you wanted to talk about?”<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Amber you know that I like you a lot.” He started, “You are so clever, creative, and fun” she glowed the way she always did when he gave her a compliment. “You are a good friend and I like you a lot, but…”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p><em><em></em></em></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
This caused her head to shoot up from where she was playing with her mocha. Her hand shot out to grab his arm. “What do you mean but?!?”<br/>
</em></em></p><em><em>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ambs” he sighed. She looked upset already. “I think we need to break up.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean? No! We are not breaking up” she declared as her grip tightened on his arms, her perfectly manicured nails cutting into his flesh. Wincing he removed her nails from his arms and held her hands instead.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ambs, I just need some space right now. This isn’t because I don’t like you, but our current dynamic isn’t healthy.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean not healthy!” she shrieked; her mocha now forgotten. Waving off the unwanted attention from the other students in the café, Alfie responded “Amber, we don’t have a balanced respectful relationship right now. We need to work on our boundaries and who we are as people”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean we have a fine relationship!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber, love, we just need a little time apart to work on being respectful and understanding. I have PTSD from last year that I’m sure is going to be stirred up by our current extracurricular activities and I don’t want you to suffer because of it. I’m already keeping the Sibuna secret from Lil and Roe. It’s just a lot right now and I don’t want to hurt you”. He cringed seeing that she was starting to tear up.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“While its sweet that you apparently don’t want to hurt me, that doesn’t mean that we have to break up.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber,”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look, we are Sibunaing again and are going to need each other more than ever. But if you need some space from dates and ‘Amfie’ fine. But you are not breaking up with ME!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So you want to not go on dates right now, but also we aren’t breaking up?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, if you think we need to work on ourselves right now that’s fine, but we also will agree to not see other people”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t want to see other people! I want to see you! Just not right now so I can work through my anxiety.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I don’t want to see anyone else either! This will just be a test of our communication skills. Now as your best friend please tell me where you were today that you had to run out so rudely and then skip your afternoon classes”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie shook his head in awe. He had expected all sorts of reactions from the amazing girl in front of him, anything from a slap in the face, sobbing or screaming, or just flat out denial. The fact that she took it so well was super surprising. And she was right, she was his best friend and outside of Liliana and Jerome she was the person he trusted more than anyone else in the world. Despite her tendency to talk -a lot- she knew when to keep quiet. Amber has always been the one to stick up for him even when they weren’t together. It was her loyalty and sense of honor which largely drew him to her in the first place.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Your right, you are my best friend. What I tell you doesn’t go further than this room though. That means you can’t tell Nina or Fabian ok?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course” she quickly agreed, her eyes shining with sincerity.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“As you probably heard from Mara when she was running her mouth…” Ambers eye roll made him chuckle, she had never forgiven the girl for how she had betrayed her in regard to Mick. Friendship was sacred to Amber, if you betrayed her once you were dead to her from there on out. “A few weeks back Jerome hired a Private Investigator in order to find his deadbeat father. Basically the guy ripped Roe off and found his sucky Mother instead. The trash from our place that he brought apparently had a return address of the prison his father is serving time in. Roe and I decided not to tell Poppy since this would break her heart. Unfortunately, Mara and her self-righteousness were in the room when he discovered the letter. She took that and ran with it harassing him constantly to go visit the man even though we had decided to cut him out for good. Unfortunately Poppy overheard one of the many occasions where Mara was hassling Jerome loudly in public. This caused her to cut Mara and the “search” for their dad off. It was then that she called Lili and she transferred here and is blackmailing Sweetie. God she is such a badass!” at this Amber fixed him with a look, “Oh no way! Lil is like a sister to me. The relationship between me and Lil and Lil and Roe is way different. Just as deep but let’s face it, those two are as good as engaged at this point. I told you Ambs, <em>YOU<em> are the one I like.” She relaxed at this.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Good! Let’s keep it that way.”<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Didn’t we just break up?” he teased.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Not A Breakup! Just a <em>Temporary<em> break” she stressed. “Continue with your story, you still haven’t covered why you ran out of the lounge today and why you three and Mara missed class!”<br/>
</em></em></em></em></p><p><em><em><em></em></em></em></p><p><em><em><em></em></em></em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Alright, alright. So donkey day started out as a scam to try and pay off the shitty PI, but Mara found out and threatened to blow the top off the whole operation. So Roe had to take that job with Jasper since he won’t use family funds for anything scam related. So Poppy apparently confronted Mara and told her that she didn’t want anything to do with her dad or Mara anymore. Mara, as you know, believes that she knows what is best for everyone. So she went ahead and wrote to Mr. Clarke while pretending to be Poppy and Roe. The night of the ball his reply came, and Poppy found out. She says that she was trying to get rid of it before Roe saw it. Poppy was a wreck when Roe and Lili caught her with it.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“What did Mr. Clarke want?”<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Basically he wanted to apologize for not being there for them and he wanted them to come and visit him at the prison. Roe understandably disagreed and declared to Lili and me that he didn’t want to go. We decided not to tell Poppy yet since we didn’t know how to handle this and how she was going to take it. Unfortunately Mara stuck her nose in, and Lili overheard Roe being the idiot that he is around Mara. You probably noticed that they have been fighting for the last couple days? This is what it has been about. I just spent a good portion of my afternoon trying to get them to actually talk to each other. I guess we will see at dinner whether or not it worked”.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Well that’s good there is enough relationship drama in the house between the Joy/Fabian/Nina mess and Mara/Mick long distance crazy. But when you busted into the lounge you said, ‘he is headed over you know where' was it the prison?”<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p><p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Yeah, he was going to take Lil and me but then Lil blew him off after seeing him hug Mara, so he took her with him to get back at Lili. He texted me where he was going, and I was to meet him there.  Clearly that was an awful idea, so I grabbed Liliana and we hightailed it over to the prison.”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p><em><em></em></em></p>
<p><em><em></em></em></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Wow. I am so glad that you were there for him I can’t imagine what would have happened if it had just been Mara with him. But if Mara was with you guys, why was she back in time for class and not you three?”<br/>
</em></em></p><em><em>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well we got finished up at the jail and I stopped Lili from straight up decking Mara in the lobby for her snotty comments, we headed back to the school. Of course Lil was still itching for a fight and Roe looked like a kicked puppy, so I just had to step in and get them to freaking talk to each other. And I think that takes us up till when I came to find you. Speaking of which we should probably head back to the house to meet the others for log dropping practice”. Returning their empty cups the couple headed back across the campus to their house.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*tears of gold - tears of gold -  tears of gold*</p><p><br/>
Arriving back at the house Amber went to drop her school things while Alfie went to look for Fabian. He found Fabina totally not cuddling on the couch in the main sitting room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey guys! What’s the plan for this afternoon?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie! Hey, we missed you in French”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, Roe, Lil and I just had to take care of a few things. Anyway the plan?” Nina sat up assuming her leader persona.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Right. The plan is to practice placing the beam for the hour or so we have before dinner, if we nail it and are feeling confident then after pin drop, we can sneak out down to the tunnels and complete the task”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds good! I’m just hoping I can get the hopscotch pattern right again. It’s annoying that we will have to do it every time”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, it’s strange that we can’t find our original sheet with the code but at least no one knows about the tunnels much less the hopscotch test” added Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m going to go find Amber and Patricia, you two can go set up the practice plank” ordered Nina. Fabian’s wistful look as she swept out of the room reminded Alfie that it wasn’t just him and Amber playing the long game. Grabbing their things Alfie and Fabian headed out to Sibuna clearing to set up the evening’s practice.</p>
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></em></em></div><p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></em></em></div><p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How will Amber react to all of this... Also let me know what y'all think so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Amber VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has both Amber and Jerome's POVs!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amber had hoped that things would improve once the remaining Sibuna members had joined the trio in their search for the mask. Unfortunately, Nina was still pissed at both Amber and Fabian for roping in Patricia and Alfie. Amber could understand Nina’s desire to protect the other two, since she was the leader and therefore felt responsible for the Sibuna members, but really! There was no way that the three of them could lift that beam across without some serious help. Plus the tasks seemed to be getting harder each time so it was only smart to have more heads trying to find the mask.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina’s disappointment was not the only factor that sought to ruin her day. First her boyfriend mysteriously disappears for hours on end. Which yes, she knows sounds hypocritical since Nina, Fabian and her, had been doing the same recently, but still! Then once Alfie finally reappeared, he had decided they needed to break up. Yeah, that was so not happening on her watch! But Alfie was her best friend so if he said he needed ‘space’ then fine. He could have space, but lord help that boy or anyone who tries to flirt with him during that break. They would have Amber Lucille Millington to deal with and her wrath would not be pretty.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright, I just texted the boys to tell them the coast is clear” declared Nina as she made her way back into their shared room. “Are you ready to do this?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Definitely! Bring it on Frobisher! We have a mask to find!” Amber’s heart warmed seeing that her silliness had brought a smile to her usually rather serious BFF’s face. Slipping on her shoes Amber joined Nina and Patricia in the hallway.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Creeping silently towards the landing they made their way to where the boys were waiting downstairs. Amber found it strange that Victor was not in his office. Best case scenario he had given up on his evil plotting and had gone to bed for the night. Worst case the Sibuna Club was walking into a trap. Hoping for the first, Amber directed her attention to where Fabian had apparently discovered the cellar door to be unlocked. Strange. But by going down the stairs they were eliminating one tunnel so Amber wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Luckily, they didn’t encounter anyone in the cellar, so the club swiftly made their way through the abandoned study, over the hopscotch trap with only minimal stumbling from Patricia and finally to the beam. They quickly set up their agreed upon positions around the heavy beam. From her place beside Alfie, Amber struggled to hold the bridge aloft. The team expertly shifted the beam into position and saying a quick prayer, dropped the beam into place under the orders of Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Success! The beam dropped perfectly onto the tiny ledge causing Amber and her fellow Sibunas to cheer in relief. Hugging Alfie tightly Amber was so happy that the beam hadn’t dropped into the bottomless pit. She didn’t know what they would have done if they had failed or what the Spirit do to them. Grabbing Alfie’s hand she turned to the rest of their group and asked the question that was on everyone’s mind: “OK! So who’s going over the scary beam first”?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Of course everyone shut up really quick when the heard this question, Amber was hoping someone else would volunteer. Patricia in her typical fashion was having none of that, “Wow” she declared sarcastically.  “Don’t all jump at once”. This then spurred everyone into the ever so helpful ‘Let’s all talk at the same time’ plan. Patricia impatient as always pushed past the others and hopped up on the beam. At first it seemed to Amber like everything was going fine and she would make it across. “See! I don’t see what all of your proble…” Patricia shrieked as she was cut off by a sharp swinging pendulum in front of her face. Amber grabbed on to her boyfriend beside her shocked at the sudden trap.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber spent the next couple minutes sure that they were going to lose Patricia to the latest task. Amber pulled her into a hug as soon as she safely made back to their tunnel. Lying through her teeth she assured Patricia “I knew you could do it. You made it look So easy. Honest!”. Turning their attention back to the now blocked beam the group each tried to plan a way across safely. It was Fabian ultimately who discovered their way across.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait guys! We can learn this! It’s just like a song”. Amber didn’t know what he was talking about, and by looking around at the others they didn’t understand either. Clearly Fabian’s music obsession was getting to him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Uh, it’s not like a song” insisted Patricia. “It’s more like a chopping board”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, it has got its own rhythm” this wouldn’t be any help to anyone but maybe Alfie. “So think of each Pendulum as a chord. Say the Sun’s A and C, while the Moon’s B and D”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah! It’s like pendulum hip-hop man!” Oh not again his last rap was painful enough.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Rolling her eyes to the heavens Amber let her distaste be known “Oh. Here we go”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This is finally useful!” cheered Alfie as he tried to commit the beat to memory.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s up with you two?” laughed Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We broke up” claimed Alfie between beats. And oh heck no was Amber going to stand for that. “No We Didn’t!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian interrupted the trio before they could really get into it though. “The pattern loops! If we learn the song, we learn the gaps”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina as usual picked up exactly what he was saying “We learn the gaps, and we can walk straight through!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Exactly!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia though once again asked what Amber was really thinking, “More practice?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“More practice” Fabian agreed “but maybe without real pendulums”. Taking one last look at their task the group made their way back to their beds.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look” Fabian tried to assure them” I know that it seems complicated the way I described it, but I promise in practice it’s not”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s not the song I’m worried about though,” revealed Patricia. “It is the swinging pendulums of doom”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s why we need to practice” comforted Nina. “By the time we are ready to go over the board you will be able to do it with your eyes closed”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber definitely hoped so. The falling ceiling with a hopscotch task was one thing, but a bottomless bit and super sharp, knifelike blades was another entirely. “That is the only way that I’ll be able to do it”. With that said they decided to stop speaking and head to bed for the night.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p>*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Breakfast the next morning was very entertaining. Now that Alfie had looped her in on the Lilrome drama Amber could see the tension between Mara and Liliana.  Amber would be the first to admit that she held a grudge against the girl ever since she had stolen her boyfriend last term. Looking back, Amber could see that her and Mick wouldn’t have worked in the long run and were bound to split eventually. It was Mara’s constant plotting and lack of compassion and loyalty that pissed Amber off. Mara hadn’t cared that she had hurt her roommate and once friend by her actions, and yet she still ‘won’. She wasn’t even a gracious winner constantly rubbing her supposed ‘victory’ over Amber in her face. Comments such as ‘Mick liked me, more than he ever liked you’ and ‘what’s your platform mirrors and chillax sessions?’ said a lot about Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Those comments stayed with Amber, and as much as she had tried, her self-worth took a hit. While she was so thankful to have Nina and Fabian in her life, they were still relatively new. Alfie was the one constant. She wasn’t lying when she said he was her best friend. Alfie had been her confidant since they were 11 and first started at Anubis together. He had been there to support her when her parents split and when her brother had been deployed. Alfie was the strong pillar she could rely on for support during bad relationships, Mara fights and as of last year, evil cults.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber had been thrilled when Alfie had uncovered the secrets of the Sibuna club. While she hadn’t wanted him to be mixed up in anymore trouble, she hated having to lie to him. She had been right in thinking that he would be a great fit for the group. He quickly proved himself to be an invaluable member of the Sibunas.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana had been a pleasant surprise once the boys had revealed who she was to them Amber had been excited to get to know her. Alfie had told her plenty of stories about her and the trouble the three of them had gotten mixed up in over the years. Amber was a little wary that Lili would figure out that the Sibunas had found another mystery. The girl was smart as a whip and defensive as a lion when it came to protecting her family. When Amber had brought this concern up with Nina and Fabian, they had brushed her off, secure in their secret keeping abilities. Which let’s face it, their abilities sucked. Nina couldn’t lie to save her life, and Fabian was such a puppy dog he would do anything she said.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Don’t get her wrong they both had great skills that benefitted Sibuna and their quest(s). Nina’s leadership and direction were key to the Sibunas making progress and Fabian's calm and reassuring personality made it so that the many big personalities on the team didn’t murder each other. Their lying and creative thinking skills left much to be desired though. Unfortunately, they were the reason why Sibuna was found out in most situations. Amber had no doubts that Lili would discover the club’s actions before long and promptly insert herself, and most likely Jerome, into the mix. Which wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing, Amber reflected. Both were sneaky, creative individuals who possessed skills others on the team did not. She was actually starting to look forward to when they found out.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking up from her toast and tea she was treated to Mara’s expression when Lili and Roe entered the room together with Lili hanging off his arm. Smirking, Amber cheered internally at the pure rage that crawled across Mara’s face. Mara was a girl who loved the thrill of chasing a boy. She was never content once she got them. This was clear by her self-destructive actions with Mick that Jerome was simply the next boy in her sights. Amber hoped that Lili sitting back in her normal seat with Roe rather than in all of the other chairs at the table meant that they had sorted out their issues and they could avoid another Lilrome explosion for the time being. She would have to keep an eye one them and Mara though, the girl was slippery and manipulative. Amber would not let Lili fall victim to her and her manipulations like her and Mick.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yay! You guys made up!” She cheered, playfully bumping elbows with the girl beside her. Lili jostled her back with a smile before striking up conversation with Alfie and Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She had to turn away though as Nina whispered in her ear “Sibuna practice during free period in the drama lounge”. Quickly nodding Amber finished her tea and signaled to Alfie that she was going to walk over. He went to grab his things and the two headed off for their first class of the day, Chemistry with Mr. Sweet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p>*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Morning classes passed quickly and soon the gang was meeting up in the drama studio to practice their plank walking. Nina quickly put them to work clearing the room while Fabian and Alfie brought down the plank of wood from backstage. Luckily Fabian had measured the beam before they had dropped it over the chasm, so they were able to ensure they were practicing with the right materials.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Having successfully set up their practice board Fabian began to explain the plan. “So we will take turns as pendulums and rotate who walks on the beam”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t learn the gaps” Nina explained, “learn the swings”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Patricia you are A, Nina you are B, Amber you are C, and Alfie you are D. I’ll start on the board”. Unfortunately Amber had been distracted watching Jerome and Liliana as they passed the open doors. Luckily, they didn’t look up and she was able to shut them in time.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait? Am I U, R or C?” she had only heard a string of letters and didn’t remember the others assigned letters, so she had to fess up her confusion.  Of course this led to everyone laughing at her like she was an idiot. ‘It was a valid question’ she thought grumpily making her way to her assigned spot by the board. She seemed to be the only one paying attention to protecting their secret. Catching Alfie’s eye she saw he was the only one not laughing and had seen what she had done just moments before to protect them. Alfie always knew how to cheer her up as he pulled a face at Fabian behind his back making her dissolve into a fit of giggles. Nina shot them both a look and they pulled themselves together ready to begin their practice. This was life and death after all, thanks to the creepy spirit lady.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The gang was just starting to get their rhythm down before Mrs. Andrews entered the lounge. “What are you doing!” her question and sharp look caused the group to freeze up. Amber prayed that Nina and Fabian kept their mouths shut as they franticly tried to come up with a good excuse for their random behavior in the middle of a school common room. The fact that it was a member of the murder cult that had caught them made this so much worse!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was ultimately Alfie who came up with the solution “Interpretive dance Miss, for a drama assignment”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And just what exactly are you interpreting?” she inquired with a face that clearly said that she was not buying what they were selling. Amber could only hope that her boyfriend could pull this off, knowing that if anyone could it would be him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s an exploration into the cultural origins and influences of Man’s struggle against oppressive institutions. But if you had to ask then we are obviously not doing it right”. At which point he jumped up on the beam and did several dance moves landing in front of their professor.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Clearly uncomfortable she dismissed them with a simple “Carry on” and left the room. Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing. They could not believe that she had fallen for that!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hi Fabian” the newly arrived Joy had a crazed look in her eye directed at him. Shaking her head she reached out and snagged Patricia’s arm “Houston we have a problem”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy pulled Patricia out of the room leaving the rest of the Sibunas standing in the studio.</p>
<p></p><div><p>*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>Jerome's POV<b><br/>
</b></b></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
For the most part life was going great ever since Lili had joined the rest of the family at Frobisher academy. Jerome was just happy that they had worked out the whole Mara miscommunication. Looking down at the bouquet in his hands Jerome started to double guess himself. Lil wouldn’t think they were romantic right? Taking a deep breath he started down the corridor to where she was at her locker. Lili had said she was going to hang with Poppy this afternoon, so he figured he was in the clear to give these to Mara without any confusion.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Mara was such a sweet girl even if she had her more manipulative moments, but who didn’t. She was quickly becoming a good friend, so Jerome greatly appreciated the way her face lit up when she saw him. Pulling the bouquet from behind his back he handed it to her with a nervous chuckle. Jerome really hoped that she liked them!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
He took her surprised laughter as a good sign, “Wait, if I smell these, is water going to squirt in my face?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, they’re for being a rock. You really helped me to visit my dad yesterday.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I have full faith that you would have been able to make up with your dad without me there. But I’m keeping these”. What? Made up with his dad? One meeting does not 10 years of abandonment fix.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She leaned in for a hug before Jerome could say any of these things, so he let it go in favor of not starting another fight. It seemed that this was not meant to be because as she pulled back, she had a mix of anger and sadness on her face. “What’s wrong? Are you allergic? They do plastic ones as well?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She fixed him with her ‘serious’ look which more than anything worried him. “I’m worried about Poppy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You” he started “want me to tell her about the visit”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s only fair right?” ‘why did she always have to push things which were not her concern?’<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can’t tell her, not yet”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why not?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can’t…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You can’t tell me! fine!” She shoved the flowers back at his chest. While he felt guilty Jerome knew that he had to stand his ground. Lili, Alfie, and him had planned to speak to Poppy later that night. He wasn’t going to tear off right now and tell her simply to appease Mara. Just as he was about to tell her off Poppy came around the corner with a suspicious look on her face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey, you two” she greeted “What are the flowers for?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“They’re from Jerome” confessed Mara, “To say thank you for letting him borrow my hair straightener”. Couldn’t she have thought of a better lie? He glared as she walked away leaving him with Poppy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Weren’t you supposed to be with Liliana today?” He asked hoping to get her mind off the flowers.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“yeah, we had lunch” unfortunately she kept looking suspiciously at his hair “I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a walk to the Frobisher library before classes start again. Lili had to go pick up her fabric shipment and take it back to the house”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course I’ll come with you Pops. You know I love to spend time with you”. With that the two Clarke siblings headed out onto the grounds.</p>
<p><b><b><br/>
</b></b></p>
<p><b></b></p>
<p><b></b></p>
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now back to Alfie! Let me know what y'all think so far :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alfie VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie had just about had enough of all this nonsense. He had finally convinced Lili that Roe and Mara were not a thing when Poppy had to run her mouth about some flowers. Alfie could visibly see Lili counting to 10 as to not explode. Roe shot her a look saying that they would talk after. Which was good since they needed to buckle down and tell Poppy about the visit to the prison.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The talk was long and stressful but ended with lots of hugs and promises to try and be better at communicating. Alfie tried not to wince when Lil shot him a pointed look. He could only hope that Amber was wrong this time and that she hadn’t figured them out. Giving Poppy one last hug the group split off to their houses for dinner.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sneaking down to the cellar with the rest of the Sibunas was always an experience. Amber kept muttering the beat of the pendulums on repeat while Patricia complained that they spent too much time in the cellar and Fabian just glared at them all to shut up.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Entering the secret study Amber finally snapped “I can’t get that badum, ba, bssssh… out of my head”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That is a good thing Amber” Nina comforted as she directed the team into the study.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You do realize” Patricia informed them without keeping her voice down “That there is an actual band called Pendulum”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Entering the room Alfie froze. There was only a blank wall where the entrance to the tunnel was supposed to be. “Uh guys! Where is the bookcase?”. As if triggered by his question the wall spun, showing Victor on the other side. Amber jumped back with a gasp. While the others froze in fear. How did Victor even know about the study, much less the code to enter?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group relaxed as the recording of Robert Frobisher-Smythe began to play. Victor had been blinded by the beam. They were safe as long as he didn’t hear or touch them. The Sibunas then began a high stakes game of keep away as they tried to avoid the stumbling of the blinded caretaker.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was Fabian who was able to direct Victor out of the study while the rest of the Sibunas hid. Crawling back up out of the bread oven they heard Victor and Vera discussing the tunnels and the boobytraps. Entering Nina and Amber’s room Alfie had to agree with his Ex that is was definitely good to make noise again.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina was focused on the more pressing issue; “How did Victor get in there?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian tried to calm her down, “Let’s not panic yet. He’s only seen the Antechamber”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia held up her amulet “And he can’t get through to the tunnels”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“These amulets are not safe in our rooms”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Then we will hide them” decided Nina. “The one place he won’t search. Us”. As each of them put on their amulets Nina continued. “One spare…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m sorry. I can’t wear two” Amber decided. “I would look like a rapper”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What about the doll house? It should be safe there”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Now what?” asked Patricia. “We still have to get across the beam”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well we can’t go back down tonight. It’s too risky” countered Fabian. Alfie and the rest of the club turned to Nina to make the call.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We will go first thing” she declared “before everyone else gets up”. Putting her hand on Alfie’s shoulder she ushered the Sibunas out of the room, “Let’s get some sleep”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The next morning dawned early for Alfie and the Sibunas. Alfie lay in his bed until Jerome left to shower as to not raise his suspicions. Sneaking into the hall Alfie began the long string of complicated hand signals he had tried to teach them the day before. Judging by their blank looks, they hadn’t been paying attention. Alfie rolled his eyes and was about to speak when he heard a clatter in the kitchen. He quickly motioned for them to hide as he prepared to jump out and address the intruder.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
‘1, 2, 3 Jump! Poppy?’ “How did you get in here” Alfie whispered. “And what are you doing creeping around? It’s 6 am! You should still be in Hathor house!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well what are you doing creeping around?” she countered. Alright, his little sister had a point. He couldn’t have her asking about Sibuna stuff. Thinking quickly Alfie came up with an alternative.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Leaning in he offered her a deal “I won’t ask if you don’t”. She quickly agreed and he moved aside so she could slip past towards his and Roe’s room. Whatever she was up to could wait, he had the much more pressing issue of getting the Sibunas across the beam to deal with right now. Once Poppy disappeared Alfie signaled for the rest of the team to join him in the kitchen. Climbing through the secret passage the group quickly made their way to the beam.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was decided that Fabian would cross the beam first to show the group how it is done. Alfie decided to helpfully beatbox the beat of the pendulums so that Fabian would have a steady and familiar marker of when to go. “A, B, A, D, A, C, A, B, A…” called Nina as Fabian inched along the beam. Amber was watching from behind her fingers while Patricia called out encouragements. Alfie only relaxed once Fabian had made it safely to the other side. He turned to the cheering members and called Nina to cross the beam. One by one each of the Sibunas made their way across until only Alfie and Amber remained.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Squeezing her hand one final time Alfie stepped up on the beam. Fabian and the others helpfully called out the pattern as he inched along the beam trying to keep time with the pendulums. One heart attack later, he had successfully reached the other side of the chasm. This left only Amber behind on the other side of the test. “Come on Amber! You got this” cheered Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie swore that his heart stopped as she stepped on the beam. He knew that if anything happened to her his whole world would never be the same. He joined the others in chanting the pattern to help her get across the beam. Each time she moved she let a little shriek that felt like a thousand knives were piercing his heart. He moved to meet her at the end of the beam with his hand outstretched. “Just focus on me and the beat he called”. At last she was able to grab his hand and he pulled her to safety on the other side. Strangely the pendulums didn’t stop now that they were all across like the ceiling of the hopscotch test did. With the falling ceiling, it would stay at rest until everyone had walked back out the other side and reactivate the next time they came down to the tunnels.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok guys! Now it’s time for the exciting part!” Nina said facing down their next dark tunnel “Let’s see what’s down here”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well this should be interesting” reflected Fabian as he took up his customary place beside Nina at the front of the group. “Especially given what we have seen so far”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Heading down the tunnel the group tried to brainstorm what surprises RFS had in store for them next. Amber seemed to be up for anything as long as it didn’t involve bugs, while Patricia was convinced, they would be facing a giant rolling ball.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
But upon reaching the end of the hallway the group was faced with none of these things. A giant solid wall stood in their way of finding the mask and reclaiming their normal lives. The group spent about another half hour trying to open the door before Nina called it quits for the day. The group went to their rooms to get ready for class dejected at the impossibility of their latest task.</p>
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we will be checking back in with Liliana. Let me know what other Character POV's you would be interested in seeing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Liliana VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With all of the drama regarding Mr. Clarke Lili had almost forgotten about signing up for the school online newspaper. It was only Mara’s excited chatter at the table about all of the data she had collected that reminded her. “I spent the past several days collecting a ton of information about current events! My college applications are going to be shining with the role as editor and school rep on my resume”. Lili didn’t miss Amber’s flinch as the school representative position was mentioned.<br/></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>“Wait? We are going to have a student editor?”<br/></p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/>“Yes Patricia. I talked to Mrs. Andrews about it the other day and I am a shoo in for the position”. Lili couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that as she ate her breakfast.<br/></p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><br/>“Won’t you be too busy to be editor Mara?” A couple of the other residents nodded along with Joy. “What with your school rep responsibilities, your AP classes and Mick?”<br/></p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p><br/>“Yes it’s a lot. But I am the most organized person in this house. If anyone can handle it, it will be me!” With that Mara cleared her place and headed off in search of more stories.<br/></p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p><br/>Clearing her own place Lili snagged Amber to walk with her over to school. “So Ambs” she started looping her arm through the other girl’s arm. “How are you holding up?” She elaborated after seeing the blonde’s confused look. “I mean with Alfie and all”.<br/></p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p><br/>“Oh that! We’re fine. I’m sure he told you we are taking a little break but its ok. I mean I want whatever is best for him. He’s my best friend and if he needs to take a break to work through some stuff, I’m going to do everything in my power to support him”.<br/></p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p><br/>Lili smiled softly. There was truly so much more than met the eye with this beautiful charming young lady. The rest of their walk was filled with lighter topics and before both girls knew it, they had made it to their first class of the day. Splitting up they went to their respective seats to prepare for their first lecture.<br/></p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p><br/>*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p><br/>The end of classes brought about the first meeting of the school newspaper. Saying goodbye to her friends Lili made her way to Mrs. Andrew’s classroom. Entering the classroom she caught the end of Mrs. Andrews’s explanation as to why Eddie would now be writing for the paper. “Punishment for that stunt with the chocolates. Apparently, he speaks French”. Eddie had a big old grin on his face clearly proud to have been able to wiggle out of trouble once again. “Yes, I wanted something much harsher, but Mr. Sweet insisted it would be better if we put his creative energies toward something more constructive”.<br/></p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p><br/>“So, I’m a reporter.”<br/></p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p><br/>“Is this all we have?” questioned a disappointed Andrews looking over her sign-up sheet. Looking around Lili had to agree that it truly was a poor showing in the room. “Right. First things first. We need an editor”. Leaning back in her seat Lili settled in for an interesting show as Joys hand shot in the air waving franticly.<br/></p>
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p><br/>“ME!”<br/></p>
                        <p></p>
                        <div>
                          <p><br/>“Ah, so Joy has nominated herself.” Looking around franticly Mrs. Andrews continued. “Anybody else fancy putting their hat in the ring? Anyone at all”. When no other volunteers stepped up Mrs. Andrews resignedly began, “Well, it looks like it’s going to have to be-” Of course this was the moment when Mara had to come crashing into the classroom.<br/></p>
                          <p></p>
                          <div>
                            <p><br/>“I’m so sorry I’m late. I was busy gathering all the information I could on Current Affairs. As well as a little bit of information on our competitors”.<br/></p>
                            <p></p>
                            <div>
                              <p><br/>‘What competitors’ Lili grumped. ‘This is a school newspaper not the New York Times’.<br/></p>
                              <p></p>
                              <div>
                                <p><br/>“Oh Mara! We were just asking about nominations for the position of editor”.<br/></p>
                                <p></p>
                                <div>
                                  <p><br/>“Oh yes please! If it’s not already taken” At which point Joy thought that she saw her opening.<br/></p>
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div>
                                    <p><br/>“Kind of is” she revealed with a sickeningly sweet smile.<br/></p>
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div>
                                      <p><br/>Unfortunately she forgot how Mara was Mrs. Andrew’s favorite and was already basically given the role. “Nonsense! This is a meritocracy”.<br/></p>
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div>
                                        <p><br/>“Where Superman lives?” interjected an excited Eddie.<br/></p>
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div>
                                          <p><br/>“You mean compete for the job?”<br/></p>
                                          <p></p>
                                          <div>
                                            <p><br/>“Yes Mara. The most impressive first article gets the editor’s job”.<br/></p>
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div>
                                              <p><br/>“Well that’s okay with me” smiled Mara.<br/></p>
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div>
                                                <p><br/>Joy just put her head down defeated. The rest of the meeting passed quickly with a brief outline of how this would work and suggestions for news stories. Lili was just relived that it was finally over since it would get her out of the same room as Mara. Grabbing coffee from the cafe she went to go visit Jerome while he was working at the library.<br/></p>
                                                <p></p>
                                                <div>
                                                  <p><br/>*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                                                  <p></p>
                                                  <div>
                                                    <p><br/>“Knock, knock Roe!” Entering the library Lili burst out laughing at the sight of him surrounded by eager year sevens. This time he was helping them reenact an archeological dig in the sandbox. Catching her eye Jerome signaled that he would be wrapping up in 5 minutes. Lili decided to head up to the balcony and get some work done while she waited for him to finish.<br/></p>
                                                    <p></p>
                                                    <div>
                                                      <p><br/>She was pulled out of her reading as Roe joined her in the window. “Thanks for the coffee Lil. What’s up? You have your worried look where your eyebrows get all scrunched up”.<br/></p>
                                                      <p></p>
                                                      <div>
                                                        <p><br/>Jostling him for his taunt Liliana tried to find the right way to bring up her concerns. “I’m worried about Alfie. Haven’t you noticed how he keeps disappearing with the others?”<br/></p>
                                                        <p></p>
                                                        <div>
                                                          <p><br/>“Yeah, the Scooby Gang seem to be focused on something recently, but I’ve just been busy worrying about my dad and how Poppy is taking all of this”.<br/></p>
                                                          <p></p>
                                                          <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Same. The day after the ball I overheard Nina and Amber talking about getting ‘Sibuna’ back together. Nina didn’t seem onboard with the plan, but Amber kept insisting that it was for the best”.<br/></p>
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Jerome groaned “If Amber asks him to rejoin the team, you know he will”.<br/></p>
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Yeah, Nina mentioned that they are mixed up in something super dangerous. Do you think we should intervene?”<br/></p>
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I don’t know. I want to protect Alfie, but I also know that Poppy is probably about to become a loose cannon. I’m pretty sure she was in my room this morning going through my stuff but I’m not sure”.<br/></p>
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I agree that we need to keep a closer eye on Poppy. As for Alfie should probably just wait for him to come to us”.<br/></p>
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I’ll try and talk to him and remind him that we are here for him. Hopefully we should be able to nip this Poppy thing in the bud and move on to Alfie”.<br/></p>
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Sounds like a plan! Keep me posted and we can revisit this if he shows any new worrying behavior”.<br/></p>
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div><p><br/>“Deal. Now what are you working on?” Lili and Jerome spent the rest of his break talking about the novel for their literature class.</p>
<p></p><div></div></div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                          </div>
                                                        </div>
                                                      </div>
                                                    </div>
                                                  </div>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next Nina!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nina IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nina was not having the best semester. She had hoped that with Sarah and her family now at peace that she would be able to have a calm year at Anubis. Unfortunately the first week back had the unfortunate surprise of a malevolent Egyptian Spirit set on ruining Nina’s Junior year.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Between the evil spirit and her Fabian-Joy issues Nina had really needed a win. Finding a dead-end after finally passing the pendulums was not what she had in mind. She was just as disheartened as the rest of her friends but had to remain strong as the leader. At least she always had her best friends. Amber and Fabian had joined her after dinner to try and find a way around the block in the tunnels. It was Fabian who found that there was no dead-end shown on the map. They were clearly missing something obvious, but the doll house remained silent. The trio decided to call it a night and try again the next morning.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Tossing in her bed Nina couldn’t get to sleep no matter how hard she tried. All that was running through her mind were the consequences for her and Fabian is she should fail. The whoosh of the spirit brought her out of her thoughts. “You’re sleeping you foolish girl? Your stone impasse does not trouble you?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’ve got four other people trying to figure this out” Nina defended.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes,” the spirit agreed. “Your servants. Lazy fearful creatures. Perhaps if you were not the only one forced to watch the time piece. If they too shared the mark”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Shared?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I will bind them to you” holding out her hands the spirit’s palms glowed causing the brand on her arm to burn. Nina’s cries woke Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“NO!” The spirit turned to the screaming Amber with her palms still outstretched. Marking her friend for death.  Running to her bed Nina saw the mark branded on to Amber’s ankle.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking up with eyes full of fear Amber asked the dreaded question “We are all cursed, aren’t we?”. Reaching out Nina pulled into a hug as tears rolled down her face. Muttering apologies under her breath. How could she have let this happen? She was the Chosen One, but she couldn’t protect her friends. Not for the first time she wished that she had never accepted the scholarship and had stayed with her Gran in America. At least then her friends would be safe from what goes bump in the night. The monstrous murder cult and the evil spirits would have no reason to target them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The next morning dawned too early for the exhausted girls. Looking at her new tattoo Amber tried to cover it with her socks. “I don’t know who I am more scared of, the spirit or my Dad”. All of her socks were too short or a part of her uniform.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Rummaging around in her closet Nina finally found a pair that might work, “Here, these’ll cover it” plus it will be hilarious to see Amber in a pair of American Flag socks.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Holding the pair up Amber made her distaste known. “Okay. I guess I’ll just have to wear long socks for the rest of Daddy’s life”. As she slid them on Nina chuckled internally. They really did look silly on her. “Yeah, this look is going to look <em> great <em> around the pool”.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p>
“I am so sorry Amber. I didn’t want this for you. I just… I feel so powerless against this thing” Nina revealed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know. It’s okay” Amber comforted. Laying a hand on her shoulder she made Nina look at her. “Hey, I was with you anyway. Now I’m just Really with you”. At least she could always count on Amber to have her back. Which apparently, she would need as Patricia came storming into the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Patricia! We have rules about knocking!”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Of course her rebuke was soundly ignored as the other girl pulled up her sleeve angrily revealing the Anubis brand on her forearm. “What do you call this”.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Membership?” tried Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You too?” Patricia glared “Who else?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
And of course that was the moment that Alfie flailed into the room; “I’m freaking out! I just acquired a tat over night! I’m too young, it’s illegal, and if I had a choice, I would have gone for some sort of fire breathing dragon” he ranted.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
To which Amber took offence, “Not my name?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Holding up her hand to stave off the fight that was sure to begin between the couple. Nina began to pace the floor her mind going a thousand miles a minute. The spirit had marked all the members of Sibuna. There was no way to get them to safely back out now.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Does this mean that we’re all cursed?” questioned Patricia from her spot on the bed looking at Amber’s brand. “Are our lives at stake now too?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know!” worried Nina as she ran a hand through her hair. Thank the gods for Fabian’s arrival.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So you’ve met the spirit?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Met, stamped, and cursed” snarked Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What? They’ve all got them?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well what about you?” asked Alfie. “Why didn’t you get marked?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
This was not going to go over well, “Fabian already had one” Nina revealed, “He got his after me”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What!” screamed Patricia. “You didn’t think that it was important to let us know that it was kind of contagious?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing her flinch, Fabian jumped in to defend her. “But when Amber never got one, we thought that it was just us”. Making his way over to her, Fabian wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling Nina into a comforting side hug. “So we decided”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
His comments though did little to calm down the enraged Patricia. “Oh, you decided. From now on we make all decisions together. Okay?” everyone nodded. This really was fair Nina reflected. They were risking their lives to help her so the least she could do was to make sure everyone had all the information. Having made their point Alfie and Patricia stormed out of the room to go get ready for the day.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up Jerome's second trip to see his father. Let me know what y'all think so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jerome X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his conversation with Lili, Jerome started to pay more attention to when Alfie was disappearing. Alfie had disappeared with the others for an hour or so into Amber and Nina’s room after dinner. When he came back, he seemed kind of dejected and just wanted to go straight to bed. Seeing his bad mood Jerome decided it was probably best to leave it alone for now and resolved to speak to him the next day.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
In the early hours of the morning Jerome shot awake as he heard a scream from his brother’s bed. Jumping out of his own quickly he rushed over to where Alfie was sitting grabbing his calf. “Alfie what is it?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ugh, I think it’s just a cramp” he tried to cover. Jerome was not buying it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You sounded like you were in serious pain. Here let me see” which led to Alfie jumping to the other side of the bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You know what? It feels better now. Yeah, I’m just going to go shower” grabbing his things he quickly exited the room. Alright. Something is definitely up with him. Peeking his head out the door Jerome saw Alfie walk right past the bathroom and on up the stairs. Heading back to bed Jerome decided to speak to Alfie at a decent hour and quickly fell back asleep.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome didn’t get a chance to have this conversation till they were walking between classes. He was trying to figure out how to raise the topic without admitting that he suspected something was going on. The dropping of a book in one of the common rooms was just the opening that he needed. “What is the matter with you today? Why are you so jumpy?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do you ever get flashbacks from past traumatic experiences?” Bingo!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh frequently. Bad hairstyles and past girlfriends mostly” Jerome goaded. “Is that what this is about, Amber?”. Obviously not, now all Alfie had to do was open up.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, I had a bad dream last night. It started to bring back stuff from last year” Alfie revealed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh that! You know I get flashbacks to Rufus and seeing you dying on the floor. I don’t care if you were just acting. My brain can’t tell the difference”. This caused Alfie to relax a little. Clearly, they all needed to work on their communication. “Do you want to call Dr. Delarosa? You said that she helped you a lot over the summer”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I already called her assistant and I have an emergency session set for this afternoon. It was just so vivid”. Ok, maybe Jerome had to push a little harder.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know buddy. But hey that’s all behind us.” He turned Alfie to look him in the eyes, silently daring him to try to lie. “We aren’t in an absurd life or death situation anymore. Right? So we can relax”. Alfie just muttered and walked away. So much for that plan.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As Jerome went to follow his best friend he bumped into a frazzled Mara. “Jerome! Hi”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hi” this was going to be awkward. He had been avoiding her after their last fight and really didn’t want to deal with her opinions right now.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m so sorry that I got mad with you before”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s fine really”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What you tell your sister is your business” she continued.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank you” hopefully this would be the end of the conversation.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And,” ah of course not. She is going to continue talking, “if you don’t want to tell me the big, top-secret reason why you won’t tell her about your dad. Then you don’t have to”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay then,” with that he started to make his way once again after Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I won’t ask.” She called after him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Good”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why won’t you tell me!” she whined.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sighing deeply he turned around resignedly. “Okay. Between you and me. Strictly! He wants me to come back and visit him next time. Alone. He insisted. Said that the wants me to something top secret for him, and”. Jerome cut himself off wondering why he was even telling her all of this.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And…” oh, that’s it. Her complete and utter inability to keep her nose out people’s business. Well, he had started to tell her, he might as well finish.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“and not without risks” he grits out between his teeth, “to use his words”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad if it wasn’t for”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“the fact that he’s a convicted criminal” Jerome cut her off.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“when are you going to go see him?” Is she trying to angle for an invite?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m going today after school. Alfie and Lili are busy.” She definitely made a face at the mention of Liliana. He had gathered that the two girls didn’t like each other much but he would always choose Lili so Mara would just have to deal.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Jerome, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” rubbing his arm in what he assumes is supposed to be a comforting fashion. “Even if he is your dad”. Having had enough of this conversation he decided to head to his next class early.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold - Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Arriving at the prison that afternoon Jerome tried to psych himself up. When he had talked to Alfie and Lili about this, they had been cautiously supportive of him visiting. Like he had told Mara, one visit doesn’t fix years of absence, but now he was more curious about what this secret was. As Alfie had pointed out, if his father asked him to do something that he didn’t want to he could always just leave and not come back. Gathering his courage he walked up the visitors’ gate and signaled for the guard to let him in.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As the gate opened, he found the person he least expected already sitting with his father.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Penelope Amelia Clarke! What on earth are you doing here?” Storming over to the table he took the seat next to her. How the heck did she even know where to go? They hadn’t told her the name of the prison for this very reason. There was only one way that she would know where the prison was located. “You snuck into my room! You went through my stuff!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Our stuff, Gerbil. That letter was for me too you know”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Poppy, I didn’t want you coming here yet”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So what. Mara thinks I should get to know him”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mara is not the person responsible for you. Anyways I thought you were done with her”. They both ignored as their estranged father as he tried to intervene.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I thought I ought to listen to her now since you are having her replace Lili”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why does everyone keep saying that?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Because you bow to Mara’s every whim. It’s like you worship the ground she walks on!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Poppy! I’ve already had this conversation with Lili. You don’t need to worry about her leaving” this caused her to deflate, “ok?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok” she agreed leaning into his hug. Taking a deep breath Jerome shifted his focus back to their father.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So, how have you been? How has prison been treating you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s prison, but I am definitely doing better now that you both are here. So Poppy, is Jerome keeping you out of trouble?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Jerome can’t keep himself out of trouble”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
‘Sassy sister’ “Shut it Poppy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He’s the school prankster” she giggled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“She’s just showing off” Jerome defended.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Relax-” reassured his father, “being the school prankster is not what led me in to…” ‘Prison’ Jerome’s mind unhelpfully supplied. “Well, it’s not how I ended up in here” his father<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
finished. “I was devastated when I had to leave that school”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Poppy, latching on to a new mystery, leaned forward “Why did you leave”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Poppy!” Jerome hissed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, no it’s alright” their father assured. “I messed up, like I always mess up, right?” he asked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome could visibly see how Poppy deflated at that. “I don’t remember” she sadly admitted.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s probably a good thing.” he responded equally as sad. “Pops, do you want to get us something from the machine?” he asked reaching into his pocket for change. “Some chocolate or something?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As she left Jerome saw his opening to talk about why he had really come. “I swear I didn’t know she was going to be here”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t worry” his father stopped him, “I’m thrilled to see her! Of course the thing I wanted to discuss with you will have to wait”. ‘What?’<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing the look on Jerome’s face he continued “It’s ok. It’ll keep. But definitely come alone next time”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Before he could argue Poppy returned from the machine “Chocolates!”. The rest of their visit passed lightly as the three ate the chocolate and started to get to know each other.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Time: A Visit to the Tunnels from Patricia's POV. </p><p>Let me know what y'all think of the story so far, and if you want to hear from any characters in particular.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Patricia XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: for a panic attack at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Joy had first signed them up for the new school newspaper Patricia had just been going along to spend more time with her friend. She hadn’t expected it to be this entertaining. True she had to deal with the human slimeball that was Miller but having a front row seat to the growing tension between Joy and Mara was more than worth it. It was clear that Joy was trying to use the paper to reestablish herself at the school after the trauma of last year. While she wanted Joy to put down roots again, she had been on edge with Nina around, Patricia couldn’t help but celebrate the fact that Mara would hopefully get knocked down a few pegs.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia had never claimed to be a person who didn’t hold grudges. The way that Mara had treated her last year with the whole Rufus and Joy thing still stung. When they had first become roommates Patricia had relied a lot on Mara for support over loosing Joy. It hurt her when Mara kept brushing her off as crazy, she got enough of that from her parents. She had needed someone to lean on and believe in her, but instead she was ditched in favor of chasing Mick.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Anyway, breakfast that morning was tense to say the least. Today was the day Mrs. Andrews would be choosing the editor for the school paper. Joy had spent most of the morning glaring at Mara as she prattled on about what she would do once Mrs. Andrews named her editor. Mara seemed oblivious to the tension coming from Joy, which Patricia figured had a lot to do with her blooming rivalry with Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
While she didn’t know the girl that well Patricia had to admit that she liked Lili. She had spunk and was quite conniving. Like Jerome and herself it seemed like Lili wasn’t the type of person who would worry about getting her hands dirty to get what she wanted. Alfie and Jerome obviously thought the world of her, and Amber had quickly found a shared love of fashion. According to Nina, the blonds would sometimes stay up late into the night working on designs and sewing.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia had found herself developing a soft spot for the fashionable new girl despite her efforts to remain impartial. Watching as she set out to destroy Mara had been a much-needed source of entertainment. Liliana wasn’t the type of girl to just roll over and let people walk all over her. It was obvious how much she loved her family and would do anything to help them, which was why she was surprised that the girl wasn’t a Sibuna yet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She came back to the present when Joy’s hand slid into her own. “What’cha thinking about Peppermint?”. She couldn’t help but pull a face at the nickname.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nothing much. Is it time to go already?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I’m not surprised you missed the bell though, with your music blasting like that”. Turning off her music Patricia packed up her things and let Joy pull her to their next meeting. Settling down next to Joy she waited for Mrs. Andrews' big announcement.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok Joy,” started the teacher “Much as I was impressed buy your article on the Genius of Mrs. Andrews”. Joy perked up beside her. “I have decided to award the editorship to Mara” ‘and cue the anger’ thought Patricia. “Mara’s shocking expose on price fixing in the school canteen is after all what Journalism is really about”. ‘that definitely was not going to go over well’.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Making her way to the front to claim her victory Mara began the prepared speech she had heard her writing the night before. “Thank you, I promise that I will be a good boss. I might go easy on creative punctuation and hyperbole, but I will be a bear when it comes to deadlines” she joked. “The deadline is sacred”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy, seeing her opening, decided to jump in. “Umm, this is an online news site, right?” Liliana, guessing where this is going put her head down in front of them so that Mara wouldn’t see her laughing. The shaking of her shoulders was bound to give her away though.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, Joy”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So why are there deadlines?” then she went in for the kill shot. “Do you have presses running? Or….”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No but...” stuttered Mara. Pulling herself together “A good newsroom lives and dies by its deadline. <em>So We Are Having Deadlines<em>. And the first one is tomorrow”. This announcement led to a lot of grumbling as Mara passed out the assignments. A text from Nina in the Sibuna group chat had Patricia quickly packing up her bags and heading back to the house.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
*tears of gold – tears of gold – tears of gold*<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
That evening found the Sibuna gang back in the tunnels trying to find the hidden latch to get passed the wall. Getting frustrated at their lack of progress Patricia hit the wall angrily and stormed dejectedly back to the pendulum beam of death. “There is nothing here. You guys can hit it as hard as you like but I’m taking a break” pulling out her phone she settled down against one of the walls.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Keep looking” ordered Nina, as she held out her hand for Patricia’s phone.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“No Nina, she’s right,” defended Fabian. Everyone froze in disbelief; Fabian never disagrees with Nina. He always has her back, to have him disagree now was to run contrary to the laws of the universe.  “We have been at this for hours. We have to face facts. There’s nothing here”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Nina fixed him with an unamused look and turned back to the task at hand. “But the map says that we go right through here”.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Why don’t we just break through it?” Alfie suggested. “You know, run at it and try to smash it with our shoulders”.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Maybe your shoulders” scoffed Amber “No way am I doing that.” Patricia cackled and got to her feet to help Alfie. If it didn’t reveal a way through the wall at least it would help to get rid of some of her pent-up frustration.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“1… 2…3…” counted Alfie and they were off with a scream and loudly crashed into the wall. Ow! ‘Well that was stupid’ she reflected from where she had landed on the floor. Luckily, she hadn’t crashed into the side wall like Alfie. Wait, were the pendulums slowing down?<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Alfie! The pendulum just stopped. You guys did something”.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“I did?” asked Alfie, “I mean of course I did…” he tried to play it cool. Rolling his eyes Fabian hauled Alfie to his feet and pushed him into Amber’s arms. Opening the newly discovered hatch Fabian pushed everyone back so that Nina could be the first to investigate their latest task.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“It looks like another tunnel” she remarked. “Just super small and super buggy”. Patricia could feel how Alfie and Amber froze up behind her after hearing these words. Hopefully their phobias wouldn’t be an issue in there.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Then Fabian asked the dreaded question, “So uh, who wants to go first?”.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Patricia spoke up before another argument could crop up like with other task “Do Not start arguing about who goes first again. This time we draw straws”. This should keep everything democratic and hopefully Alfie and Amber don’t end up drawing the short straw. Pulling back she grabbed a broken branch and started to make the various size sticks. Holding them out to the group she had each pick a stick with the understanding that the smallest one would check the latest tunnel first. By the time she got to Amber and Alfie the smallest sticks were remaining. Hopefully Patricia would be forced to go first, and they would be spared an ‘Amfie’ style melt down. She winces though as she sees that Alfie has pulled the shortest stick. His face turning ashen as he realizes that he has to go in first. Reaching blindly for Amber’s hand he tries to stop the fact that he is clearly shaking. Amber looks conflicted as she analyzes her boyfriend’s reaction.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Patricia’s jaw drops as Amber takes Alfie’s stick and switches it with her own squeezing his hand one last time she climbs shakily to her feet. “Well, it looks like I drew the short stick”. Amber focuses in on the opening clearly trying to psych herself up.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Ambs,” says Alfie quietly “You don’t have to do this. I can do it” Patricia highly doubted that going by his queasy face.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“No Alfie, I’ve got this just give me a moment”. Taking a deep breath she got ready to enter the tunnel. “Is there anything in particular I should be looking for in the bug infested tunnel?” she questioned.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Nina stepped up to rub her back, “Just look for anything that could be a lever to trigger the door or a separate exit into the next step of the tunnels. You got this Ambs!”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Your right!” she laughed kind of hysterically. “I am Amber Lucille Millington. I got this!”. Clearly this was going to be disaster. As Amber entered the tunnel all Patricia could do was hope that the tunnel wasn’t too long, and that Amber would be able to get in and out quickly.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Amber seemed to be keeping up a running commentary to try and keep herself calm. Patricia winced as she heard Amber’s voice continue to rise in fear. Turning to Nina she whispered “Are we really letting her do this? Just call her out and I’ll go instead. Some dirt and a few bugs won’t bother me”.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em></em></em><br/>
Nina fixed her with a disappointed look “Amber is a big girl and she says that she can handle it. Quit worrying I’m sure that she will be done in no time”. ‘Ok, not cool Nina, not cool!’. Before Patricia could press the issue, Amber began to scream.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Alfie! Alfie the tunnel is getting smaller! And there are spiders! Huge spiders Alfie!”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Alfie was shaken from his fear frozen state at her cries and lunged into the tunnel after her before anyone could stop him. “I’m coming Ambs. It’s going to be ok! I’m coming Sweetheart”.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Suddenly a rumbling sound came from the tunnel and dirt began to fall covering the entrance. “The tunnel is caving in! We’re going to be stuck” shouted Alfie. “Help us!”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Fabian quickly ripped off his overshirt and threw it to Nina as he entered the tunnel next. “Alfie I’m coming to get you out ok! I need you to stop screaming, calm down and take deep breaths.”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“I’ll stop screaming but I’m definitely not calm!” Patricia hugged Nina as she looked about 2 seconds away from a meltdown as she mumbled that this was all her fault.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Alfie I can see you and am going to reach out and grab your leg now. Ok?”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Alright that’s good” instructed Fabian. “Now I need you to crawl backwards with me”.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“I don’t think I can”.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“You can and you need to Alfie. I can’t get Amber out until you are out so on the count of three, we are going to start moving. OK?”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“ok.”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“1, 2, 3 Move!” Patricia set Nina down against the wall and moved closer to the entrance so that she would be able to help him when he came out.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
She had had enough experience with panic attacks, most the result of her kidnapping and stalking at the hands of Zeno last year, to be able to help him until Fabian got Amber. Pulling Alfie into a hug, Patricia signaled that she has got this to Fabian and sent him back in. She could hear him trying to talk down Amber in the back of her mind, but her focus was solely on the shaken boy in her arms.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Alfie, Alfie, your good. Here sit down ok”. Patricia guided him into a sitting position. Just focus on breathing ok. You’re here, you’re safe, I’ve got you”. Fabian called that he was on the way back with Amber, Patricia continued to hold his hand and help him to calm his breaths.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
As soon as Fabian exited the Tunnel of Doom Alfie was up on his feet and ready to get Amber. She exited the tunnel with tears streaming down her face. Alfie reaches out to pull her into his arms. “I am so, so, sorry Amber!”.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Patricia turned away to allow the couple some privacy. “That is enough for today Nina”. Nina looked like she was about to argue but Patricia held up her hand. “I know that we need to find the mask ASAP, but those two are a wreck, Fabian is shaken, and we all need to regroup”. Nina reluctantly agreed and the crew headed back out of the cellar.</em></em></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Up: Amber and the fallout from the tunnels.</p><p>Let me know what y'all think of the story so far, and if you want to hear from any characters in particular.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Amber XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amber couldn’t help but shake slightly as she wiped away the dirt and grime from the tunnels. She stared blankly as the dirt from the tunnel washed down the drain, yet it didn’t seem like enough. A sob escapes her as she scrubs harder at her arms till, they turn red and raw. All she could see was flashes of what would have happened if Fabian hadn’t come to her rescue. She could still feel the spiders running all over her body and the ceiling crashing down on her head.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A knock on the bathroom door shakes her out of her thoughts. “Amber?” Nina’s voice comes through the door. “Are you alright? You’ve been in there for a while”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“yeah… I’ll be out in a moment Neens”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, take your time. We are all regrouping in our room once you’re done”. Stepping into a pair of comfortable sweatpants Amber analyzed herself in the mirror. She looked better now that the dirt and blood was washed off. Her face was littered with cuts and her arms were red from the merciless scrubbing. Deciding not to put on any makeup she pulled her hair into a messy braid. Zipping up Alfie’s old sweatshirt, she took one last look in the mirror and made her way back to her room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Opening the door she found Fabian and Nina working on a game plan while Alfie was curled up on her bed quietly. Making her way over to the bed she settled down next to him. Rolling over he wrapped her in his arms. Letting out a breath, Amber felt like she was finally safe. “How can I help Ambs?” he whispered.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just hold me ok. I just need reassurance that I’m not still stuck in there”. He quickly agreed and held her tighter to his chest, drawing comfort from holding her as well. They remained that way for a few more minutes until Patricia finally joined the group.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok!” called Nina. “Let’s recap”.  Amber and Alfie readjusted so that they were able to see the rest of the group.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The tunnel is the next official trap, not a walkway like the others. It seems that it was able to sense our fears and turn them against us” Fabian provided.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I knew that I was claustrophobic already. Last year took a crazy toll on all of us and being locked in that cupboard in the cellar really heighted my claustrophobia”. Alfie talking about this to the others was a big step for him Amber realized.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m definitely bug-phobic, especially spiders!” she revealed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This is good!” Nina encouraged, “Not your phobias! But by sharing our phobias we can figure out what the tunnel is likely to hit us with and work around them”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I didn’t really want to say” added Fabian, “but I’m really bad with worms. I’m not phobic, I just HATE them”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“After the car crash and funeral I developed a strong phobia of skulls and bones in general”. Nina revealed pulling her knees up to her chin. Fabian grabbed one of her hands to provide her a measure of comfort.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia studiously studied the floor clearly not in the mood to share. Amber motioned for Alfie to go and comfort her, as they had the best relationship amongst the Sibunas. He got up and joined her on the floor by the door wrapping an arm around her. “What about you Trixie? We want to help so that if we all have to go through the Tunnel of Doom, we can successfully reach the other side.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Focusing on her shirt Patricia picked at a loose thread she found, “I guess there might be hands or feet in there, probably just yelling though”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie nodded thoughtfully, “Thank you for feeling safe enough to share that with us Trixie. Now we know a place to start for each of us”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Anyone else want to go back to hitting a dead end?” Amber joked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No! Look there is nothing else for it. If we want to continue, we must get over our fears”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fabian’s right” Nina stated, officially back in leader mode. “It can be done. There are all sorts of behavioral therapies we can find on the internet to try. They mostly use exposure through…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m not taking anything off” declared Amber trying to break up the tense atmosphere. It worked as everyone cracked a smile.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, exposure to the thing you fear” Nina clarified. “It’s gentle exposure, just a little at a time till you’re cured”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Cured sounds good”. She had to admit that getting over her spider phobia would be good for her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well we have bugs in the science lab” offered Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And there are plenty of areas in this house I can use to build up my tolerance to small spaces, I was already working on it with my therapist anyway”. The gang spent the rest of the evening researching and planning different behavioral therapies to try.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*tears of gold – tears of gold – tears of gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Friday morning came far too early for Amber’s liking. Her night had been full of nightmares where she hadn’t been freed from the spider infested tunnel. Nina was also slow moving that morning. Amber decided that they all needed a break from constantly working on the task. Overcoming their phobias would take at least a couple days, and the Sibuna Club would definitely need a pick me up. “Nina?” she called to where her American friend was packing her school bag. “I’ve just had a magnificent idea”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’cha got?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Anubis Game Night! We haven’t had one yet this year”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re right! I guess we’ve just been busy… We should probably keep working on conquering our fears this weekend though”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on Nina”. Amber knew she was whining but she didn’t care. “We are all going to be exhausted and upset after ‘facing our fears’. We can’t spend all of our time focused on this stupid quest!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know Ambs…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How about this, we do ‘fear conquering stuff after school until dinner and then have game night after?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal” replied a laughing Nina as she left to walk over to school with Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The end of classes that day found the Sibuna club hiding out in the science lab. Amber was not happy to be there. It was hard to be in that room for lecture when she was able to sit all the way on the opposite side of the room. Now they were expecting her to actually get near the bugs! She couldn’t resist messing with the amulet hidden around her neck. Keeping her hands busy usually helped to lower her anxiety.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately Fabian saw her nervously playing with the amulet. “Amber! Put it away. We need to keep them out of sight”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Hiding back under her shirt she muttered “Sorry, It’s my lucky charm”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina gave her hand a comforting squeeze but redirected everyone’s attention back to the tanks. “All right everyone, we are here to be supportive of Ambs and Fabian and help them to overcome their fears”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You want me to put my hand in there?” Amber wasn’t even trying to hide her disgust anymore as she looked at the tanks crawling with insects.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Not at first” reassures Nina. “At first, all you have to do is take one step forward”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“A step?” ‘towards the containers crawling with bugs and spiders? No thank you!’<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Doesn’t sound so bad right Amber?” pushed Nina. “Just one step towards the tanks. Everyone”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia, Alfie and Nina all took a giant step towards the tanks. Amber simply inched forward with Fabian. Apparently, the tanks had worms as well, so he wasn’t exactly keen on getting too close.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay!” cheered Nina, “Now all you have to do is take another step whenever you feel comfortable”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The others continued to move forward quickly but Amber and Fabian hung back slowly inching their way forward. At the end of the hour she was about half a meter away from the closed tanks. Fabian had reached the tanks but wouldn’t take the lid off, while Alfie was trying to take deep breaths while hiding under the lab table. Patricia had promised Joy that they would work on their Journalism articles together and had left a while ago.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok guys” Nina called from her position glaring at the science room skeleton. “I think that is enough for now. We can try again after breakfast tomorrow”. Quickly backing away from the table with the bugs Amber headed out into the hallway to wait for the others.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The sitting room was full of laughter and music that evening after dinner. Laying on the couch with her head in Alfie’s lap Amber was so happy that she had pushed for this game night. The Sibuna members relaxed as they focused on something other than their phobias and the other members of the house could relax and have fun rather than focus on school and personal drama.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was nice to finally have a house wide hangout session; it had been far too long since they had all been able to party without a reason. Joy and Mara were angling for the spot as Just Dance Queen, while Liliana and Jerome were running Fabian and Nina into bankruptcy playing Monopoly. Patricia, Eddie and Alfie were engaged in a competitive game of Uno. Smiling happily Amber turned her attention back to Joy and Mara’s competition, allowing herself to relax in the knowledge that at least for tonight they were all safe, happy and home together.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Saturday morning started with Nina dumping a glass of cold water over her head. Shooting up in her bed and spitting out water Amber decided that they really didn’t need Nina as the head of Sibuna and she could deal with the jail time for murdering their only American girl. Seeing the look of fury in her eyes Nina let out a shriek and raced out of the room. “You can run all you want Nina” Amber shouted “I will find you and get my revenge!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Having had her coffee Amber was able to think rationally and calm down from her murderous rage. Vera’s pancakes helped, even if the woman was evil and in love with Victor, she still made some great pancakes. “Alright Team! Does everyone know the plan for today?” asked their fearless leader from her spot at the head of the table.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes Nina” came everyone’s replies.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Great! Everyone can start working on conquering their fears this morning and then we can do homework after lunch”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And don’t forget that it’s movie night everyone, so be sure to get your homework done by dinner!” added Patricia. Finishing their breakfasts the Sibuna club split up to go conquer their fears.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Girl’s night!” cheered Amber as she arranged the tray of snacks in Liliana’s room. “I love sharing with Neens, but I’m totally jealous of your single room”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Laughing Liliana worked on setting up the movie on her laptop. “I don’t blame you. Having a single room is sweet! I was supposed to be sharing this room with Joy apparently, but she wanted to stay with Patricia. If we get another student next year, I’ll probably share with them”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“At least Vera moved into the attic” added Nina from her spot on the floor doing her nails. “You got Trudy’s old room out of the deal and don’t have to stay in the creepy tower. I know Trudy tried to fix it up, but it still looks super creepy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, enough creepy talk, what do you guys want to watch?”. Opening Lili’s Netflix and starting a movie Amber settled in for a chill night with her girls.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The residents of Anubis house had a lazy Sunday morning after their respective late-night movies, or virtual date night in Mara’s case. The afternoon brought more phobia practice for the Sibunas. Once again Amber found Fabian and herself back in the science lab, this time with the bug tank lids off. She knew tomorrow she would have to hold some of them, so she had best get used to them now.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina had decided to check out this old crypt on campus while Patricia went with her. Alfie was curled up in one of the kitchen cabinets back at the house.  All of her friends were overcoming their respective fears so Amber should try her best as well. Inching forward she picked up one of the cages and tried to keep breathing steadily. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After dinner Amber decided to go sit with Alfie while he worked on his claustrophobia, “Knock, knock Alfie”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come in” He called. The room was empty though when she walked in.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie? Where are you?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Under the bed Ambs”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How’s your behavioral therapy going?” she asked taking a seat on the floor next to him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s good. It’s all about those breathing exercises you know”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah,” she agreed playing with her amulet. “I’m up to the bug tank with the lid off now. I picked it up earlier and wanted to run screaming from the room”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I feel like that too. I mean I’m under here but I’m still freaking out internally”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’ve been doing the counting exercises your therapist recommended as well. I think those are what are really helping, since they allow me to just not focus on the bugs at all”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m glad that you found something that works baby”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Have Jerome or Lili noticed anything weird so far?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh yeah definitely!” revealed Alfie. “I think they are waiting for me to go to them”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well we aren’t exactly subtle. Plus I’m pretty sure that Jerome was trying to pump me for information on Friday after the whole marking incident”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We should probably clue them in at some point”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know… I just don’t want them mixed up in all of this”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I get that, but they are going to get involved at some point”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“yeah, let’s wait until after this task at least”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds good. Speaking of…” Amber started but was cut off as Victor busted into the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why are you still up Miss Millington?” he growled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry, just going!” Squeezing Alfie’s hand good night she sprinted back to her room under Victor’s watchful glare. It was only once she had closed her door behind her that she realized that her amulet had been showing the entire time.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As soon as the bell rang signaling the end Monday classes Amber and the other Sibunas headed for the science lab. Patricia grabbed one of the cages full of roaches ready to pull the lid off once given the signal.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Taking her calming breaths and counting down from ten Amber tried to center herself. “Ok. I’m ready”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Are you sure” asked Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes. Just do it quick.” Holding out her hands Amber tried to silence her nervous whines.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia opened the case and stuck her hand in with zero hesitation. Amber was so jealous.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Pulling out a roach Patricia held it over Amber’s open hands. “Remember your training” she instructed with a kind look in her eye. “Think of it as a little Alfie”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As soon as the bug hit her hands her heartrate skyrocketed. The feel of the tiny little legs as it ran across her hands caused her to feel faint. “Hey Alfie” she whimpered. “You’re not so bad” she let it run over her hands a few more times before forcing it back to Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jumping away from the cage, Amber took a seat at the lab tables. Alfie passed her some hand sanitizer and tried to rub some of the tension out of her neck. Fabian handled holding the wriggling worms like a boss. “I think I’m ready” he breathed trying to get the worms off his hands.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie?” asked Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I think I’ll be ok” her boyfriend said. “I spent the whole night under my bed and no stones fell down”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay then! Patricia and I are ready so let’s get this thing done” directed Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Of course just as everything seemed to be going right the black bird appeared to destroy their plans.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ah students!” called Mr. Sweet as he entered the room behind Victor. “You remember that we have a zero-tolerance policy on jewelry at this school”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No! I don’t remember that” argued Patricia. It was true that if anyone would know it would be Patricia with her bracelets, studs and rings.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, nevertheless we do” continued the headmaster. “And we are doing a spot check today to ensure that all students are in uniform and consistent representatives of the school”. The glare that Nina was leveling on Victor was withering.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“All jewelry please” ordered Victor holding up what he had already gathered in one hand.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No” sassed Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“If you do not wish to comply” threatened Victor, “your punishment will be a new house curfew. Straight to your bedrooms after dinner and you will be monitored”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber looked to Nina for what they should do. This was her call as the head of Sibuna. When Nina simply glared defiantly Victor didn’t back down.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Very well. The new curfew will begin tonight”. ‘that was going to suck but Nina must have a plan to get them out of this’.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait!” Nina called after their evil groundskeeper. Taking off her amulet she motioned for the others to do so as well. Following her lead they each handed over their necklaces to Victor who smugly gathered them and left the room. What were they supposed to do now?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina and Fabian quickly turned to try and calm down the rest of the club. “Look guys” Fabian explained “there is no way we can risk having Victor guard us round the clock”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We don’t just have to get them back” worried Nina. “We have to get them back soon or it’s over. And who knows what the spirit will do then”. With no other course of action available the group headed back to the house for dinner.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next: Jerome finds out what his father wants to tell him.</p>
<p>Let me know what y'all think of the story so far, and if you want to hear from any characters in particular.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Jerome XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jerome Clarke had decided that there were far too many secrets going on around him. These included whatever Alfie and the others were doing, protecting Poppy from their father and the top-secret request from their father. Luckily Monday meant that he would be able to get some the answers to at least one of his questions. He had planned to go to the jail over the weekend, after Poppy had crashed the visit last Thursday, but had been kept busy all weekend. Friday, he had hung out with Poppy and dominated in Monopoly. Saturday, he was slammed with homework and there was no open visitation on Sunday.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Mara had asked to walk with him to class since they hadn’t been able to hang out over the weekend. Jerome agreed, but hoped that she wouldn’t ask about his last visit to the jail.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So how was your visit to see your Dad?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It was fine Mara”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Did he mention the thing?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No he couldn’t. Poppy was there!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What! How?” she asked shocked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“She found the letter. I guess I’ve got to change up my hiding spots. And please don’t say ‘I told you so’”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay,” she laughed “How about ‘I warned you so’”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Shaking his head Jerome continued, “He did mention the thing but couldn’t tell me what it was in front of Poppy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s weird…” Mara remarked as they stopped at her locker.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know! Definitely need to go alone next time”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s a pity”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why?” she wouldn’t look him in the face, so he closed her locker door. “You miss me?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No,” she tried to deny but he could see the faint flush rising on her cheeks. “I mean. You are family now, so you should all be together”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Right…” that totally wasn’t what she had meant. Besides his family was Alfie, Lili and Poppy. It would be a while to see how John might fit in. But Mara had made her feelings on that subject known, so he wouldn’t push the topic at the moment. “Well now I just want to know what the big secret is. I guess I’ll find out this afternoon”. Before Mara could respond the bell rang signaling the beginning of the day’s classes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Settling down in the seat across from his estranged father Jerome tried to calm his nerves over what the big secret could be.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hello Jerome! It is so good to see you again” greeted his father.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey John” Jerome saw the flinch but couldn’t bring himself to call the man sitting before him dad. “So why did you want to talk to me alone?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Leaning forward his father lowered his voice and revealed “It’s about something that happened a long time ago”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Doesn’t involve a jewelry heist, does it?” laughed Jerome. He froze though when he saw the serious look on John’s face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Close” he confirmed. “When I was at Anubis house, about your age, someone dared me to steal something very valuable”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Right…” ‘Why was he confessing this to him?’<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“A gem from the Frobisher shield. A sports prize that every school wanted to win, but we held it year after year. It was after that moment though that everything started to go wrong for me”. ‘Well that’s harsh. Mom might be awful, but Poppy and I aren’t.’<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Clearly picking up on his thoughts John tried to reassure him, “apart from you and Poppy of course. You two were such bright lights of joy and goodness shining in the bleak mess that my life had become”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Playing with his water bottle Jerome wondered why he was telling him this story; it was in the past right?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The story is that stealing the gem earns the thief thirty years of bad luck, and I want you to find the gem and put it back into the shield”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
‘So I guess they now knew why he had wanted to get back in contact so badly’ thought Jerome. “And suddenly everything is parole and picnics then, huh?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Listen,” started John placing his hands-on top of Jerome’s. “There are some things I know I can NEVER make amends for. Like abandoning you and Poppy when you needed me. But there are some things, like this, that I can try to put right. But…. I can only do it with your help”. ‘Ok, so he makes some good points’ his brain suggested.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So, what do you reckon?” asked John, “Team Clarke, on the case together!”. Lili was going to murder him, but Jerome had made his decision.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok yeah! How hard can it be? Find the stone, put it in the shield and bam done. Where do I look?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well… there is this deserted old building on campus, the Frobisher library”. Seeing that visitation was almost up Jerome packed up his things and said goodbye ready to head back to campus and begin his search for the stone.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The next day he decided to put his plan into action. He had decided to not tell the others about the contents of the visit for the time being. Jerome knew that they would drop everything to help him, but they were all busy with their own things. Alfie was focused on staying alive and battling whatever evil decided to threaten the Anubis house residents. Lili was busy filling custom dress and jewelry orders for customers, her online shop Glitz and Glam was taking off and she had started letting Amber post some of her creations there as well. As for Mara, well he was worried about what she would say. This task fell into the morally gray category and would be something she would struggle with. Mara only saw the world in black and white, she refused to recognize the need for shades of gray despite operating in them many times.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Despite having a job at the library himself, Jerome decided he should consult the resident geek on the location of the armor. Entering the dining room he found the Scooby Gang gathered around the table with upset faces. Clearly something had gone down recently, in hindsight Alfie had been rather withdrawn the day before, hopefully that would sort itself out.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Rutter,” he called to the dark-haired scholar pulling him away from his conversation with Nina and the others. “You spend an unhealthy amount of time in the library”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The look of offence on Fabian’s face was hilarious, “No, a normal amount I would say”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Would you really?” who did he think he was fooling. “Anyways, have you ever noticed an old suit of armor whilst you were nerding out in there?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nerding out. Thank you, Jerome. And yeah. Yeah there is on the ground floor. Why?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh no reason…” Perfect! Now all he had to do was plan how to get into the library after hours. Maybe he could get a key from Jasper. With the beginnings of a plan Jerome grabbed an apple and headed over to the Library for his shift.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome knew that something was up with the Sibuna club. Alfie and the others were on edge and had been stalking Victor all afternoon and evening. They were not subtle in their attempts to distract him and ransack his office. Lili had suggested that they wait until Alfie came to them and asked for help about Sibuna. Focused on his own task Jerome tried to quietly gather his things to sneak out without waking Alfie. Unfortunately he wasn’t watching where he stepped and ended up banging into his bed frame.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The noise caused Alfie to sit up in bed. “Hey dude. Robbing a bank?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Not tonight. This is something else”, maybe he should ask Alfie to come with him. “Alfie, I could use your help”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know…” it was obvious that he was intrigued but he had something Sibuna related going on. “I got a lot on tonight. What’s your thing?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I am going to break into the Frobisher Library and search for a long-lost gem in an ancient suit of armor”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Aw, that sounds awesome. But what about the alarm”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Holding up the key Jerome threw Alfie his jacket, “Swiped it from Japer’s desk today while he was flirting with Trudy. We don’t have to worry about anything so long as we don’t touch the exhibits”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking at the jacket in his hands Alfie weighed his options, “But if the alarm does go off Victor will come running”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I mean, potentially yes, but...”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’ll do it!” jumping out of bed Alfie grabbed his go-bag with the spare torches and walkie talkies.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks mate!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We should probably grab Lili though… She’s got mad skills when it comes to breaking and entering”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, let’s get her and go. Hopefully we can get out without Victor catching us”. The two boys snuck out into the hall reaching the door to the kitchen. They peeked their heads inside and saw Victor and Vera standing in entrance to the dining room. The quickly ducked past the doorway and ran up the stairs. Amber was in the girl’s hallway, so Alfie stayed back to talk to her while Jerome carried on to Lili’s room. He quickly knocked and waited her answer.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After a minute or so Liliana opened the door. The girl was sporting a serious case of bed-hair and a ferocious glare. “What do you want Jerome? It’s after pin drop” she questioned while yawning.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry Lil, Alfie and I are headed over to the Frobisher Library to look for my father’s long-lost gem in an old suit of armor. He suggested that we bring you along”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Long lost gem…” she muttered running a hand through her hair trying to smooth it. “Frobisher Library… Right now!” she whisper-shrieked as his words finally caught up with her. “In the middle of the night. Are you crazy? What about the alarm”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Chill Lil. I’ve got the key and as long as we don’t touch the exhibits, we’ll be fine”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fixing him with a hard look she was obviously weighing the pros and cons of going back to bed and leaving them to it. Clearly, the cons won “Alright. Just let me get changed”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Turning back to the couple at the end of the hall, Jerome tried to plot how they could get safely away from the house without alerting Victor. Apparently, Alfie and Amber had already come up with a plan. “So Amber is going to trigger the motion light in the front, so we can sneak out with her”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sneak out with who?” asked Liliana coming out of her room now dressed in black jeans, her dark blue Gallagher Academy pullover and a black ski hat.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ambs is going to create a distraction for us”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh good, are we ready to go then?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m ready if you all are” called Amber from the door. Grabbing their things the three quickly joined her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The crew snuck down the stairs and out the door quietly. “Alright, once I trigger the light you guys are going to have to hide until Nina and Fabian trigger the next distraction and he comes back inside. Good luck!” with that Amber ran off to trigger the light and get back to the safety of her room while the others hid in the bushes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome held his breath as Victor came stomping out declaring that they would ‘be in more trouble than they could possibly imagine’ if they were caught. The sudden blaring pop music inside signaled Nina and Fabian’s distraction allowing Jerome and his team to make a break for the library once Victor’s back was turned. As they ran through the dark campus grounds Jerome couldn’t help but laugh at how right it felt to have two of his favorite people in the world beside him as he began this next adventure.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This is so cool” exclaimed Alfie, “It’s like being a Ninja. A Book Ninja! Ninja in the Library”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That last one sounds like a movie” laughed Lili from her spot on the upper balcony.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry I’m returning these books late” Alfie continued “Oh, that’s okay. Now feel my steel” unfortunately his torch almost hit one of the display cases.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie! You need to be careful” Jerome shouted.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Ignoring him Alfie went to hit one of the cases. “Stop it Alfie. You are going to give Roe a heart attack” reprimanded Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well. So are you Lil” ‘why would she give him a heart attack’ thought Jerome. Looking up gave him his answer. Liliana was walking along the railing of the loft; she was one misstep away from falling to certain injury.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Get down Lili!” he called as his heart beat loudly in his chest. “And Alfie you can set off the alarm when we leave, but not until then. Both of you need to keep looking!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well there is no armor up here” reported Lili as she slid down the banister.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“None in this half. Maybe it was moved, or someone borrowed it?” suggested Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why would someone borrow a suit of Armor?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“For a costume party” supplied Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Or a WAR!” finished Alfie with a smug look.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Admittedly two very good reasons”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How big is it anyways?” asked Lili as she studied the floor panels.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Man-sized Liliana”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So it would be easy enough to see, right?” questioned Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
‘Ok, that was a fair point’ reflected Jerome. Sighing in defeat he decided to call it quits for the night. “Let’s just get out of here and Alfie can set off the alarm”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p> After locking up the three of them hurried back to Anubis with the sound of the Frobisher Library alarm cutting through the otherwise silent night. Arriving back at the house, Alfie went off to join the other Sibunas in harassing Victor while Lili and Jerome went back to bed. As Jerome drifted off to sleep, he could only hope that tomorrow would provide new leads in the case of the missing gem.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next: We check in on Liliana.</p>
<p>Let me know what y'all think of the story so far, and if you want to hear from any characters in particular.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Liliana XIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just Wednesday, and Liliana was already exhausted. She was sure that staying up late and creeping around an old library in the middle of the night wasn’t good for a person, but apparently such practices were quite common for the Anubis House Sibuna club. She would have been fine, Lili reflected, if she hadn’t had a whirlwind weekend as well. She was thrilled to participate in her first Anubis house game night, but between her homework, girl’s night, and her online shop orders she was running low on energy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
There was plenty of good which came out of her sleepless weekend though. She had been able to hang out with Nina and Amber on Saturday and really get to know them better. One of the things she had learned was that Ambs would make a wonderful school representative, the girl had spent a significant part of Saturday night outlining the policies that she would want to put in place. Lili had tried to find out if she would really be interested in the position if it were to open up. Amber was totally on board, but apparently Mrs. Andrews had decided to keep Mara in the position and refused to hold new elections. Amber revealed that she had planned on running again this year and actually revealing her programs in her campaign speech instead of just relying on her popularity as a way to get back at Mick and Mara for hurting her, which had been her strategy the previous year. One of the main issues with Mara being elected is that she saw her win as just another check on her resume. All of the reforms she had suggested in her election speech had been swept under the carpet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The blame for her inaction though could not be solely placed with Mara. The teachers had apparently created the role as a distraction for the Sibunas last year. Regardless, the role could be an important one if used correctly and Lili really wanted to see what Amber could accomplish if elected. It was this thought process which had brought Lili to where she was now, standing outside of Mrs. Andrew’s classroom.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Knocking on the door Lili tried to get the professor’s attention, “Mrs. Andrews do you have a minute?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come in Liliana!” called the greying lady.  “I was just cleaning up. Give me a hand and we can discuss whatever it is you want”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Accepting the eraser, Lili got to work cleaning the whiteboard. “I was coming to discuss the Student Representative position Mrs. Andrews”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh? What about it?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I was wondering when the elections would be held this year. I know several people who would be interested in the role”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is that so, well I hadn’t planned to hold them this year since Mara is doing such a wonderful job!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, but wouldn’t it look great for Mara’s transcript if she was reelected this year?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well yes…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And it would be a great Journalism exercise for someone to follow the campaign. Why it could be a section of our newspaper each week!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That would be great. I will have to think about it Miss Wells, but thank you for bringing this to my attention”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course Mrs. Andrews! And I do hope that you will consider me to cover the election proceedings when the time comes. Have a great afternoon!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The professor simply waved the victorious girl out of the room as she was deep in thought. Heading over to her locker Lili noticed Mara coming out of Mr. Sweet’s office with a wide grin. Rolling her eyes the blonde turned her attention back to packing her bag. Closing her locker Lili put her headphones in and made her way home to Anubis House.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Walking into Anubis from the back door she could hear voices coming from the living room. The view from the kitchen allowed Lili to see that it was Mara and Jerome. The past few weeks had shown Liliana that she had to make her peace with the friendship. Jerome was allowed to be friends with whomever he wants, but that didn’t mean that Lili had to like them though. Helping herself to an afternoon snack Lili was only half paying attention to the conversation in the other room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Try to guess why I’m so happy” began Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Because there’s a trigonometry test tomorrow and you’re weird” sassed back Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, although I do like a good trig test… I suppose you dont want to know the location of the suit of armor after all” ‘wait what? Jerome’s dad’s armor?’<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What you found it?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, but you’re not interested.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, Mara, Mara don’t do this to me!” Jerome begged.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After a pause Mara continued, “Sweetie uses it as coat stand in his office”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“His office? Now that is interesting…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t ask me how you get into it though” with that it seemed like Mara had left the room. Exiting the kitchen Lili made her way over to the couch.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What was that all about?” Lili asked handing Jerome half of the apple she had cut in the kitchen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
He accepted the apple slices with a smile, “Mara was just telling me that she found the suit of armor!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Really! That’s great news”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah apparently it is in Mr. Sweet’s office though, which is always locked”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I can pick the lock for you. We just have to figure out his schedule and find out when he will be away long enough for us to get in there and search”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So a stakeout?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I would like to avoid another late night breaking and entering if possible”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I’ll ask Alfie if he wants to help with the stakeout”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Speaking of Alfie, did you learn anything more about the 'Sibuna' nonsense he is wrapped up in?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Not really, He basically confirmed it when we were in the library last night. Knowing them they will ask for help when they need it. Hopefully nothing too bad is going on at the moment”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Unfortunately the looks of dread as they left class this afternoon don’t really support that theory. I’m thinking we should get involved soon”. As if summoned by her words the group in question crawled out of the bread oven, led by a dirt covered shaken Nina Martin. The girl ran off to call her gran as soon as her feet cleared the oven. Fabian followed after her, clearly wanting to offer her some support. Amber and Alfie came out of the tunnel last. They were both dirt free and appeared to be significantly happier than they had been for the last several days.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Locking eyes with Jerome, Liliana silently asked if they should just confront the couple now. Searching his blue eyes, Lili saw the same desire for answers and honest communication that were reflected in her own.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nodding, Lili called out to the pair and kicked off the reveal. “Amber, Alfie we need to talk”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The guilty looks on the couple’s faces was all the answer Liliana needed. “Why don’t we take this to our room?” suggested Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Quickly agreeing the group of four moved to a more comfortable and secure location for the intervention. “So guys, do you want to clue us in on what is going on with you?” started Jerome from his spot next to Lili on the bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I guess Ambs should probably start since she’s been involved in all of this the longest”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, before I start though I need to know everything Lili already knows about Sibuna so that I don’t waste time covering stuff that isn’t necessary” decided Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I know that there is a murder cult led by Victor, a dead kidnapping psycho named Rufus Zeno, you rebuilt a mythical cup which was stolen from a pharaoh’s grave, and everyone walked away from the year with buckets of trauma”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wow, ok you actually know a lot more than the rest of us thought, but I’ll give a little bit more background. The first thing you need to know is that everything screwed up in this house will ultimately lead back to the Frobisher-Smythes. Their grave robbing lead to this entire campus being cursed. The last living Frobisher-Smythe, Sarah, befriended Nina last year and activated her various chosen one powers.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What kind of powers?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Dream visions, the house talks to her, a magical necklace that will only work for her. It’s all kinda freaky, but Neens rocks it like the badass that she is” Alfie explained.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Anyways, with her powers activated Nina, Fabian and I started Sibuna to find the treasure that Sarah told us to find. That of course turned out to be the cup of Ankh, which The Society was also looking for. Alfie, Patricia and Jerome joined the quest after encountering Rufus or The Society at different times. In the end Nina put the cup together and we all thought she had destroyed it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait what do you mean ‘thought’?” cut in Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well apparently Sarah’s ghost called her back down after we all went to the prom. The cup was perfectly fine, despite being in the lit furnace, and Nina hid it so that The Society couldn’t use it to murder anyone. So fast forward to this year, Nina starts dreaming about this freaky ghost lady who was apparently freed when Nina built the cup. The ghost lady told Nina that she needs to find the Mask of Anubis or she will die”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s the Mask of Anubis?” asked Liliana. The rest of what Amber had said lined up with what the boys had told her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s apparently this funeral mask that the couple stole when they were working in Egypt. The ghost then tattooed Nina to show that she could kill her. We found a doll house that used to belong to Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, and she has been using it to send us clues about the various tasks we have to solve in order to find the mask”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah there are a ton of spooky tunnels under the house that will eventually lead us to the mask. Unfortunately you need one of these to access them” added Alfie pulling out a necklace. “These amulets disable the first boobytrap in the tunnels. Amber was blinded for a whole day when she went into the tunnels without it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, so how do we get one?”  asked Lili already starting to plan how she could fit Sibunaing into her schedule. It would be tight, but she could probably make it work despite all of her other responsibilities.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well that’s the thing, there are only six amulets. We don’t know what about them shuts off the trap so we can’t make new ones”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is there only one entrance to the tunnels?” asked Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, we’ve only found one entrance/exit” ok, well Lili and Jerome can just work as reserve Sibunas and do research, and anything not tunnel related.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Can you fill us in on what tasks you’ve already done?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Let’s see, there’s the hopscotch task to stop the falling ceiling, the bottomless chasm and heavy balance beam”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s when Patricia and I got involved. Amber, Nina and Fabian needed help lifting the beam”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Then we had to cross the chasm on the beam while avoiding sharp swinging pendulums. Those were freaky, luckily the pendulums are gone, but we still have to pass over the chasm each time. We also had to crawl in this creepy tiny tunnel full of bugs, dirt, skulls, and worms. That’s where we just were. Nina was able to find the lever in the tunnel and open the door for our next task. All we know at the moment is that it is a giant spider web covered in painful venom”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
‘Ok, so that was a lot of information at once’ thought Lili. “Well thank you for being honest. We are only able to keep you safe and ourselves if we know what is going on”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The guilty looks that the pair exchanged did not put Lili at ease. Jerome clearly caught it as well, “What are you two still hiding?” he pressed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A quick silent argument later Alfie rolled up his pant leg and Amber pulled down her sock revealing matching Jackal tattoos. Oh those had better not be what Lili thought they were, “Are those the evil spirit tattoos?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“yeah we got them last week when the spirit wanted to motivate Nina to work faster” explained Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is that when you woke up screaming?” questioned a concerned Jerome as he got a closer look at the tattoos.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh yeah, I forgot you were there for that. It burned like crazy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So are you all included in the death curse as well now?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We think so, Senkhara, the evil ghost, wasn’t very clear. We are just operating under the assumption that if we don’t complete the task Alfie and I will be killed as well”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Anything else you two are hiding” asked Jerome sarcastically as he fell backwards down onto the bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nope! I think that’s it for the moment” remarked Alfie cheekily.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is there any way you guys can keep playing dumb about the whole Sibuna thing?” asked a nervous Amber. “I totally want you to join and think you would be a great help! It’s just that Nina is the leader and technically we are supposed to run these kinds of decisions past her first. I just need a couple of days to warm her up to the idea”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure Amber” agreed Jerome, “Lil and I will just keep doing what we are doing, but please keep us informed, even if Nina doesn’t know”. The pair agreed and soon the group headed out to dinner and then onto a night of homework and plotting.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next: Jerome's quest for John Clarke's missing gem continues. </p><p>Question: There is a decent amount of Fabina drama coming up soon who would you prefer to hear from Nina or Fabian?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all, so let me know what you think of the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Jerome XV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jerome wondered how this had become his life. He had hidden in the student lounge for most of the morning as it allowed for a clear line of site to the headmaster’s door. Making another note on his notepad Jerome jotted down that Sweetie had been away from his office for three minutes and fifty seconds this time. Every time Mr. Sweet left his office the doors were soundly locked. This wasn’t really an issue since Liliana could pick locks, but there was never a clear enough window of time for them to get in and ransack the office in search of the gem.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey bro. How’s the stakeout going?” Alfie’s voice caught Jerome off guard.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Not good Alfie, not good at all. I’ve been watching Sweetie all morning. Did you know that he leaves his office, on average, three times an hour?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I did not know that”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He’s gone for approximately four minutes, forty-two seconds. And do you further not know that he leaves his office unlocked, on average, NONE of those times”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wow, you’re really rocking those stats” commented Liliana as she sat down across from them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I mean, what does he think is going to happen if he leaves his office unlocked for four minutes?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Dudes like us will come in and take stuff” guessed Alfie while Lili nodded in agreement.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“True, that is why we have to think up a wild goose chase to get Sweet out and us in”. The trio sat there for a few minutes eating their lunch and thinking of ideas for possible wild goose chases.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What about setting off the alarm in the science lab?” suggested Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No that would evacuate the whole school and the teachers would be taking attendance” rebuffed Alfie. “Roe and I pulled that trick in year 9”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What about sending him over to the house to talk to Victor?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No Roe, I think they are fighting at the moment. Since Sweet seems to be over the whole Society thing”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait… Wild goose chase? Wild goose chase… I’ve got it covered!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Really?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What is it?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t worry about it, I will arrange everything. Just sit back and prepare to be amazed. It should be all set up for you to get in there tomorrow at lunch”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Good amazed or bad amazed?” Jerome couldn’t help but ask.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Eh… amazed-amazed” Alfie returned. Which really did nothing to settle Jerome’s fears. The boy took off out of the lounge before Jerome could say anything else. Sitting back in his seat he resigned himself to this course of action. Whatever Alfie came up with tomorrow should be better than breaking and entering in the middle of the night with a grumpy Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome’s leg would not stay still as he watched the clock slowly tick towards lunchtime on Friday. The ringing of the bell had him grabbing his stuff and rushing to Mr. Sweet’s office door. Jerome had no idea what kind of stunt Alfie would be pulling to get the headmaster out of his office.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A squawking sound drew him out of his thoughts. Turning around Jerome eyed to the large cage that Alfie was struggling to carry. ‘Wild goose chase’ oh hell no! Rushing quickly over to the lockers, Jerome sought to usher Alfie and his new goose out of the school. Hopefully Alfie had remembered to get a receipt. “Alfie! What is this?” he whispered while gesturing to the large cloth covered bird cage.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, it took a bit of organizing, but…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Please, please don’t tell me what I know you are going to tell me”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You said you wanted a wild goose chase” giggled Alfie, “So I got you a wild goose! Well a caged one, but it’s close enough right?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Peeling back the fabric on the top of the cage Jerome snuck a look at the creature inside. Yup! that really was a goose. Gods help them. How were they supposed to get rid of this without causing mass panic? It was of course at this point that Lili and Poppy showed up.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s in the cage Gerbil?” asked his little sister.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie here has procured a wild goose”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No way! Awesome!” laughed Lili giving a grinning Alfie a high five.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No. Not awesome. ‘Wild goose chase’ is a figure of speech Alfie”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, that’s what got me thinking” his friend returned. “Does it have to be? What would happen if this thing started running around the school?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mass panic?” offered Poppy with an evil little grin.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Total mayhem!” cheered Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Pandemonium!” snapped Jerome. Was he the only one seeing clearly?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Exactly. And who would come running?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
And suddenly all the pieces clicked together for Jerome, “Mr. Sweet”. Oh this was going to be good!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And with all the confusion, you know, I doubt he would even have time to lock his door”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Let’s get this show on the road!” proclaimed Poppy as she snagged the cover off the cage, “Let the wild goose chase begin!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
m*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Utter chaos is the only way to describe what happened next. Alfie released the goose in the far end of the hallway after the girls had taken up positions subtly blocking the exits. This should hopefully allow them to keep the crazed goose somewhat contained. Once Jerome was in position, he signaled Alfie to open the cage.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Feathers flew, squawking filled the air mixed with the screams of startled students.  The cacophony was music to Jerome’s ears. As the noise grew louder the door to the headmaster’s office flew open. Mr. Sweet froze in shock as he saw the renegade goose running about the hallway. A loud squawk broke the spell he was under, “That’s a goose!”. Pulling the door closed behind him he joined the others in chasing the goose, “Be careful Alfie. It’ll bite!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing his opening Jerome ran into the office closing the door behind him. Looking around frantically he tried to find the suit of armor turned coat rack. There it is! Quickly pulling off the coats, Jerome revealed the long-lost armor. Now where would the gem be hiding? Grabbing the arms he shook them listening for any sign that the gem might be within, no luck. Next he checked the helmet and only found Mr. Sweet’s scarf collection. Wait… if the gem was put inside the armor it probably sank down to the feet! Holding his breath Jerome grabbed the left leg and shook it. It rattled. Yes! He had finally found the gem! Pulling hard Jerome tried to remove the leg from the rest of the suit.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The good news is that the leg came off. The bad news is that he had severely underestimated his own strength. As the leg came off so did the rest of the suit. Throwing his hands up to cover his head, Jerome prayed that the noise outside had covered the resounding crash. Looking around in despair, Jerome could not find the gem that he had briefly seen before the rest of the suit had been scattered on the floor. To make the moment worse, he could hear Mr. Sweet telling Alfie to open the office door. Scooting backwards, Jerome pressed his weight against the door to stop the duo from entering while the office was destroyed. He was just in time as the doorknob started to rattle.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The door inched open and Alfie stuck his head inside, “Jerome! Mission accomplished?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Grunting Jerome pushed him back out, “Negative, I need more time”. With the door now closed he stood up and surveyed the mess in front of him. If Mr. Sweet came in, he would definitely know that someone had been in the office and that is what they were trying to avoid.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Working quickly, Jerome attempted to reassemble the armor into something similar to what it had been. He was throwing the final coat on top as the office door once again started to open.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Rushing over to the wall by the door, Jerome hoped to hide in plain sight from the frazzled headmaster. Glancing down he laughed in surprise. The gem that he had been searching for was laying right in front of him. It was at that moment though that the door banged open and the goose followed by Mr. Sweet and Alfie came barreling into the room. Jerome quickly hopped behind the headmaster and put on his most innocent look.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The look of confusion on Mr. Sweet’s face was well worth it, “Were you behind me the entire time Jerome?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I certainly was”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, well out, out!” accepting his excuse at face value the headmaster began to shoo them out of the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
What about the gem! As he was ushered out of the room Jerome could see it glinting on the floor next to the goose. “No! No, please I have to stay”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, out of my office please”. Turning to the goose the headmaster fixed it with a hard look and ordered it to stay. With the door loceed firmly behind him, the man took stock of the shaken hallway. “All right, everyone! Fun and games are over, nothing else to be seen here”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As Lili approached with the bird cage, Alfie grabbed it and started to make his apologies. “I’m so sorry Mr. Sweet. I have no idea how he was able to get out!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mr. Lewis, can I presume by the cage in your arms that this goose belongs to you?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I don’t know. All geese look the same to me” sassed back Alfie. The firm look he received from the teacher quickly had him changing his tune. “Yeah, um, I’m looking after it for a friend”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So we will just go get him” added Jerome as he tried to push past Mr. Sweet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m sorry, but nobody is going into or coming out of that room while there is a wild goose quite literally on the loose”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
NO! “What! We have to put it…” argued Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Please just go to your lessons, all of you! We will let the goose calm down, and then we will put it back in its cage. Now off you go”. Jerome and the others wandered dejectedly to their next classes under the watchful eye of Mr. Sweet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So? How did you do?” asked Lili attaching herself to his arm.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Did you get the gem?” questioned Alfie from his other side.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So close, and yet so very, very far” he complained.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well don’t worry Roe” Liliana chirped, “As soon as class is over, we can go back in the office and while Alfie, Mr. Sweet and I are corralling the goose you can get the gem. Easy, peasy, lemon squeezy!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The trio ran straight back to Mr. Sweet’s office as soon as their math class let out for the day. They stood impatiently waiting for the headmaster to exit the teachers’ lounge and let them into the office. “Miss Wells, Clarke, Lewis are you ready?” greeted Mr. Sweet as he unlocked the door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Born ready sir” the boys responded. On the count of three the group rushed into the room. While Lili and Alfie helped Mr. Sweet wrangle the goose, Jerome crouched down in order to search for the missing gem. Crawling all over the room Jerome still couldn’t find it! Where could it have possibly gone? It was right in front of the desk when they left. It’s not like it could have grown legs and walked off… unless. Jerome looked at the goose shrewdly. Oh no, this next task was not going to be fun.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well done Alfie and Liliana” declared Mr. Sweet after successfully trapping the goose. “Well now, let’s get this office tidied up”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And we will leave you to it” returned Jerome as the student trio tried to slip out of the room without being noticed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh you will now? I think that you three will find that you are on clearing up duty after you have returned our unexpected visitor”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The trio tore out of the office and booked it back to Anubis house. They still had one more class that day and they needed a place to stash the goose. After a very competitive game of rock, paper, scissors it was decided that the goose would hide in the boy’s room not Lili’s.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
They decided to simply throw down some newspapers and leave the goose in the closet until they got back from class. Making sure there was no noticeable sign of the goose they returned once more to the school to clean up the office and attend their final class of the day.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie and Jerome spent their afternoon and evening watching the goose. Alfie had not been thrilled when he learned that the goose had eaten the gem. Unfortunately he had to leave for a bit to go do Sibuna stuff but had promised to give Jerome a full rundown of the evening’s activities when he returned. Wishing him luck, Jerome returned to his own evening projects.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jasper had put Jerome in charge of running the social media attached to the exhibit. Running the Facebook, Instagram and Twitter for the Treasures of Ancient Egypt was a new, fun and interesting challenge. Having checked the stats for his posts and replying to a couple inquires Jerome signed out and turned his focus to his schoolwork. Despite all of Mrs. Andrew’s warnings he was seriously behind on his literature paper. Re-reading his copy of Emma, Jerome turned his attention to the world of Jane Austen for the rest of the night.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter: We will check in with Sibuna and how they are dealing with the latest task. </p><p>Question: There is a decent amount of Fabina drama coming up soon who would you prefer to hear from Nina or Fabian?</p><p>Let me know what y'all think of the story so far, and if you want to hear from any characters in particular!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Amber XVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weekend at Anubis house Pt. 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amber was not a fan of this new Joy. Going after someone who was in a relationship was unforgivable to her. Having been the third party in a relationship where her boyfriend was being hounded by another girl, Amber could totally sympathize with Nina’s pain. It does not matter if you think that the couple is bad together or if you would be a better match for the boy. Amber would have actually been supportive of Joy shooting her shot with Fabian now, if it hadn’t been for her previous attempts while ‘Fabina’ had been together.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber wasn’t saying that Joy was evil or anything. The girl was wicked smart and could keep up with Jerome on his most bitchy days. Amber had to applaud anyone who could do that. The two girls had never really been close, but they had at least been friendly before Joy had been taken. Fabian, Joy and Patricia had been a trio while Amber had hung out with Mick, Alfie and Mara. When Nina arrived all interhouse relationships had been shaken up. Patricia was grieving her best friend and better half, while Fabian had instantly latched on to the girl who was so like Joy. That really was the root of the issue, Amber reflected. The similarities between Joy and Nina had drawn Fabian in and driven Patricia away.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy would make an amazing Sibuna as she was sneaky, conniving and dastardly smart. That would never happen though since Nina would always come first in Amber’s book. The American had been there to support Amber through her breakup with Mick and falling out with Mara. Amber was swept up into a wonderful new friendship before she had even hit the ground. It was for this reason that she wanted to get ‘Fabina’ back together. Fabian was not making it easy though as he refused to have a straightforward discussion with the girls. Amber watched as he banged into his locker during his attempt to ‘escape’ Joy’s latest advance. She simply must step in, all three of them were constantly being hurt and Fabian had the power to stop it if he would just choose to do so. With her mind made up Amber headed over to the filling station to chat with Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s up Fabian?” she greeted refilling her water bottle. “Down in the love dumps?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s one way of putting it. Is it that obvious?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Well yeah, you jump a foot in the air whenever Joy shows up and you are like a puppy trailing after Nina. “Only to me” Amber lied, “but then again, I am kind of a dating guru. It’s Nina, isn’t it?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, Joy”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re in love with Joy?!?!” she yelled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber! Inside voice. Please!” Fabian snapped. Grabbing her hand he pulled her into the student lounge while explaining. “I’m not in love with her, but I think she’s trying to ask me out.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well duh! So the hunter has circled her prey for long enough and is now flat out asking you on dates huh…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry, I’m her what?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And you’re trying to put her off right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah… I guess” he mumbled<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, I am going to need something more concrete than just, ‘yeah, I guess’”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I mean yes, I still like Nina and am not ready to date Joy yet” Fabian said firmly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Well that would probably be the best that they would get reflected Amber. “You have done the right thing in coming to the guru for advice”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I didn’t ask for…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Cause thanks to my experiences with Mick and Alfie I am well-versed in all facets of love and general relationship matters”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well… ok, do your worst”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Right, whatever you do don’t say yes. If you do you will give her the wrong impression and you will upset, her”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well not saying yes was basically just going to be”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“There’s more” snapped Amber cutting him off. “And this is where it gets tricky. Whatever you do don’t just say no either”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well that just sounds confusing. Why can’t I just say no?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Because then you’ll seem hard to get, you need to explain yourself so that she gets the whole picture. If there’s one thing girls want it’s someone we can’t have. So at the most basic level, don’t say yes and don’t just say no”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well what do I say to put her off” he whined pathetically.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t worry. We’ve just started silly. But I was supposed to meet Nina in the art room a few minutes ago so we’ll have to talk more later”. Shooting Nina a text to let her know she was on her way, Amber rushed out of the lounge towards the art studio.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ambs, there you are!” Nina called from her spot at a canvas. “I just have to finish up this piece for Mr. Roberts. Can you start grabbing string and bells?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure, where are you planning to build the practice web?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m thinking that we should use our room. That will lower the chances of people walking in and seeing it or asking questions”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber couldn’t believe it, here was the perfect opening to talk about Lili and Jerome joining the Sibuna gang.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Neens, you know how Liliana and I have started that online shop?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, you said it was going rather well”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh it is! It has been so much fun. The thing is though… She has raised some concerns about where we keep disappearing off to.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What?!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I mean she’s the first one since Victor to notice how we disappear for long periods of time”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, where are you going with this Amber”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I think she would be a good addition to Sibuna, along with Jerome”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina put down her paintbrush and fixed Amber with an unamused look “I have told you many times that I do not want anyone else getting involved in all of this” she threw up her hand when Amber made to argue. “I can see the value of adding both to the team, but the stakes are too high”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber began to grow frustrated, “Yes the…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Even if we wanted to add them, we don’t have extra amulets for both of them”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well they ca…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No. We will not be adding any new members and that is final.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Now Amber would like it to be noted that up until this point she had been quite reasonable and understanding. Her best friend could be so infuriating sometimes, and unfortunately between Fabian, and the quest and Nina’s stubbornness Amber had reached a boiling point. “WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!” she shrieked. Nina reared back as if she had been slapped. “You have had your say, now I get mine. We are all at risk on this quest so we should all get a say. What do you think the spirit is going to do to us after killing you huh? We need all the help we can get. Whether it is extra researchers, people running interference or better athletes. We can cycle the amulets and take turns going down into the tunnels. They both have extraordinary skills which will help us kick that ghost lady’s but! Face it Nina we need help and their questions will not go away. It’s not like I’m campaigning for Joy to join us. This is Jerome, who is an official Sibuna that we have been icing out, and Lili a girl who is crazy loyal to both Jerome and Alfie and is personally invested in seeing us succeed even without the life stealing tattoo”. Breathing heavily she searched the impassive face of the other girl. Shaking her head at Nina’s foolishness Amber turned back to her task. She refused to back down or take back what she had said. Nina needed to hear the truth and Amber was apparently the only one willing to say it. The pair worked quietly for a while, Nina finished her painting and cleaned her brushes, while Amber searched for every piece of colored string that was in the art room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Having found the bells on a tall shelf, just out of her reach, Amber tried to jump and get them. Suddenly Nina’s arm was there snagging the box and bringing it down. Turning around Amber waited patiently as it was obvious the other girl had something to say.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re right and I’m sorry” started the brunet. “It is dumb to not accept help if others are offering it. And I’m sorry for talking over you, you are my best friend and I haven’t been acting like a very good one recently”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh Neens” dropping her bag of web materials Amber pulled the distraught girl into a hug. “You know we love you and just want you to succeed and live. Part of being a good leader is knowing when to listen to others and when to delegate”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, you’re right. I thought about what you said about Lili and Jerome. Maybe it would be good to have them in the know about the Quest”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yay!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We will integrate them slowly though since we only have a few amulets and we don’t want Senkhara to find out”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok. Maybe Alfie and I can tell them, since we are closer to them than the other Sibunas. You know, try to break the news that we are all cursed and marked to die gently”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea” Nina agreed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Great! I’ll fill them in and tell them to attend web walking practice tonight”. The girls quickly finished collecting their supplies and headed back to the house.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Tying the final bell to the web Amber stood back carefully to admire her work. She would definitely be a master web walker soon since it’s the only way to get to her bed, desk and wardrobe. The others would be arriving soon to practice with the new official Sibunas. The fire ceremony would take place the next day in order to fully induct Liliana and Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The door opening pulled Amber out of her thoughts. “Ok, one word. Wow!” remarked Patricia leading the remaining original Sibunas into the room.  The awed looks on her fellow crew member’s faces had Amber standing up straighter proud of her work.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How did you do all of this?” questioned Fabian as he made his way over to Nina’s side.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We did a smash and grab in the art room explained Amber. It seemed that Patricia and Fabian were no longer paying attention as Lili and Jerome entered. They both had adopted rather panicked looks and were clearly trying to frantically create a workable excuse.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nina!” Fabian squeaked in worry.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s fine guys” assured their fearless leader. “I’ve decided after a lot of thought to ask Liliana and Jerome to sign on as Sibunas. This task is dangerous, and we need all hands on deck to find the mask”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
This seemed to calm them both and they quickly welcomed the pair to the team. With the pleasantries handled Nina started to explain their latest task. “I took Lili and Jerome down to see the spiderweb and tunnels while Alfie and Amber were setting this up before dinner. Now that everyone is on the same page, we can begin practicing crossing the web. The goal is to get from my bed to Amber’s vanity without touching any of the threads”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“When I touched a silver thread I got stung, but what do the others do?” asked Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We don’t know yet, but I’m sure it’s not good. Luckily we have the weekend to practice our web walking”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I still don’t get it” argued Patricia. “How are we supposed to get over there without touching anything?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Allow me” taking a deep breath Amber entered the web.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber are those the best shoes for web walking?” asked Liliana from her spot next to Jerome on the bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Turning back to glare at the other blonde Amber explained “These are my web-wedges Liliana. You are talking to a girl who can deadly hopscotch in formalwear”. Flipping her hair out of her face Amber turned back to the task at hand, “Watch and learn everyone”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The first couple steps went smoothly. It was only as she went to duck her head under a red string that she found her hair clip caught in the web. Jerking her arm up Amber found that her bracelet had been snagged on another of the strings. Looking down she saw that her self-proclaimed web wedges had become tangled as well. Despite the giggles she could hear behind her, Amber tried to keep moving.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How are those web-wedges working out Amber?” taunted Patricia<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Stop moving your arms so much” shouted Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t think this is going to well” chuckled Fabian from behind his phone camera.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing Alfie and Fabian filming the whole thing made Amber struggle harder. Unfortunately she had to admit defeat since she was well and truly stuck. “A little help here” she called out, “I kind of feel like spider food”. Liliana and Jerome hopped in to help her get untangled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We all will need a lot of practice” declared Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And I suggest a dress code of no heels or clothes that snag” suggested Patricia. The rest of the night was spent practicing web walking and trying to decide who the best Sibunas would be for this task. Alfie, Fabian and Patricia were super-fast, but Jerome and Liliana were more calculated in their approaches. Amber had improved a lot herself and was excited to try the task for real.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Saturday was devoted mostly to homework catchup for the various Sibunas. Alfie had filled her in on the gem eating goose they had smuggled into the house. Apparently, they hadn’t had any luck with retrieving the gem. Amber remembered when her own dog, Prada, was having health issues, daddy had ordered Ruff Ruff’s Pet Lax. Amber had sent the link to her boyfriend and apparently it was scheduled to arrive the next day. The sooner they got rid of the goose the better. There were far too many secrets floating around Anubis house, and they didn’t need any of adults figuring out what the Sibuna club was up to.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: Amber continues to deal with the Jabian vs. Fabina issue, the Sibunas tackle the spider web task and Jerome and the goose crew continue their adventures with the Frobisher gem! </p><p>I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Amber XVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weekend at Anubis part 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday afternoon found Amber and Nina hanging out in the living room. When suddenly Victor and Vera ordered everyone in for a meeting.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry Victor” called Nina, “What is all this about?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, Alfie and I have homework to ignore” sassed Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sit down all of you and be quiet!” snapped Victor. Liliana was the last to enter and there were no seats left. Seeing Victor’s angry glare the girl darted over to her boys and sat on Jerome’s lap. While it was clearly not the intention of the other girl at the moment it was hilarious for Amber to see Mara’s blood boiling at the other blonde’s actions.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This arrived today, the recipient is a mystery” explained Vera holding up a rectangular package. “The contents though are not. Pet food” Oh no! That must be the stuff for the goose!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The rules are very clear. Pets are strictly prohibited at Anubis house. If one of you is found to be harboring one the consequences will be most severe. Now Vera will chaperone you here, while I conduct a thorough search of the entire house. Starting with the upstairs!”. With that he stormed out of the room to try and find the goose. They were so screwed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
All of Sibuna was on edge but especially the goose conspirators. Sitting forward Amber leaned over to the goose group, “Where is it?” she whispered.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome leaned towards Alfie and casually asked “Remind me. We left the goose on the bed in plain sight, correct?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah” bemoaned her boyfriend.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Good, because for a minute there I was worried that Victor wouldn’t find him” the taller boy snapped back.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Before Amber could continue the goose conversation, Nina signaled for all the Sibuna club member’s attention. “This is really bad”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know,” agreed Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Trying to lighten the mood Amber regaled the group with her latest bit of charity work, “What if Victor finds out I adopted a giant panda? I can’t get thrown out of school!?!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t think that’s the kind of pet that Victor’s all that worried about Amber” rebuked Fabian clearly not in the mood for jokes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina was eyeing the goose crew who looked like they might be sick at any moment. “I meant, what if he finds the spare amulet? Where is Patricia, she should be here to help us plan”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh yeah, that would be way worse… And I think she went out with Eddie after their detention”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah. Eddie stopped in to pick up some football equipment. Apparently, they were hanging out this afternoon but it’s almost dinner time and they should have been back…” added Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Tensions continued to rise as the group waited for Victor to report back. It was decided amongst the goose crew that the other Sibunas, under Amber and Lili’s lead, would create a distraction so that Alfie and Jerome could sneak out and try and problem solve the goose issue. Finally Victor returned to the living room. Signaling the other girls Amber led the charge over to the grumpy caretaker. “Victor! Can we go get some of our schoolbooks?” asked Nina grabbing his sleeve to keep him in the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No. No, you heard what I said…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, but no offense, this is boring” whined Amber. Of course now is when Patricia and Eddie return to the house sweaty and covered in dirt. Chancing a glance over her shoulder Amber saw that Alfie and Jerome had successfully sneaked out of the room. Now they just had to stall for as long as they could.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Please, just one trashy magazine” begged Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Can we change out our schoolbooks at least?” asked Liliana as Victor looked like he was to leave and continue searching. “We’ve already finished what homework we had with us…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As the girls got louder and louder with their requests, Victor’s face turned a deep purple “Quiet!” he yelled, shocking everyone into silence.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I am sure that it will be fine Victor” interceded Vera as she laid a hand on the man’s chest. Ugh! Old evil people love, yuck! “After all, their room has already been searched, hasn’t it?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Clearly Vera had a significant amount of sway as Victor cleared his throat and gruffly allowed them to go upstairs, “Very well, but make it quick”. Having been given the all clear the Sibunas, minus the goose crew and Fabian, made a break for Nina and Amber’s room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Slamming open their door Nina yelled for Amber to check the doll house. Pulling out the secret drawer hidden in the bottom, Amber breathed a deep sigh of relief as she saw the amulet lying innocently in the center of the drawer.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s still here, thank the gods!” sighed Nina. Closing the drawer the girls headed back downstairs with their school supplies.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Back in the dining room Amber tried to focus on her English paper. Alfie and Jerome were still in their room hopefully distracting Victor from the hidden goose. Patricia had freaked out a few minutes ago and was currently arguing with Vera while she tried to leave. Amber wanted to help but Joy was making her way over to Fabian, it was time to see if the boy took her advice.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look let’s just get it out of the way;” started Joy. “The ball, our kiss”. Fabian turned an interesting shade of red, “I’m sorry about that, okay? It was a bit sneaky of me”. Amber rolled her eyes; it was super sneaky and not at all cool! She violated his consent and that is not ok.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian looked uncomfortable and tried to respond, hopefully to explain his feelings. “Joy, I don’t think…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She cut him off though, “It’s only because I like you. You know that, right? We were headed for a relationship last year and I just want us to pick up where we left off. Do you think that there is ever a chance of us hanging out like we used to, just a little more date-like?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber held her breath, this was the perfect opportunity for Fabian to put her advice into practice. He seemed to realize this too as he was clearly pondering the right words to use. “Maybe?” he squeaked out. Amber’s head hit the table with a thump. She could faintly hear Joy’s excited chatter! That dumb boy!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Her moping was interrupted though as Vera shouted, “Victor come quick Patricia has left the house”. Why couldn’t anything go right for them today?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Victor chased her outside, but he returned a few minutes later without her. “The search is complete” he announced. “You may return to your rooms”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Gathering her school supplies Amber headed back upstairs, a text from Alfie revealed that they had successfully retrieved the package and they would have a gem fresh from the goose within a few hours. Smiling Amber put her phone away and began to work on a skirt to fill an order for <em>Glitz and Glam<em>.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em></em></p><p><em><br/>
It was decided that the Sibuna Crew would meet up after pin drop to attempt the spider web test. Jerome was going to stay with the goose, while Liliana was hanging out with Poppy, so it would be the core five Sibunas only tonight. Patricia had been acting kind of weird, but Amber didn’t have long to worry about it since Fabian had dragged her away to his room in order to complain about Joy.<br/>
</em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Amber! Your advice about Joy is not working. Like at all!” he whined.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em></em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
Internally rolling her eyes, Amber put on her poker face and settled in a long evening. “Interesting. If it isn’t working, it clearly wasn’t my advice. But I guess it is time to pull out the big guns”.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em></em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Immigration!”<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em></em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“No dummy!” Amber replied lightly cuffing him. “Ignore her. While totally immature, it seems perfect for you! It’s kinder in the long run. Faced with a total lack of response anyone would give up”.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em></em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“First of all, Ow! Second, isn’t that how you and Alfie got together?” Ok, fair. But there was a lot more that led into her relationship with Alfie. This definitely wouldn’t lead to the formation of Jabian, well hopefully.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em></em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“Then I guess I am the perfect person to show you the basics then”. Standing up she directed Fabian to stand in the middle of the room.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p><em></em></p>
<p><em></em></p><div><p><em><em><br/>
“So, Ignoring for Dummies. Just pretend I’m Joy. Don’t you dare react to anything I say”. Taking a deep breath Amber centered herself and began in the most obnoxious voice she could summon. “Hi Fabes! Remember when we were BFFs and we did blah at that place with the blah? So anyway I love you.” Fabian turned to her with a shocked face.<br/>
</em></em></p><em>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
“Don’t look at me!” once he was facing forward again, Amber continued. “I’m way better girlfriend material that Nina. For a start, I’m not cursed, not American, and I don’t smell of books”.<br/>
</em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
“That’s not very nice!”<br/>
</em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
“This isn’t even the hard stuff! How are you going to cope if you make her cry? I’m serious Fabian. She’s good. You go in unprepared; you’ll never make it out alive”. Since this clearly wasn’t working, Amber decided to switch tactics. If there was one thing that annoyed Fabian beyond belief, it was when she acted like an airhead. “Ok. Let’s start at the beginning. Forget the roleplay. Just ignore me, Amber, whatever I say. Ready?”<br/>
</em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
Fabian nodded shakily and Amber smirked. This boy had no idea the storm that was coming for him. “Why read books? If they’re that good, they’ll make a movie out of it. If you had a computer big enough, could you explode the internet?” He was shaking but Amber had to give the boy props for not breaking. She had the perfect kill shot though, and in the name of their friendship she was going to use it. “The wheel, the steam engine, electricity, are all insignificant inventions in comparison to the fake tan”. The whimper he let out was music to Amber’s ears, but his eyes remained fixed on the clock across the room. Happy with Fabian’s progress Amber called it quits for the night as she had other things to do before pin drop and Sibuna’s nightly hijinks.<br/>
</em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em></em><br/>
Standing in front of the beam in the tunnels, Amber couldn’t help but appreciate the craftsmanship and skill of the Frobisher-Smythes. There was no doubt in her mind that they had gone insane in their later years, but that didn’t stop them from being geniuses. Moving out of the way Amber and Alfie waited while Nina and Fabian had their amulets checked. Finally it was Patricia’s turn, Amber watched confused as the beam flashed blinding the dark-haired girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
“Guys I can’t see! I can’t see!” why is she blind? She had an amulet. The Sibuna Crew quickly ushered the blinded girl back into the secret study.<br/>
</em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
“It’s horrible isn’t it” commented Amber after Patricia took a seat. “Totally blind. Bat blind. Three blind mice blind”.<br/>
</em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em></em></p><p><br/>
“Do you think there is a time limit on them?” worried Fabian. “Maybe that’s why the spirit keeps telling us to watch the time piece?”.<br/>
</p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
“But ours worked fine” rebuffed Alfie from his place next to Amber. “They’re all the same, aren’t they?”.<br/>
</em></p><p><em></em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
“No” revealed Patricia. “Mine’s… well mine’s the spare”.<br/>
</em></p><p><em></em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
“What do you mean Patricia?” pressed Nina.<br/>
</em></p><p><em></em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
“I lost my amulet ok?” cried a defensive Patricia. “I’m sorry! So I took the spare from the doll house”.<br/>
</em></p><p><em></em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
“What if Victor gets his hands on it?” worried Nina.<br/>
</em></p><p><em></em></p><p><em></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em><br/>
“I know! I’m so so sorry”<br/>
</em></p>
<p><em></em></p>
<p><em></em></p><div><p><em><br/>
“Where did you lose it?” asked Alfie as he started to pace the room.<br/>
</em></p><em>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s okay. Let’s just get you upstairs” decided Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, I’ll be okay. You guys go.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Patricia, I’m not leaving you!” argued Nina. It was nice to see how far their relationship had progressed, but now was not the time for either of their stubbornness.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I promise, I’ll be fine” responded the blinded girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Only if you’re sure” negotiated Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m sure” Patricia agreed. “Please just go already!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group, especially Amber having been in Patricia’s shoes, didn’t feel great about leaving her behind but they had a task to complete and a mask to find. Heading back into the tunnels once again they made their way to the web test.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking at the crazy array of poisoned wires that stood between the Sibunas and their prize. It was decided that Fabian and Alfie would try to reach the hanging hooks as they were the best web-walkers.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Giving Alfie’s hand a squeeze Amber wished him luck as Nina outlined the mission, “Okay, so remember, nice and slow. There is no need to rush. You guys have plenty of time to reach the hooks, please don’t make any fast or foolish movements”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And be sure to not step on any of the threads!” Amber added playing with her amulet. “We will be here to guide you if you need us”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Slow” breathed out Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah… threads” agreed Alfie letting go of her hand.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We’ve got it” muttered Fabian and started into the web. Amber gasped each time they moved within the webbing. But minute by minute, and inch by inch the pair made their way towards their goal. Amber could hear Nina shouting instructions to Fabian, but she was too focused on directing Alfie to really process what she was saying.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Watching Alfie’s progress, Amber suddenly noticed that he was going to trip over a yellow wire, one of the two they didn’t know the consequences of touching. “Yellow one! Yellow one! Your leg! Over it, put your leg over it Alfie!” he shifted and just barely avoided it. Unfortunately as he corrected, he was in danger of hitting another wire, “Silver one Alfie! Alfie your head’s about to hit the silver one” she shrieked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
And then they were both in the clear, “You did it! Good Job!” declared Nina with a huge sigh of relief.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So what do you see happening with the hooks?” asked Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“There is a silver one here by me” called Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yellow here and a red hook closer to the door” added Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What about the gigantic spider?” questioned Amber, not really wanting an answer.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It doesn’t seem to go anywhere” volunteered Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So that must mean we put something in it” concluded Nina. The sound of rapid footsteps caught the attention of the group. Whirling around Amber saw Patricia hurrying her way towards them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Patricia what are you doing here?” scolded Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“there’s someone in the tunnel! We’ve got to hide!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Who is it?” wondered Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“She can’t see, remember?” reminded Nina, reaching out to grab Patricia’s hand and brought her closer to the group.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“There is nowhere to hide” argued Alfie looking around franticly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay, guys, forget that whole thing I said about going slowly. Just get back here as quick as you can!” decided Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Once the boys were safely back the group broke into a run while looking for possible hiding places. Reaching the bridge Fabian called out for them to stop. “We can hide in the Tunnel of Doom! Whoever is chasing Patricia shouldn’t be able to find us there.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group quickly filed into the tunnel with Amber and Alfie entering last as to be in the least claustrophobic space. It seemed that they were just in time since a few seconds later they heard footsteps approaching. Alfie’s elbow was in her face and she was sure that her feet were in Patricia’s. The Sibuna crew held their breath as they waited for the footsteps to return. Amber jolted in fear as she heard a roar of pain. Clearly the invader had grabbed one of the web strings. Hurried footsteps alerted the group that the intruder was leaving. Waiting another few minutes Alfie led them out of the tunnel.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I think we are good guys!” called Alfie after checking to see if the coast was clear.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay, who was that?” freaked Nina while supporting Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Um, I don’t know. I’m blind remember!” Patricia sassed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This is really bad. Badder than bad!” worried Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on everyone. Let’s just get Patricia to a safe place and then we can regroup and figure this all out” ordered Nina as she marched the group out of the tunnels.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Gathered once again in Amber and Nina’s room the core Sibunas tried to solve their latest issue. “Ok, so someone has clearly gotten their hands on Patricia’s missing amulet” recapped Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But who could possibly know what to use it for?” asked Fabian<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well the only people who know about the tunnels and could use it are Victor and Vera” suggested Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess they are the only option... everyone will have to keep an eye out for the amulet. In regard to the task we need to find three things to hang on the hooks and some sort of large spider to put in the hole” declared Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on Sarah throw us a bone here” begged Amber to the doll house. Unfortunately there was no answer. The group soon wrapped up their discussion and headed to bed. Monday would arrive far too soon, and they needed all the sleep they could get.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></em></div><p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></em></div><p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: Nina and Fabian make a deal with Jerome while Amber and Liliana begin to plot. </p><p>I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! -Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Nina XVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: There is slight torture in this chapter so if you want to skip that do not read the section when Senkhara is in Nina's room.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nina’s frustration with the group’s cursed status was rapidly rising. Walking with Amber to their music lesson, Nina took the time to recap their progress, or lack of progress. “We have three hooks, and one spider shaped hole thingy… And no idea on where to find any of the items”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I had hoped this task would be about mermaids or baking” joked Amber as she bumped her hip against Nina’s.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Entering the main stretch of the school hallway the pair encountered Jerome’s little sister. “Hey Poppy!” called Amber giving the younger girl a wide grin and wave.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Ambs, Nina!” greeted Poppy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“WHOA! Stop right there! What’s that?” interrogated Amber. Nina was confused as to what Amber had noticed but quickly spotted a familiar necklace laying around the girl’s throat.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh! Uh, it’s nothing” Poppy stammered. Growing suddenly defensive the girl tucked it into her shirt, “It’s mine ok. My… brother gave it to me” with that she turned and booked it down the hallway and out of sight.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Jerome!” Nina growled “That lying, scheming, twisted…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whoa Neens! Maybe Poppy was mistaken!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mistaken my a-”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nina Martin! Give the boy the benefit of the doubt! He is a Sibuna for crying out loud. He wouldn’t risk Alfie and Lili just to screw us over. Let’s at least go speak to him before you plot his murder”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fine” Nina relented. Stupid Amber and her faith in humanity.  The girl always looked for the best in people, well at least until they burned her then they were screwed. Checking the clock Nina reasoned that they wouldn’t be able to hunt down Jerome now so it would have to wait till after classes. But when the final bell rang Jerome Clarke had best watch out because there is nothing that would stand in the way of Nina saving her friends.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina was the first out of the history classroom as soon as the bell rang. Flying down the hallways Nina booked it to Jerome and Alfie’s lockers as fast as her feet could carry her. Snagging the tall boy Nina dragged him over to the filling station.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whoa!” he exclaimed. “Have you two started a strange girls acting strangely club?” Jerome questioned looking between her and Amber, “because right now it is going very well”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Poppy is wearing a necklace around her neck” exclaimed Amber as Nina stared him down.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Seems logical Amber” he returned, “That is where you wear them. Continue…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s ours” snapped Nina. “She said that you gave it to her”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes I did” he admitted. “What of it?”. Oh Nina knew it! That backstabbing son of a b-.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber cut in trying to deescalate the situation, “Well it’s ours. We lost it and we would like it back”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well Amber,” he began. “I’m afraid the operative word you used was ‘lost’. In my book that makes Poppy the finder keeper and you two a pair of looser weepers. Please think and formulate your accusations and cases against me better next time. Have a nice day”. With that he stormed off down the hall taking their best chance of getting the missing amulet back with him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He’s acting too weird. You did fill them in on the missing amulet and latest Sibuna nonsense this morning. Right?” Amber prodded.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina shrugged guiltily studying the floor. “I actually didn’t get a chance to”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh that is straight bull Nina Martin. Even after our whole talk you are still looking for a way to kick them out. You have never trusted him and are making it blatantly clear that you never will. Should Alfie be worried about you kicking him out of Sibuna next? He is loyal to Jerome and you’ve always hated that. What about Patricia? Those three used to be great friends before you arrived. And what about me huh? I’m with Alfie so does that put me on the chopping block too your highness? The only way this works is if we all work together. If you keep going like this Neens you just might find yourself short a team. I’m going on my coffee date with Alfie and I hope that you have done the right thing when I return” shouted Amber as she turned on her heel and stormed away as well.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sitting in her room Nina tried to weigh the pros and cons of the next action she had to take. Looking over at her best friend’s bed Nina had to admit that the blonde hadn’t been wrong. Nina wasn’t exactly thrilled to be working with Jerome again. The cocky boy grated on her nerves and his mysterious air set Nina on edge. He had also betrayed Sibuna last year by selling their information to Rufus Zeno. True, he had redeemed himself, but the boy wasn’t really a team player.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Except, it suddenly seemed like he was? This past month Nina had watched as new sides had risen to the surface amongst her housemates with the arrival of Liliana. All of a sudden Jerome was a family man with responsibilities that he actually took seriously. He was super protective of Poppy, Lili and Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Glaring at the phone in her hands Nina knew what she had to do. Opening her text messages Nina added Liliana and Jerome into the official Sibuna group chat. Adding them made it real, they were in the group and there was no going back.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A sudden knock on the door drew her attention. “It’s open” she called.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian peeked his head in and Nina swore that her heart skipped a beat. The last couple days all that had been running through her head were his words during their stake out. How he had confessed that he wanted to give the whole ‘Fabina’ thing another shot. Nina had frozen upon hearing those words. Fabian was the one who had broken up with her and now he was saying he wanted them to get back together. She had selfishly pretended to be asleep since she had no clue as what to say to him. Later when he had pressed the subject, she had decided to play dumb and see if he had really meant what he had said. His backpedaling on the issue though was a pretty clear signal that he didn’t really mean it. Nina wasn’t willing to jump back into a situation where she could be hurt for more maybes from an insecure boy who couldn’t make up his mind, even if he was her first and best British friend.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hi Nina. I just got done speaking to Alfie. I think I have the perfect piece of leverage to use against Jerome”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What is it?” even if she was going to try and be a team player, it never hurt to store up some blackmail, reflected Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Apparently Jerome has been searching for this gem that Mara washed down the drain and Vera stole. So…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“SO if we get the gem, we can make a deal with Jerome!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Exactly, at that point he will have to get the amulet back from Poppy!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s perfect Fabian!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So we’ll stake out Vera’s room during lunch tomorrow when she goes to get the shopping” the dark-haired boy revealed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds like a plan!” It was only at that moment that Nina realized how close the pair had gotten. She had risen from her bed when he had entered, and they had gravitated toward each other like always. Taking a big step back Nina ushered him out of the room under the illusion of homework. Closing the door behind her ex-boyfriend Nina shot off a text telling the other Sibunas that there would be no practice that night and turned her attention toward her schoolwork.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Grabbing Fabian as the lunch bell rang Nina ran back to Anubis house. They snuck upstairs while Vera was in the laundry. Breaking out her hair pin Nina got to work, the click of the lock signaled that they would be able to enter Vera’s room now.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Awesome work Nina!” cheered Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks. Let’s get to work finding that gem” Nina directed heading up the stairs. Splitting up the pair set about looking for the missing gem and their blackmail. Nina took Vera’s vanity while Fabian tackled the woman’s wardrobe. Opening the house mother’s jewelry chest, she found the purple gem Alfie had described sitting innocently on the cushion. Grabbing it Nina hid with Fabian in the wardrobe while they waited for Jerome to arrive.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long, just under five minutes later the door to the room creaked open revealing Jerome. When his back was turned away from them and he was distracted searching for the gem in the vanity Nina and Fabian slipped out of their hiding spot and began their prepared speech.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thought you would be quicker off the mark Jerome” Fabian snarked. “Vera has been gone for ages”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But you were right” Nina mockingly comforted, “That’s where it was hidden”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Where what was hidden?” questioned the startled boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t play dumb. We know that you are looking for the gem” reprimanded the threatening looking boy beside her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Taking this as her cue Nina lifted up the coveted treasure, “All coming back to you now is it?” she questioned.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome quickly made his way across the room to the pair ready to snatch the gem away from her. As soon as he was in reach, Nina curled her hand back around it hiding it from sight. “Not so fast”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Breathing deeply, Jerome adopted a crazed look in his eyes, “What is going on you guys?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We want to trade you, the gem for the amulet”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“When will you trust me?” the taller boy asked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why do you want the gem?” Nina fired back. Trust was a two-way street after all.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
His smirk faded and a shadow of sorrow crossed his face but was gone before Nina could really analyze it. “Touché. I was going to give it back to you anyway, since we are all on the same team here”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah” Fabian scoffed, “of course you were”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“See you around” Jerome scoffed and quickly exited the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The second the door closed behind the taller boy the pair let out huge sighs of relief. “We should get back to school before lunch is over” chuckled Fabian holding the door open for Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, of course. I just need put this back in the doll house for safe keeping. You go on ahead, I’ll meet you in class” Nina agreed. Things were finally looking up for the Sibuna club.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Her room was empty since Amber was still at school, so Nina wasted no time in placing the amulet back in it’s hiding spot. As she closed the drawer the dollhouse windows lit up signaling a new clue from Sarah’s spirit.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank you Sarah” Nina whispered as she opened the doors. There was a tiny light glowing in the living room replica. Pulling at the loose wallpaper she felt it give and slide into her hands. Turning the colored sheet of paper over Nina found Sarah’s handwriting.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Upon the foundation on which this house rests lies the solution to the spider web test. To find the armorer and scholars hollow, the silver thread of fate you must follow”. ‘What did it mean? Why couldn’t the clues ever be obvious’ Nina lamented.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A familiar blast of cold air had the hair on Nina’s arm stand up on end. Turning Nina found herself face to face with the spirit who haunts her nightmares, Senkhara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This ruler may be forgotten, but she will not be ignored” threatened the spirit. “Or you will pay the gravest price of all. The raven is poised to swoop on the mask. So do not forget, you belong to me now chosen one. And I will not tolerate any more of your failures.” Holding out her hands Senkhara activated the brand on Nina’s arm. It felt as if thousands of volts of electricity were coursing through her. Nina fell to the floor with tears in her eyes as she tried to breathe through her pain. The pain became too much and she began to black out with Senkhara’s gleeful face being the last thing she saw as darkness consumed her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
So she obviously didn’t make it to her next class. Between the impromptu torture session with her dead captor and the ensuing freak out Nina wasn’t in the mood to go to Biology. Pulling herself together though she headed off to school for at least one class and to catch her friends up on the latest clue. The last class on Tuesdays for Nina was French with the other Anubis residents. Previously Mrs. Andrews had mentioned that she would have a special announcement today. Walking in Nina saw that Liliana was bouncing in her seat clearly excited for whatever this piece of news was. Nina settled into her own seat next to Fabian stiffly since she was still sore from the shocks given by Senkhara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Standing up from her desk Mrs. Andrews called the class to order. “Good afternoon class”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Good afternoon” they answered back.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Before we begin, I have the announcement that I promised you all yesterday” a stream of whispers started at her words.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Rapping her knuckles on her desk Mrs. Andrews reclaimed the distracted class’s attention. “I would like to announce the date of this year’s Student Representative election. As you know Mara was elected last year and has been acting in this position. Any candidates will have the week to campaign and elections will be held next Friday. Are there any nominees to run against Mara for the position?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana’s hand shot in the air so fast Nina was afraid she would fall out of her seat. “Miss Wells who would you like to nominate?” asked the teacher.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I nominate Amber Millington” responded the girl excitedly shooting her fellow blonde a huge smile.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well Amber, do you accept the nomination” asked the doubtful professor.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, I accept” grinned the resident fashionista.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright any other nominations?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah I got one” spoke up one of the Osiris house residents, Hadrian Black. “I nominate Miss Tess”. The murderous look that Tessa Jones shot him showed that she was definitely not on board with this plan.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wonderful!” cheered Mrs. Andrews. “It is so great to see our Osiris residents deciding to participate in school events”. Abigail Cowen scoffed from her place next to her boyfriend Jason McCreery. “Something to add Miss Cowen?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course not Mrs. Andrews” saved Jason, “We think that Tessa will make a great choice for candidate”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright then if there are no other candidates we will proceed with class”. As Mrs. Andrews began her lesson Nina drifted off thinking about the upcoming election. Obviously, she was going to vote for Amber, the girl was her best friend and Mara hadn’t done anything with her position but plan a prom and pad her resume. As for Tessa, well Nina hated to admit it, but she really didn’t know anything about the other girl or anyone in Osiris house.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was an unspoken rule at Frobisher Academy that all students pretty much stuck to their own housemates unless forced to work together on a school project. Nina had been paired with Hadrian last year for a Biology project and they hadn’t connected. Nina found him to be cocky and self-obsessed. She did know that he was supposedly dating his housemate Natasha Taylor, but beyond that Nina hadn’t really cared to learn more about the house as a whole.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
All in all everything seemed to flow better when the houses didn’t interact. Hopefully this election would be like the last when Amelia Pinches from Isis house (the only other house with students in their year) basically bowed out and the real fight was between Amber and Mara/Mick.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina had sent a text in the Sibuna group chat with the new clue and an order for everyone to meet in Sibuna clearing to discuss their latest lead. Unsurprisingly she was the last one there since Mrs. Andrews had held her back after class to discuss her daydreaming. When she arrived Nina found Liliana and Amber plotting their campaign with Jerome while Alfie and Fabian talked about Fabian’s little sister Olivia and her upcoming visit to the school. Patricia wasn’t there since she was in detention and busy dealing with her temporary blindness. Fabian quickly cut off his conversation though once he saw her approaching.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nina! You finally escaped Madam Andrews” he greeted. Placing her bag down Nina dropped onto the log beside him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ugh” she groaned, “I’m fluent in French and just got out of a torture session with my ghostly nemesis of course I’m not going to pay attention in class”. Fabian rubbed her back comfortingly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry love, did Senkhara reveal anything before she tried to electrocute you?”<br/>
“Just her usual ‘Do not fail me’ jazz. She was really angry and said that ‘the raven was poised to swoop’ though…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do you think it means Victor?” asked Jerome. “That is what everyone tends to refer to him as”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well Victor didn’t have the amulet, Poppy did…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s what I don’t understand” agreed Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well obvi the amulet Poppy had was Patricia’s missing one, not the one from the doll house drawer. So Victor must have planted the fake in the drawer a while ago and run off with the real thing” deduced Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Did she say anything else?” asked Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina racked her memory for what the ghost had said just before she passed out, “She said ‘this ruler may be forgotten, but she will not be ignored’. At least I think that’s what she said, then the pain had started so my memory is a little fuzzy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds like a spirit with self-esteem issues” quipped Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So what’s the latest with the new clue Fabian?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well it’s pretty obscure” the boy responded. As he reread the message to the group Nina tried to come up with possible locations to search.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Armorer and scholars hollow… You don’t think?” started Jerome looking to Liliana and Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s definitely the library” agreed Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How’d you figure that one out?” asked a bewildered Fabian. He was cute when he was confused.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s where the suit of armor used to be” explained Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Armor, Armorer, right?” added Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And isn’t scholar like an old-style word for massive nerd?” teased Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So I spend a lot of time in the library” replied a red-faced Fabian. “That doesn’t mean that I am a massive nerd though, ok?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay” Nina was a bit surprised at his outburst. “Fabian and I will research online and the four of you can tackle the library”. With the plans set the group broke off to complete their separate tasks.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: Liliana and Amber continue to work on Amber's campaign as the election heats up. Fabian gets a date and the goose crew faces another barrier in their quest to return the gem.</p><p>I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! -Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Liliana XIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh y'all! I can't believe this story has over 150 hits. Thank you for all the love so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving the clearing after the meeting Liliana noted that they had about two or so hours until dinner. The library though would be closing in 30 minutes so they would be able to break in then. “Do you guys want to grab some coffee while we wait?” she asked the group.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“A Mocha Frappuccino sounds great!” cheered Amber swinging her and Alfie’s joined hands.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Cool! We can continue planning your school rep campaign while we wait for Jasper and Trudy to lock up!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Having reached the little café the group quickly placed their orders and scanned their IDs to pay. Jerome and the others had left Liliana to grab their drinks as they had seen a group of 8th years leaving, and they wanted to snag the newly vacated seats.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It wasn’t long before Lili’s new favorite Barista, Heather, called their order number.  Snagging their drinks and leaving a generous tip and smile for the frazzled barista Liliana went over to join her family on the cute café couches. Passing out the drinks Lili noticed that Jerome and Amber had spread out various notebooks and were busy assembling their plan of attack for this week. Alfie stared at the scene unfolding before him with a degree of horrified awe. Roe definitely had a gift for marketing and organization while Amber was a powerhouse in her own right. The two of them together, actually working for the same goal from the start, almost guaranteed success.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sipping her own latte Lili read over some of the ideas they had already jotted down. Campaign rally, posters with slogans, smear campaign… wait what?!?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Guys we are Not running a smear campaign against Mara and Tessa”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why not?” whined Jerome, “I already hired Alfie to begin collecting blackmail”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber you ran a dirty campaign last year and look where that got you. You have great ideas and I think you would be great for the job; we just have to share your vision with the students”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Besides, no one is going to vote for Mara again with the high horse she has been riding around on recently” added Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You should focus on how you will take action on your issues and actually bring about change with your platform”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You guys are right” Amber agreed. “I want people to elect me because I am the best option and they want to see change”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Awesome now that we are all on the same page let’s start drafting your speech for the debate” Jerome declared. With that settled the group spent the next half-hour or so working on the campaign before they called it quits and headed for the library.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Kneeling in front of the door Liliana got to work picking the lock. Last time they had broken in Jerome had stolen the key and it had been under the cover of night. Now in fading sunlight of a late November evening, the group was understandably feeling a bit antsy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The lock clicked one more time and the door swung open, they were in! Entering the library the group split up to look for anything strange that could be armor, hollow or a silver thread of fate. Amber and Alfie headed up to the second floor while Jerome and Liliana talked the main floor and exhibits. Remembering the last time they had broken into the library Lili headed over to the center of the room. When she had been on the landing Lili had noticed that the tile in the center of the floor was different than all the others. Kneeling next to the strange checkered patterned tile, she removed her ruler and slipped it under one edge to see if it would come up. Pushing down hard she heard a ‘pop’ as the tile slid out of place. As she picked it up, she noticed that she had been wrong as the square was not made of tile but was instead a piece of wood. Flipping it over she found writing on the back, slipping it into her bag she decided to look at it later.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Getting to her feet she dusted off her skirt and called out to the others “Did you all find anything yet?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No” … “not yet” … “Nothing over here” came from her team. Lili headed over to the bookshelves by the stairs. The group continued to look for about another five or so minutes before calling it quits to head back for dinner.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately the group wasn’t able to meet up again that night and had to delay their meeting due to Patricia falling down the stairs, Alfie and Jerome getting detention from Victor for starting another food fight and Nina getting a call from her Gran. Lili took the unexpected free time to hang out with Amber and bond with the other blond.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
During lunch the next day Liliana sat with Fabian and Amber. Liliana was trying to iron out the details of the other girl’s campaign, but the pair was distracted as they argued about Joy, again.  Looking up Lili watched as Joy waved cheerfully at Fabian causing him to shut down as a result.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing the pissed off look on Ambers face Fabian dropped his sandwich and declared. “Ok, that’s it! That is it! I can’t take this anymore. I’m going to march over to her and I’m going to say, ‘Joy, look I like you, but we can’t go out because I still have feelings for Nina’”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The disbelief that Liliana felt at that statement was mirrored on Amber’s face, “And you really think that she is going to accept that?” asked the fashionista.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, she will”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well… Good luck” dismissed Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Gathering his strength, Fabian repeated his little speech as he made his way over to the girl. Leaning over to Amber, Liliana asked “How much are we betting that this crashes and fails?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s a sucker’s bet Lili and you know it. Joy is set on dating him and he refuses to have a clear conversation with both girls, so they are both being led on”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy’s laughter caught Lili’s attention turning back to what could only be a train wreck she watched incredulously as Joy laid a flirty hand on Fabian's arm and smiled brightly up at him. It wasn’t Joy’s actions necessarily that set Liliana off, but Fabian’s lack of response. The terrified look that appeared on his face in light of Amber’s death glare showed that he had chickened out and hadn’t set any boundaries with Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So how did it go?” asked the thoroughly unimpressed Amber as Fabian returned to their seats.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The boy smartly began to gather his things as he pondered his response. With his personal belongings reclaimed and bag secured Fabian took a big step back to remain out of Amber’s reach before revealing, “Yeah, it went great… We’re going to the movies tomorrow night!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What!” Amber shrieked, while Liliana cackled at how predictable the boy was. “Fabian you get back here!” Amber demanded, but the boy was long gone. Patting Amber’s shoulder comfortingly Liliana offered the girl one of her strawberries and a commiserating look before shifting back to the topic of the upcoming school campaign.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana was reading in the living room when Jerome entered with a dejected look on his face. “Oh no, this can’t be good” commented Lili as she closed her magazine.  “What happened now?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome flopped down face first on the coach in defeat. “I don’t want to talk about it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well tough” declared Lili moving to sit beside him on the couch. “You are clearly upset and I’m not going to let you wallow in misery". Alfie was hanging out with Poppy, so Lili shot him a text asking if he knew why Jerome was so upset. The other boy responded quickly saying that he didn’t know but he was almost to the house and he would help talk to Roe with her. Shooting Alfie a quick thumbs up Liliana turned her attention back to the upset boy beside her. Reaching into her purse Lili pulled out her phone and headphones, offered an earbud to Jerome, and settled in to wait for Alfie’s arrival.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A few minutes later Alfie came flying into the house, seeing the pair on the couch he quickly entered the sitting room and closed the double doors behind him allowing for a little privacy. “Hey, you two” he greeted with a grin, but he wasn’t able to mask the worry Liliana could see behind his eyes. “How are you doing this wonderful Thursday?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome just groaned and buried his face further into the couch pillow.  Shooting a look at Alfie, Lili silently asked how he wanted to play this. He signaled that he would follow her lead and that she should take point on this. Nodding Lili turned back to Jerome and manhandled him into a sitting position. The boy whined but played along anyways dropping his head down on her shoulder. Liliana smiled as he grabbed her hand and started to play with her fingers. Alfie moved to sit on the table with the stuffed Alligator to be closer to them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Roe sweetie, what’s up with you today?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We want to help Jerome, but we can’t if you don’t fill us in”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nodding Jerome began to speak, “I told you both that I got the gem back from Vera and Nina/Fabian, but I hadn’t tried to place it back in the shield yet”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, you were going to return it with Mara today during lunch” agreed Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well we got there only to find an empty display case”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh no, we really suck at sports that much?” asked a disappointed Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Or maybe the shield is somewhere else in the school” suggested Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, I already talked to Mr. Sweet and he said that we lost the shield to another school thirty years ago” dropping his head into his hands he continued. “Everything I did to get my hands on this, and I can’t even put it back where it belongs and break the curse”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Have you called your dad to tell him you found it?” asked Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And say what?” snarked Jerome. “I’m sorry Dad. I know you were trying to turn your life around, but there is no more shield and I am fresh out of ideas”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh come on! You will work something out. You are Jerome Clarke for crying out loud. If you can’t charm your way to that shield, you’ll scam it. It’s the Jerome way” Alfie ended with a laugh.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Squeezing her hand Jerome nodded, “You’re right Alfie”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“There we go, let’s not give up hope just yet, we can go look for the info on the shield tomorrow. I’m sure there must be a record of the school’s wins and losses in the library” Liliana suggested.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah Jerome keep your chin up, I’ll help you toss the library during lunch tomorrow. But the three of us have homework to do before dinner and the Sibuna meeting tonight” said Alfie as he headed to his room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Before Lili knew it, dinner was over, and it was time for the nightly Sibuna meeting. Nina had texted the group to say that the meeting would be held in Nina and Amber’s room. Entering Liliana was surprised to find that the practice web had been taken down. “No more web walking?” asked Liliana in greeting.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I think we have practiced enough” explained Nina. “Plus it was really hard to move around in here with the webs trying to trip us up”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nodding Liliana grabbed the oversized beanbag the roommates had stashed in the corner and made herself comfortable while the group waited for Jerome, Alfie and Amber. Liliana happily chatted with Patricia about the school website while they waited. It was awesome to see the other girl so passionate about her work. Apparently, she had only signed up because Joy had made her, but now Patricia really enjoyed it. Making a mental note of that Lili decided to see if she could get Mrs. Andrews to sign off on Patricia covering the election footage, and maybe Eddie too…<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The door flying open and the missing trio rushing in pulled Lili out of her musings. Reaching out for Amber’s arm, Lili pulled her fellow blonde down with her onto the beanbag. Alfie and Jerome took seats on the floor while Patricia got up to sit with Nina and Fabian on the bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay, Recap time!” said Nina. “Did you guys have any luck on your search?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We checked the Library. But there was no armor, hollows or silver threads of fate” recapped Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I went back at lunch today,” added Alfie “and there was just your normal nerd herd of dorks with books”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Last time we had been in there I had noticed that one of the tiles was different from all the others” pulling the board out of her bag, Liliana handed it to Fabian and Nina. “So I decided to pull it up and found this board. The rules on the back outline some kind of Egyptian board game. I don’t know if it’s related to the quest or not, but I thought you both would enjoy it anyway”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabians face lit up at the opportunity to learn something new while Nina analyzed the rules on the back. “This is definitely Robert’s handwriting; I recognize it from the journals in the antechamber” she murmured. Smiling at Lili she thanked her and placed it to the side.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok Fabian, you’ve been looking at that book for hours. Have you found anything yet?” asked Patricia kicking his leg lightly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I think I found something” revealed an excited Fabian. “This book is all about last names and what they mean. So I thought that I would look up Frobisher, which comes from an old French word ‘Briller’, which means ‘to shine’.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fascinating. And he says he’s not a nerd” Amber giggled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Which is a last name most commonly given to armorers” defended a smug Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay, now that is Actually pretty interesting” admitted Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank you!” exclaimed Fabian. “So what if I am a nerd? There’s nothing wrong with that. It was nerds like me that invented the wheel, email, pretty much everything you couldn’t live without” he continued aiming the last part at an offended Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I feel your pain my friend,” said a serious Alfie.  “I get hassled because I want to be a ninja” and he attempted a ninja kick only to fall over onto Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
To break up the laughter following that announcement Liliana asked, “So the riddle is about the Frobisher-Smythes?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Picking himself up Alfie answered, “Well he was a smart scholar, wasn’t he?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And the foundations part of the clue could mean founders” added Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And who built this place?” asked Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The Frobisher-Smythes” cheered Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait the picture of them in the dining room! Maybe the solution to the task is behind it” proposed Amber. Jumping to her feet, Liliana and the other Sibunas raced downstairs to the dining room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Luckily the other students had gone to their rooms for the night, so the group was able to quickly remove the picture from the wall. With the picture gone, all that remained was a blank space of wall and the picture wire. “Oh it is definitely hollow” declared Fabian after knocking on the wall.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I wonder what this does?” asked Alfie pointing to the silver picture wire.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s a picture wire” dismissed Patricia as she looked for any cracks in the wallpaper.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Or is it the silver thread of fate?” countered Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Then let’s follow it” clapping his hands together Jerome motioned for Alfie to pull on the wire.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do it Alfie” Nina directed. As he pulled the string Lili held her breath in fear and anticipation. This was the first Sibuna clue that she had ever helped solve and she was nervous about what would be on the other end of the string.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The house began to creak and make ominous noises the more Alfie pulled. Lili looked around concerned that the house would cave in on them. One final yank resulted a resounding crash. Jumping Liliana looked around confused like the others since there was no noticeable change, and then the ceiling opened above them and something fell towards them, large and brown and with eight legs.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Screaming Liliana dropped to the ground and covered her head hoping to any god listening that the giant spider would eat one of the others first. She seconded Amber’s ramblings that if she couldn’t see it, it wasn’t real or there, and therefore not an issue.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s not real Amber” scolded Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s right Fabian! Say it with me!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Liliana peeked one eye open and found herself looking at an amused Jerome and the large spider. Ugh! So gross, Liliana could handle a lot, but spiders are a definite no, real or otherwise.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Shuddering she accepted the hand Jerome offered and got back on her feet. She immediately regretted that decision, as it placed her in close contact with the fake spider. Taking a massive step back had her bumping into Patricia but at least she was away from the ugly thing. The other girl smiled understandingly and threaded her fingers through Lili’s offering her a silent show of support.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Guys, I think this is what we’ve been looking for” decided Nina from where she was analyzing the spider. “This has to be the spider that fits in the hole in the task room wall”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian reached up to unhook it from the cord that suspended it from the ceiling and began to read the message Robert Frobisher-Smythe had left behind. “To pass beyond the weaver’s throne, lay her daughters in their home. Move with care through her poisoned loom. The scarlet thread may spell your doom”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Spiders weave webs, so is that where her throne is? The big web in the task chamber” deduced Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But who are her daughters and where are they?” asked Amber now that she had calmed down.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay, we need to go down and check it out tomorrow night. It’s too late tonight and I still have to call my Gran” decided Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Giant troublemaking grins spread across Alfie and Jerome’s faces. Liliana was curious, those were the looks they had when they pulled massive pranks or were able to mess with one of the teachers.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Maybe we should synchronize our schedules” began Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian’s head shot up in a panic and he franticly tried to keep Alfie from speaking, unfortunately he forgot about Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Because tonight is Fabian and Joy’s first date!” finished a laughing Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina looked like she had been hit by a truck, Patricia just looked bored, Amber was furious and Lili, well she was curious as to see how the drama played out.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No! NO, it’s Not a date!” insisted Fabian to Nina who clearly wanted nothing more than to leave the room. “It’s more like, umm. A misunderstanding!” That boy just kept digging his grave deeper and deeper if the look on Nina’s face was any sign. “We’re just going to see that film that Jasper was on about”. If anything that last statement seemed to hit Nina harder. “It’s hardly datey!” Fabian tried to reassure the brunet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ha! No kidding” scoffed Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I thought we could go see that” mumbled Nina looking super hurt next to him, “I was going to get us tickets for this weekend as a surprise”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey! Why don’t we all go?” asked Amber seemingly trying to save the situation, but Lili felt that she knew the blonde better than that. “You me, Joy and Fabian. Nah, let’s not crash their date” deadpanned the blonde as she popped her bubblegum.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What!” Fabian had a look of betrayal all over him, “Amber! Tell her that it’s not a date. You were there! You were telling me what to say. You too Lili!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh hold up! I stayed out of that entire situation; you dug your own grave there” Lili snapped back.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I did not tell you what to…” Amber argued.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay guys, I get it” cut in Nina. “Tomorrow night is just not ideal. We can just wait another night. The mask and my life can wait”. Fabian looked as if she had just burned his autographed copy of The Solar System Is Your Friend or smashed his calculator watch. “I need to go phone my Gran anyways”. Nina quickly fled the room despite Fabian and Amber’s protests.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nice job Fabian. Very nice” Amber sniped as she spun on her heel and raced after Nina with Patricia. Giving Fabian a disappointed look Lili left the room to get ready for bed.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: While the school election continues to heat up, the goose crew takes up ping pong. </p><p>Question: Would y’all be interested in hearing from Mara, Fabian or Joy’s POVs? Or maybe some of the Osiris house characters?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! -Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Jerome XX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday morning came and went in a haze for Jerome. He was exhausted having tossed and turned all night worried about their latest problem. He wasn’t able to pay attention in his classes because he was so distracted thinking about the missing shield. He spent his lessons turning plan after plan over in his mind trying to think up a scam that would work.  Which was truly a shame since he had apparently missed quite the show in Chemistry when Patricia and Eddie faced off to see who could cause more chaos.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking across the lounge he saw Mara working intensely on something. Walking over to her he dropped his bag startling her. “Oh Jerome! I didn’t see you there” she greeted happily.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What are you working on Jeffrey? Your election speech?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Election speech? Oh that! No, that is the least of my worries”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mara you have to take this seriously. Have you done any campaigning?” he asked concerned.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Not yet. I’ve been too wrapped up in my profile on Vera. Besides statistics show that the general population is more likely to vote for the incumbent anyway. My focus needs to be on the website right now”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mara. If you want to keep your position as school representative and the power to make this school better, you need to campaign. All of Osiris house is bound to vote for Tessa, and Amber has been busy connecting with the Isis house residents”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know, I’ll write my speech later, maybe you could help? You did such a good job last year”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I would love to, but I already agreed to help Amber this year. Maybe you can ask Patricia? You two are friends, right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I would, but Mrs. Andrews assigned her and Eddie to cover the election, so they have to remain impartial”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well what about Joy? You two are roommates. I know you didn’t really hang out much before this year, this could be a fun way for you two to bond”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re right, I’ll ask her during the lunch break”. The pair then turned their conversation to lighter topics as they waited for their study hall to be over.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lunch time found Jerome and Alfie once again in the Frobisher Library. The pair had to do some fast thinking and sweet talking to get Trudy and Jasper to allow them access to the books. Technically everything that was originally in the library was supposed to be treated of as part of the exhibit, but Jerome had used his status as an employee to get them in while Trudy and Jasper went on their break.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The pair rushed up the stairs and began to search through the upper level shelves for their desired book. It took about 10 or so minutes before Alfie called out getting Jerome’s attention from where he was knee deep in yearbooks “Dude! Here it is. The school sporting record!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Flipping through the book quickly and trying not to cough at the dust cloud that formed Jerome found the section on the Frobisher shield. “Listen to this Alfie. ‘The jubilant champions holding the winner’s shield, which was donated to the school by Sarah Frobisher-Smythe in honor of her father Robert who was a keen Ping pong enthusiast’”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well anything connected to the Frobisher-Smythes is straight trouble” mused Alfie. “I bet that jewel your dad stole was something they stole from King Tut’s tomb like the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, so it appears that the shield is the prize for each competition, well along with bragging rights”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess charming and scamming are out then”. Clapping a hand on Jerome’s shoulder Alfie said the dreaded words no con artist wants to hear. “You might have to win it back fair and square bro”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fair and square” he tried to say, the words felt foreign on his tongue. “That’s a thing, right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah it’s a thing” laughed Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s funny” he slammed the book closed “I never really got that concept”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know mate. Don’t worry though we got your back. You are a decent enough ping pong player that we will have the shield back in no time”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When classes let out for the day Jerome and Alfie met up at their lockers to wait for Mr. Sweet. “Alright remember the plan?” asked Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes Roe. We are trying to convince Mr. Sweet to let you compete despite the school’s horrible track record for the past thirty years when it comes to sports”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Precisely. And here he comes now! Quickly, after him!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The two boys tore down the hallway yelling the headmaster’s name, dodging students, as they tried to get his attention.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ah, Lewis and Clarke. Excellent.” Mr. Sweet greeted without stopping or turning towards them. “And what can I do for you today” he asked as they had reached his office door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s about the Frobisher Shield” explained Jerome, “I want to win it back”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Adopting a serious face Mr. Sweet began to scold them both. “The Frobisher Shield isn’t a joke” he warned. “If we could actually win it back, why then the school could be truly great once more. And greatness is no laughing matter”. Clearly having decided that the conversation was over he turned to unlock his office.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Turning to Alfie, Jerome motioned for him to try and get Mr. Sweet to see sense on this issue. “Wait!” Alfie called. “Check out his serious face, Mr. Sweet. See! It’s totally serious”. Adopting his best serious face Jerome tried to play along with his best friend’s plan.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Mr. Sweet paused and looked at them considering his options, apparently what he found was enough as he said, “If you both really mean this then I’ll make the arrangements”. Score! They were going to get the shield back! “But know that once you begin on this the hopes of the entire school will be riding on this match”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No pressure then” Jerome snarked to Alfie once the headmaster had disappeared into his office sending Alfie into a laughing fit which he quickly reigned in when the teacher reappeared with two ping pong paddles.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And uh, you will be needing one of these Alfie” Mr. sweet said handing the other paddle to Alfie. “The Frobisher shield is a competition for ping pong doubles”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking down at the paddle in his hand Jerome felt his excitement grow, “Jerome and Alfie. Ping pong partners in crime.”. Pulling the other boy in for a hug Jerome revealed “Who else am I going to trust with something like this?”.  They were finally back on track to return the gem, it was nothing but blue skies from here on out, thought Jerome. Ignoring the crack of thunder and downpour the boys grabbed their bags and rain gear to trudge across campus to the café where the Team Amber campaign office was currently being held. The boys didn’t believe in omens anyway…<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright everyone let’s come to order” called Liliana from her spot at the head of the table.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We already did Lili” called Alfie holding up his tea. Jerome laughed as she shot Alfie her best bitch face and turned back to her clipboard.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Now that we are all here it is time for a run down on our progress. Since you so graciously volunteered you can go first”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure thing Lily flower. So I put up the flyers we designed today in my assigned spaces. I also polled the relevant members of the robotics, magic and acapella clubs. Jude and Jacob are obviously voting for Tessa, Lindy, James and Philip are voting for you Amber, but Nicole and Jensen are still undecided”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank you, Alfie. I don’t think we will be able to sway Jude and Jacob’s votes but stay on Jensen and Amber can talk to Nicole herself”. The two in question nodded and jotted down their new orders. “How about you Amber?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I finished the second draft of my speech but now I have edits from when we polled earlier, so I’ll make those changes this weekend. I spoke to Willow, Amelia, Natasha, Jason and Harry at the Future Business Leaders club during lunch. Willow is a guaranteed yes for me; Amelia is still bitter about being beaten so she will either vote for Tessa or myself. Natasha and Jason are pro Team Tessa due to house loyalty, while Harry is leaning towards Mara’s side. I’m thinking that this will largely come down to the debates for the Isis house votes”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, let me see the updated version of your speech when you have it and we can practice for the debate together. Jerome you’re up”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I put up the flyers everywhere Alfie didn’t, and I spoke to Mara, she is recruiting Joy as her campaign manager but hasn’t put too much thought into campaigning as a whole. I’m pretty sure that you have this in the bag Amber”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well that is what you told me last time and then I lost” huffed Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well last time I was working off of faulty information Millington, this time I got it myself. If the election was held today, I would say your odds of winning would be rather high. But we still have another week to go in this race and anything could happen. So just keep your head on straight and a great big smile and we will help you get through this!” Jerome replied reaching out to give her hand a squeeze before turning his attention back to Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Roe is right Ambs. Everything is going to be fine as long as we stick together. I met with Hadrian today, as he is acting as Tessa’s campaign manager and he agrees that this will likely turn into a race just between you and Tessa. He agrees that we want to keep this an honest clean race without any dirty tricks”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds good to me!” agreed Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whoa! Look at the time people!” warned Alfie getting up from the table. “We need to get back to the house before dinner if we want to have enough time and catch all the drama surrounding Fabian and Joy’s first date!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber lightly bumped the boy’s shoulder, “That’s my best friend’s relationship you’re talking about”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, yeah love birds” Liliana laughed coming around to slip her hand into Jerome’s. “Let’s get going, I for one am looking forward to starting a weekend of relaxation”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As they made their way out, Jerome thought he heard Alfie whisper “They’re ones to talk. They are worse than us!” but he wasn’t sure. Brushing it off he headed off onto the lawn and back to Anubis ready to relax and unwind after a crazy week.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Checking his hair one more time in the mirror Jerome grabbed his suit jacket and headed into the atrium to wait for Liliana. Poppy had texted during dinner that she wanted to go into town for ice cream with them. Alfie had begged off saying that he had to call his parents but told them to tell Poppy hello for him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Pulling out his phone Jerome went to respond to Poppy’s twenty texts asking where they were when he heard Lili’s greeting “Ready to go Roe?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Shooting Poppy a quick text that they were on their way Jerome quickly stored his phone away. Looking up he was blown away by his best friend, Liliana looked stunning as always, but looking closer Jerome was surprised by what he saw, “Is that my shirt?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yup!” she chirped happily reaching the second to last step, “And you’re not getting it back”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“With you on that step, you’re finally my height” he laughed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili fixed him with her signature kitten glare, “Are you calling me short Mr. Clarke?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it Miss Wells” offering her his arm the pair headed off into the dying sunlight for a night of ice cream, fun and laughter.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: It’s finally Date Night for Jabian in Anubis House. Patricia and Amber reminisce about old times, Alfie gets stuck and Nina has her 100th meltdown of the year (thanks Fabes). </p><p>Question: Nina cursing the Sibunas is coming up so I’m taking suggestions for Jerome and Liliana’s curses! </p><p>I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! -Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Amber XXI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s finally Date Night for Jabian in Anubis House. Patricia and Amber reminisce about old times, Alfie gets stuck and Nina has her 100th meltdown of the year (thanks Fabes).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh y'all! I can't believe this story has over 200 hits. When I started writing this I totally didn't expect it to be popular at all. For those of you who follow me on Tumblr this is finally the chapter with the Patramber moment I posted a few weeks ago. Thank you for all the love so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As happy as Amber was about her campaign going smoothly and it finally being the weekend, she couldn’t help but worry about Nina. The girl had been in a foul mood all day, stomping around and snapping at her friends. Amber could not wait for the Jabian date to be over, as there would most likely not be a second date for the pairing.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Walking past Mara, Joy and Patricia’s room Amber saw Joy whirling around like a hurricane trying on different outfits and throwing them aside when she didn’t like them. Poor Joy, even Amber wasn’t cold hearted enough to not pity the girl in this instance. The girl truly thought she was going on a date, not just an outing with a boy who didn’t know how to say no. Turning away from that scene Amber headed into her own room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Opening the door she found Nina curled up in a depressed ball on her bed. “Oh love” she crooned moving to sit on the bed. Carding her hand through Nina’s hair she continued, “How are you holding up?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The girl in question sniffled and sat up, “I saw Fabian outside the flower shop Amber!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why were you even at the flower shop in the first place?”. Her question caused the American girl to look down at her lap and avoid answering. “Come on Neens…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s just that he never got me flowers last year or the beginning of this year, and I wanted to see if... I shouldn’t even be this upset; our relationship clearly wasn’t even that serious!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nina you have every right to feel however you feel. Regardless of how serious or not your previous relationship was”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We kissed at your end of term prom last May, and then we were here for another couple weeks where I guess we were exclusive, but we just never talked about it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well that right there has always been the root of your problems”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know, we talked all summer, but I was in the states and working and he was here with his family. And I get it, I didn’t come here so I can’t blame him for not visiting, but it still really sucks to be on a different continent from the person your dating. I guess that’s why Mickara broke up…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Clearing her throat Amber tried to push aside the painful memories of Mick and Mara’s betrayal and focused on the girl in front of her. “Well you two obviously video chatted and all,” trailing off at the bashful look on Nina’s face. “You didn’t video chat?!?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We just wrote each other letters. It was supposed to be romantic, but really it just made me crazier when I got back. Having his old best friend in the picture, who is making active attempts to steal my ‘boyfriend’, well it was and still is really hard. Then when my Gran showed up, I was distracted by her visit and Joy took advantage of that. I guess it’s just the fact that I don’t know why he broke up with me that is bugging me and won’t let me have closure”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait he broke up with you? You said that it was mutual”. Nina shot her the ‘Really Amber’ look.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course we said that, I didn’t want the humiliation of everyone knowing, and I don’t want to bring it up with him for the same reason. Because he clearly has moved on, even if he lied about it a week ago”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What happened a week ago?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well during our stakeout he said that he wanted to give Fabina another chance, but I pretended to be asleep because of everything I just said. Later I gave him the option to say it again, but he didn’t take it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Well that was a lot to think about, but in the meantime, Amber had a BFF to cheer up. “Well I don’t know about all of that, but I believe that everything will work out as it’s meant to”. Amber leaned in to give the girl a big hug, “Now I know you really wanted to see that movie so if we hurry, we should be able to make the start of it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber the last thing I want to do is sit there while Fabian and Joy hold hands in the dark. I just wish we could do the next task already because this French homework is not holding my attention”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright, well we can go to the matinee tomorrow then. I need you to know though that I was going to tell you about the date and how it happened by accident. Fabian has been off all year, but you know how he is”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I do know how he is. And because of that I know that if he really didn’t want to go out with Joy tonight, he wouldn’t have. He is single now, so despite my feelings he is allowed to date other people”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well ok then” Amber said bouncing up from the bed. “What you need is a girl’s night! I just got a new pint of Mint ice cream and hid it in the back of the freezer so Alfie wouldn’t eat it. I’m going to go grab that while you load a movie on your laptop”. With one last hug Amber was out the door to grab the ice cream.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Entering the kitchen Amber passed Patricia on her way to the freezer. “How is she doing?” asked Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Not good Trix” replied Amber pulling out the pint of ice cream. “How was Joy?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“She was excited, I didn’t want to crush her buzz, but I think we all know that this isn’t a real date”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, all of us but Nina. I swear that girl is such a mess over this boy. They had better work out or I’m kicking Fabian’s ass”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Shocked laughter burst out of Patricia at Amber’s statement. “Oh I would pay to see that!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What?” asked Amber walking closer to the other girl stopping just a hairs breadth apart, “You don’t think I could take him?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh I know you could take him!” laughed the other girl pushing a strand of hair behind Amber’s ear, “You took me to your jujitsu classes that one summer I stayed with you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh yeah, that was a fun summer. I miss us sometimes” Amber admitted looking up into Patricia’s eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, me too, but we just didn’t work. Then you were with Mick, and Joy and I…” Patricia stopped sadly. “Well I thought we had something”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t just one sided with you and Joy” Amber said laying a comforting hand on Patricia’s shoulder. “Anyways now you have a new target and a mighty fine one too” laughed Amber as she eyed the American boy on the couch.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Pushing her away lightly Patricia laughingly warned her, “Oh bug off, this one’s mine”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well go get him then Trix. You deserve to be happy. And we both know waiting around to see if this thing with Joy is going to work out or not isn’t what is going to make you happy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks Ambs, I’ll think about it”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Smiling Amber stepped back to grab the ice cream and two spoons, “Well I’m off to try and calm down the other American. I’ll talk to you later Trix” blowing the girl a mocking kiss Amber turned on her heel and headed back upstairs to comfort her depressed roommate.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina had picked The Fellowship of the Ring to watch. Amber didn’t know if it was a good sign or not that they weren’t watching The Notebook or Titanic. Deciding to stay out of it, Amber handed Nina one of the spoons and the tub of ice cream. Snagging her pink throw off her bed, Amber made herself comfortable as she settled in for 3 hours of sword fights and walking.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
About two hours into the movie, the door to the girl’s room flew open and a screaming Alfie appeared. Jumping to her feet, Amber grabbed the nearest book and began to beat the creature which was attacking Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ow! Amber! Can you please stop?” Alfie yelled. The task spider tumbled out of his hands and hit the floor as Alfie cradled his arm where Amber accidentally hit him rather than the spider.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What the hell Alfie! What were you thinking? I thought you were being attacked!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Jeez Ambs, I’m sorry! Just please put down the dictionary!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look you guys!” interjected Nina getting off the bed and pointing at the fallen spider which now had a crack and pieces sticking out.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ambs relax! It was just a joke baby”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hilarious. And now you’ve broken it. I seriously thought you were dying”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Knock it off you two” called Nina from her spot on the floor pulling out little spiders.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ew, so gross! They are like freaky little spider babies”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait is this?” started Alfie<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This is the answer to the riddle! It says that we have to ‘lay her daughters in their home’. So if the big spider is the mom, then these three little baby spiders must be her daughters” explained Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Picking one up Amber was surprised at how heavy they were: “Wow. These are really heavy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The spider’s home is it’s web” pondered Alfie sitting down next Amber and taking the spider she offered him. “Do these three spiders go on the hooks in the task chamber then?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
An excited grin spread its way across Nina’s face. “Let’s go down there right now and try it!” she yelled jumping to her feet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Ok, that is an awful idea! Shooting Alfie a worried look, Amber tried to convey what an awful idea this was. Looking worried as well Alfie argued “Fabian is our best web-walker. Shouldn’t we wait for him to get back from his date?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber groaned internally in defeat. Alfie had just sealed all of their fates by mentioning the taboo date. Nina’s hardened look confirmed Amber’s suspicions, “There is enough of us to do this without Fabian. Lets show these spiders what Sibuna are made of”. With that the American spun on her heel and marched out of the room, most likely in search of Patricia. Eyeing the laptop and nail polish still on Nina’s bed mournfully, Amber snagged Alfie’s hand and pulled him with her as she chased after Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The pair caught up with Nina on the stairs. “Nina just think about what you’re doing” called Amber from the landing.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know exactly what I’m doing Amber!” snapped the upset brunet at the bottom of the stairs.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just wait there and we can talk this out Neens” placated Alfie as he crept down the stairs trying not to scare her into bolting.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Following her boyfriend down the stairs Amber kept talking hoping it would be enough to stop Nina from running for the bread oven. “We don’t have enough people anyways. Lili and Jerome are out getting ice cream in town with Poppy and Patricia isn’t around anyways”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was of course at that moment that the universe decided to have Patricia storm out of the living room and into the atrium with the Sibuna club members.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Patricia!” called Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What!” snapped the upset girl, clearly her talk with Eddie hadn’t gone well.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Startled by her outburst Nina replied, “Um, we’re going down to the tunnels now. We figured out what the clue means so this is our best shot to complete the task”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Best shot, Ha! “Nina doesn’t want to wait for Fabian to get back from his date” Amber explained to Patricia. “Which I totally understand and support her feelings, but Please tell her she’s crazy!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s too risky with just the four of us. Right Trixie?” backed Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia’s face went through several emotions, but as she looked back into the sitting room where Eddie was it hardened. They were so screwed. “No. I’m not chicken! Let’s do it!” she yelled loud enough to be heard by Eddie on the couch. As Nina smiled, Amber couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
According to the Sibuna bylaws, which Amber was really regretting writing right now, in the event of a tie Nina, as the leader of Sibuna, would be the deciding vote. This occasion meant that her vote led to the four Sibunas finding themselves back in the dusty cellar five minutes after the vote.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Did everyone grab an amulet?” asked Nina preparing to trigger the bookcase. Holding hers up Amber hoped that the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach was just that rather than a sign of what was to come. Staring down the beam of light she vowed that they would all make it back to their room’s alive tonight.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Even with the extra practice, the web in the task chamber still terrified her. Amber considered this to be a healthy thing and apparently so did Alfie. “Is anyone else worried about the part of the riddle which says that the red thread will spell our doom?” he asked. Raising her hand Amber deflated as Nina grabbed it and placed the red spider in it for her to hang. Patricia hadn’t had enough time to practice, so Nina decided to give Alfie the big spider and the little yellow one. Patricia would instead act as their look out as the trio made their way across the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Keeping one ear open, Amber let her mind focus on the treacherous task in front of her. Slowly but surely, she worked her way over to the red hook. “Silver thread Alfie!” called out Patricia. The boy jolted to the side trying to avoid the silver thread and instead hit a yellow.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The world around her disappeared as Amber’s vision tunneled and all she could do was focus on getting to Alfie as quick as possible.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Guys calm down!” laughed Alfie, “The yellow threads they don’t…” and slowly trailed off. Horrified Amber doubled her speed as Alfie began to shake, “I feel… I feel weird”. He suddenly began to claw at the wires in terror and scream as he hit the silver wires around him. “Help me, please help me. It’s coming you guys! HELP ME!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber brushed against a silver wire but didn’t care as she heard Nina scream “He’s going to hit a red one” in warning.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Move faster Amber” Patricia unhelpfully screamed. Amber knew that she was talking but couldn’t quite understand what the stream of comforting words she was saying were. She just hoped that the sound of her voice would help to calm him down.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Finally she was in reach, shooting her arm out she grabbed him just as his head was going to hit the fatal string. Slipping between the final strings separating them Amber wrapped her arms around the hallucinating boy holding him firmly in place. “I’ve got you Alfie. You are going to be ok… deep breaths Alfie you are ok” not for the first time that night Amber cursed herself for not following her gut. Now Alfie was hurt, and they hadn’t passed the task. Best friend or not, if Nina suggested that they continue on tonight Amber would not be held responsible for her actions.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I am so sorry Alfie” apologized Nina as tears ran down her face. Patricia nodded, agreeing silently clearly shaken by the events of the last few minutes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The pounding of feet from further down the tunnel revealed Fabian’s arrival on scene far to late. “Alfie are you ok! Don’t move!” he yelled bursting into the task chamber. Fabian quickly dove into the web making his way over to the couple. Knowing that Fabian was a better web walker than her Amber carefully passed over the shaken Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on buddy, let’s get you out of here. Nice and slow, ok?”. Cautiously holding Alfie Fabian began to weave their way back out of the web with Amber following.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Once they were all safely back on the same side Nina ran over to Alfie pulling him into a massive hug. “I am so, so, sorry Alfie!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why don’t we get Alfie upstairs Nina?” suggested Patricia placing the baby spiders back in the official Sibuna backpack with the spare Amulet and offering it to Amber. Sliding the bag onto her shoulders Amber and the other Sibunas headed back to their rooms for the night.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: Fabian reflects on his date, the Sibunas learn more about the spirit who cursed them, and they are finally one step closer to the mask and their freedom!</p><p>Question: Nina cursing the Sibunas is coming up so I’m taking suggestions for Jerome and Liliana’s curses! </p><p>I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! -Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Fabian XXII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The date with Joy had gone as well as to be expected, reflected Fabian. Not that it was a date, since he still had feelings for Nina... at least he thought he did. Fabian was almost a hundred percent sure that she returned his feelings. He had only agreed to the breakup because she hadn’t wanted to date anymore but seeing how Nina reacted to his “date” last night, she totally wanted to get back together.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber was obviously at the end of her patience with the situation, but Fabian wasn’t about to drop Joy because she made Nina uncomfortable. Despite her being away for a year, she was still the same girl who broke Jerome’s nose for stealing his calculator when they were 12. They had laughed all the way to Mr.  Sweet’s office about the look on the cocky boy’s face. Fabian had felt so happy and blessed to finally have a friend!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Of course wherever Joy went Patricia followed.  Fabian had been scared of the loud girl when they first moved into Anubis house. Her growing friendship with the house tricksters was also an off-putting factor since Fabian seemed to be their favorite victim. But as he got to know her, the more he started to like the punk girl. She was the one who introduced him to music, real music, such as Sick Puppies and Cradle of Filth. Not that anyone could know this of course, he had a reputation to maintain. The trio quickly became inseparable doing everything together for years, until that fateful fall day. September 13th will be forever ingrained in Fabian’s mind, the day that half his world disappeared and the day the amazing American firecracker that was Nina Martin entered his life, blowing all that Fabian knew to hell.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina Martin, every time her name was said it felt like an incantation. The girl was a whirlwind goddess who crashed into his life and opened his eyes to so much more. From their first meeting, her crashing into the immovable Patricia, he was captivated by her. The brunette had captured his heart before he had even known it was happening.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian spent the year pulled between his residual feelings of duty to Joy, his first friend who he knew had been developing feeling for him, and his growing love for Nina. As the months passed without news of Joy or her return his guilt began to disappear and Fabian threw himself wholly into his growing relationship with the mysterious American girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It wasn’t fair, he reflected, that he brushed aside what he had been building with Joy so easily but love rarely is fair. Nina was like a fire who consumed all in her path as her influence spread in the house. She befriended or made alliances (in the case of Jerome) with all but Mick and Mara. Fabian had never felt more alive than he did that year, as the Sibuna Club raced against time, The Society, and Rufus Zeno to retrieve the missing puzzle pieces and assemble the mythical Cup of Ankh. When it was all said and done Fabian had felt slightly empty; the quest was over and they had gotten Joy back, but something was missing.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Kissing Nina, Fabian finally felt complete, he didn’t care that it was in front of all their friends he finally had his Chosen One. The following weeks were weird and nice at the same time. Not a lot changed between them, except that they now occasionally kissed and he didn’t have to hide his desire to hold her hand. But before the pair knew it exams came and went, and it was time for Nina to return to America.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The pair decided to exchange letters over the summer like the protagonists of their shared favorite historical novels. Sure they had cell phones and laptops but there had been something that seemed so romantic about an exclusively letter-based correspondence. Looking back, that could have been where things began to go wrong. They had both kept up with their letters but being an ocean away placed a strain on the still developing relationship. Fabian’s letters tended to consist of stories about his sister Mia and the trouble the pair got into on his parent’s estate, tales about working in Uncle Aide’s shop, and most frequently how much he missed Nina. Nina would regale him with content about her Gran, the latest protest she took part in, her job at the local library and how she wished to be back in England with them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
September arrived and Fabian immediately felt off balance. After months of exchanging letters he found himself frozen in the face of his best friend and girlfriend. As bad as it sounds, he was thrilled when Jerome and Alfie had accidentally/on purpose crashed their reunion. The pair had signaled the others that they could come back in and conversation had begun to flow again.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The first few days of them new term had Fabian on edge, but he slowly fell back into a comfortable pattern both with school and Nina. True, they hadn’t gone on an official date yet, but that didn’t matter since they were finally back. Their first date would happen when it happened, he told himself, not wanting to pressure Nina. So when Mick and Mara had suggested a double date he had jumped at the chance. He hadn’t thought at the time about Nina’s lack of enthusiasm. He simply chocked it up to the fact that it was Mick and Mara. Fabian loved Mick, but he couldn’t deny that the jock and Nina hadn’t bonded at all since her arrival the year before.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
They didn’t get to go on that date though due to Nina’s Gran’s unplanned arrival. Yes it was unfair of him, but Fabian couldn’t help but be upset about spending the evening looking at Granny Martin’s trip photos instead of going into town with his girlfriend. So while Nina’s Gran was in town he spent most of his time with Joy, he knew it was a bad idea since the other girl still had feelings for him, but he told himself he was giving Nina space to spend time with her Gran before she had to leave again.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
But it didn’t stop there. When Nina’s Gran finally left there was suddenly the bid and he and Joy were working together just like old times, and ever so slowly those old feelings for Joy began to resurface. They were not enough to eclipse his feelings for Nina, but they were there. So Fabian threw himself into trying to ensure that “Fabina” worked out. When Amber demanded that they have a double date Fabian knew that was it, the perfect thing to cement their still unsteady relationship. What better than a double date with Nina’s best friend, well other than him!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The date turned it an epic disaster, so the couple retreated to the cellar. Surrounded by their old memories the couple tried number combo after combo and eventually hit a brick wall. Fabian couldn’t help but feel like the blocked entrance was a sign for their relationship. So when Nina asked if he had not wanted to go on the date, well he just knew that it was time to call it quits.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Despite their breakup and his developing relationship with Joy, Fabian always expected that they would eventually get back together. The arrival of Eddie though had him worried as Nina seemed into him and he was American! After that it was just one thing after another that had the pair being pushed further and further apart despite being bonded by the death marks on their arms. Joy kissing him at the ball was unexpected, but Fabian had to admit deep down not entirely unwelcome. It was nice to have someone interested in him, but he couldn’t see anything happening between himself and Joy besides a deep friendship. So when Amber’s advice hadn’t worked, he had resolved to speak to the girl himself and put an end to any romantic thoughts she might have for the two of them. But standing there, looking into the loving eyes of his oldest friend, he couldn’t bring himself to hurt her. So he agreed to go to a movie with her. Fabian hoped he could hide the date from Nina so she wouldn’t get the wrong idea, but he should have known better after years of living with Alfie and Jerome. The duo had gleefully filled Nina in about his date and Fabian’s heart broke seeing the shattered look on her face. That was exactly why he hadn’t wanted her to know. When she mentioned that she had planned on getting them tickets his heart skipped a beat, a movie about Egypt with Joy definitely was not a date, but with Nina it would mean something more.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
And that really was the root of the issue, which was why it was so important that he didn’t mess this up. Walking into the Frobisher library that evening Fabian saw that Nina was already there waiting for him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey! So what did you want to meet me for?” she greeted.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Um,” Fabian guessed that they were jumping right into it, “to meet with Jasper about the Documentary. I thought you should be here, since it’s Sibuna related and you saw it this morning with Amber”. Seeing the perfect chance to test the water about her feelings he continued, “Why? What did you think this was about?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Hysterical laughter was one of Nina’s many tells for when she was lying. So her bursting into laughter confirmed his suspicions.  “Um… nothing. I just… Well I thought maybe…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian quickly cut her off seeing where this was going, “Nina there is no me and Joy. Honest. It really was just a movie as friends”. Her relieved face gave him the courage to ask the question that had been bugging him all day, “Is that what last night was about?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately she seemed to shut down at this question, he had pushed too far too fast apparently. “Look last night was a mistake” she explained, “I won’t be making it again”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Good” he said reaching out to squeeze her shoulder, “because I always have your back Nina and I want to help you however I can”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina opened her mouth to respond, but clearly changed her mind as Jasper entered the library. “Wonderful to see you two! How did you enjoy Secrets of Ancient Egypt?” asked his godfather.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, that was what we wanted to talk to you about” explained Fabian. “We need to know more about the Egyptian tyrant the film mentioned”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ah yes, what a fascinating subject. Now I do have something somewhere about her. Now where would I have filed it?” As Fabian and Jasper moved to the desk, he noticed that Nina began to head in the opposite direction. Fabian was going to pull her after him, but Jasper began to speak again recapturing his attention. “Aha! Here we are, yes. The forgotten ruler: She was a terrible tyrannical queen. Archeologists found an empty tomb for her in 1913, apart from her crown there was nothing inside. No grave goods, no body, nothing”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is there a name in the book?” asked Fabian hoping that it wasn’t Senkhara, since this queen sounded like their evil spirit and he didn’t want to be up against someone who didn’t even get a proper burial she was so evil.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No” Jasper said. “Although I was told once… I think it was several years when I was on a dig in Cairo. Our local guide whispered a name, something his grandmother had told him when he was a child to scare him. What was it now…? You know for the life of me I can’t remember it was so long ago”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Well Jasper was lucky his life wasn’t hanging in the balance like Nina and his, Fabian thought. His humor really had turned darker since being a Sibuna. But he guessed that was par for the course when dealing with ancient spirits and gods out to ruin your life.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Suddenly Nina called out “Senkhara!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes! That was it, how did you know?” asked Jasper.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking up at Nina on the balcony, Fabian knew without a shadow of a doubt that the queen Jasper spoke of was their ghost and she truly was as terrible as they believed her to be. Seeing how shaken Nina was, Fabian quickly wrapped up their visit with Jasper and the couple headed back to Anubis house.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After pin drop that night the Sibuna club was back in the tunnels to try and pass the spider web test again. Patricia was busy with Joy and Liliana was covering for the Sibuna club incase Eddie or Mara started to ask questions about where the group was, not that that was very likely, but it was still good to be prepared just in case.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was decided that Nina, Fabian and Alfie would place the spiders, while Jerome and Amber stood by just in case they had another incident like last time. Despite their past failures, Fabian was confident that tonight would be their night to complete this task once and for all.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What happens when they are all hung?” asked Fabian as he hesitated to place the final spider baby.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Let’s just all be ready for anything” said Nina from her spot in the web.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Placing the final piece on the silver hook, Fabian held his breath as the tunnel began to creak and moan around them, like it was coming to life. Slowly the door on the far wall by Nina began to slide open revealing the next room. But the group didn’t have long to celebrate before the door started to slip closed again, blocking their entrance to the tunnel.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina seeing the door closing quickly weaved her way through the web remaining between her and the passageway. Sensing what she was about to do Fabian yelled “No! Nina, don’t go through there!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This might be the only chance I get” she replied desperately and slipped through the door, only to be locked inside.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Various shouts of “Nina” rang out from the remaining Sibunas. Fabian was paralyzed in fear until a scream of terror rang out from beyond the blocked wall.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nina! Nina what’s wrong?” he shouted. She was trapped, and he couldn’t get to her, he had never felt more useless.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fabian!” she yelled, and he could hear the beginning of tears in her voice.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nina, what is it?” he asked again, trying to figure out the best path to the wall. There had to be a way to keep the door open.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I think there is something in here!” she shrieked, “Get me out Fabian!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well What’s the plan?” asked Alfie. “We need a plan. Tell me you have a plan Fabian!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It has got to be the big spider that holds the door open” declared Fabian as he began to move quickly to the spider indent, the sound of Nina’s frightened screams filling the air. Her fear pushed him to move faster and soon he was at the wall. Placing each of the spider’s legs in the holes, he waited for the door to open. Nothing happened. Nina’s screaming increased and the wall stayed closed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No! Don’t do this!” screamed Fabian slamming his fist against the wall. Suddenly a low rumbling started, and the web strings began to break apart. Once the web was gone, the door opened revealing a frightened Nina. Seeing him, she raced forward into his open arms sobbing lightly. Suddenly the other Sibunas were there creating a bear hug to reassure themselves, like Fabian, that Nina really was ok.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After a couple minutes the group broke up and began to head into the next room. Looking around Fabian was in awe. The room was lined with bottles and had a giant board in the center.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ew! Creepy!” exclaimed Amber examining the lion head painted on the board.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Way creepier when you can only see its eyes…” agreed Nina as she stuck close to Fabian, “and you think that it’s alive”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You seriously need to man up Nina” scoffed Alfie only to shriek and spin in circles when Jerome tapped his shoulder yelling, “Alfie behind you!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Now who needs to man up?” sassed Fabian squeezing Nina’s hand in support, causing the group to laugh.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group then split up to check out the room. “I think these are all chemicals” Fabian announced, “but there are no labels”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina picked one up beside him and popped the lid to smell it. “Gods this smells familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it”. Offering the bottle to Fabian she asked, “does it smell like… Christmas?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I wasn’t scared you know” muttered Alfie, “I was just on high alert. Like we all should be on!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure Alfie…” deadpanned Amber patting his shoulder as she passed him. “Okay, who is the freaky lion headed thing?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sekhmet. She is the goddess of medicine” Fabian explained joining the group gathered in front of the board.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look! There are openings in these” exclaimed Nina. “And there’s this channel and it leads to the door! Ugh, with some kind of goo on it. I guess it’s supposed to hold it in place”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So we’ve got a bunch of chemicals, six snakelike tubes that go down to this mixing jar that leads straight on to a door with a weird goo around it” recapped Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well maybe we put all the chemicals into the tubes, and abracadabra they magically open the door?” suggested Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Could be, but I guess it has to be the right six chemicals” replied Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay then!” declared Alfie “Everyone grab a chemical and let’s get mixing!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Snagging the bottle Alfie had picked up, Fabian put it back saying “It’s a bit late for science experiments Alfie. We should all get to bed”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As he was leaving with the others Nina stopped him, “Fabian, look at this”. Brushing the ever-present cobwebs off the wall she read “The taste of the great bitter lake… It’s a riddle!”. Running across the room she called out, “Here’s another one! Balm of the nomad? Oil of the Egyptian wedding Flower? Fabian, these are on every wall! Let’s stay down here and solve them!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian admired her energy, but he personally felt like he was going to drop from exhaustion, “Nina, It’s late. We need to get to bed”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Let’s take pictures of them at least” she compromised. Pulling out their phones the pair quickly documented the riddles. With their task completed the pair headed out of the tunnels and back to their rooms for some much-needed rest.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: So much #Peddie content y’all! Patricia bonds with Eddie over their project, Mara’s journalism skills are called into question, Joy helps Patricia figure some stuff out and the Anubis kids have a special surprise for their favorite Americans! </p><p>I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! -Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Patricia XXIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patricia just wanted a chill weekend for once, but apparently that was too much to ask for while living in Anubis house and following a hundred-year-old quest for a mythical mask. Friday and Saturday had been spent primarily dealing with Joy’s date with Fabian. Joy was under the impression that it had gone well and that he would be asking her on a second date any second. Patricia was torn between supporting Joy’s happiness and giving the girl the wake up call she clearly needed. In the end she decided to remain silent on the issue, Joy would come to her senses eventually, or Fabian will man up and choose to actually talk to both girls. Either way Patricia had decided that she was staying out of it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
This was a good thing since she had so much work to do. Between school and Mara dropping all work that wasn’t connected to the TOP SECRET Vera article, Patricia was slammed. Mrs. Andrews had assigned Eddie and her the job of covering the campaign. Eddie had decided to cover Tessa’s campaign while Patricia covered Mara and Amber’s. They had planned to meet up after lunch to discuss their information and work on putting together some articles. Alex from Isis house was assigned as their photographer and had sent over copies of the pictures they had taken of the candidates. Patricia had to review them and choose which ones she wanted to use before she met up with Eddie, so putting on her headphones to drown out Joy’s lovesick commentary she got to work.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
With lunch having been cleared away, Patricia set up her laptop and notebook at the dining room table as she waited for Eddie to arrive.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sup Yacker” and the clatter of notebooks and pens hitting the table accompanied Eddie’s arrival in the dining room. He quickly set up his stuff and the pair got to work. Patricia was surprised at how focused Eddie was, in class he tended to goof off and not take anything seriously, but with this project he was actually trying. It was weird…<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Say Eddie,” Patricia began<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes Patricia” he replied without turning away from the article he was proof reading.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s making you try so hard on this? I mean journalism doesn’t really seem like your thing…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hah! That’s where your wrong Yacker. I was on the paper staff at my old school and we were freaking awesome”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Really?” Patricia totally didn’t care or anything, but Eddie rarely shared about his life before Anubis.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I got the sickest photos! And New York is like the best place for variety in news content. Unlike here in Boresville UK, the city had parades and events and protests that students were encouraged to attend”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, that is actually really cool” Patricia had to admit.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking at her Eddie had an excited gleam in his eye as he continued to talk about his old school, “Yeah! I got really into photography there with my friend Darby. He’s actually the one who got me my camera! You wanna see?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Slimeball or not, Patricia couldn’t deny the earnest happiness in the American boy’s eyes. Nodding she got up and followed him across the hall to his room. She hadn’t been in there since Mick had moved out, and she could definitely say that Eddie had a very different decorating style. His walls just screamed New York and Punk. Unfortunately Patricia loved it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sitting down on Eddie’s bed Patricia caught sight of a framed picture on his bedside table. Picking it up she expected the photo inside to be of his parents, instead it was of Eddie and a group of 4 friends. The Eddie in the picture had a look of such joy that Patricia couldn’t help but be jealous that she had never seen it herself. “Are these your old friends?” she asked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh yeah, That’s Darby, Jess, Rachel, and Philip. They were the crew I rolled with in NYC. I think I have more pictures of them on the camera” he said moving to sit beside her on the bed. “This is the camera that Darby gave me, it was the first one I ever had, he was the one who really got me into photography”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Before Patricia knew it, she had spent the whole afternoon with Eddie looking at his pictures and listening to his stories. The Eddie that she spent the past few hours with was so different than the cocky boy who she had known for the past few months. Their time together had just brought all of the little moments she had seen to the forefront, showing her the boy underneath the façade. Looking at her watch she saw that the hours had flown by in a mix of stories, laughter and surprisingly good company. As she left to get ready for dinner Patricia couldn’t help but wish that the boy she had spent the afternoon with had shown up earlier.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The next few days flew by for Patricia. Every spare moment seemed to be dedicated to the election. It was both a uniting and divisive event for the 11th years at Frobisher Academy. Every student had opinions and was pitching in to help their chosen candidate in some way. Since Anubis housed two of the three candidate’s the air had become rather stilted in the past days. With Jerome, Alfie, Lili, and Nina backing Amber, that left Joy and Fabian to support Mara. Patricia and Eddie had to remain impartial due to their jobs as journalists, but that didn’t stop either side from trying to gain their support.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It all came to a head Wednesday morning when Alfie tripped Joy who ended up throwing her bowl of used cereal milk all over Liliana. This triggered Mara into breaking out into a fit of laughter making Jerome snap at her for being a witch… well he didn’t exactly say that, but you get the gist. Fabian seeing the hurt look on Mara’s face, and fueled by his own issues with Jerome, jumped in as her knight in shining armor making both Nina and Joy furious. At which point Amber walked into the room having been practicing her speech and happily wished everyone good morning and Mara good luck with her run through that afternoon. Mara, still wounded from Jerome’s insult let her fury and embarrassment out on Amber, saying that she didn’t need luck to win this competition, and that she would crush Amber and win in a landslide just like last year, because she was the only real and serious option and EVERYONE knew it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Hurt by Mara’s cruel words, Amber turned and fled the room followed by Nina and Alfie. Liliana was busy trying to dry off her shirt, Jerome was switching between helping her and shooting glares at Mara. Joy took advantage of Nina being out of the room and switched seats to be next to Fabian. Knowing that anything she would say to either Amber or Mara would be rejected due to the girls’ wounded pride, Patricia elected to head to school early.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The rest of Wednesday was hectic. Patricia’s day was filled with watching speech practices for Tessa and Mara, Amber’s had been before breakfast, classes, and testing the chemicals Nina and Fabian had collected while trying to connect them to the team’s latest riddles. When she finally got back to the house it was nearly time for dinner. Rushing upstairs Patricia dropped her bag by her door and flopped down on her bed, letting her shoes slide off. She was so tired that she just wanted to lie on her bed and sleep forever.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately a quick nap wasn’t in the cards for her. Mara blew into the room like a hurricane as she hurried to her desk and the stacks of Vera research. Patricia wondered if she stayed very still if the other girl wouldn’t see her. No such luck though, Mara spotted her and, as she had taken to doing every time she was alone with Joy and Patricia, began to ramble on about her Vera conspiracy theory.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia knew that she didn’t have any solid ground to stand on when she told Mara to knock it off. She knew how Mara must be feeling, it was so similar to Patricia’s own experience last year. Between the murder cult of her teachers and being stalked, lied to and kidnapped by Rufus Zeno, Patricia could understand a lack of faith in the adults trusted with your care. But Mara didn’t know any of that, and she really had no physical proof to back her claims. Patricia at least had heard the teachers on many occasions speaking of kidnapping Joy and then she had been kidnapped by a man she had trusted, mara was basing her argument off of papers and one conversation.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When trying to take down a member of the staff you needed rock solid evidence. Patricia would have thought Mara would remember this since she had done a similar thing when scheming to get Coach Robinson fired the year before. Patricia didn’t know all the details since the staff tried to keep it hush-hush and Mick wasn’t one to talk, at least to Patricia. Amber and Mick though had been good friends from their first day at Frobisher Academy, even if they had both hurt each other, their friendship was still super important to both the blondes.  So of course when his girlfriend tried to get him expelled through skeevy photoshopped photos there was only one person he would talk to. Amber had then filled Patricia in on some of the details. Patricia was just surprised that the girl hadn’t been expelled, between the cheating and the false accusations about a staff member’s conduct, it truly was a miracle that the girl was still enrolled. Deciding that she would rather help with chores than listen to Mara yammer on about Vera, Patricia headed down to dinner.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Thursday’s lunch break found Eddie and Patricia at their lockers. Switching out her books she subtly eyed the American boy. As Eddie went to open his locker he stopped and pulled his hand back calling out to her “Wait, let me guess… boobytrapped?”. Patricia just smirked in response; this was the perfect set up for her newest prank.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know you too well already Yacker,” sassed the boy as he did a complicated maneuver to open his locker. The confused look on his face highlighted how he had expected her to fill his locker with shaving cream again or rig a glass of water to fall on him like he had done to her last week. “Huh… well that was unexpected”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Game Face Williamson, it was finally show time! It would be fun to change their little game from one of just physical to mental pranks as well. “Sorry to disappoint. The thing is… I don’t play games with the Techer’s pet” she teased.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean?” he laughed, clearly nervous.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You owned up to that eyeball prank in class, and Sweetie totally let you off! While he is obviously sexist, he clearly favors you above the other boys. Pretty easy being a bad boy when the teacher’s your new BFF”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sweetie and I are not friends” a worked-up Eddie denied.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Laughing, Patricia reached out to pinch his cheeks, “You really believe that, don’t you? How adorable!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Turning red, the American boy pushed her hand away stating, “you’ll see how adorable I can be Yacker when I prove you wrong!”. Patting his cheek patronizingly, Patricia shouldered her bag and went off to meet Joy for lunch.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lunch with Joy was always hit or miss these days. Even though she had been back for almost three months now, the girl was still struggling to cope with the changes which had occurred while she was… away. Regardless, today seemed to be a good day, their conversation mainly centered around their respective articles for the school paper. It made Patricia sad that this is what their relationship had become. They had once been so close, on the brink of something more, and now they could hardly have a meaningful conversation without one of their feelings being hurt and the other storming off.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The lunch took a turn though as Joy bumped her shoulder playfully against Patricia’s “Hey what’s up with you today?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean?” denied Patricia pretending to watch the football game across the lawn.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on Peppermint, I can tell something is up” whined Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s nothing J” insisted Patricia<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We haven’t really talked in a while. Catch me up girlie”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Knowing that Joy wouldn’t let it go Patricia gave in; “Eddie practically begged me to punk him earlier today”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, well he obviously wants you to keep pranking him. He is loving the attention. And let’s be real Trix, pranks and bossing people around are how you show you care about them”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So not true! And anyways it’s pretty messed up that he wants me to keep pranking him”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well then you two can be perfectly messed up together”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Joy!” Patricia said bumping the other girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Laughing, the shorter girl continued, “So if you both know the ground rules… then what’s the problem? What’s stopping you from going for it?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
You. As hard as Patricia had tried, she still hadn’t been able to completely shake her crush on the beautiful girl sitting beside her. But really that was only part of the issue, “It’s just that he gets to me ya know… He told me that he knows I like him. Now that he knows, that makes me…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Human?” supplied Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Weak” Patricia corrected.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Try chasing a boy who is still crazy about the girl HE broke up with” comforted Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Yeah, thinking about Joy’s failed love life did cheer Patricia up a little. “But are you going to give up?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, not yet” decreed Joy “What about you?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately Patricia didn’t have an answer for the girl. On the one hand she really liked Eddie, but she was scared to open herself up for more hurt. With her family being M.I.A most of the time and Joy’s disappearance last year, Patricia had been burned badly and she was still trying to heal. The thing though was that Eddie had also been burned and was healing too. Maybe they could heal together… she would have to think about it more later. Finishing her lunch Patricia headed back inside for her final two classes of the day.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Rushing out of Chemistry the second the bell rang, Patricia booked it back to Anubis. Entering the house she could hear the sounds of Amber and Alfie in the kitchen with Trudy and Liliana and Jerome in the dining room. Patricia rapped the agreed upon secret knock on the dining room door and waited to be let in. “You all are louder than a stampede of Elephants” she complained as Lili opened the door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh hush Patricia” laughed the petite blond, “did you bring the centerpiece?” Holding up the large box she had stashed at the school, Patricia allowed her work to speak for itself. Lili laughed happily as she opened the box to find the cornucopia inside. “Trix this is beautiful. Roe you have to come see this!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Taking the cornucopia out, Patricia placed it on the beautifully set table between the candles shaped like Pilgrims and the baby pumpkins. “Yeah, it took a while and several trips to Hobbycraft. But I think it turned out great!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie NO!” Trudy yelled in the kitchen. Sharing worried looks with the others, Patricia headed into the kitchen. Inside she found that Alfie had failed to properly secure the top on the blender which had resulted in the entire countertop being covered in cranberries, sugar and orange peel. Amber was making a valiant effort to try and cover her laughter as Alfie was chewed out by Turdy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Anything I can do to help Trudy?” Patricia asked, “Lil and J have the dinning room covered”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Aww bless you, I think we have most of this covered, but if you want to help Amber with the pies you are more than welcome. I’ll have Alfie clean up this mess and get back to the turkey”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As she began to combine spices for Nina’s Mom’s Pumpkin Pie, recipe courtesy of Granny Martin, Patricia hoped that Fabian would be able to keep their two Americans distracted until it was time for the surprise Thanksgiving.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Luckily everything went smoothly after the blender mishap. As supper time rolled around Patricia, Amber, Alfie and Trudy put the final touches on the meal while Lili and Jerome poured cider for everyone. Mara and Joy had shown up a few minutes ago and were standing guard in the atrium ready to alert the others as soon as Fabian and the Americans showed up.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Three bird calls had Patricia and the others getting into their hiding places. “Why do we have to wear blindfolds Fabian?” came Eddie’s put-upon complaint.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Almost there, watch your step” replied Fabian as he directed the blindfolded pair into the dining room. “Alright now you can take them off in 3, 2, 1”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“SURPRISE!!!” yelled Patricia with the others as they all burst out of their hiding places.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh my gods you guys” cried Nina, “you did this all for us?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course Neens! While it might not be a holiday we celebrate. We know that it is important to you” explained Alfie “Now let’s eat!”. With that everyone took their seats and enjoyed the feast.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Later that night after the table had been cleared and the food had been stored away Patricia stood in the atrium with Eddie. “Thank you Patricia. Really. I asked around and learned that you and Amber were the ones to make this happen”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s nothing really” she tried to brush off.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, it is something. Ever since I got here, I’ve felt kind of on edge. It’s hard to be in a new place with a different culture. But you going out of your way to make Nina and I feel welcomed and accepted means more than you could ever know”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia could feel the blush on her face and hoped that Eddie wouldn’t see it. “You’re welcome Eddie. It is always hard to be away from family on holidays, so we wanted to do something special for you two”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Eddie clearly had more to say but was cut off by Victor beginning his customary pin drop speech. Pulling her into a quick, but heartfelt hug, Eddie thanked her again and then slipped into his room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Walking dazedly back to her own room, Patricia couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe this whole having feelings thing wouldn’t be too bad.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: It’s all been leading up to this: Election Day! </p><p>I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! Also feel free to come chat with me on Tumblr: house-of-secrets. Have a great week -Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Amber/Liliana XXIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi y'all! This chapter is split into two POVs (Amber &amp; Liliana).</p><p>Anything in Bold and Italics is a text message! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<b>Amber's P.O.V.<b><br/>
</b></b></p>
<p></p><div><p>
  The morning of the election dawned bright and early for the Anubis house residents. As she curled her hair Amber couldn’t help but feel nervous. She kept flashing back to last year’s failure. She couldn’t go through the humiliation of losing to Mara again, she just couldn’t! A knock on the door had Nina rushing to open it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Morning Neens, is Ambs up yet?” came Alfie’s voice from the doorway.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on in Alfie” called Amber as she sprayed her now curly hair hoping it would hold throughout the day.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Morning beautiful!” her boyfriend greeted pressing a kiss to her cheek.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s behind your back” asked Amber eyeing his giddy smile.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh… just a little something to wish you luck today” Alfie grinned revealing a beautiful bouquet of flowers.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh Alfie! I love them! They’re absolutely beautiful!” squealed Amber accepting the flowers as she hugged him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright Ambs,” Alfie said placing his hands on her shoulders. “I know you’re probably freaking out about today, but you have no reason to. You ran a solid campaign; we are all well prepared for the debate this afternoon. So let’s just take a deep breath!”. Laughing lightly, Amber closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to center herself. “Alright are you centered?” seeing her nod he continued, “Great! Now open your eyes and let’s shake our jitters out”. Hitting play on his phone their favorite song started, and the couple started to rock out as Nina looked on and laughed. As Alfie spun her Amber felt her fears and worries leave her, for who could be upset with Alfred Lewis by their side.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Classes were cancelled that afternoon in order to clear time for the election. The speeches had gone off without a hitch and it was now time for the junior class to cast their ballots. Each of the girls had done a great job, Amber was impressed by Tessa. The girl had some awesome ideas about how to improve the school and Amber wouldn’t be surprised if the other girl won. On the off chance that Amber actually did win, she decided that she would ask the other girl to help her with the job. Amber was sure that together the girls could change Frobisher Academy for the better!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How are you holding up Millington?” asked Jerome as he passed her a fizzy water.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just nervous, I mean Tessa would do a great job as school rep, but I really want to win” she admitted sipping her water. The bubbles helped to settle her stomach a little, but she couldn’t help but hope that Mrs. Andrews would hurry up and announce the winner of the election.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Ten minutes later Amber’s wish was granted as Mrs. Andrews appeared on stage. “Attention everyone!” called the professor. “I have here in this envelope the winner of this year’s Student Representative election. Before I announce the winner though, I want to congratulate each of the three candidates. You all ran impressive campaigns and demonstrated a true passion to serve the school and bring about change for your fellow students. You should all be extremely proud of yourselves, but it the end we can only have one winner…” Amber’s stomach felt like it was in her feet. From her place between Alfie and Jerome, she could see Tessa nervously bouncing next to Hadrian and Abby, as well as Mara’s serene smile as she stood with a smug looking Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And the winner is of course… Mara Jaffray!”. What! Amber felt lightheaded and began to sway, suddenly unable to breathe. Of all the outcomes possible she had never thought that Mara would win. Mara who didn’t care about the job, Mara who didn’t campaign and just pushed the work on Joy. Alfie wrapped his arms around her holding her steady and whispering for her to breathe.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No way! We polled and polled! The data never once suggested that Mara would win, even with the undecided vote! There was no possibility of this happening” snapped Liliana. “Don’t worry Ambs, I’m going to demand a recount right now!”. The furious look on Hadrian’s face matched Liliana’s showing that the Osiris house residents were not happy with these results either.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy had run over and snagged Jerome to take celebration pictures with Mara so only Alfie remained with Amber. The pair made their way over to one of the couches to wait out the uproar. Looking around the room Amber tried to find Nina but couldn’t see her anywhere. Why wasn’t she here? Amber needed her best American friend!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Mara was forcing an unhappy Jerome to pose with her in the celebratory photos Joy and Fabian were taking. As Amber watched, the taller boy kept trying to pull away, but Mara just wrapped his arms around her. On the other side of the room, Liliana and Hadrian were in a heated argument with Mrs. Andrews. Patricia, Eddie and Alex were busy chatting with the other year eleven students, trying to get a quote for their article and looking more and more troubled with each conversation.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Finishing her conversation with Fredrick, Patricia joined Alfie and Amber on the couch. “Guys this is really weird”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s weird Trix?” asked Alfie<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Everyone that Eddie, Alex and I have talked to say says that they voted for either Amber or Tessa. Mara winning all of this doesn’t add up!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Joining the club Trix, Lili and Hadrian are over there yelling at Mrs. Andrews now”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess I’ll go add our findings and ask for a recount” decided the punk girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sighing Amber watched as Patricia marched off. Who could have stuffed the ballot box for Mara? Mick moved so it couldn't be him this time, so who was left? Joy didn’t care enough about all of this and Mara was clearly confident in her own abilities…<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yo Millington! You got a minute?” asked Tessa.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure Jones”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Great, walk with me!” Amber left her bag with Alfie and followed the raven-haired girl out into the hall.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So what’s up Jones?” asked Amber once the pair were safely outside.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We both know that Mara didn’t win that election” she began.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well yeah, but we can’t actually prove it without the physical ballots. Until then it’s all hearsay and Mrs. Andrews will take Mara’s side as always”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What if we were able to get our hands on the ballots?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know how we would do that… but if we could we would find out who really won”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh please Millington! You and your little followers are always up to sketchy stuff. I’m sure you will eventually figure out who did this. What I’m actually concerned about is what happens when one of us wins”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok first of all we are so not sketch!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You so are! Your crew is never in class and when they do show up at least one of them ends up in detention”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So?” snapped Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I just mean that if anyone is going to get to the bottom of this issue it’ll probably be Martin or Clarke” placated Tessa.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess” admitted Amber reluctantly. “As for what we will do once someone wins, well that person would be the new Student Rep…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I wanted to propose something”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Aww, Tess you're cute and I’m honored... but I’m with Alfie” Amber joked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Really? I was sure you had broken up. But that isn’t what I meant. I wanted to ask if you would be co-leader with me if I win” laughed Tessa.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber froze in shock, she hadn’t expected Tessa to come up with the same plan as her, “Tessa, wow… Yes! It’s so weird, I actually was going to suggest the same thing if I won”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Awesome! When I talked to Hadrian about it, he didn’t think you would go for it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, Roe was the same way. I think it was probably just his lack of faith in humanity talking. So what would sharing this position look like?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well… we both are super busy people. I was voluntold for this position by Hadrian, but I am passionate about making this school better. Since the position doesn’t really have a real description we can meet up once this is cleared up and figure out what we want to do and divide up the work. Partners?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That works for me. Partners” agreed Amber shaking Tessa’s offered hand. “We should probably head back inside before they send a search party after us”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When the girls returned to the student lounge the situation had not improved. Liliana, Patricia and Hadrian were on stage in a heated discussion with Mrs. Andrews and Mr. Sweet.  Jerome, now free of Mara, was with Eddie and Alex who had apparently taken it upon themselves to interrogate the vote counters. Nina, who had reappeared, was now in an argument with Fabian in the corner which was growing louder and louder by the minute. The commuters and Isis house members who didn’t care had left while Tessa and Amber had been speaking outside.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Muttering a quick goodbye and a promise to text Amber later Tessa went off to join her housemates who appeared quite mutinous. Just as Amber had decided to go try and break up the Fabina fight Mrs. Andrews clapped loudly drawing everyone’s attention. “Listen up everyone! I have not seen or heard any compelling evidence today as to the vote being disrupted. Furthermore I am appalled at the behavior of the student body to try and rip a victory from a fellow student. I am calling it here and now, Mara Jaffray is our Student Representative and I will not hear another word about it! Now off to your houses all of you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
This couldn’t be happening! Everyone knew that Mrs. Andrews favored Mara, but she was generally regarded to be a fair teacher. The fact that she wouldn’t even open an investigation was unbelievable. The shocked and angry looks on the faces of those around her showed that she wasn’t alone in her thinking. It looks like Tessa was right, Sibuna would have to do what they do best and try to get to the bottom of the corruption happening in their school.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>Liliana's P.O.V.<b><br/>
</b></b></p><p><b><b></b></b></p><p><b></b></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The results of the election shocked everyone; it wasn’t statistically possible for Mara to have won. Assuring Amber that she would make this right Lili marched over to the stage where Mrs. Andrews stood with Mr. Sweet “Mrs. Andrews I need a moment of your time please!”.<br/>
“I would also like to be included in that conversation” snapped Hadrian as he appeared beside her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mr. Black, Miss Wells what seems to be the issue? And can this conversation wait, Mr. Sweet and I need to finalize some things with Miss Jaffray” returned the normally calm professor.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m afraid this cannot wait. We have reason to believe that someone tampered with the results of the election” explained Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“On behalf of Osiris house I respectfully ask for a recount” added Hadrian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Anubis house seconds the motion. I am also willing to submit the polling data my team put together prior to today’s vote. I’m sure Mr. Black would be willing to submit his group’s data as well”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Children, any data collected before today’s vote is circumstantial at best” argued Mr. Sweet. “Everyone has the right to change their vote up until they turn in their voting slip. Clearly several students decided to switch their allegiance to the known and successful candidate, Miss Jaffray”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana balked at this. How dare he call them children and speak down to them? She was 17 years old going on 18 come the spring. “Headmaster Sweet! Can we at least be informed of the percentages for each candidate. That would allow us to determine the likelihood of students having changed their vote in favor of Mara, rather than any tampering of the data”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“no No NO!” declared Mrs. Andrews as she rejoined the conversation. “That cannot happen. It would be unwise to share the vote totals as certain candidates might become discouraged, or as they are prone to do, enraged”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A suddenly furious Lili found herself having to take a step back. How could a teacher talk about a student under their care so callously and to others behind their back! It was obvious the woman was speaking of Amber after last year’s issue of ballot box stuffing. Amber could be emotional at times, but she was a gracious candidate. If on the off chance that Mara had actually won fair and square, Lili knew her friend would cede the position without (vocal) complaint.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The clear lack of respect for your students aside. We still need to see those numbers” demanded Hadrian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mr. Sweet and I have already told you no” the teacher shot back.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well what if you had new evidence” asked Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Miss Williamson. Of course you are mixed up in all of this too” sighed the headmaster.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Eddie, Alex and I just polled all of the students and they were just as shocked about Mara’s win. The majority votes were for Tessa and Amber”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well that could just be the dangers of peer pressure. 'Noli Timere' though everyone, never fear. We will be having an assembly on the topic soon”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Stomping her foot Lili began to lose her cool. “We don’t need an assembly Headmaster Sweet! What we need is a recount. The academy owes that to Amber and Tessa”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Miss Wells if you do not check your attitude, I will have to ask you to leave. I am your superior and am to be respected. Do not become hysterical due to your loss”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sir, respect is a two-way street. Liliana is well within her rights to question the authority figures in her school” defended Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Especially when she is seeking to defend her fellow students. I would be careful with your language sir. You wouldn’t like another case of your sexism brought to the board again” threatened Hadrian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As Mr. Sweet turned white, Mrs. Andrews turned red. “Well I have heard quite enough” clapping her hands loudly she called the attention of the room to her, “Listen up everyone! I have not seen or heard any compelling evidence today as to the vote being disrupted. Furthermore I am appalled at the behavior of the student body to try and rip a victory from a fellow student. I am calling it here and now, Mara Jaffray is our Student Representative and I will not hear another word about it! Now off to your houses all of you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana was sure that there must be steam coming out of her ears at this point. She couldn’t even speak she was so mad. Seeing that she was about to blow, Patricia grabbed her hand and pulled Lili down off the stage and back to their group.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Later that night after everyone had calmed down and was getting ready for bed. Lili’s phone beeped with a new message.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<i><b>Hadrian:<b> Hi Liliana. I had a great time getting to know you these past few weeks. Now that we are no longer political rivals I was wondering if you would want to grab dinner sometime? Let me know!<i><br/>
</i></b></b></i></p><p><b><b></b></b></p><p><b><b></b></b></p><p><i><i></i></i></p><p><i><i></i></i></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Well what was she supposed to do now?!?</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So did Mara win fair and square? If not who do you think rigged the vote?</p><p>Next Week: The fall out from the election, Ping Pong news, and more!</p><p>I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! Stay safe everyone -Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Jerome XXV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jerome handles the fall out from the election and Lili’s latest text.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Y'all sorry this is late! Life is totally crazy at the moment so I'm running a bit behind. Hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty-four hours later and Jerome still couldn’t believe that Amber had lost. While Mara was a great friend, her had really expected either Amber or Tessa to crush the girl. The fact that she had ‘won in a landslide’ according to Mrs. Andrews was rather suspicious. The whole thing reeked of trickery and underhanded actions which was his bread and butter as a self-proclaimed conman. Mara mysteriously coming out on top was definitely something he would have done. So that begged the question of who rigged the vote?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber was rightly distraught over her loss. She had packed up her bag and headed out to the gym in hopes of letting her frustration on the dummies. Nina had volunteered to go with her and stop her from changing paths and attacking Mr. Sweet. This was more out of concern for the Headmaster’s health since Amber’s martial arts skills were nothing to scoff at.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After congratulating Mara on her win, Jerome headed to the café to meet up with Alfie Lili and Tessa’s campaign crew to assemble a plan of attack. It was decided that Jerome and Jude Evans would take point on gathering any info in regard to the ballot box itself. Abby and Jason would gather their own data from students to back up the survey Eddie and Patricia took at the meeting earlier, hopefully having the survey conducted by both houses would shut down any claims of bias. The others would work to compile a list of suspects and begin to interrogate them. Having created a new group chat, the meeting dispersed, and everyone headed home for dinner.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*</p><p><br/>
Saturday had mostly consisted of knocking out his homework and planning how he could gain access to the voting slips. After talking with Jude, they had agreed that Mrs. Andrews was most likely holding onto the voting slips. The pair had to carefully plan when they could break into her classroom and check. A smile crossed his face as he felt another stakeout coming on. Stakeouts were always more fun with a friend and hopefully there wouldn’t be any wild geese this time. Though he had to admit Alfie’s plan had worked out even if it had been rather messy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The slam of the front door drew his attention, looking up he saw Liliana blow into the room. “Hey Lili flower!” he greeted. The girl froze hearing his greeting.  “Is something wrong love?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Huh?!? Nothing’s wrong! Everything is A-ok!  Absolutely normal!” she squeaked. “I just came to grab a snack. So yeah!” grabbing a banana off the table the blonde tore out of the room like she was being chased.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
So clearly, she wasn’t ok. Jerome couldn’t think of a reason as to why the blonde would be acting that way around him. She was perfectly fine this morning at breakfast, at least until he had walked in, at which point she had taken her muffin to go muttering something about waking Amber. There wasn’t much he could do about it though when she wouldn’t stay in the same room as him, hopefully whatever was going on with her would pass. If not, well Alfie had already played mediator for the pair before, if needed Jerome was sure the boy would gladly do so again. Putting Liliana’s strange behavior out of his mind, Jerome turned his attention back to planning his latest scheme.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately Liliana was still acting strange Monday morning, she had avoided him all weekend fleeing the room whenever he entered. Resolving to speak to Alfie about it after classes Jerome headed into Mr. Sweet’s office.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mr. Clarke how wonderful of you to join us!” greeted the headmaster. Sitting in the chair beside Alfie Jerome focused on the computer screen. “As I was just telling Alfie here, this video should give you a sense of what you two will be up against in the ping pong tournament”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome watched the clip with growing fascination and horror as the competing pair completed impossible shot after impossible shot. Jerome was a decent ping pong player but nowhere close to the skill level of their opponents.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I do hope that you were expecting a challenge. Your opponents have set a match date for next Friday” explained Mr. Sweet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But that’s next week!” exclaimed Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes Mr. Lewis. I’m sure that I don’t need to remind you that if you lose, the school’s sporting tradition, already in tatters, will be destroyed forever! That said just try and enjoy it and try your best”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Me and you working together, saving the honor of the school. It’s going to be awesome!” cheered Alfie as he bounced a ping pong ball on his ever-present paddle.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What have I done” worried Jerome as he gathered his bags and followed Alfie out of the office and to their next class of the day.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The rest of the day flew by and before he knew it dinner was served and cleared, and he hadn’t had a chance to speak to Liliana. The girl had sat in her normal space next to Jerome at dinner but had ignored his attempts at conversation. Jerome had decided to wait and talk to her in private, since he was sure whatever their issue was it shouldn’t be aired in front of the whole house.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
But when Liliana had ignored him all day Tuesday as well, Jerome took action. Grabbing his coat he headed upstairs to ask Lili to go on an evening stroll and clear up their issues. Passing Nina and Amber’s cracked door he couldn’t help but pause when he heard Amber say, “So when are you going to tell Jerome”. Now Jerome wasn’t normally one to eavesdrop, at least on matters that were not life or death, but really who would walk away when someone is talking about them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber I’m not telling him, and you aren’t either. I don’t think I’m going so he doesn’t need to know”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I just don’t understand why you won’t tell him. You guys tell each other everything else. Heck you wont even tell Alfie!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well if I tell Alfie, he will tell Jerome. And I don’t want Jerome to know”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And are we still steadfastly ignoring why you don’t want Jerome to know?” prodded Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look Roe is my best friend and I just don’t want anything to change”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well you running around like a crazy is def changing things sweetie” came Amber’s sickeningly sweet reply.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whatever Ambs. I’m going to my room”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You can’t ignore him forever Lia! He will eventually catch on. Jerome may be a lot of things, but he is wicked smart”. Amber’s door flew open and Jerome froze as he locked eyes with his best friend.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So I hear you have something to tell me” Jerome awkwardly joked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Uhhh” Liliana stood frozen in the doorway.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How about you go grab your coat and we can go for a walk before the sun goes down”. Seeing her nod of agreement Jerome headed downstairs to wait for her. He only had to wait of few minutes before she reappeared ready to go out. Offering her his arm the pair set off for their stroll around the campus.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
They had been walking silently for a few minutes and Jerome felt like he was going to burst from all the unanswered question spiraling in his head. Luckily Liliana decided to get the ball rolling for the much-needed conversation, “So be honest. How much did you hear?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Strictly speaking, not a lot. And certainly nothing that made sense. All I know is that you are keeping something from me, and I don’t know why. We don’t keep secrets from each other Liliana. I know all your passwords, your dreams, the times you’ve tripped and fallen down the stairs. I know what makes you laugh or cry, and about your phobia of spiders! Amber seems to think that this is a big deal so why would you keep, whatever it is, from me?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok” blowing out a breath she watched as little clouds formed from the cold. Given that it was the first day of December Jerome wasn’t surprised by the cold but hoped that they could get to the point and head back inside soon. “So I’m going to tell you something and I don’t know how you are going to take it…”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lili whatever is going on we can get through it together”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s just the thing!” she yelled stopping suddenly to look at him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p>“What?” Jerome rubbed his arm from where it had been yanked by Liliana stopping.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“If I agree to do this we are going to have to change. It wouldn't be fair to either of us otherwise.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lili please stop beating around the bush and just tell me what’s going on already!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We just work so well together, and I don’t know what would happen if I said yes”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Reaching out he grabbed her shoulders turning her to look at him, “Say yes to what?!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
"Promise you won’t freak out?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You are freaking me out by not telling me Lils”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fine…” eyes fixed on the ground Liliana muttered “Hadrian Black asked me out”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
what. Hadrian and his Lili?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t even know if I’m going to say yes. So I didn’t want to tell you till I made a decision” she tried to explain desperately. “I thought if I decided not to go, well I wouldn’t have to tell you”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So you decided to say no?” Jerome didn't know where the sudden feeling of relied had come from but he was thankful for it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well… not exactly” ... and the anxiety was back!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean not exactly?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“If you would stop interrupting” she returned with a glare. “I don’t know. We definitely had fun working with him during the election. And it’s not like he isn’t handsome and all. I tried to talk to Ambs about it…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And what did the great Miss Millington say”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“To talk to you. So talk”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well what do you want me to say Lils”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Neither of us have dated so we’ve never had to deal with this. I care about you more than a possible date, so would you be ok if I went on a date? Would Poppy?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Liliana are you asking because you really care or are you looking for reasons not to go. I don’t have a right to tell you who not to date” Jerome asked even though every atom of him was screaming that this was wrong. “Look Lils, if you want to go you should. One date doesn’t mean you are in a relationship”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re right…” she agreed with a frown. “I guess I should text him back and see if he is still interested… I have left him on read since Friday”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
With that decided the pair made their way back to the house. Liliana headed back to her room to text Hadrian, so Jerome took a seat into the living room and decided to try and catch up on his reading. He only got a couple pages in when Mara entered the room all bundled up. “Where are you off to Jaffray?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m headed over to the school” replied the girl having located the bag she had come in to find.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s 7:00 and getting dark out Mara. What could you possibly need to do at the school?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m bringing Mrs. Andrews that article she asked for. I think I’ve finally finished it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And this can’t wait till morning because…?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Trust me. When I post it you will see how important it is” explained Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well good luck” laughed Jerome turning back to his book. Taking this as a dismissal Mara left for her meeting with Mrs. Andrews. If Mara wanted to waste her evening chatting with their French teacher, then who was Jerome to stop her. Turning the page he put the discussion out of his mind and didn’t think of it until a few days later.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Osiris House residents:<br/>- Zendaya Coleman: Natasha Taylor<br/>- Peyton Meyer: Matthew Wilson<br/>- Olivia Holt: Marisa Davis<br/>- Leo Howard: Jason McCreery<br/>- Tom Holland: Jude Evans<br/>- Jen Ruggiremo: Tessa Jones<br/>- Bradley Steven Perry: Jacob Jones<br/>- Holland Roden: Abbi Cowen<br/>- Blake Michael: Hadrian Black</p><p> </p><p>Next Week: Lead up to Mara's trial</p><p>I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! Stay safe everyone! -Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Jerome XXVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mara's article goes live, Lili has news, Amber's past comes to light and a conversation with Poppy leads Jerome to a not so surprising revelation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! So this was originally supposed to cover Mara's trial but the story got away from me. So enjoy lots of #Lilrome angst and cute #team clarke bonding moments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many things that Jerome Clarke expected on Thursday mornings, pancakes by Vera, Alfie packing a second bag for his therapy appointment after classes, the arrival of a new copy of Investors Weekly, and a good morning text from Poppy. What was not expected was a large photo of Vera across the school news website (which Mara still hadn’t named) and the angry headline: Vera Devenish, Liar Exposed. What had Mara gotten herself into now!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Breakfast was understandably tense as their housemother had placed breakfast on the table and then retreated to Victor’s office. Jerome’s customary seat next to Liliana provided a clear line of sight to Mara’s self-righteous face. She clearly believed what she had written and wouldn’t back down from it any time soon.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Which was apparently something that Fabian even after all these years hadn’t learned. “Mara how could you write this?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Write what?” Asked Amber pouring herself another cup of tea. Fabian passed the blonde his phone so that she could see the article.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What if they close down the school site because of what you wrote?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Chill man!” argued Eddie. “The story was off the chain. It had to come out”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Not everything needs to be written. This seems like an issue that would have been better solved by going to Mr. Sweet” added Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah Mara. You absolutely destroyed her. And it’s on the internet. If this turns out to be false, how is the poor woman ever expected to get another job!” exclaimed Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Pushing her chair back, Mara jumped to her feet, “I stand by everything I wrote, and I am going to prove it!”.  Unfortunately for her, Victor entered the dining room in time to hear her declaration. The man was scary enough without knowing all that Jerome did about his murderous tendencies.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“There is to be a hearing tomorrow,” announced their glowering head of house. “To ascertain the legitimacy or otherwise of a story which has appeared on the school website” yikes Mara was in big trouble! “I am instructing all Anubis house residents to attend and hear the truth” with a final glare at Mara, Victor headed back upstairs.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry Mara” comforted Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why a public hearing though?” questioned Eddie, “Is that how you guys normally handle discipline issues?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, it should have just been a meeting with Victor, Vera, Mara and Mr. Sweet. Probably Mrs. Andrews as well since she is in charge of the website” explained Amber<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well we are all behind you though and it will be ok” declared Patricia. With their breakfast ruined by the news, Jerome and the rest of the students hurried to finish their food and head off to school.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Even with Mara’s article drama, Jerome knew he had to focus up and find a new ping pong partner, which included telling Alfie he was out. Jerome had put it off for as long as he could, hoping to spare Alfie’s feelings, but they now had to face the music. Jerome had to win back the Frobisher shield to break the curse on his father and unfortunately Alfie was not a partner who could help him win.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie was in the student lounge where Jerome had texted him to meet up. “Hey bro! I was just getting ready for some practice. You wanna play me?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie, we have to talk” Jerome motioned for him to take a seat.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure Roe, What’s up?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Deep breath Jerome, you got this! “Alfie, you know how we really need to win this competition next week?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, that’s why I’ve been practicing so much” explained Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Ugh! That just made this so much worse. “I know you have been practicing a ton, but I’m thinking that it is time to start looking at other options”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You don’t want me to be your partner?” Jerome winced as his friend started to grow visibly more and more upset.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look, I am so thankful that you want to help me. I know that I can always count on you to support me… But with the competition coming up so soon, we need to be sure we have the strongest team possible”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Can I at least show you how much I’ve improved?” Alfie asked pulling out his paddle.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure thing mate, but please think about what I said” agreed Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The pair headed over to the ping pong table and started a match. Alfie started off strong but wasn’t able to keep up the momentum. This led to a few balls flying past him. As much as firing Alfie as his partner sucked, it was clear that he wouldn’t be ready by next Friday.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Something strange happened though as Jerome served a ball which flew passed Alfie. He had expected it to just land somewhere on the ground and roll off never to be seen again, like so many balls before. Instead, the ball came flying back. What? Alfie was clearly as lost as he was… so who hit the ball?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Snagging the ball Jerome hit it again past his friend and watched as it made its way towards Amber. Jerome stared in amazement as the girl absentmindedly swung her hairbrush and hit the ball back across the table without ever looking up from her magazine. “How did you do that?” he demanded.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do what?” Amber asked looking exceedingly bored with the conversation.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do it again!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do what again? I didn’t do anything!” defended the girl<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome hit another ball to Amber and laughed as she hit it back without stopping their conversation.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie quickly handed over his paddle and pushed Jerome towards Ambs. “You are amazing!” he praised.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank you, Jerome. But I already knew that” she sassed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I need you to be my partner. Please! I’m begging you!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, when you put it that way, NO” she replied going back to her article.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why not?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I got sick of ping-pong when I was under-13 county ping-pong champion. Three years running” she explained.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alrighty time to pull out the big guns… getting down on his knees he held up a paddle with the most desperate look he could muster. “For the fame… fortune…” she clearly wasn’t buying it. “Immortality!” and that just made her look at him like he was crazy. “Ok… It’s none of those things Amber. But I will make sure that you get to wear a really cute outfit”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No offense Jerome, but I have to insist that you leave the outfits to me”. Yes! Jerome would do a happy dance if it wouldn’t make him look more foolish than he already did. She had said yes and now they would win back the Frobisher shield! He spent a few more minutes thanking her and ironing out the details before scarfing down his lunch and heading back to class.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Standing at his locker after class Jerome tried to figure out which books he would need that evening. The sudden clang of someone leaning against the lockers made him smile as there were only three people who would do that around him and two had already returned to their houses for the day.  “Good afternoon Liliana. Do you need something?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nope!” she announced as she popped her bubble gum. “Just wanted to see if you wanted to walk back to the house with me?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course love, just give me a sec to finish packing”. Adding the final books to his bag, Jerome closed his locker and offered his arm to Lili. She quickly looped her arm through his and they were off.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It wasn’t until they were back outside Anubis house that she brought up what had clearly been bugging her. “Look Roe, I wanted to let you know I wrote Hadrian back”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Did you?” Jerome tried his best to feign indifference.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah,” she continued shooting him a significant look. “I said yes to the date. But only to the date though, we’re going to get coffee in an hour. Like you said a date doesn’t automatically mean a relationship”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome breathed out a sigh of relief, she knew him so well. Of course she did, she was his best friend, he reflected. “Well that’s good!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s good huh?” she teased.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You know what I mean. I just want you to happy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks Roe that means a lot!” after giving him a hug she went inside to do homework while Jerome went over to Hathor house in search of Poppy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Ringing the bell Jerome awkwardly waited for Maribel, the Hathor house mother, to let him in. “Jerome! How wonderful to see you” greeted Maribel. “Please come in, I’ll go and get Penelope”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Heading into the sitting room Jerome saw a couple of his sister’s housemates hanging out. “Hey you guys” he greeted.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sup Jerome” greeted Jorge from his spot hanging upside down on the couch.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Are here to see Poppy?” asked Missy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I thought I would take her out for the evening. How is school going for you guys?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s so hard!” whined Philip. “Mrs. Andrews expects so much of us even though we are taking seven other subjects”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I feel that” commiserated Jerome, “Don’t worry though, you get used to old Andrews eventually”. This sparked a round of laughter from the year sevens.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m ready Roe” called Poppy as she entered the sitting room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Great let’s go Pops. Nice to see you all. Keep your chin up, school gets better I promise” chuckled Jerome ruffling Nicky’s hair on his way out.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So where are we going?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I thought we could go get an early dinner in town since Alfie is at his appointment and Lili is… busy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Huh ‘busy’… Is that what we are going to call it?” teased his sister.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m sure I don’t have any idea what you are talking about” he replied stiffly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh come on Roe. You are obviously upset about this”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well even if I was, it isn’t my place to tell her who she can date or not date” replied a frustrated Jerome. Their conversation paused as they got into their newly arrived cab.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately once they were settled Poppy picked back right where they had left off. “You know that’s not what I mean. How is she supposed to know that you are an option if you don’t tell her?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome could hear his neck click as he whipped around to look at his sister, “WHAT! I… What. I don’t!?!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh grow up Jerome” she snapped. “It is so obvious that you two fancy each other. All you are doing is torturing each other by ignoring it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No Poppy, you’ve got it all wrong”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes Poppy!” she argued. “Why else would you suddenly dislike Hadrian?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t dislike Hadrian”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes you do!  You two used to be at least friendly, but now that he asked out Liliana you can’t hear his name without glaring”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t do that!”. Right? Jerome thought he was a very component actor. There was no way anyone could tell his feelings. Poppy must be trying to get him to confess, not that there was anything to confess. Well unless Lili had something to confess… but clearly, she didn’t since she was on a date with another boy. And Jerome would never do anything to disrupt her happiness, even if that meant shoving his feelings way down deep and never acknowledging them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Would you like my compact so you can see your face?” she so ‘generously’ offered with a knowing look.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just knock it off Penelope” he sighed tiredly. She went quiet then knowing that he never called her Penelope unless he was upset.  The rest of the ride was spent in silence until they got to the restaurant. Conversation over dinner mostly centered around how Poppy’s school year was going and her friends. It was nice catch up with his little sister even if her words from earlier were still echoing in the back of his mind.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Poppy had managed to keep quiet on the Lili issue until they were back at Hathor house. “Look Jerome, can I just say one last thing”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I just want you to think about how Lili reacted when she thought you were dating Mara. And really think about why she reacted like that… I think you will change your mind about not asking her out if you do. ”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fine”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I just want you to be happy gerbil, and I seriously think you two will make each other happy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright Pops. You should get back inside now or Mari will send out a search party. Love you!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Love you too!” after hugging him tightly she rushed back into her house and Jerome made his way back to Anubis.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: #Ladrian date recap and Mara's trial kicks off!</p><p>Question: Are there any POV's y'all want to see? </p><p>I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! Stay safe everyone! - Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Liliana XXVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s finally Liliana and Hadrian’s first date! Amber is still having a breakdown over the election. Mara preps for her trial resulting in a little bit of Peddie jealousy. Alfie knocks some sense into his best friend resulting in a long awaited talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh y’all this story just passed 350 hits and I am blown away by all the love! A show rewrite is a major undertaking so thank you everyone for all of your support. I have lots of fun things in store for our fave characters in future chapters, so I hope that you continue to enjoy! </p><p>Note: Anything in bold and italics is a text message. </p><p>Warning: Minor torture in the nightmare sequence at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was going on a date. Her… Liliana Beth Wells was going on a date with someone other than Jerome Clarke. Looking in the mirror Lili tried really hard to get excited. But as hard as she tried, she couldn’t help but feel like she was doing something wrong. That was silly of course, since she had given Jerome plenty of time to speak up… yet he hadn’t told her what she was hoping to hear.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili had honestly felt that they had built something special together over the years. They hadn’t ever really talked about it, but she had honestly expected them to end up together. When Hadrian had originally sent the text, she had frozen not knowing what she should do. Her kneejerk reaction was to run downstairs and talk to Jerome, but she obviously couldn’t do that. Speaking to Alfie was also out of the question since his views on her love life were obvious and he would want her to talk to Roe. With her two best friends out of the question Lili was left with only one other person she could talk to, Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana had quickly grown fond of the blond girl and counted her as a close friend, she wouldn’t be as biased as Alfie or Jerome so Lili had turned to her for help. After cackling at Lili's distress for a few minutes, the blond pulled herself together and helped Lili sort out her thoughts on the subject. Amber did think that Lili should talk to Jerome and Alfie but wouldn’t force the issue after Lili shot down the suggestion. That didn’t stop her from constantly recommending it though.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
For Liliana the weekend had never gone by so slowly. The text from Hadrian sat unanswered on her phone as she dodged all of Jerome’s attempts to speak to her. Lili’s luck finally ran out Tuesday night when she found Jerome waiting for her outside of Amber and Nina’s room. With nowhere else to run she grabbed her coat and joined Jerome outside. The walk was awkward and awful and everything she had never associated spending time with Jerome being and it was all the dumb text’s fault.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome, always one to never let something bothering her go, continued to press Lili on the subject until she cracked and told him. In the back of her mind a tiny part of her considered that this could actually be a good thing in a roundabout way. She had, apparently wrongly, assumed that Hadrian asking her out would spur Jerome into action. Liliana knew that things would change after he found out, but for better or worse was still to be determined. While his words had told her to go on the date, his eyes and actions betrayed his distaste for the idea.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She knew it was wrong but as she wrote Hadrian back all she could think of was Jerome. Unfortunately for her, Jerome wasn’t interested in a deeper relationship and well… Hadrian was. So as she pressed send Tuesday night, she had promised herself that she would give this date a fair shot and reassess her feelings at a later time. Brushing her skirt down one more time Lili reminded herself of this promise and grabbed her purse heading downstairs to meet Hadrian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Coffee with Hadrian was… nice. Like it was fun and all, but Lili didn’t feel any real connection or spark forming with the boy. She couldn’t help but silently compare the boy to Jerome. And yes, she did realize how bad that was, but she couldn’t help it. So when the date wrapped up, Liliana made it clear that while she had enjoyed their meet up, she wouldn’t be interested in a romantic relationship. To be fair, Hadrian took it really well, and seemed interested in some of the Anubis/Isis/Osiris house events she had started to plan with Amber for the future.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When she returned to Anubis house, Liliana first checked to see if Jerome was back from hanging out with Poppy. Unfortunately, Alfie and Jerome’s room was still empty, meaning that the boys were still out at therapy or hanging with Poppy respectively. Shooting them both a text she asked them to let her know when they got back so that they could catch up. Lili then ran upstairs hoping to catch Amber and debrief the girl about the date before dinner. “Knock, knock Ambs” called Lili as she opened the door to her friend’s room only to be greeted with what looked like a crime scene.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Liliana!” grinned a half-mad Amber from her place next to a murder board which would have made the best detectives proud. “I think that I am finally getting to the bottom of this. So far, I’ve tracked that Mara told Joy, who told Fabian, who let slip to Eddie who told Philip who payed James to blackmail Mary into rigging the election through her girlfriend Lucy's cousin Zach. I mean it couldn’t be any clearer!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Uhhh Ambs… how long have you been working on this?” hedged Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t know and don’t care! Justice never sleeps and neither do I”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok…So we have graduated past the beating stuff up phase and have moved firmly into conspiracy theories”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s not a conspiracy if I’m right!” snapped Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah! You need a break” decided Lili. “Why don’t we go hang in my room and I can tell you all about my failed date”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay” muttered Amber dragging the murder board with her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Grabbing the other end of the board, Lili pushed it back in place. “How about we leave the murder board here huh…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But my research!” protested Amber<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It will be here when you get back sweetie” consoled Liliana as she pulled the other blond into her room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was nice to have female friends again thought Liliana as she headed downstairs for dinner that evening. She had had a great time tearing apart her date and analyzing it with Amber. The hang out session had helped her relax and had obviously done a world of good for Amber who was noticeably less stressed about her loss. This was probably also due to the fact that Mara had left off bragging about her win in light of tomorrow’s trial.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Are you ready for the hearing tomorrow Mara?” asked a concerned Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“She is definitely ready Fabes. All she’s done since Monday is prep” answered Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’ve mainly been focusing on organizing my notes and cleaning up the case. Eddie and I wouldn’t have posted the article if we hadn’t been sure”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What! Eddie? You were working with Mara on this?” asked an incredulous Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Chill Yacker,” smirked the American boy who had clearly picked up on her jealousy. “I was just there when she posted it. She had been complaining about how boring the school site was and said this article was going to be a big deal. I suggested that she post it and so we did”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean the site is boring?” asked an upset Joy. “My piece on emotional support animals now being allowed on campus was awesome! Trix and doofus here crushed the election coverage, Liliana wrote about being a small business owner and full-time student, and that’s just the articles from Anubis the other staff writers did awesome too!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well… I… this article is clearly necessary and definitely livened up the site” stuttered Mara. “So yes, of course your articles were good but mine is the cherry on top”. And yet after hearing Mara speak Liliana didn’t buy it, but anything that she said would just start a fight, so Lili let it go. The rest of dinner went by without an issue and Lili headed up to her room to get a bit of work done before Alfie and Roe returned.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Her music cut off signaling a new text, Lili picked it up to see a message from Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b><i>
AmazingAlfredo: I’m back and in my room if you want to talk about how it went.<br/>
</i></b></p><p><i></i></p><p><i></i></p>
<p></p><div><p><b></b></p><p><b></b></p><p><br/>
<b><i>
Lilyflower: Sounds good, I’ll be down in a sec.<br/>
</i></b></p><p><b><i><i></i></i></b></p><p><b><i><i></i></i></b></p>
<p></p><div><p><b></b></p><p><b></b></p><p><br/>
Making sure that her sewing machine was turned off she headed downstairs to the boy’s room. “Hey Alfie!” the boy was working on his laptop at his desk.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sup Lil. Let me finish and submit this really quick.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure” agreed Lili flopping down on his bed thinking about what she was going to tell the boy about her date.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So how was it?” asked Alfie a few minutes later, spinning his chair so that he could see her better.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, it was fine”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie arched an eyebrow, “Just fine? Do I need to go teach him a lesson?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do I ever need you to teach someone a lesson for me?” she scoffed. “And no. It was good and all, but we didn’t really connect, I feel like…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Could that be the reason you didn’t vibe?” interrupted Alfie gesturing to Jerome’s half of the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fixing him with an unamused look Lili continued, “You are very pushy today, but I am potentially saying yes”. It was one thing to tell Amber about her unrequited love for Roe, but a whole other to tell their mutual best friend.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Huh” smirked Alfie<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t you ‘huh’ me Alfred J. Lewis!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Let’s be real here for a moment Liliana. What is it going to take for you two to actually talk about a relationship”?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I gave him a chance already Alfie”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Really…” deadpanned her best friend.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes. When we talked about me going on this date tonight, I asked if he would be okay with it, and he said yes”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re honestly telling me that you think you asked Jerome to ask you out?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes. If he hadn’t wanted me to go out with Hadrian, he had the perfect opening to make his feelings known. All I am left with is the sense that he doesn’t like Hadrian but doesn’t like me enough to stop me from dating Hadrian”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well that is quite possibly the most foolish thing I have heard in a while!” snapped Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why? If he wants a relationship with me, he will have to man up and ask. I’m still single and would like to date him”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Does he even know that you like him?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course not! I’m not going to tell him unless I know he feels the same way. Can you imagine how awkward it would be for all of us if he knew about my feelings? He would feel trapped and upset and I don’t want that for him. I want him to be happy but I’m not at the point where I’d be ok with his S.O. not being me”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie collapsed on the bed next to her and blindly reached for her hand, his other arm thrown over his eyes. “Lils you have to see this from his perspective to. If you don’t want to tell him till you know his feelings, then he almost 100% feels the same way. He probably feels like he missed his chance since you agreed to go out with Hadrian”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well clearly he hasn’t” whined Liliana<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know that, and you know that, but Roe doesn’t. What you both hold as the most important thing is that the other is happy. But what you two dummies don’t realize is that what will make you happy is each other” argued Alfie sitting up and making Lili really look at him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But what if…” protested Lili weakly<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What if I’m wrong?” he questioned softly, “Lil’s I’m 99.9% sure that I am right. And if by some cosmic event where his reaction falls in the .01%, then at least you both have been honest with each other and can stop tiptoeing around the issue”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Deep down I know that you’re right. It’s just scary having to actually talk about my feelings”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course it’s scary Liliana, but it truly is important. The reason why Amber and I actually work is because we talk about our issues and feelings”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The ding of their phones signaled a new text:<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b><i>
RoeRoe: Just dropped Poppy off and I’ll be home in 5.<br/>
</i></b></p><p><b><i><b><i></i></b></i></b></p><p><b><i><b><i></i></b></i></b></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Got to make up your mind cause your time is rapidly running out. I’m going to go see Ambs, good luck!” declared Alfie as he dashed out the door leaving Liliana alone with her thoughts.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Five minutes later found Liliana still sitting on Alfie’s bed full of nervous energy as she anticipated the upcoming conversation. Try as she might to ignore it, Alfie was right, her time had finally run out. It was time to stop running and take a stand to fight for what she wanted.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Alfie, I… Oh Lili” greeted a startled Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Jerome, we need to talk” Lili returned patting the space next to her invitingly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah! Yeah, I was about to come find you” agreed Jerome as he moved to sit beside her on the bed nervously.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well here I am” she giggled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yup, here you are. O gods, why is this so hard” he groaned dropping his head in his hands.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How about I go first?” asked Lili having spent the last five minutes revising her speech. “So, I went on a date with Hadrian tonight, and while it was perfectly nice, we didn’t click. I think a lot of the reasons why we didn’t click was because of you and me. I know that have resolved to just never talk about what we have…” Lili rushed, “but that isn’t feasible in the long run”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome face filled with hope and he went to speak, “Lili I…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nope!” declared Lili grabbing his hands stop him. “It’s my turn to speak since I don’t think I’ll be able to say it if I don’t say it now. Now where was I… Oh right us! This week was awful for both of us since neither one of us wanted me to go on that date. Yet, when I gave you the option to speak up you just said that you wanted me to be happy”. Again Jerome tried to speak but Lili just cut him off, “I appreciate that, and I want you to know that your happiness is of the upmost importance to me as well! And well what I’m going to say will definitely change our current dynamic whether or not you feel the same way, but I care about you too much to keep quiet”. Pausing, Lili collected all of her moxie and said the four words she had always known but had never had the nerve to say, “Jerome I love you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Look up from their joint hands nervously saw that the boy was in a clear state of shock. “Uh, Roe if you could process out loud that would really help my nerves…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana could feel his hands tighten around hers as she tried to pull away having judged that she had clearly been wrong about his feelings. “Liliana Beth Wells I love you too. I think I always have, but I was too worried of accidentally wrecking what we had. I have been informed by both Alfie and Poppy that I was being ridiculous, but I didn’t want to lose you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
He loved her too! Lili felt like she would burst from happiness. “You are never going to lose me Roe” she reassured squeezing their joined hands.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know that, but I just couldn’t be here to see you go with him this evening. I still hadn’t quite made sense of the depth my feelings for you. I love you Lils. Will you go out with me?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Finally! “Yes! Yes I will go out with you!” she exclaimed happily hugging him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The sound of cheers and celebration from the hallway had the pair fondly rolling their eyes. Lili watched as three bodies crashed onto the floor after Jerome had yanked the door open without warning, “Hey guys, what’s up?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lili! We totally weren’t listening to you two finally realize what we all knew or anything” tried Poppy as she got to her feet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nice try Pops but we aren’t buying it” laughed Jerome messing up her hair.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We are just so happy for you two.” squealed Amber “Now we can go on double dates! I’ve got make you a Lilrome scrapbook!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s Lilrome?” asked an adorably confused Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s your couple name. Lilrome was so much better than Jerana or Jeliana” explained Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“She had the whole house vote on it a couple weeks ago” added Aflie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What? How did we miss this?” questioned Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It was during the time you guys were fighting so you were kind of busy” explained Poppy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well now that we are all on the same page, Penelope should be getting back to Hathor, it’s late” decided Jerome directing everyone out of the room. Given that they were rapidly approaching pin-drop Amber said her goodnights and dashed upstairs. Alfie walked with the others as far as the door before saying good night to Poppy and the new couple. Lili gave Poppy a quick hug and promised to have lunch with her the next day before turning to Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As their eyes caught Lili felt the electricity that had always been between them flare. She found herself at a loss as she drowned in the love shining back at her. Poppy’s playful protests for them to “knock it off” broke the moment and Lili simply hugged him goodnight before ushering the siblings out the door. With any luck Jerome would be back before Victor’s speech and wouldn’t have to avoid the grouchy caretaker. Heading upstairs Liliana was sure that nothing could disrupt her newfound happiness.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Hours later Liliana was forcibly remined of how wrong she was. Her body tossed and turned in the bed as her mind remained trapped in what had quickly become a nightmare.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The dream had started off well enough. She saw herself standing in a beautiful dress hand in hand with a well-dressed Jerome outside of a opera house. The pair had entered the treater and were ushered to box seats. Liliana looked around the opera house in awe, but as the orchestra started to play, she felt an awful chill surround her. Turning to ask Jerome if he noticed the strangely evil chill she screamed, as where her date should have been stood Senkhara. At least Liliana assumed it was Senkhara based off of the other Sibuna’s descriptions.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber’s advice had been to run, so Lili gathered her skirts and took off. The spirit screamed and Lili was sure that the she was following her. Lili raced down the twisting hallways of the opera house looking for a way out, while chanting ‘wake up, wake up, wake up’ underneath her breath. All of the doors she tried were locked, finally she found an open set and burst through only to find herself at the top of a towering staircase. There was no way that she could make it down those.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Turning around she saw Senkhara approaching “Give me your hand child”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing no other options, Lili ran down the stairs. While she would normally love the beautiful high heels that her dream-self had picked out, they were not great when paired with a full-length gown and running from a murderous spirit.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili knew she was screwed as she felt one of her heels snap, twisting her ankle and leading her to tumble down the steep staircase. She landed with a sickening thump, her body aching, and ankle definitely broken. Even as she tried to get back on her feet, she knew it was too late as she was once more surrounded by the freezing chill of her enemy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You foolish girl! Did you seriously believe that you could escape me?” cursed the murderous queen. Liliana screamed as the spirit grabbed her broken ankle causing shocks of pain shoot through her. “I am your mistress now girl. Let this be a warning to you, DO NOT FAIL ME”.  Releasing her Senkhara disappeared leaving Liliana to collapse against the floor with tears falling. “Bring me the mask” echoed the ghost’s voice through her dream space.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Then Liliana awoke shooting up in her bed, the phantom pain of Senkhara’s brand burned sharply. Throwing back the covers she saw the brand of Anubis glowing on her ankle, demanding her attention and painfully reminding her that Senkhara now had control over the lives of both herself and all her friends. Laying back down Lili knew that sleep would not come easy for her that night.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The “True Love” duet by Dove Cameron and Jordan Fisher from Liv and Maddie is the vibe I imagine for Lilrome in this chapter. </p><p>Next Week: Mara is still on trial, Patricia is struggling to deal with her feelings, Nina is not thrilled with Sibuna's new members. </p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr: House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Nina/Joy XXVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mara is still on trial, Nina is not thrilled with Sibunas' new members and Joy is just trying to live her best traumatized life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all, this week's chapter is coming out early since the rest of my week is so busy! </p><p>Also, I want to give a shout-out to the Anubis Backwards podcast for the head-canon that Amber and Mick were childhood friends. Their podcast is great and they come up with some awesome theories!</p><p>Trigger warning: There is a quite a bit of discussion about Joy's kidnapping and how that effected her mental health.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nina's P.O.V<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p>It was the incessant banging on her door that woke Nina early Friday morning. Amber’s sleepy whine and the fact that she rolled over putting her head under her pillow indicated that she wasn’t getting up to answer the door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright, alright I’m coming. Hold your horses!” called Nina as she pulled on her robe. It was 3:30 am, what on earth could be so important that someone would have to wake her up. Opening the door Nina found Alfie, Jerome and Liliana on the other side, clearly this wasn’t going to be good.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie what are you doing here?” asked a sleepy Amber as she reluctantly sat up in her bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I also would like to know what could possibly justify you three waking us up so early” snapped Nina. It was a well-known fact that Nina was the furthest thing from a morning person so she couldn’t bring herself to feel bad for snapping at the sleep-depriving trio.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh trust us, it is definitely worth waking you up” sighed Liliana pointing to her ankle as Jerome pulled up his shirt showing the all to familiar Anubis brand burned over his heart.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Shit! This was why Nina hadn’t wanted to include Liliana in all of this. The girl didn’t deserve to have a murderous spirt own her soul. As for Jerome, well Nina had her own issues with the boy after last year, but that didn’t mean she wanted him to be in danger. If only those idiots hadn’t push so hard about Sibuna.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina could faintly hear Amber fussing over the pair as she sank down on her bed in shock. How did Senkhara even know to mark the pair? Nina hadn’t even performed the initiation ceremony for them, secretly hoping that they would have become so overwhelmed and quit. Now that they were marked there was no way for them to back out without dying.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Pulling herself together Nina knew that she had to address this, “I am so sorry that this happened to you two. We have Mara’s trial after school today and Fabian and I are planning to complete the task during it. We need to act fast since he still has an amulet. We can have a Sibuna meeting after dinner tonight to try and figure this out”. Nina pulled Liliana into a hug and tried to offer some comfort, reassuring the girl that everything would be ok.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy’s P.O.V<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The morning of Mara’s trial dawned bright and early for the residents of Anubis house. Joy watched as the previously cool, calm and collected Mara descended into a state of panic. Joy decided she should go down to breakfast early in order to avoid being roped into the search for Mara’s missing evidence.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Entering the dining room she found Amber, Patricia and Eddie already eating. “Morning everyone” Joy greeted taking her normal seat at the foot of the table next to Trix.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Morning Joy. Is Mara still freaking out?” asked Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah. She roped Nina into helping her look for the missing witness list. So I thought it would be best to duck out”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I totally get it. Mara can be scary when things don’t go her way. I can remember quite a few of her panics, mostly over homework, from when I roomed with her. I’m so glad I dogged that bullet when she came to get Neens” laughed Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait you and Mara used to room together?” asked a confused Eddie. “I got the distinct sense that you loathed each other”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, well living with a backstabbing boyfriend stealer doesn’t exactly help strengthen a friendship”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t believe it! Mara dated Alfie?!?” shrieked Eddie. Sparking a round of laughter at the table.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course not! Alfie has always been in love with me. I was dating Mick who broke up with me due to Alfie, Jerome and Mara’s manipulations as well as my growing friendship with Nina/Fabian. A lot of shit went down, accusations of inappropriate student/teacher relationships, cheating both emotional and academic, conspiracy theories and more, but eventually when the rubble settled, I was happily with Alfie and Mickara was ‘together’, but they ‘broke up’ when Mick left for Australia”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And so you two still hate each other over this guy Mick. Do you hate Mick too?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh no! Of course not, I’m pissed that she betrayed me many times over, abandoned our friendship and never once apologized. As for Mick we’re still good friends, I’ve known him ever since we were little, it’s not exactly easy to throw away a lifetime of friendship. Besides it wasn’t him who betrayed me, he was mostly upfront about his feelings for Mara when we were together” explained Amber. Standing up she leaned over the table to get up in his face, “And let this be a lesson for you Edison, if that really is your name, Miller, do not cross me for I never forgive and I never ever forget”. Leaning back, her face returned to its normal angelic state “so yeah, you could say that Mara and I aren’t exactly on the best terms”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy couldn’t help but laugh seeing the frightened look on Eddie’s face. Having lived with the blonde for years, Joy knew just how dangerous Amber could be if one crossed her. Joy shuddered remembering the time she had accidentally destroyed one of Amber’s sweaters and had suffered her wrath. Joy had never recovered from the resulting pranks the furious blonde had decided were payback for destroying the sweater, but how was she supposed to know that it had been a gift from her father?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy perked up seeing Fabian and Alfie enter the dining room, and with Nina upstairs she was free to call Fabes over to sit with her. Now Joy would like to take a minute to make it clear that she knows that she isn’t handling any of this well. In her defense she had been kidnapped by her own family and teachers, locked away from the world in a dark apartment with zero contact to the outside world and forced to give up all her friends. What made it all so much worse was the fact that it ended up being all for nothing. She hadn’t been the Chosen One, instead it had been her pretty American replacement who took down the kidnapping cult. The lack of closure and the fact she had to go home with her awful father really hadn’t done her mental health any favors.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
So yeah, was it really so bad that she wanted something to stay the same amongst all of these changes? Having Fabian back in his old seat at the foot of the table with her provided a grounding influence that she really needed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As she started to pour her second cup of tea Joy was treated to another surprising sight that morning. Liliana and Jerome entered the dining room together, which wasn’t necessarily shocking, hand in hand – again not a surprise, but the giant grins and slight flushes on their faces were definitely new.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well good morning lovebirds” crowed Alfie as Jerome pulled Liliana’s chair out for her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait what! There is more relationship drama? Jerry’s dating Lili?” yelled a frustrated Eddie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh you guys finally came to your senses. Congrats!” smiled Patricia sincerely.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I thought you were dating Hadrian Black?” questioned an adorably confused Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks Patricia” replied Lili as she dutifully ignored Fabian’s question.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The door to the living room banged open loudly startling the group at the table and announcing the arrival of their members. “I found it! No thanks to any of you” declared Mara as she stormed over to the table sitting in Fabian’s normal seat<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What am I chopped liver?” joked Nina but froze seeing Fabes sitting with Joy. Joy couldn’t help but smirk at that, Fabes couldn’t be all that invested in restarting his relationship with Nina if he was so easily swayed to be with her. Joy figured it would only take a couple more tries and Fabes would officially be hers. Having finished her breakfast, Joy cleared her place and headed upstairs to get ready for the day now that Mara was out of the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
That afternoon found Joy sitting with the rest of the school body, including the grumbling commuter students, as they waited for Mr. Sweet to start the trial.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How long do you think this is going to take?” Joy asked Patricia. “And where did Eddie run off too? Wasn’t he sitting next to you?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh he said he was going to go set up a prank to prove that he isn’t a teacher’s pet. So he’s probably in Sweet’s office rigging something” explained her punk best friend.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Huh, did he tell you what it…” started Joy but was cut off by the Headmaster entering the room and starting the meeting.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This hearing has been called to determine the accuracy of an article written by Mara Jaffray about her housemother, Vera Devenish”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian and Nina, who were sitting right behind Joy in the second row, apparently decided that now was the best time to sneak out. Joy rolled her eyes at the obviously bad influence Nina had been on her Fabes. Honestly, the boy would never have even dreamed of sneaking out of a school required function a year ago, especially in such a loud and obvious way.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Be seated! This is an official hearing” ordered Mr. Sweet. “Could someone please close the doors”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Allow me Mr. Sweet” called Victor from his seat in the back of the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright, Now Mara, could you please present your case against Ms. Devenish first?” directed Mr. Sweet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Shooting Mara an encouraging smile Joy sat back and prepared herself to watch Mara dominate like always. “I spent the past few weeks researching Ms. Devenish’s past and published my findings on our school site. It was made clear to me that at the very least Vera Devenish lied on her resume in order to secure her position here at the school. Ms. Devenish, you worked as a cook at Beacon Grove Boys School nine years ago. Is that correct?” asked Mara starting off strong.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I wouldn’t have put it on my resume if it wasn’t” Vera responded.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well then can you please explain why you are not in this photo of the entire cooking staff when they won the award for excellence that year?” smirked Mara as she projected the photo onto a screen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I arrived at the beginning of the academic year. Which as you all know starts in September. What is the date of that article, Mara?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Now unsure, Mara scrolled down to check the date “April 20th…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, that was taken five months before I arrived”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy watched as Mara shook off her nerves and after consulting her list made her next move. “I would like to call my first witness, Jasper Choudhary to the stand”. Once Jasper was settled next to Vera at the table Mara continued, “You recommended Vera for the job, but you told me that you barely know her. Please explain”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, she was a friend of a friend, Mara. I had only heard glowing reviews about her work, so I was happy to make the recommendation”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Did you think it strange that Vera was the applicant for the position?” pressed Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I was not told that when I was called upon as a reference”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mara, I’m confused. Are you questioning Mr. Choudhary’s character now too?” interrupted Vera. “Do you have any scruples at all about whose reputation you tarnish in your vendetta against me?”. Which was a fair point, Joy reflected.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m trying to establish how you came to get the job here and why” replied Mara firmly. Joy could see she was shaken at having her “fool-proof” evidence shot down so easily.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mr. Sweet hired me. Maybe you would like to interrogate him next”. The contemplative look on Mara’s face scared Joy. She knew exactly what happened to people who questioned the headmaster on his sketchy choices. She couldn’t help but shiver a little in fear as she flashed back to her days of captivity.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I just want to know the truth” snapped back Mara, clearly getting worked up by Vera’s blasé attitude to the charges.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“In which case, I’m even more confused. I thought you were already claiming to know the truth when you published that article for everyone to see, dragging my good name through the mud” scoffed Vera.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No. I mean, I did…” Mara protested looking to be on the verge of frustrated tears.<br/>
“Let’s stick to the facts, shall we?” interrupted Mr. Sweet “Or rather the lack of them. Mara please move on”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Flipping to her next slide, Mara showed an image of a manor house. “Your last job was as a housekeeper at Dewsbury Manor three years ago. You listed Mr. Hendry as your employer. Is that correct?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Vera’s reply caused a satisfied grin to curl across Mara’s face. “I spoke to a man there who told me Mr. Hendry died 20 years ago”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mr. Sweet allow me to introduce someone who will put an end to all of this nonsense once and for all” snapped Vera getting to her feet. Opening the back doors, Vera ushered in an older gentleman. “This is Mr. Hendry and I think you will obviously find he is very much alive”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Mara looked as if the entire world had been yanked out from underneath her feet “You?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Vera was with us for many years”, explained Mr. Hendry as Vera helped him over to the table. “She was a wonderful cook and her chocolate cake is out of this world” well he was definitely talking about the same Vera.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Mara looked understandably shaken at this revelation “Wait! You told me he was dead”. Did Mara only talk to one person and the just call it good? She clearly didn’t check her sources. This really wasn’t going to end well. Joy predicted Sweet was going to suspend her at the very least.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m sorry, my dear, but I have never seen you before in my life” replied the confused man.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I came to see you!” protested Mara “Don’t you remember?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Possibly,” allowed Mr. Hendry. “You will have to forgive me. My memory is not as good as it used to be… But I can assure you that I do remember my own name”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank you for your time, Mr. Hendry” dismissed a clearly upset Mr. Sweet. Yeah Mara was definitely suspended. She would be lucky if Sweetie didn’t 'disappear' her for bringing scandal upon the school.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mr. Sweet, I honestly…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Enough Mara!” the headmaster rebuked her with his dangerously quiet anger. Joy was just happy that it wasn’t aimed at her this time. While many saw Eric Sweet as a pathetic man with no backbone, Joy knew better. He was a twisted man in his own right who freely joined a child sacrificing cult. Pair that with the power which Victor held over him, well he was a man best to steer clear of.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Mara clearly didn’t know how to read a room as she continued “And I did go to her room one time…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Silence!” he demanded smacking the table in anger. Joy knew that Mara would have to dig her own grave deeper if it hadn’t been for a video that began to play on the screen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy watched in horror and fascination as Sweet danced in what was clearly an American hoedown! The rest of the room descended into laughter as Patricia yelled “Yeehaw Sweetie” and Alfie chimed in with “sweet moves Mr. Sweet!”. How were they laughing right now? Didn’t they know what that man could do to them?!? They had to know! they had been the ones trying to rescue her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Turn this off immediately!” shouted the enraged headmaster. “Turn it off! Daphne Help Me!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
By the time the professors had figured out how to work the laptop, which once again had Joy questioning how old they truly were thanks to Victor’s potion, the headmaster’s face was purple with rage. “We will take a short break” he yelled before storming out of the room to locate Eddie, who had been the one to upload the video to the school site.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing Mara’s destroyed face, Joy grabbed Patricia’s arm and pulled her over to help comfort Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You should have checked your facts before you stuck them on the website!” reprimanded Patricia. Joy nodded as she scanned Mara’s notes trying to find a loophole or way to spin the situation in their favor but found nothing.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I did!” yelled Mara defensively. “Well, I thought I did. Maybe if Eddie hadn’t gone on and on about it… and called me a chicken” she whined with the biggest puppy-dog eyes Joy had ever seen, begging the pair to be on her side.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What?” snapped Patricia. “You can’t blame this on Eddie! This was your mistake Mara; you can’t shift the blame for this onto him” with that said Patricia stormed off. Joy shook her head as Trixie headed out into the hallway most likely in search of Eddie, that girl was so predictable.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: Patricia deals with her fear of losing Eddie and Mara's fate is decided. </p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Patricia XXIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patricia deals with her fear of losing Eddie and Mara's fate is decided.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Y’all! Thank you so much for all of the love and support you have given this story. We passed 400 hits! I am so glad that y’all are enjoying the story so far! Lots of #Peddie in this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she raced through the hallways Patricia asked herself why she was even doing this. It wasn’t like she could do anything to dissuade Mr. Sweet’s anger. Freezing by the computer lab Patricia heard the headmaster’s furious tone. “Have you any idea how much damage your little online stunt today has done to undermine my authority”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Peeking around the corner Patricia could see the previously closed off Eddie perk up after seeing her. “What authority is that Eric?” he sassed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“As soon as this hearing is over, I want to see you in my office. Do I make myself understood?” Mr. Sweet yelled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Oh No! Patricia tried to signal for him to knock it off, but he clearly didn’t get the message. “Loud and clear cowboy!” he taunted as the teacher stormed out of the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Who’s the teacher’s pet now Yacker?” Eddie asked smugly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Oh she could just strangle him! And clearly, he was picking up on her negative vibes judging by the way his face fell. How could he not realize how bad this was!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How could you possibly think that was a good idea!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What?! We are in this together Yacker” He replied upset.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sweet was already worked up over Mara bringing scandal to his precious school. You normally would have been able to get away with this but he’s totally going to expel you now. SO what are you going to do?!?” how could Eddie have been so dumb?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on weasel! What are we going to do about this? Do you have any dirt on him? I have some, but I was hoping to save the majority of my threats for something bigger. Not that you getting expelled isn’t big and all, but his participation in the local cult is kinda big and threatening to go live with the story can only really be used once. Maybe we can just use my kidnapping and how he refused to try and save me…”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You got KIDNAPPED!?!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, last fall. It totally sucked and all, but it wasn’t the worst thing that happened last year. But we aren’t talking about me…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We aren’t? And if not can we, because I have quite a few questions!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No Weasel” she replied lightly cuffing him. “You just riled Sweetie up worse than ever and now he is heading back to Mara’s sentencing. After he suspends her, he’s coming after you, so you had better come up with a plan or else you’ll be on the next plane back to New York!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I think I might have something that should work”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Great! He’s probably cooled down as much as he’s going to and is on his way to sentence Mara. So we should get back in there slimeball”. Grabbing his wrist Patricia dragged a worried Eddie behind her as she hurried back to the lounge where the trial was taking place.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was only as they sat back in their seats and Joy shot her a smug look that Patricia realized that she hadn’t let go of Eddie’s wrist the entire time. She quickly yanked her hand back, and from his surprised face she judged he had forgotten as well. Luckily for Patricia, not so much Mara, Mr. Sweet stormed into the room and called for order.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Attention everyone, attention! I have listened to all the evidence presented today and have found no weight whatsoever to any of the claims Miss Jaffray has brought against Vera Devenish”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Quite right!” cheered Victor who had retaken his seat in the back of the room. “Her claims were nothing more than the fabrications of a spiteful girl”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Be quiet Victor” rebuked Sweet, “I am in charge here. The behavior of the students of this school has reached an all time low. And I will not stand for it for one moment longer. It is time for it to stop. Mara, you have attempted to ruin the reputation of one who wants only to look after you for a second time. This latest transgression leaves me with little option. Mara Jaffray, you are expelled!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The room descended into complete chaos around a shocked Patricia. Mara had broken into a fresh set of tears, so Patricia joined Joy in comforting the terrified girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mara please don’t worry. I’m sure that there is more to this than meets the eye. I’m going to have a word with Mr. Sweet now” reassured Madame Andrews as she rushed out of the room after the headmaster.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The other students, sensing that things were likely to only get more insane, took the break in drama as their chance to leave for the day.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can’t believe he expelled you!” declared Nina. Her and Fabian had returned from the latest task just in time to hear the sentencing.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I hope you’re pleased with yourself Eddison. Pranking Sweet like that is what got Mara expelled. I can’t believe you pushed her to post it.” scathed Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey! I wasn’t the one who Ade her write a libelous article on Vera. She did that all by herself, and we’ve already been over this. It was Mara’s dislike of website content that made her post the article, I was just in the room. If you are trying to find someone to blame for Mara being Mara, blame Mrs. Andrews who put her up to it in the first place!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Guys don’t blame Eddie, I clearly got it all wrong” cut in Mara. ‘Well that is nice of you to say now,’ thought Patricia, ‘but not even twenty minutes ago you were blaming him’.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But there is something off about Vera” pressed Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No Jerome, it’s over” dismissed an upset Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s not over until it’s over Mara. There must be something we can do to get him to change his ruling”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Can we file for a re-trial?” asked Alfie. “We’ve never actually had one of these before, maybe we could ask him to reconsider a suspension”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A little terrified squeak escaped Mara after hearing those words.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No way! Mara’s done more for this school then all of us put together” argued Fabian. “Between her continuing work as Student Rep, editor of the paper and president of several clubs; there is no denying how important she is to this school”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No one is denying what Mara has done. And when I say that I mean both the good things and the bad things. For crying out loud this isn’t the first adult’s life she tried to ruin!” Alfie snapped back.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“She was absolved of any punishment in the Ms. Robinson case. That shouldn’t be a factor in Mr. Sweets ruling”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whether it should be a factor or not Fabian, it is one. Mara got off with a slap on the wrist for something that could have falsely put Mrs. Robinson in jail. This time Vera could have lost her livelihood and any chance of future employment due to a bad performance review. In a weird way we should be thankful for the trial bringing the truth to light” countered Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look Mara, we know suspension isn’t what you want but it is better than the alternative. Missing coursework for a couple days will suck, but at least you will be able to remain at the school” Joy offered in a soft voice.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well how are we supposed to appeal for that?” cried Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia looked helplessly around at her housemates. Everyone, especially those who knew about the cult, was just as clueless as herself about how to help. Before anyone could come up with a plan Mrs. Andrews returned to the lounge.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mara and Eddie, Mr. Sweet will see you both in his office” she ordered. “Now please” she urged when no one moved.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Giving Mara’s hand a quick squeeze Patricia gave her a little push to get her moving. After the pair had exited the room Mrs. Andrews fixed the remaining group with a harsh glare. “I’m sure I don’t have to remind the seven of you about respecting decisions made by our esteemed headmaster. You may return to your house now”. Looking around the room at her housemates Patricia knew that they were all on the same page, so when Alfie gave the signal, she joined the others as they made a mad dash for the headmaster’s office.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group arrived just as Eddie burst through the headmaster’s door exclaiming “You can’t expel her! It’s me that you are really mad at, so why are you taking it out on Mara?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The first useful thing you said all semester” sassed Jerome as the group filed into the office.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We’re not leaving until you let Mara stay” announced Nina stubbornly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, seconded. Mara’s done more for this school than all of us put together” agreed Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Out all of you! Out of my office immediately!” yelled the furious headmaster rising to his feet and shooing the group out, slamming the door behind them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Staring at the closed door Patricia wondered what they were supposed to do now. Eddie had left while the others were still in the office and Patricia had no idea where he had run off to. Jerome was pacing anxiously while Lili and Alfie tried to calm him down. Fabian looked horrified at the fact that he could be losing Mara. And until that moment, Patricia hadn’t really let herself consider the real possibility that Mara would be forced to leave. She had just assumed that things would work out and Mara, while punished, would get to stay. Patricia could only hope and pray to any god or goddess listening that Mara would be able to talk herself out of trouble once again.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Five minutes of waiting finally saw the door open allowing a grumpy Mr. Sweet and a smiling Mara to exit.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As soon as the headmaster had left the hallway Mara answered all of their unasked questions, “I’m staying!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia couldn’t help but join the relieved cheers of her friends and laugh as Jerome picked Mara up and spun her around happily.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
But Mara hadn’t been the only one in trouble, “What about Eddie?” Patricia asked already dreading the answer she knew was coming.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Where is Eddie I have to thank him for switching punishments with me?!?” asked an excited Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Switching punishments? NO! Suddenly Patricia found that she was no longer in a celebratory mood. Spinning sharply on her heel she marched back to Anubis house hoping to find the American boy there.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As she entered the house Patricia could hear the loud sounds of an argument. Closing the front door quietly, as to not alert anyone of her presence until she had a better sense of the situation, she crept down the hall to peer through the cracked door into Eddie and Fabian's room. Inside she found Eddie and Mr. Sweet caught up in a vicious argument.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m so disappointed in you, Edison” chided Mr. Sweet. Patricia could only see his back, but she was sure he was making the same face he always made when Mick would fail a test.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s new Dumbledore” snarked Eddie, his arms crossed defensively across his chest.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You know I always suspected that this place might bring out the worst in you. I had hoped though that you would prove me wrong”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Looks like I disappointed you again”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well you finally got what you wanted” stated the headmaster with a defeated sigh.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh really? Victor’s converting the cellar into an arcade?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m sending you home”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“One step ahead of you Eric” spat Eddie gesturing to his half full suitcase.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why can’t you call me-”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Dad? Ha! Why would I? You’ve never been a father to me, and you never will! Just get out!” shouted the American throwing a balled-up shirt in his bag. Patricia was in shock. Mr. Sweet was Eddie’s dad?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“If you ever want to talk to me Edison, you know where to find me” reminded Mr. Sweet as he turned quickly to the door. Patricia, realizing what was about to happen, tried to dive out of the way but was too slow. The door flew open exposing the fact that she had been listening the entire time.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mr. Sweet is your dad?” asked Patricia before she could stop herself.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Good evening Miss Williamson” sighed the headmaster as he inched around her into the hallway.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Once Patricia saw him heading upstairs to speak to Victor, she stepped into the room. Closing the door firmly behind her, she hoped the sounds of the upcoming argument wouldn’t he heard by the rest of the house.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We talked about your past and you never mentioned this? Why? I thought you trusted me!” she knew it wasn’t logical, but Patricia couldn’t help but be hurt by all of this.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I Do!” Eddie protested grabbing her hands.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, well, it doesn’t look like that from where I’m standing” she returned angrily.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yacker I trust you so much! I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone else”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Then why didn’t you tell me about this? I thought our friendship meant something to you.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Eddie’s voice cracked, “You think we’re friends?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I thought so, but I’m rethinking a lot of things after the latest truth bomb”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Tricia please… I didn’t want anyone to know” he begged<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look, Weasel” Eddie adopted a hopeful look at the nickname. “I’m going to need a bit to process all of this. I’ll see you at dinner”.</p></div>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/><div><p><br/>
As Patricia closed the door behind her, she knew that she hadn’t handled the confrontation well. And a large part of why, was her own issues with her family. Her sucky family was a secret only Joy, Fabian and Amber knew about. Patricia could understand in theory Eddie’s desire to hide his relationship with Mr. Sweet, since she definitely didn’t want anyone else to know about her parents or Piper. But the fact that his secret family member played a role in her nightmares from last year had her questioning what to do now. Could she continue to get close with Eddie knowing who his family was? What his father had done to her and her friends?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia decided to just ignore Eddie for the rest of the weekend as she tried to sort through her tangled emotions. Her luck finally ran out Monday afternoon as Eddie chased after her across the front lawn. “Yacker hold up! Come on Yacker… Patricia! Patricia please just talk to me”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sighing she stopped and turned around to talk to him “What Eddie?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look, I know you are still processing or whatever, but I just wanted you to be the first to know that I’m not leaving” well that was a relief! even though she was upset with him currently, Patricia would have missed him if he had left. “I was able to strike a deal with my dad” he whispered. “Will you please keep it a secret?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
And… they are back on the dad topic. “Eddie…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know you’re hurt that I didn’t tell you, but I really don’t want to be associated with him”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can understand that. So yes I’ll keep your secret”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank you!” he reached out like he was going to hug her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Stepping back Patricia threw a hand up to stop him, “I’ll keep your secret, but I still need more time”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
His face fell, but he respected the boundaries she had set. The pair spent the rest of the walk back to Anubis talking about homework and Friday’s upcoming Ping Pong match. </p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Mara has finally hit rock bottom, let the process of healing begin! This was the last chapter that was dedicated to the trial arc, so we will be moving onto the curses and ping pong next week. </p><p>Next Week: The new Sibuna’s are initiated and Nina gets some horrifying news. </p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Amber XXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This week on Tears of Gold, Amber covers the fall out from Mara’s trial and the official initiation for the new Sibunas. The Anubis residents participate in a fun holiday tradition and Nina gets some horrifying news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amber was so happy the Mara vs. Vera trial was finally over. Instead of being expelled, Mara had been suspended for 2 days and banned from writing for the school paper. With the trial over, the Sibuna club was able to turn its full focus back to the quest for the mask. Friday’s dinner was still a bit awkward since Mara could barely look at Vera, Eddie and Patricia were giving off a strange energy, and Nina was still jumpy because of their newest members being marked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The previously planned Sibuna meeting had to be postponed until the next day since Joy had called for a house-wide movie night to try and cheer Mara up. Amber looked around the sitting room as the group watched Mama Mia, Mara’s pick, doing a silent headcount to reassure herself that they were all still there. She had been badly rattled that morning seeing Liliana and Jerome’s brands. The couple were wrapped up together in one of the armchairs, clearly not willing to let the other go for fear that they would vanish. Amber completely understood that, snuggling further into Alfie beside her, she tried to push away the images of the group suffering a horrendous death at the hands of their resident ghost or the maniacal house builder’s traps.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Saturday morning Amber found a text from Nina sent to the Sibuna group chat ordering everyone to meet in Sibuna Clearing for the initiation ceremony before lunch. What had started out as a joke and way for Amber to bond with Nina and Fabian had taken on new meaning by the end of last year. With the discovery of Victor’s murder cult and seeing the effects of his experiments, the Sibuna club had unconsciously started to believe in the Egyptian gods. Not in the sense that Amber replaced her own belief of the Christian god, but when you had seen what she had, not believing was no longer an option. Which was all a long-winded way of saying that the sacrifices to the house gods were not just a figure of speech. Hopefully the others would take this task as seriously as the situation required.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ready to go Neens?” Amber asked slipping on her coat.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I think some of the others already left for the clearing” agreed her roommate. Putting on her own coat and heading out the door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When the pair arrived at the clearing, they found Patricia, Alfie and Jerome building the fire.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey guys!” Nina greeted. “You guys ready for this?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, it’ll be nice to be an official group member” replied Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, and I’ll be glad to have finally made my sacrifice to the house gods” revealed Patricia. “I’ve been involved with Sibuna this whole time but never had my own initiation”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why weren’t you initiated last year Trix?” asked Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I was just focused on finding Joy. The whole mystery and cult take down was second to my own search for her. And when I finally got her back, the danger was over, and we were focused on finals. I guess it just kinda fell through the cracks” she explained.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hello, my lovely Sibunas!” called out Liliana as she dragged Fabian into the clearing behind her. “I’m so excited to do this!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright now that everyone is here, we can begin” announced Nina as she ushered everyone to take their places around the fire. “Liliana, Jerome and Patricia please take out your sacrifices”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Each of the new members pulled out their items to burn. Seeing that they were ready Amber gestured for Patricia to step forward first. “Patricia Jade Williamson, you are here today to pledge your loyalty to the Sibuna club and to ask for the protection of the Anubis house gods. What do you offer?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I bring a photo of myself and Joy to offer the gods. I ask their protection for the club and myself during this quest”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Very well, thank you for your offering, you can place it in the fire, please raise your hand and repeat after me. I Patricia Jade Williamson, being of sound mind and body”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I Patricia Jade Williamson, being of sound mind and body”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Solemnly swear to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke and Liliana Wells”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Solemnly swear to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke and Liliana Wells”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Congratulations Trixie!” cheered Amber as Fabian pulled the girl into hug. “You are officially a Sibuna!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks Ambs!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright Lili you’re next!” the girl quickly moved into position. “Liliana Beth Wells, you are here today to pledge your loyalty to the Sibuna club and to ask for the protection of the Anubis house gods. What do you offer?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I bring a patch from my old school uniform to offer the gods. I ask their protection for the club and myself during this quest”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Very well, thank you for your offering, you can place it in the fire, raise your hand and repeat after me. I Liliana Wells, being of sound mind and body”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I Liliana Wells, being of sound mind and body”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Solemnly swear to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Solemnly swear to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yay! Welcome to the club Lia” exclaimed Patricia as she high fived the girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Happy to be here Trix. Just Roe left now”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber motioned for the blonde boy to take his place before the fire. Locking eyes with him she began the ceremony a final time. "Jerome Anthony Clarke, you are here today to pledge your loyalty to the Sibuna club and to ask for the protection of the Anubis house gods. What do you offer?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I bring this picture that Poppy drew for me to offer the gods. I ask their protection for the club and myself during this quest”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Very well, thank you for your offering, you can place it in the fire, raise your hand and repeat after me. I Jerome Clarke, being of sound mind and body”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I Jerome Clarke, being of sound mind and body”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Solemnly swear to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Williamson and Liliana Wells”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Solemnly swear to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Williamson and Liliana Wells”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group broke into cheers and Alfie patted Jerome on the back in celebration. The joy of the three new members was contagious. The group moved over to the picnic blanket and laid out the lunch Lili had packed for the group while they waited for the fire to go down.  Amber reflected that it was nice to just enjoy each other’s friendship and company, allowing themselves to forget about the constantly looming danger in favor of good food and conversation for a little while longer.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The rest of the weekend flew by for Amber full of homework, sewing sessions with Lili and ping pong practice with Jerome. Monday night though led to another big shake up for the Anubis house residents. The long anticipated and dreaded secret Santa assignments were finally here!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Secret Santa is a time-honored tradition in Anubis house and the stakes are incredibly high with each resident trying to out-gift each other. Examples include, Mara building a spaceship in the bike shed for Alfie, Joy sending Mick a different fruit basket each day for a week, and Fabian convincing the school acapella group to follow Amber around and sing her original theme song each time she entered a room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright everybody, listen up!” called Joy from her place on top of the sitting room table. “It is time to pick names for this year’s Secret Santa, but first let’s go over the rules. Rule one, do not tell anyone who you got. Rule two, you can’t just give a gift card and call it good, people. You need to actually put thought and effort into the gift. Rule three, don’t give anything mean. This isn’t an opportunity for you to be petty or settle a feud. Gifts will be exchanged on the 18th, which is next Friday at our house holiday party. Any questions?”.  When no one spoke up the girl passed around the stocking full of names. Instructing each resident to pick one and hide it from the others.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When the stocking reached Amber she reached in and pulled out her slip of paper. Turning her body so that Patricia, who was sitting next to her, couldn’t see the name written inside. Jerome Clarke… huh. Well this would take a bit of organizing but Amber began to silently think of gift ideas for their newest Sibuna.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The rest of the week went smoothly until Thursday afternoon. The Sibuna crew had decided to walk back to Anubis together after classes while they discussed their latest task. The new tunnel had led to a room with four horns mounted on a pole, but nothing else. Alfie suggested that the group should stakeout the doll house, but before the group could get upstairs they were stopped by Vera.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nina dear”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes Vera?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m afraid I have some bad news. The hospital in London has just called” she explained.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What?” shouted Nina rushing down the stairs with Fabian following.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Your grandmother has apparently taken ill and they would like you to go right away” Nina stumbled back into Fabian’s arms.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can go with you if you want company” the housemother offered.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No thank you Vera. I’ll just get my stuff and go alone” refused Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright dear” granted Vera before heading back to the kitchen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Rushing down the stairs Amber pulled her best friend into a hug, “I’m so sorry love. Do you want us to come with you?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know, I…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I already texted Trudy and she’s on her way over Neens” cut in Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks Trix”. The group waited with Nina until Trudy came to pick her up. Giving the girl one last hug, Amber stood with the rest of their friends waving until the cab disappeared.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Friday morning marked the day of the ping pong tournament. Amber allowed herself a moment to admire her handiwork as she packed up their uniforms. She had finished the last adjustments for Jerome’s uniform the night before. For the design, she had decided to go with red and blue, the school colors of Frobisher Academy, paired with the school crest. Amber and Jerome had been excused from their final class of the day in order to warm up, since the competition was scheduled to begin directly after classes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
With her task finished, a frowning Amber surveyed the best friend sized lump currently buried under blankets on the American girl’s bed. Nina had come back from visiting her gran last night and had gone straight to bed, too upset to talk to any of them. It was an understandable reaction, given her grandmother's hospitalization, but the girl had already missed far too many classes, plus Mr. Sweet would be covering their Literature class until they found a replacement for Mrs. Andrews, so Nina really had to get up.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Amber reached out to softly shake the other girl awake. “Neens you have to wake up or you’ll be late”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A loud groan and pillow chucked at her head were the only response. Alright, Amber had tried this the nice way, but they were running out of time. If Nina didn’t get up now, she wouldn’t have enough time to get ready and have breakfast before they had to leave for first period. Amber had noticed the other girl starting to skip meals and there was no way she would allow that to continue!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Snagging the girl’s comforter Amber ripped it off her quickly leaving Nina to jolt upwards at the sudden cold. “Hey! No fair. Give me back my blanket Ambs”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nope! We’ve got class and you still need to eat and dress. So… UP! UP! UP!”. Grumbling Nina slowly rose from the bed and made her way over to the wardrobe. Amber counted it as a win though, and after making the bed, ran downstairs to start her own breakfast.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
15 minutes later Nina finally stumbled into the dining room, taking her customary seat at the head of the table between Fabian and Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey, how are you holding up?” asked Fabian squeezing her hand.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Passing her the tea pot Amber listened intently to Nina’s response, “Yeah, I’m just thinking about my gran. I hate leaving her in the hospital like that”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Your gran is tough Nina. I’m sure she’ll be back on her feet in no time” encouraged Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I hope so, but it’s not just that. Something weird happened to me last night…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The rest of Nina’s explanation was cut off by Alfie’s loud arrival. “It’s the morning of the ping pong tournament. And the entire school is holding its breath!” narrated Alfie into his I-phone, clearly having gone Live on Instagram again.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whoa Amber! Waffles before your big match. Is that a good idea?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“A, they are low-carb waffles, and B, there’s mush on your lens” she responded smashing a piece of her waffle into the camera.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well it’s getting tense in here, Waffly Tense!” joked Alfie as he signed off laughing. “Waffly Tense! Ha! Get it Nina?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh Alfie, you’re just a big kid” sighed Nina fondly patting his arm. Inexplicably Alfie tripped, his hand flying down to his leg.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie! Are you ok?” asked Amber trying to steady him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“yeah, yeah it just burned for a minute” he replied rubbing his calf where his Anubis mark was hidden.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What burned?” asked a confused Joy. Shit! With so many people in Sibuna now it was easy to forget who wasn’t in the know.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hmmm?” he said trying to play it off.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You said your leg burned?” Joy pressed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh yeah! I pulled a muscle the other day and just moved wrong and aggravated it” Alfie covered.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Anyway I’m going to grab my bag and the head over. You want to walk with me Ambs?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure Alfie” draining her teacup, Amber gave Nina’s hand an encouraging squeeze, pointed at the food still on the girl’s plate and left to get her bag only after Nina had picked her fork back up and eaten a few more bites.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: Amber and Jerome compete for an exclusive prize and the Sibuna’s question why their marks keep causing them pain. </p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Nina XXXI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curse Time! Amber and Jerome compete for an exclusive prize, and the Sibunas question why their marks keep flaring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nina picked halfheartedly at her breakfast. She had been so stressed and strung out these past few weeks and therefore had steadily lost her appetite. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice the room emptying until Vera told her to clear her space. Nina quickly finished her tea and head into the kitchen to drop her plate. Placing it in the sink, she spun around too fast and bumped into Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whoa there!” laughed Lili reaching out to grab Nina’s arms trying to steady her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry Lili!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s alright, I wasn’t looking where I was going either”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well let’s hope you don’t go blind too!” Nina chuckled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
At her words though, Lili turned white as a sheet and dropped Nina’s arms grabbing her ankle, hissing like she had been burned.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“OW! What the heck? Why is my mark burning?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know! I can’t see Senkhara around. The same thing just happened to Alfie… Maybe she’s trying to send us a message?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well you can tell her the message is freaking received and she can knock it off with the torture shit”. Slipping her foot back into her high heel, Lili retook Nina’s hand and led her out of the kitchen back to the Atrium where Fabian was waiting with Nina’s bag.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The Anubis house residents had successfully persuaded Mr. Sweet to let them out of their last period class so that they could help set up for the competition. Nina had been assigned to help Vera and Mara prep the food for the reception. The housemother had sent Nina back to the school to await the beginning of the match. Wanting to wish Amber (and by extension Jerome) good luck, Nina headed for the student Drama lounge. As she got closer though, she could make out two very familiar voices, peeking her head around the corner Nina saw Joy and Fabian setting up seating for the match.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So Fabes, you chose the movie last time we went out. I get to choose this time”. Oh that sneaky witch!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This time?” asked Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, and I know the rules, salted popcorn, no straw sharing and don’t talk over anything old or Egyptian. Come on! You know we had fun...”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, we did”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’ll even get Patricia to chaperone us” joked Joy poking Fabian playfully.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds like fun. You come up with a date and we’ll make an evening out of it, just like old times”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Great!” replied Joy with a blinding smile, pulling him into a hug. “I’ll let you know what I pick!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina slipped out of her hiding spot as Joy walked away fixing Fabian with a deeply unimpressed look. She allowed herself to cheer inwardly at the look of dread that appeared on Fabian’s face as he caught sight of her, “Nina”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well you are obviously too busy to come down to the tunnels with me right now or hear about my run in with Senkhara last night” she snarked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No! Nina… really, me and Joy… I mean we’re just-” Fabian frantically stuttered out, but Nina wasn’t in the mood to have him lie to her face about Joy again.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Friends?” she scoffed, cutting him off. “It’s funny… You and I never made it to the movies, as friends or otherwise…”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Really! Really, we are-” he continued.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking his upset face, Nina suddenly wanted to be anywhere but that room, “Just forget it ok. Forget everything”. Having said her piece, Nina left the room returning to her quest to find Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It wasn’t until the match was set to begin that Nina finally caught up with her roommate. “You ready for this Ambs?” Nina asked as the competing pair started their warmups.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course I am! It might have been a few years, but I am still me” declared the blonde expertly sending the ball back across the table to Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Speaking of which, why did you give ping-pong up in the first place?” asked Patricia<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh a little of this, and a little of that, plus I was just starting to date Mick at the time” explained Amber noncommittally.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was obvious to Nina that the blonde’s head wasn’t in the game, snagging her friend's hand Nina directed her “Well that’s in the past. You just need to focus on the here and now. So stop thinking about boys and grow up a little, or well a lot”. Shockingly, as soon as she finished speaking Amber pulled away from her to grab her leg hissing in pain. “Ambs! Are you ok?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah” she replied shakily “It was just my mark flaring up”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re the third person to tell me this. We’ll have to have a Sibuna meeting later to try and figure out what Senkhara is doing to us now”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As Mr. Sweet carried in the Frobisher shield, Jerome turned an interesting chalky color. “There it is!” He whispered reverently “Oh gods, I don’t think I can do this”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Grabbing his shoulder’s Nina gave him a little shake, “Man up Clarke! You’ve got this. With Amber’s help you will be able to win the game and steal back the shield like the loveable snake you are”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re right Neens” he started to reply, only to be cut off by an agonized groan, grabbing at his chest above his heart. “We really need to find a way to stop these painful jolts” Jerome snapped.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing that Mr. Sweet wanted the event to begin, Nina left for her seat next between Fabian and Patricia after patting Jerome on the back and squeezing Amber’s hand, wishing them both ‘Good Luck’.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The Frobisher Academy team was allowed to serve first and the couple started off strong. But as soon as the other team served the game drastically changed. Amber and Jerome were now unable to hit a single ball. As they continue to miss Nina could see Jerome getting more and more frustrated, causing him to play carelessly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia got more and more worked up as Amber and Jerome continued to miss the ball. Her steady stream of complaints and negative commentary was really getting on Nina’s nerves, in order to not snap at the girl, Nina decided to try and solve Alfie’s weird behavior from that morning. Alfie though, it turned out, was busy live streaming the match so Nina tried to focus on Fabian and Liliana instead. Lili was busy explaining how the game worked to Fabian for the third time that match. Why Fabian couldn’t remember the rules to a simple game but could remember a million other obscure facts didn’t make a lot of sense to Nina. A cheer went up from Wincott Academy’s side causing Nina to write-off Fabian’s memory quirk as just a genius thing refocusing on the game in front of her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
"If the Wincott Academy Ping-Pong Ninjas score one more point, it’s over for Jerome and Amber” remarked Patricia leaning forward in her seat.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina felt her heart break for her fellow Sibunas as the ball flew just out of Jerome’s reach resulting in a victory for the blasted Wincott Academy. Jerome dropped to his knees, head in his hands, yelling “No, No, No. I’m so sorry dad”, Liliana hurried to comfort him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just when I thought today couldn’t get any more disappointing. Losers!” sniped Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
And Nina had finally had enough of the girl’s negative attitude. “Patricia!” she rebuked her, “If you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As soon as the words left her mouth, Patricia doubled over in pain holding her arm where the brand was hidden, her mouth was open in a silent scream.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Patricia! Patricia! What’s going on, talk to me” exclaimed Nina worriedly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia’s mouth opened and her lips moved like she was speaking but no sound came out. The girl’s hands flew up to her throat as she frantically tried to talk, her eyes getting wider and wider with each passing second that she couldn’t speak.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Goosebumps ran down Nina’s back as she heard the familiar awful cackle of Senkhara. Turning away from Patricia, Nina found the vengeful spirit standing by the Frobisher shield with a look of malicious joy on her face. “Your punishment will be to punish” she reminded.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
What was happening! Nina needed Fabian; he always knew what to do. Turning to the boy beside her she desperately whispered “Fabian! Somethings happening, and I just know it has to do with Senkhara”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m sorry.” Fabian began, a look of severe confusion on his face “Who’s Senkhara”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
No! Oh gods please! Not her Fabian, “Not you too! Please don’t let her have gotten to you too!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The cackling of her torturer grew louder, focusing back on Senkhara Nina watched as a ball of dark magic was blown her way with the spirit’s final words, “your punishment will be to punish”. The ball hit her, and Nina was pulled into a deep sleep.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Waking up Nina found herself on her favorite couch in the sitting room. The various textbooks strewn about on the table suggested that she had fallen asleep while studying again. With all of the Sibuna sneaking around, it was important to get valuable sleep whenever and wherever possible. Rising up from the couch, Nina stretched and decided to go looking for her friends.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Walking into the kitchen, Nina looked at Alfie and Patricia playing rock paper scissors with a fond smile. It was nice to see the pair relaxing and having fun, even with the treat of death hanging over their collective heads.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Alfie, Patricia how long was I out. It feels like I slept forever”. The duo’s heads shot up when she addressed them, and they launched themselves out of their chairs as she approached. “Patricia? What’s going on?”. The goth girl’s mouth moved quickly but no sound came out as she pushed Alfie behind her. Alfie simply held up a stuffed crocodile and acted like he would hit her with it if she came any closer “Come on guys, this isn’t funny. What’s up with you two?”. The pair took off into the laundry room and Nina decided to go check on Jerome and Liliana, maybe they would know why Alfie and Patricia had decided to play this prank on her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Making her way down the boy’s hallway she stopped in shock as she saw Liliana staring unfocused at the sarcophagus in the hallway. “Lia! Do you know why Alfie and Patricia are acting weird?”. The girl flinched back and screamed bloody murder upon hearing Nina’s voice.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana’s head spun back and forth as if looking for Nina, her hands coming up to protect her from an attack “Stay away from me! Jerome! Jerome help me!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome, at least she thought it was Jerome - the yellow slitted eyes made her question it, came bursting out of his room, pushing the girl to “safety” behind him shouting at Nina to “sssstay back demon! I won’t let you hurt her anymore. Thissss is all your fault” before slamming his door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Ok… That was weird and getting weirder! All Nina had to do was find Fabian and Amber, her best friends would know what to do. Hopefully this was all an elaborate joke, done in poor taste, but still a joke. Nina could not handle another crisis at the moment, she was at capacity for them!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Hurrying back to the atrium a big smile spread across her face as Fabian came through the front door. It dropped instantly as his face froze and he shouted, “Who are you?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fabian? Fabian it’s me?!?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you want? Stay away from me! Stay away from me!” he yelled rushing up the stairs.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina gave chase, rushing up the stairs after her best friend.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Stop running in the hallway!” came Victor’s voice. The caretaker froze when he saw Nina though, backing into his office with his hands held in a strange symbol while muttering under his breath in another language.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Ok, now she was worried! Victor wouldn’t play along with any of the Anubis kids’ pranks. Rushing into the girls hallway Nina found Fabian banging frantically on her door calling “Amber, Amber let me in! Let me in now!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina’s blonde bestie threw the door open, but it wasn’t exactly Amber. The beautiful girl’s face was lined with age and her hair was streaked with white “Get in now Fabes!”. Nina ducked into the room behind the pair before they could close the door on her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why did you come here? Just leave us alone!” cried Amber as the pair tried to sneak around her to safety.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Suddenly her body was no longer her own, her hand flew towards the door and it slammed closed trapping the trio inside.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As Amber and Fabian screamed in fear, Nina’s body turned to the mirror on Amber’s wardrobe. The reflection staring back at her was one she didn’t recognize. The horrifying image showed Nina dressed like Senkhara. The girl in the mirror’s arms rose and the marks of Anubis, branded on her palms, glowed as she spoke: “They will all suffer because of you” before descending into demonic laughter. ‘Wake up… Wake up… Wake up!” thought Nina trying to shake herself out of this nightmare.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina shot awake with a gasp. Where was she? Seeing Fabian beside her, she grabbed his hand, “Fabian what happened?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, we lost at Ping-Pong” he informed her. Squeezing her hand he asked “Are you ok? I think you dropped off for a minute there”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
What had happened? Nina could not recall for the life of her what the dream had been about, “I don’t know. I can’t remember”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Suddenly a flash of memory hit and she saw herself dressed as Senkhara saying ‘They will all suffer because of you’. “I was talking to the two of you and then… Oh why can’t I remember!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia shook her arm trying to get her attention. Looking over at the goth girl Nina saw her struggling to talk. “You still can’t speak? Something really weird is going on here guys!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
"It seems that the Frobisher Shield is destined to remain at Wincott Academy after all" sighed Mr. Sweet as he passed the shield to the other headmaster.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ugh! Boring!” shouted Alfie, apparently tired of having to sit still, leapt to his feet and raced around the room bumping into the male Wincott athlete knocking him to the floor. Alfie picked up the ball he had dropped when he fell. “Huh, what a weird ball… I like it” remarked the boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Give it back” snapped the boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Well anyone could have told him that telling Alfie to do something was the best way to ensure he wouldn’t do it. Smirking, the Anubis house prankster tossed the ball to Jerome across the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing Alfie’s look, Jerome picked up the ball and was clearly shocked at what he found. “This ball is weighted” declared the resident conman.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I knew it! Did you see it Joy?” called out Eddie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Am I in denial… or is this a total fix?” continued Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh cool! Is it magic?” cheered Alfie, “I’m awesome at magic. Watch!”. He grabbed the hat off of the Wincott boy’s head causing a ton of balls to fall out.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He’s a cheat!” yelled Jerome’s little sister, something flowery...Rose? Marigold? Poppy… Poppy! jumping up on her chair. “The balls were obviously there the whole game”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Giles is this true?” snapped the Wincott headmaster, Mr. Saunders.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No! I didn’t use. I swear, I mean why would I? They’re terrible at ping-pong” protested Giles the Wincott boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re lying! You must have used one of these every time you served” protested Jerome holding up the weighted ball. Throwing the ball back at the boy, Jerome marched over to him angrily “You little magot!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana, who had grabbed onto Jerome’s arm, was dragged along after him trying to dig her heels into the floor, as she tried to hold him back from attacking the boy. “Roe! Roe, love you need to chill out!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Calm down Jerome” ordered Mr. Sweet, “Mr. Saunders let us discuss a solution to this madness”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Can someone make a decision, like soon! My feet are killing me” whined Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Quiet everyone please! Mr. Saunders and I have decided that the teams will play one more game and the first team to score one more point will win the shield. And we will use a new ball from a package I am opening now” declared Mr. Sweet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Well hopefully this time Jerome and Amber would be able to win fair and square, the Sibuna club definitely needed a win and just maybe this could be it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina joined in cheering for her friends with the rest of the student body as the pair squared up for the serve. As Amber swung her arm a cracking noise sounded throughout the room. Amber let out a little scream grabbing her arm, “Guys I think I have table tennis elbow! I feel really stiff and achy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on Amber, suck it up and power through!” ordered Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber what’s going on?” asked Nina as she hurried over to check her arm.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know. My arm really hurts Neens. It’s really weird. I’m so sorry Jerome, but I don’t think I can do this”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh that’s so sad” mocked Giles sarcastically. Nina did not feel bad at all about flipping a very rude hand gesture in his direction. “It looks like we win by default then!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No!” shouted Jerome frantically looking around for a possible new teammate.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yay! My turn! make way for The Viper Lewis” announced Alfie rushing over to Jerome’s side bouncing with boundless energy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie, Alfie, Alfie please calm down” ordered Jerome grabbing the shorter boy’s shoulders. “I need you to a grip okay? But first, I need you to get a grip on this” as he passed Alfie a paddle.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yaayyy! Let’s do this!!!” cheered Alfie bouncing in place as he waited for Giles and his partner, Tasha, to serve the ball. The teams volleyed back and forth for a minute or so before Tasha hit the ball so that it flew past Jerome’s reach. The entire school held their breath as Alfie dove for the ball.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A cheer broke out as his returned hit flew past Giles and his smug face, meaning the Frobisher-Smythe team had won! Jumping up and down Nina screamed happily along with everyone else as Mr. Sweet passed the shield to an ecstatic Jerome. Alfie picked Amber up and spun her around happily as the couple celebrated their win. Despite the joy filling the room, Nina could still feel the icy shiver of Senkhara’s invisible angry presence. Shooting a text in the Sibuna club group chat she ordered everyone to meet in her and Amber’s room after lights out. Hopefully they would be able to figure out the cause of these curses and cure them before it was too late!</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: The Sibunas try and figure out their curses and the latest task.</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Liliana XXXII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jerome wins the Frobisher Shield and breaks his father's curse. The Anubis residents decide to throw a party, but for Liliana the celebration takes a dark turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back y'all! I'm so sorry this chapter is late, this week was super crazy between the election, grad school and grading/lesson planning. </p><p>Also, thank you for all the love and support you have given to this story. We passed 500 hits! I appreciate all of your comments and feedback. Hearing from y'all lets me know what you want to see more of!</p><p>Trigger Warning: Liliana gets cornered and has to deal with unwanted attention. If you don't want to read the scene, skip the section where she is in the kitchen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had actually won! Jerome Ambs and Alfie had secured the Frobisher shield. After the match, Jerome, Poppy, Alfie, Amber, Liliana and Mara hung back for an impromptu photoshoot and to call Mr. Clarke to share the good news. Wrapping up the photo op, the group headed back to Anubis for the victory party.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The party was already in full swing as the group entered the house. The victorious ping-pong trio were swept up in hugs and congratulatory high fives by the grade ten and eleven students which left Lili with Mara. Liliana frantically cast her mind for something to talk about. It wasn’t often that the two girls had been left alone together, Lili could probably count the number of times on one hand. Whenever the pair would be ‘hanging out’ together Jerome was always there to mediate and stop anything from getting out of hand. When she had first arrived at the house her opinion of the girl was already tainted by Alfie’s stories and the call from Poppy. In hindsight Lili could admit that her actions had been rather antagonistic right out of the gate, but to be fair the other girl gave as good as she got. “So Mara… what are you planning to do for the holidays?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The other girl rolled her eyes but replied, “My parents want me home even though we only have a week off. They’re sending a car for me early Thursday morning”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well at least you’ll get to spend some time with them” offered Lili<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, it’ll be super fun” she muttered sarcastically. “A whole week of being paraded around and shown off to all their friends. The only plus is that Jacob will be home as well”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh who’s Jacob?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He’s my older brother currently at University, he was gone on an internship all last summer so this will be the first time I’ve seen him since last winter hols”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I’m sure you’ll have a great time reconnecting”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah…I’m going to get some punch. See you later” agreed Mara leaving for the kitchen window where the food was set out.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
With Mara gone, Lili looked around for someone to chat with since Roe and Ambs were still being congratulated on their win. Glancing over by the far wall Lili found Abigail from Osiris and her friend Joanna Burke one of the commuter students chatting on one of the couches. Liliana had been paired with Abigail on a project for their literature class back in September and they had got along rather well.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Abbi! Hi Josie, can I join you two?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course Liliana!” said Abbi scooting over on the couch to make room for Liliana. “That was a crazy ping-pong match!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know right! It was touch and go there for a while with the fake balls and Amber’s injury, but your boys pulled it off!” agreed Josie<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah! When Ambs hurt her arm we were afraid we would have to forfeit the rematch. But when Alfred J Lewis gets an idea in his head there is no talking him out of it. Lucky for us, his ping-pong skills miraculously improved and we won!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Was he really that bad? Because he played great today” asked a doubtful Josie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh yeah!” assured Liliana. “You obviously missed the practice when he accidentally hit the fire alarm setting off the sprinklers in the drama lounge. Or when he was practicing in the back of our chemistry class and the ball got away from him landing in Mr. Sweet’s tea”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok that does sound bad” laughed Abbi.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I’m just glad he was able to improve in time for today” remarked Josie. The girls chatted awhile longer before Josie had to head home and Abbi had a date with her boyfriend Jason McCreery.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Now that the other girls were gone the faint black spots which kept flashing in front of her eyes were getting harder for Lili to ignore. Chalking it up to a caffeine headache, Lili made her way over to the kitchen in search of a bottle of Pop.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*(beginning of possible triggering scene)*</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Rummaging through the fridge she finally found a bottle stuffed in the back which had escaped Vera’s latest health food craze. As she went to stand back up she felt a hand land on her lower back. Shocked Liliana froze as she tried to figure out what to do when neither Alfie, Amber or Jerome’s voices accompanied the unexpected touch. Hurriedly straightening up, she spun around snapping “Please remove your hand from my person now!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The hand, it appeared, belonged to a boy she had never seen before today, “Oh come now birdie, I just wanted to introduce myself” cajoled the stranger as he pointedly did not remove his hand from her hip.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You can make introductions and get someone’s attention without touching their waists” she rebuked pushing his hand off her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah well I wanted to make sure I caught your eye birdie. I’m Edmund Thomas Woodson III, but you can call me Ned.” replied the boy his eyes sparkling with charm, but all Lili felt was fear as he tried to take her hand.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“First of all my name is not ‘birdie’,” she ground out “and you have exactly three seconds to stop touching me and leave this kitchen before I scream and bring the wrath of Anubis house down on you. I’d take the chance to run, our house comes with a death count”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The boy eyed her like she was bluffing, but Lili simply held up 3 fingers and drew in a deep breath preparing to cause a scene. Sensing that she would actually make a scene Edmund quickly released her hand and backed away, but not without sending her a final wink. Liliana didn’t begin to relax until he had left the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*(end of possible triggering scene)*</p><p><br/>
Between the black spots, growing headache and general dirty feeling due to the unwanted touching, Lili just wanted a hot shower and to go to bed. Grabbing her bottle of pop, a sandwich and a package of crisps she tried to sneak past the party to her room. She had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when Amber came running out after her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lils what’s up sweetie? Why aren’t you in there partying with us? They’re playing our song!!!!” Amber sang.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look Amber I’m really not in the mood”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Did something happen?” asked the beautiful blonde stepping closer, suddenly serious. “Your boyfriend just won a famed ping-pong shield, we broke a twenty year curse and Vera is out for the night so we get to have Trudy’s chocolate cake rather than her Chocolate Nightmare cake!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look Ambs, I’d rather not talk about it, I just want to take a shower, eat my dinner and go to bed. Go back to the party” protested Lili wincing as her voice cracked betraying her emotions.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah NO. You are clearly upset and I’m not going to let you run off like this” Lili saw the hug coming but couldn’t stop her flinch. Amber frowned upset and confused “Seriously Liliana, you're worrying me”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look Amber, I just need to not be around those people right now. Go on and enjoy the party, I’ll be fine upstairs”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber’s frown deepened and because she was actually a secret goddess she replied, “if you are upset, I’m not leaving you on your own. I know you don’t want to talk about it right now so why don’t we go up to my room and eat, then you can shower and go to bed. Sound good?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana relaxed, while she didn’t want to be around the others Amber provided a sense of security and calm that Lili desperately needed. “Are you sure A? I don’t want you to miss out on your victory party because of me”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We have a party for some reason or other every week Love. I’m not missing out on anything special, heck we had a party last week just because it was Tuesday! Besides my main girl is hurting and I’d rather be up here making you smile than downstairs watching Nina and Fabian fail at flirting”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s fair” laughed Liliana slipping into a pair of sweats and putting her hair up in a messy bun before making herself comfortable on Amber’s bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Besides, next Friday is our Christmas party and I’ve got the perfect present for my S.S.!” bragged Amber booting up the latest episode of the telenovela the pair had started a couple weeks ago. Curling up into her best female friend’s side wrapped in Amber’s pink fluffy blanket, Liliana listened as Alejandro professed his love for the comatose Vanessa and felt safe and loved.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: The Sibunas meet to try and solve their curses.</p><p>Question: Do y'all like the various OCs ? Do you have a favorite one?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Amber XXXIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sibunas meet to try and solve their curses. Amber and Alfie have a heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amber worriedly looked down at the beauty who’s sleeping head was resting in her lap. Something terrible had obviously shaken the poor girl, Liliana was always so strong, and it was awful to see her so scared and upset. Pausing their telenovela, Amber shifted Lili so that she was lying comfortably on the bed’s many pillows. With her friend secure for the time being, Amber ducked out of the room to try and talk to the others.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Ambs! Where did you disappear off too?” greeted Alfie as he pulled her down next to him on the couch.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lili and I wanted to get away from all the craziness for a bit. She passed out in the middle of our telenovela. So I came down to let you guys know that we can’t use my room for the Sibuna meeting”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Since Roe is a Sibuna now we can use our room, but shouldn’t we wake her up so that she can be a part of this discussion? Nina said that Lili’s mark flared too” suggested Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well if Liliana is asleep, I say we let her be” called Nina from where she was on clean up duty with Patricia. The sitting room and kitchen had gotten seriously trashed by the partying students, “There is no reason why we can’t just fill her in afterwards. So let’s plan to meet in Alfie and Jerome’s room right after pin drop, that should give Trish and I enough time to finish up in here and give us an alibi with Victor”. With the plan set, Amber and Alfie relocated to the boy’s room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie snapped after Amber’s fourth long drawn out sigh of the night. She was actually surprised by his restraint; he usually would have broken and asked her what was wrong around the second sigh. “Alright love what’s wrong” he asked closing his book.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why does anything have to be wrong?” returned Amber from her spot leaning against his chest. Everything was just perfect except for the fact that they were all cursed, Liliana was a wreck and Tessa’s comments from the election had finally started to get the best of Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It had been a month and a half since the couple had decided to take things slow and put their relationship on hold. And while certain things stayed the same, Amber found herself missing her best friend. Which seemed so dumb since he was sitting right behind her, but there was now this invisible wall between her and Alfie, and she hated it!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The boy she had once been able to tell anything to seemed so far away. Alfie was the one who Amber went to when Mara was a bitch, her dad sent money instead of visiting, or Mick hurt her. He would distract Amber with stories about aliens, spar with her at the gym and even let her join him at the skate park. The pair, though radically different personalities, clicked together like a perfect puzzle. In their time ‘apart’ a lot had become clear for Amber, including the deep love that she had for the young man behind her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on Ambs I know something is up. You’ve been staring at the same article for the last twenty minutes” he pushed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m just worried about Lili and all the Sibuna stuff” she revealed not wanting to talk about the other reason. Everyday Amber found herself wanting to scream how much she loved Alfie from the rooftops, but she was scared of his reaction. He had been the one to try and break up with her, and thank the gods she had talked him out of officially ending their relationship, but it was obvious that he didn’t feel the same way… right? Regardless, now wasn’t the right time to talk about their romantic relationship, or lack of one, so she would just have to put those thoughts on the back burner for the time being.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I haven’t had a chance to speak to Lili yet, but she’s stronger than you could possibly know. I’m sure that she appreciated your help this evening and that she’ll open up to one of us about what upset her soon. As for all this Sibuna stuff… that’s why we’re having this meeting tonight. We’ll get a game plan set up and kick Frobisher’s ghostly psycho ass, find the mask and give it to our torture loving spirit overlord. After that we can go get ice cream or something to celebrate.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You are such a dork! I don’t think the random disembodied voices we keep hearing really count as the ghost of Frobisher-Smythe, but this is Sibuna, so I guess anything goes” laughed Amber feeling lighter than she had in a while. Lacing their fingers together she revealed, “You always make me feel better”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I’m glad that I could help you feel better Amby” he smiled bopping her on the nose with his spare hand.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amby!” she squawked, “You swore you wouldn’t use that one again!!! We’re not in 6th grade anymore”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on you love it” he teased, and yes… yes, she did. “You’re my best friend Amber Lucille Millington and I am always going to be here for you”. After hearing that Amber couldn’t help it, she melted, dropping her magazine she curled up closer to her best friend content in the knowledge that even if it was just for a moment, she was safe in his arms.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After pin drop all the Sibunas, minus Liliana who was still passed out in Amber’s bed, gathered in Alfie and Jerome’s room. “All right Sibuna everybody!” began Nina calling the meeting to order. “The topic of tonight’s discussion is our burning marks. So let’s recap!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well everyone in this room has had their marks burn since last night. So did anyone do something to piss off the spirit holding all of our lives captive?” asked Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina’s ashamed slump was a clear enough answer for Amber. “Anything to share Nina?” scolded Amber feeling far older than her years.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Senkhara came to me last night as I was walking back from seeing Gran. She was already pretty angry, and I may have made it worse” began the American.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh Nina what did you say?” sighed Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I was upset about my Gran, and I may have tried to quit. She said that my punishment would be to punish…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“YOU TRIED TO QUIT AGAIN!” shrieked Amber cutting her off. “Nina this isn’t some game you can just walk away from. Every single one of our lives are on the line, so you’ve got to grow up quick and set your head on straight”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait what did you just say?” asked Nina her face turning ashen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That you’ve got to set your head on straight?” huffed Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, well yes but no. You said, ‘I’ve got to grow up quick’ and at the game I told you to ‘grow up a little, or well a lot’, right after that your mark burned right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I’ve been feeling really stiff and achy since then and I’ve started to find these weird spots on my hands. Plus I think some of my hair is turning gray!?!? I just thought I had some icky Egyptian plague though”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Unfortunately I don’t think that’s the case this time. Did anyone else get their curses after I said a specific phrase?” asked Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia chucked the notebook she had been frantically scribbling in at Nina’s head. Catching it Nina read aloud, “ ‘When you told me to be quiet, she hexed my voice’. That’s right! Fabian’s been having memory issues…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh I don’t think that has anything to do with you. I’m just tired, we spend a lot of nights creeping around in the tunnels or woods”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You couldn’t even remember Senkhara, Fabian” reminded Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Who?” Oh this was bad!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh just forget it!” snapped an irritated Nina, before she sank down on the chair, which she had abandoned to pace, shocked at whatever was playing out in her head. “Earlier I told you to forget about you upsetting me over your second date with Joy and then your mark flared… I’ve cursed you all”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yessss, I think we’ve establissshed that Nina. Now pleasssse tell us how to fix it!” snapped Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s up with you?” wrote Patricia before folding the paper into a plane and throwing it at Jerome’s hair.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well Trix, our wonderful leader here called me a ssssnake right before my mark burned, ssssso I’m rightfully worried about the consssequencesssss”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But snakes are cool!” protested Alfie, “I on the other hand am in excruciating pain and shrinking since Nina called me a big kid, and not even in a fun John Mulaney ‘look at that tall child’ kind of way, which is causing me to relive my past”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look, we might as well try and get some sleep” suggested Fabian. “We don’t know when what’s her name is going to appear again, and we will need to be well rested to complete the task and get un-hexed”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The Sibuna members all knew that Fabian was right and that they would need all the energy they could get to complete the next task; so despite some protests, it was decided that they should wrap up the meeting and head to bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Back in her room Amber quickly finished getting ready for bed before sliding under the covers next to a sleeping Lili. As she fell asleep Amber prayed that tomorrow would be better for the girl beside her. Her last thought before she gave into unconsciousness was that the bloody spirit had better not give her wrinkles, if so there would be hell to pay!</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: Patricia has a revelation about her "friendship" with Eddie and the Sibuna’s race against Victor and the clock to solve the latest task.</p><p>Question of the week: Do you think Amber is going to get her heart broken? </p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Patricia XXXIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patricia has a revelation about her friendship with Eddie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh y’all! This story just passed 550 hits and I am blown away by all the love and support you have given to this story. I appreciate all of your comments and feedback. Hearing from y'all lets me know what you want to see more of!</p><p>Chapter Warning: Underage drinking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patricia was not happy about having her voice stolen. She found herself sympathizing with Ariel for the first time in her life, but if there was one thing that Patricia Williamson was not it was a damsel in distress. She didn’t do well with sitting around and waiting for someone else to solve her problems. Patricia was at her core, a woman of action, to not be able to make noise was slowly driving her insane. Luckily it was Saturday so she wouldn’t have to explain why she couldn’t speak to her professors.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately the consequences of being unable to speak had already begun to take hold. As she got ready for the day, Patricia reflected on her conversation, or lack of one, with Eddie last night at the party.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Flashback to Previous Night*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After the ping-pong match and getting hexed mute Patricia really didn’t want to deal with anybody, so she grabbed some food and hid away from the main party on one of the love seats. Looking around moodily she couldn’t help but think about who she really wanted to be spending time with. Despite her best attempts, Edison Miller had fought his way into her heart and carved out a place for himself for the foreseeable future, reflected Patricia glaring into her cup of spiked punch. It wasn’t like she would be able to say anything embarrassing tonight so why not try and make her suffering a little more bearable.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Are you back to ignoring me now? I thought we were passed this!” asked an upset Eddie taking the seat beside her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“They were! But she was still having trouble allowing herself to trust him” Patricia wanted to say, but she was rudely reminded of her hex as no sound occurred.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Luckily, it appeared that Eddie had more to say, “Just hear me out please” he begged reaching for her hand.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nodding permission she interlocked her fingers with his and waited for Eddie to say his piece.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I am so sorry for not telling you about…” he looked around frantically to check for eavesdroppers, seeing none he continued “you know… my dad”. And Patricia wanted to scream, she wanted to shake him and let him know that that wasn’t what she was really upset about. It should be his own choice to decide whether or not tell anybody, even her, about his father.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You were right. I could have trusted you with my secret, but I didn’t. And I really care what you think...” he whispered. Patricia looked into his eyes, searching for the lie and found only love and admiration so strong that it scared her. Despite her fear though, she wanted to push it aside and return that blazing love to the goofy American boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia tried to mouth her response to the boy, but he clearly wasn’t getting it. As she tried sign language, he just became more and more nervous “Ok, permission granted to Yack…”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Given that all other routes had failed, Patricia reached for her i-phone only to remember that she had left it upstairs!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Eddie dropped his head in defeat and Patricia’s heart broke. She had no way to communicate with him though! “I get it” she could see the tears shining in his eyes, but he pushed them away in favor of anger. “You’re ignoring me now. Real mature” he shouted before storming out of the party. Patricia dropped her head back against the couch in frustration, that couldn’t have gone any worse if she tried!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*End of Flashback*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Snagging her messenger bag she dropped her journal, sketchbook and sketching supplies inside before sneaking out of her room trying not to wake up Joy or Mara. Making her way downstairs she noticed that most of the Anubis house residents had opted for a lazy Saturday lie in, filling up her thermos she grabbed an apple &amp; croissant before heading out the back door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was a five-minute hike from Anubis house to Patricia’s favorite place on campus. In the back corner of the Frobisher-Smythe property lay the family’s abandoned stone chapel. The building was technically off limits but was rarely policed by the campus security team. Patricia had found it during her first week on campus years ago while looking to escape the chaos of Anubis.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Hitting the door quickly in the right three areas caused it to swing open easily granting her entrance. Closing it firmly behind her as to not give away her location, she surveyed to the main room. The floor was covered in dead leaves and the marble pews coated in a thick layer of dust. The once beautiful stained-glass window above the raised altar was cracked in several areas allowing the inclement weather into the room. Pushing past all of this, Patricia made her way to the far wall where stairs used to be located. The passage of time, and the lack of focused care, had caused the original spiral staircase to fall into disrepair. With long practiced ease, Patricia grabbed the rope she had hung from the choir loft and used it to scale the stone wall.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Reaching the top of the rope, she rolled onto the choir loft and laid flat on her back for a moment trying to catch her breath. The D.I.Y rock climbing experience was always a workout, but it was well worth it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sitting up she smiled at her little piece of paradise. The space had at one time been a choir loft but had been regulated to storage after the property was converted to a school and later abandoned for newer building projects. Over the years she had shaped the loft into the perfect get away, the mix-matched furniture and knickknacks reminded her of the Room of Requirement from Hogwarts (not that any of the Americans could know she made a Harry Potter reference).<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Dropping her bag on the vanity, which doubled as her writing desk, she hung her coat on the ostentatious gold coat tree. Flopping down on the overstuffed velvet couch with her stolen breakfast she turned on the batterie powered heater before planning out her morning. Patricia knew that she would have to make an appearance at the house that afternoon, if only to appease the other Sibunas, so she would have to appreciate all of the alone time she could get. Munching on her breakfast she got to work on her latest sketch. She threw all of her hurt, confusion, fear and love into her work, pouring her thoughts onto the page bringing all of her frustrations to light.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The growling of her stomach pulled her out of her artistic haze a couple hours later. Checking her phone she found missed messages from the Sibunas asking where she was and Joy asking for movie recommendations. Deciding to call it quits for the day, Patricia quickly cleaned up her various supplies, packed her bag and headed back down the rope.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Back at the house, Patricia passed Liliana and Jerome bundled up as they headed out for a turn around the school grounds. She waved hello to Amber and Alfie who were playing Mario on the TV as she passed the sitting room. Seeing as the Sibunas were otherwise occupied, Patricia decided to find Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Opening the door to her shared bedroom she was knocked back by Joy’s loud frantic movie suggestions. “Should we see a rom-com? Or would that be too forward? This is my Fabes Mara!!! I don’t want to mess this up!!! What about a historical bio pic? I would be bored out of my mind, but he would love it! What about Sci-Fi?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Oh boy! Joy clearly wasn’t letting ‘jabian’ go anytime soon, and honestly if Nina didn’t get her act together soon Patricia could see it actually happening. Patricia had mixed feelings on the love triangle as a whole. Joy and Fabian had been the best of friends and for quite some time Patricia had thought that their resident ‘it’ girl and geeky boy were destined for each other, but Joy’s disappearance brought about a lot of changes. Patricia saw how happy Nina and Fabian made each other, at least when on the same page. Her loyalty to Joy had Patricia holding out hope for one of their impossible crushes to come true, as hers definitely hadn’t!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Hell, Mick had dated both Amber and Mara, never sparing a thought to the fact that his favorite football partner was hopelessly in love with him. Mick moving halfway across the world had helped her overcome her long-term crush on the handsome boy. And that wasn’t even touching on the torch which she still held for Joy. Patricia had just gotten her head on straight as Eddie walked through the door sending her for a spin this year.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Peppermint what do you think?” asked Joy spinning her laptop around so that Patricia could see the film options.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Glancing over the options, she decided to recommend the local theatre’s screening of Star Trek.  “Perfect Pep! I’ll go show him now! Love you!” called the girl as she flew out of the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart she focused on Mara who asked “Where were you? You’ve been gone all day”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I had my phone off while I was working in my studio this morning, how long was she stressing over this?” wrote Patricia on the white board she had found in her studio that morning.<br/>
“I’ve been in here for about an hour or so, but she was stressing before I came in. What’s with the white board?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m on vocal rest since my throat is a mess”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I hope you feel better soon. When my Auntie Sophia lost her voice she swore by hot tea with honey, maybe that’ll help!”. Sending the girl a forced smile, Patricia set up her laptop planning to do a bit of homework before dinner. Putting in her headphones she started her Sick Puppies playlist and began to balance her assigned chemistry equations.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Next Week:<b> Liliana has an important conversation with her friends and the Anubis residents scramble to find gifts.</b></b>
  <br/>
</p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>Question of the week:<b> Do you ship Fabina or Jabian in this universe? Vote in the comments or the post on Tumblr. </b></b>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <br/>
      <b>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie</b>
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Liliana XXXV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liliana has an important conversation with her friends and the Anubis residents get in the holiday spirit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter warning: Liliana panics when discussing Edmund's unwanted advances.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liliana woke up with a start as Amber let out a terrified scream. “Amber what’s wrong!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mirror, Mirror, Mirror!!!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It was just a dream Ambs” assured Nina as she rushed over with a mirror. Amber grabbed it anxiously twisting her head from side to side checking for any flaws<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, Breathe, Breathe… you’re still young. Just breathe” Lili rubbed the girl’s shoulders encouraging Amber to match her exaggerated breathing. Nina sat on the edge of the bed with tears brewing in her eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It felt so real” whispered the blonde as she placed her head on her knees in defeat. “I was so old. Like OLD-OLD! Nina, please tell me that it isn’t going to get like that”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m going to fix this. It won’t get like that. I won’t let it!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can't grow old before I grow up” whispers Amber curling her body into Lili’s waiting arms.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber I promise you I will do everything in my power to get you all un-hexed as fast as possible” sensing that Amber wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore that night Nina went back to her bed and Lili laid back down to try and catch a few more hours of sleep.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The girls woke up late the next morning. Lili went back to her room to get dressed for the day deciding on a pair of gray leggings, a camisole and one of Jerome’s large sweaters. Throwing her hair up in a messy bun Lili headed downstairs for brunch with the rest of her classmates.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Morning Lilipop! How did you sleep?” asked Alfie as she settled down in her normal seat across from him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh fine… Amber had a nightmare though”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh no! I’ll check on her later then” whispered Alfie as Joy entered the room cutting off their conversation.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Have you two seen Trixie? I woke up and she was gone”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, she probably snuck off to get some work done for her portfolio though. You know how stressed she can get about University applications…” suggested Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess. She was being super quiet at the party last night” agreed Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do you want any tea Joy?” offered Lili heading into the kitchen to look for her own raspberry lemon blend.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That would be great! I’ll take a cup of earl gray, thanks Liliana!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Smiling Lili set a new kettle on the stove and let her mind drift off as she set up the mugs. She hummed happily thinking about the dress she was designing Joy as part of the girl’s Secret Santa gift. Liliana was violently pulled out of her thoughts as a hand landed on her shoulder. The mug in her hand fell to the floor as she flinched away from the unwanted touch.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lili!” came the shouts from all around her but Lili couldn’t bring herself to respond. She grabbed the countertop in front of her tightly and tried to calm her breathing and stop herself from shaking.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Liliana. Lili love, Lili! Come on Lili look at me!”  begged Jerome’s voice. Liliana kept her eyes screwed firmly closed as she continued to try and calm herself down.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Liliana, I don’t know what is going on, but you are standing barefoot in a pile of broken glass. Can I pick you up and move you?” asked Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana considered this… Deciding that yes, she would be ok with that she murmured her consent and braced herself for his touch.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome wasted no time in wrapping his arms under her legs and sweeping her up bridal-style. “Alfie can you finish her tea?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah Jerome. I’ll bring it through in a minute or two” came her friend’s shaky reply. Turning her head into Jerome’s chest Lili tried to relax as he caried her back to his room. She kept her eyes closed as they settled down on what she assumed was Jerome’s bed listening as he hummed soothingly while stroking her hair.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A couple minutes later Lili heard the door open, lifting her head she smiled gratefully at him and the steaming cup of joy and caffeine he carried. “Here you go Lilipop, this should fix you right up”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Taking a few gulps she watched as Alfie pulled his desk chair over to sit with the couple. “So are you ready to talk about what happened now?” asked Jerome quietly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She really wasn’t… but Lili knew that she would have to tell them at some point, probably sooner rather than later. The only way she would be able to get over this would be to talk about it, and there would be two more people watching her back to keep that Woodson boy away. “Last night” she began softly, “after I hung out with Abbi and Josie, I went to the kitchen to get a drink. While I was distracted… um…” here Lili faltered really not wanting to tell them. She had handled the situation so she shouldn’t be so shaken up about all of this! Nothing had really happened right?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lil what happened?” pressed Alfie as he took her other hand gently. “We haven’t seen you this upset in years”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whatever happened we can work through this and it’ll be ok” assured Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know you’re both right, I just really don’t want people knowing cause it’s really not a big deal”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lil if it has you this shaken up then it is definitely a big deal” argued Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fine. When I was looking for a drink this new boy snuck up behind me while I wasn’t paying attention and kind of cornered me. I handled it though”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He did what?” yelled Alfie while Jerome went rigid behind her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He wouldn’t stop touching me, but I told him to get lost before I caused a scene. He finally got the hint and took off”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And what did you say this creep’s name was?” asked Alfie angrily.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He said his name Edmund Woodson, I hadn’t seen him before so I just assumed that he was a new student”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah he’s the new boarder for Isis house. He’s in the Future Business Leaders club with Amber, she says he’s a total prick. Based off of what you just said… well I’m not in any mood to disagree”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Same here” grunted Jerome as he wrapped a tight arm around her waist. “And Lil this isn’t dumb or not a big deal. He didn’t respect your boundaries and that is NOT ok on any level. I know that you are probably downplaying all of this and beating yourself up, but you did Nothing wrong. I am so sorry that this happened to you at our party”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana just sighed knowing intellectually that they were right, but it would take a bit of time for the rest of her to get over it. “Can you guys just not leave me alone for a bit?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course blossom. Whatever you need” responded Jerome placing a kiss on her forehead. Alfie nodded his agreement squeezing her hand firmly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Relaxing in the company of her boys Lili took the chance to finish her drink and eat one of the sandwiches Alfie had brought with him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
An hour or two later Amber burst into the room looking for Alfie. The trio quickly caught Amber up on the Kitchen incident and after a rib breaking hug and threats of death on Edmund, Lili and Jerome were able to escape outside for a stroll.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So are you really ok?” asked Jerome swinging their interlocked hands.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No” reflected Lili. “But I will be. I’ve got you, Alfie and the powerhouse that is Amber Lucille Millington looking out for me so I’m going to be just fine” she laughed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The couple made their way over to the beautiful little gazebo which sat next to one of the property’s many ponds. Settling down on the bench Lili snuggled under Roe’s arm shamelessly stealing his body heat to fend off the British cold. “One thing that I definitely miss about Virginia is the weather” joked Liliana. “The weather rarely dips below freezing whereas here I’m liable to turn into a popsicle. Though I am quite happy to be back even with the bitter cold”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And we are most happy to have you back with us” Roe agreed looking out across the frozen lake. “When the ice gets a little sturdier we should go skating”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That sounds perfect! We should have Poppy, Alfie and Amber come too”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course. We will make a family skating day out of it. I still have to get Poppy back for one upping my flying double spin”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I think the one you need to watch out for is Amber. That girl is freakishly talented at everything she takes up. The next thing we’ll hear is that she was some child prodigy at figure skating”. Lili froze seeing the large grin that spread across Jerome’s face, “What?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lili, you do know that Ambs actually is our top figure skater here at the Academy. She’s being scouted for several universities…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Shut up! You’ve got to be kidding me!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Cross my heart, she doesn’t talk about it a lot but where do you think she is most mornings?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well… I don’t know. Maybe getting ready?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nope!” he replied popping the ‘p’ “Her training schedule is truly insane, but she loves to skate, so I guess that makes up for the early mornings. She mostly competes during the summer so that she can focus on school, but I think A mentioned something about her having a couple of competitions booked in February and March”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok wow! I’ve got to say I’m seriously impressed, I can’t believe she balances school, Sibuna, skating and you know a freaking social life. Plus she was planning to add School Representative on top of all of that”. Pointing a threatening finger at the silently laughing Jerome she continued “Don’t you dare tell her I said this, but maybe loosing that election as sketch as it was, was a blessing in disguise”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Speaking of the election, Jude and I are still looking into all of that. But with Andrews gone the trail has gone cold”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The school paper is still shut down until they find a replacement for Mrs. Andrews. Hopefully they find someone soon since I haven’t learned anything with Sweetie teaching Literature”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The couple chatted for a few more minutes by the lake before heading back to the house for dinner.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The rest of the weekend flew by for Liliana and the other Anubis house residents. Several packages arrived as the students prepared for the winter holidays. The glass chess set she had custom built for Joy arrived Saturday evening and Lili enjoyed wrapping it in Festive paper. The stunning wine-red and gold dress she designed only needed a few finishing touches before it could be placed under the tree Joy had put up in the living room. Brightly wrapped gifts for Mara, Eddie and Amber were already tucked under the tree in preparation of Friday’s party.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sunday night Joy and Patricia made hot chocolate for the Anubis residents while they worked together to decorate the tree and entryway. Lili got a little misty eyed when Nina handed her first Anubis house official ornament to her. It was a beautiful glass ball with a picture of the house etched in with her name, First Anubis Christmas and the year. The others all had their own collections varying by the amount of time they had lived in Anubis House.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As she placed her ornament on the tree Lili was so thankful for her decision to transfer to Frobisher-Smythe Academy.  Looking around the room her heart filled with joy as she took in the happy faces of her family and friends. Christmas was coming followed soon after by the New Year and with it new struggles, but for now she settled in to watch Eddie and Alfie face off in a rap battle and vowed to enjoy the time she was given with those she loved.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: A new teacher arrives to stir up drama.</p><p>Question of the week: Is there a character that you want to see more of?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Nina XXXVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nina ponders the fates of her friends, while a new teacher arrives to stir up drama in Anubis House.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the love and support y'all have given to this story over the past couple months. We passed 600 hits y'all! I'm excited to announce that we are about halfway through the story at this point with plenty more drama and fun in store.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning rolled around and the Sibuna club was still cursed. Nina had hoped that her weekend spent in the library would turn up a clue on ancient curses, but she hadn’t had any luck. Fabian’s steadily declining memory meant that she didn’t have her normal study partner and the team’s best researcher to lean on. Nina had gotten him a pad of paper to carry around in hopes that he would be able to recall his thoughts later on with the help of his notes. Amber was still in a huff over Fabian voting for Mara in the school election so between that and her aging pains she had little time for their best friend. Alfie had lost about 2 inches off of his normal height and his voice had started to crack, which he was not happy about. Patricia was frustrated but seemed to still be able to communicate with a whiteboard and her phone for the time being. The team had worried about what to tell the teachers until Lili had stolen Jerome’s laptop and crafted a perfectly forged doctor’s note about Patricia’s fake Laryngitis. Liliana’s eyesight had gotten worse and while Jerome’s elongated “S” sounds had gone away they had been replaced by his teeth lengthening into what looked like fangs. Overall, Nina was freaking out, she knew that they had to solve this next task quick before the other Sibunas got worse.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When the bell rang signaling a class change, Nina followed Fabian into the Drama Lounge to discuss their next task while they waited for their literature lecture to start. “I wish that I could remember more about these tasks” sighed Fabian as the pair took a seat on one of the available couches. “Why are we doing them again?” he asked taking out his notepad to record her response.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Back to square one… putting on happy face Nina replied, “We need to find the Mask of Anubis, give it to Senkhara, and rid ourselves of this curse once and for all”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking down at his notes Fabian clarified “And Senkhara… is the Egyptian Spirit out to get us, right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Hallelujah! The boy finally remembered. “Yup! Our foul tempered soul captor”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I remembered”. The smile of joy and relived laugh from Fabian were reward enough for keeping her snippy comments to herself, reflected Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You still remember me, right?” she checked bumping her shoulder playfully against his.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course I do!” he assured her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And who am I?” she asked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Squeezing her hand he replied, “You’re Nina Martin, my best friend. I could never forget you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You better not” she teased.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I remember Mr. Sweet, but I don’t know who the woman is” Fabian continued as the headmaster entered the lounge with an unknown woman.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s ok, I don’t know who she is either” Nina reassured him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Attention students” called Mr. Sweet clapping his hands loudly. “This is Ms. Valentine. She will be replacing Mrs. Andrews as your literature professor. With that said I will leave you all in her competent hands”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s like Megan Fox taking over for Marge Simpson” whispered Jerome, only to have his shoulder hit by Lili as she rolled her eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank you, Mr. Sweet. Well I feel like I know many of you already” said the attractive new teacher. “Thanks to Mick…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mick?” asked a shocked Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I taught Mick at my last placement in Australia. He told me so much about this place, so when the job listing came up, I simply had to apply!”. Clearly Mick was not in the know about Sibuna activities or else he wouldn’t recommend a teaching position here to anyone. Nina was glad that Mick escaped Anubis oblivious to the dark horrors that haunted the house but was worried about this new teacher’s safety. Only time would tell if Victor and Mr. Sweet would be able to twist her into the darkness that surrounds Frobisher-Smythe Academy. Nina prayed to the gods that this new lady would remain strong and oblivious, escaping the Academy unharmed and unaware of the dangers that lurked below.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Now, you all know each other, and I could probably guess a few names from Mick’s descriptions” Nina was sure quite a few of those descriptions would be unflattering. “Let’s start with a little ice breaker though instead. I want you all to pass this basketball to each other and say the name of your classmate”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Ms. Valentine tossed the ball to Alfie and had him start off the game. Everything was going smoothly until the ball reached Patricia. Unable to speak, the girl chucked the ball at Jerome’s head. Luckily, Alfie jumped in providing Jerome’s name. The game continued for another couple rounds with Jerome passing the ball to Jude but hit another snag as an oblivious Abigail threw the ball to Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Staring at the ball in his hands, Fabian looked like a man holding a ticking time bomb. The game required that he throw the next ball to Joy, but it was obvious to the Sibunas that he had forgotten her name. Nina grabbed his knee trying to sign Joy’s name to him, but Fabian was no longer paying attention. Tossing the ball at Joy, Fabian looked right into Nina’s eyes as he said “Nina”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina’s heart filled with excitement. Even though Fabian had set another movie date with Joy next week, in that moment she felt like he had chosen her as the one he loved. The moment was interrupted by Joy’s waving cry of “Fabes, I’m Joy”. The hurt look on her face showed that she had come to a similar conclusion as Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course I know you’re name Joy” exclaimed Fabian as he tried to fix the devastated look on the girl’s face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Clearly not appeased by Fabian, Joy chucked the ball angrily at his head and ran out of the room with tears clearly brewing in her eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia leapt out of her seat to follow her friend. Jerome, being the jerk he is, descended into loud snickers.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Roe, I love you but you’re being a true piece of work at the moment. Please Shut Up!” snapped Lili as she worriedly watched Joy flee the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Ms. Valentine, realizing that she had clearly lost control of the class, decided to dismiss them for the day.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Once classes let out for the day, Nina and Amber caught a cab into the city so that she could check on her Gran. Nina had called the hospital the night before to try and speak with her gran, but the woman had already fallen asleep according to the nurse.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber, fed up with Nina’s nervous knee bouncing, placed a steadying hand on her leg. “Neens you need to try and relax a little. If anything had gone wrong since you were last there, then the hospital would have called you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know, I just hate leaving her there. I wish that there was something more I could do!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You are already doing as much as you can. You visit when you can, and now it is up to her doctors to help her get better, ok?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“OK” breathed out Nina reluctantly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Good! And just in time too, since here we are!” cheered Amber quickly paying the cabbie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The pair were able to sign in and make their way to Evelyn Martin’s room without any trouble. Waving hello to her gran’s nurse, Nina knocked on the hospital door and ducked into her gran’s room. “Hey Gran, you look so much better!” called Nina as she hurried over to hug her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh Nina, it is so good to see you! And Amber too, hello dear”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hi Granny Martin” waved Ambs<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How have you been dear?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I think I’m growing a bunion” whined Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m not surprised with the heels you wear” laughed Gran. “You need a comfy pair of flats like mine”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“WOW! These puppies are fierce” joked Amber sliding on the slippers.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So did your latest test results come back yet?” asked Nina settling down on the side of the bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Inconclusive” sighed her grandmother dejectedly. “They want to keep me here for observation”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is this designer?” interrupted Amber sliding on Nina’s gran’s sweater. “It’s super comfy. What do you think? Am I rocking this look?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I… think that it is very practical Amber” hedged Nina. She was well aware of the fashionista’s temper when questioned on her clothing choices.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sometimes practical is good” muttered Amber offhandedly before freezing in horror. When it came to clothing or make-up Amber always treated “practical” like a curse word. “Did I really just say that?!?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s no fun getting old” comforted Gran with a grin.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina though was lost in thought as she flashed back to the spirit’s warning “Do as I command, or your friends will suffer more”. Her friends had already suffered so much, and it was clear that their curses would continue to worsen the longer they took to complete Frobisher’s latest task.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Back at the house Nina rounded up the Sibunas to tell them about her latest discovery. The group agreed to clear their schedules for tunnel time the next night. Hopefully they would be able to solve this task easily and be back to normal before the winter holidays began. As she went to bed that night, Nina’s last thoughts were a prayer to Sarah to send them a sign.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie's notes: So I am taking the Fabes/Joy drama in a different direction for a couple reasons. First of all Joy truly is Fabian's oldest friend and at this point he hasn't forgotten personal histories only names. Secondly, deep down Fabian isn't actually an awful person. His personality is that of a guardian/protector so of course he is going to react and try to protect others when they are in pain. That said, he is going about it the wrong way with Joy. In Fabian's mind he is being a friend to his bestie, and their complicated history shouldn't factor in when Joy is obviously hurting and lonely. Joy on the other hand takes his friendliness as a sign of the feelings she had built up in her head during the year that she was kidnapped and alone. Fabian is acting dumb, but he honestly doesn't think he is leading joy on by going to the movies with her. He thinks that since he never called it a date that it isn't one, and instead it is just like their old movie days... Unfortunately for those two, time doesn't stand still and disaster is bound to strike soon, regardless of one's good intentions.</p><p>Also Jerome is still trash, but Liliana loves him anyway!</p><p>Next Week: Patricia’s conflict with a certain hot-headed American comes to a boiling point ;)</p><p>Question of the week: Would you like to see chapters from any the various OC perspectives?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Patricia XXXVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patricia’s conflict with a certain hot-headed American comes to a boiling point.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes: We passed 650 hits y’all! Thank you for all your love and support for this story. Enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter holidays were one of the key times when Patricia was thrilled to go to boarding school. Frobisher-Smythe Academy didn’t force their students to return home between semesters, so Patricia was free to stay far away from the crazy that is the Williamson Clan. Like many of the Anubis House boarders, Patricia’s relationship with her parents was difficult at the best of times and damn near explosive at the worst. Holidays always brought out the most insane parts of Patricia’s family, as her parents tried to show all of their friends how ‘perfect’ their family was. The few texts she had received from Piper only confirmed Patricia’s fears that if she went home, she would only be spending the break alone as the rest of her family party hopped and showed off the “perfect twin”. Given Senkhara and her cursed status it wasn’t likely that she would have even been able to go home even if she had wanted too.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia knew that the other Sibunas would be staying for the week-long break as well. Nina was obviously staying because of her gran’s hospitalization, Amber’s father as busy with his newest fiancé. Alfie and Jerome would be staying at Anubis since Poppy and Liliana were now back in England, and of course with Fabian the less said about his parents the better.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Eddie and Joy were also planning to stay at Anubis for the holidays. Joy’s relationship with her father was horrendously strained after he held her captive for a whole year. Eddie mentioned that his mother was planning to visit for a couple days and he was planning to continue ignoring his father’s existence. With Mara being the only student leaving for break, Anubis House would be bursting with holiday cheer all week long.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Of course the festivities would unofficially kick off with the Anubis Christmas/Holiday party on Friday. Joy had thrown herself to planning the party, ensuring that it was one the residents would not soon forget. Patricia had been thrilled to draw Alfie in the Secret Santa exchange. She had purchased a set of magic tricks for the prankster and a beautiful sketchbook, similar to her own, for him to keep his drawings in. The boy had a true talent which Patricia hoped to encourage with her gift.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After classes ended on Tuesday, Patricia trudged back to the house in hopes of getting most of her homework done before the Sibuna meeting that night. Once in her room, Patricia put on her headphones, dived into her chemistry homework and tried to ignore the bustling of Joy and Mara as they changed out of their uniforms before heading off to their afterschool activities. Joy was headed into town with Liliana and Josie, while Mara had plans to hang out with Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
About an hour later Patricia was pulled away from her work as the bed shifted. Looking up Patricia saw Eddie settling down across from her with a serious face taking her hands in his.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look Patricia, I really don’t want to give you an ultimatum, but I can’t keep going on like this. So this is going to be my last attempt” revealed a brutally honest Eddie, but he squeezed her hands gently.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia nodded to show that she was paying attention. She had a pretty good idea what conversation he wanted to have. She just had to figure out how she was going to respond.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I hate that there is this weird distance between us now. I don’t know what I need to do to fix this. I’ve apologized for not telling you about the secret”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia went to tell him that she wasn’t mad about that, but Eddie cut her off saying; “But more than that I’ve flat-out told you that I like you. You have to know how hard that was for me. And while I do genuinely believe that deep down you like me too; I would NEVER try and pressure you into a romantic relationship. I miss you Yacker”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
This was it! The moment she had been waiting for ever since she had settled on her feelings for the spiky haired boy. Pulling her dominant hand away from his hold, she reached for her notebook and quickly began to pen her response.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on Yacker! You are killing me! What do I have to do to get a reaction?” begged the blonde boy, clearly interpreting her writing as a return to homework and an unintended brush off.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Rolling her eyes, Patricia pulled him forward by their linked hands and pressed her lips firmly against his. In that moment time seemed to slow as Eddie stiffened against her. Seconds passed and Patricia worried that she had read the situation wrong. He had been trying ask her out right?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The world spins back into focus as Eddie processes what is happening and promptly begins to kiss her back. Patricia felt warmth spread through her chest and she allowed herself to relax, safe in the knowledge that he wanted her as well.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’ll work” he panted breathlessly, still somehow appearing smug, before diving back in to kiss her again. She took great pleasure in finally kissing that smug look off his face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia was promptly brought down from her high as Joy loudly cleared her throat and teased, “WHOA lovebirds! Hello, I’m walking in here!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Eddie pulled back regretfully, “Good timing Joy”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Correct!” giggled Joy. Patricia grumpily decided that the girl was far to chipper for having just interrupted the end of MONTHS of pining. “You do know that Pep here is contagious?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Well… at least she got that conversation out of the way. Pointing to her throat, Patricia held up the “I have laryngitis and am unable to speak” card she had laminated. The card had already gotten a workout at school since her professors seemed to think she could talk if she really tried, which was such complete and total bullshit.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s why you haven’t been talking to me!” cheered a visibly relieved Eddie<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia nodded affirmatively and flipped the card over to show the list of ways she could (currently) communicate. These included: texting, pen and paper, email. Luckily, she also had a text-to-speech app the school nurse had recommended when Patricia filed her (forged) doctors note.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing as she couldn’t speak and Joy had settled down on her bed, making very clear that she wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon, Eddie simply pressed a quick peck to her cheek and promised to see her at dinner. It was only as the door closed behind him that the events of the last twenty minutes or so caught up to Patricia. With a silent squeal of excitement, which she was thrilled no one could hear due to her hex, Patricia fell back on her bed with a grin stretching from ear to ear. She had about thirty minutes till dinner and homework would have to wait as she just knew that she would inevitably spend that time reliving their kiss over and over in her mind.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As she stood outside her door that night, waiting for the other female Sibunas, Patricia thought back to dinner earlier that evening with a silly grin. She had come down the stairs to find Eddie waiting to walk into the dining room with her. He had brushed his hand softly against hers as they split ways to find their seats. Joy had taken the end seat that Patricia normally occupied so she slid into the open chair next to Jerome. If the seat happened to place her across from the object of her affections… well that just made Joy and a furiously grinning Alfie, great friends. Dinner passed in a delightful manner and Patricia for once wasn’t focusing on her lost voice, but instead focused her energy on the competitive version of footsie Eddie had challenged her to under the table.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When dinner ended, Patricia had to regretfully decline Eddie’s offer to go on a walk or watch a movie since she had to finish her homework from before. The next couple months were going to fly by and testing for her A-level subjects as well as the GCSE exams would be here before she knew it. Squeezing his hand one more time, Patricia had dashed back upstairs to knock out the rest of her studying before mandatory Sibuna tunnel time.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Back in the present, Liliana ushered the newly gathered quartet downstairs whispering “Well ladies, let’s get a move on. This next task won’t solve itself!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The girls joined up with the rest of their group at the bottom of the stairs. “Okay! Let’s get this task done” directed Nina as she led the group into the kitchen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, because let’s face it, none of us are getting any younger here” joked Amber shaking her white hair.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well except Albie” laughed Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Who?” asked a super confused Liliana from her spot on Jerome’s arm. The poor girl’s eyesight was weak at best during the day and it had obviously gotten worse at night. Jerome was careful not to nick the girl with his recently lengthened fingernails which looked more and more like claws with each passing day.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I think he means Alfie. Let’s go before this gets any worse please” directed a frustrated Nina having opened the bread oven’s secret passage.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia couldn’t help but mentally complain that Nina had no right to be so upset when she a) didn’t have a hex, and b) was the one to curse them in the first place. Putting her grumblings aside, Patricia got down on her hands and knees and began her descent into the cellar.</p></div>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/><div><p><br/>
It took a little bit of work to get all seven Sibunas past the first trap, but they were able to send a group in past the light trap and then toss the amulet to the next group before the beam reached their eyes. It wasn’t a perfect system, but no one was blind so it would have to work for the time being. Seeing that Amber was having trouble walking due to her hex, Patricia signaled for Jerome to switch places with her. With Patricia supporting Liliana, Jerome was able to carry Amber. Despite her loud and varied protests, Amber caught Patricia’s eye and mouthed the quiet “Thank You” that her pride wouldn’t allow, before carrying on.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Luckily, they soon reached the new task chamber. “Okay guys. We need to fan out and see if we can find anything that will tell us about the latest task” directed Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia directed Liliana to sit on a crate by the side of the room, and began her own search.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey! Look at this you guys!” called Fabian a few minutes later.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fabian, we saw those hieroglyphs last time we were down here” explained Nina impatiently.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We did? Huh…” mumbled a confused Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, you said that the goddess depicted is Hathor and that the task most likely has to do with music, which she is the patron of” reminded Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A sudden clattering of rocks caught the Sibunas off guard.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What was that?” giggled a nervous Alfie. Jerome signaled for everyone to be quiet while he went to investigate.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t see anything” he reported<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It must have been a rat then” sighed Liliana lifting her legs up onto the crate with her. Patricia rolled her eyes at the girl’s actions.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We hope it’s a rat” snarked Amber “I’ll just go ahead and add that to the list of things I am never going to say again after this mission is over”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whatever let’s just focus on the mission” snapped Nina as she returned to translating the hieroglyphs on her wall.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well if we know that the task involves the horns why don’t we just blow them?” asked Alfie. “I’ll go first!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie, No! We may have to blow a certain tune…” shouted Nina. But it was already too late. Patricia watched in horror as Alfie took in a deep breath of air and blew into closest horn.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The ringing of the horn instantly filled the room at a deafening decibel. Patricia threw her hands up over her ears trying to block out the awful sound.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Guys we have to move!” shouted Jerome as he rushed to pick up Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The ceiling is going to cave in! Run!” shrieked Nina. Patricia grabbed Liliana’s hand and hurried after the Sibunas back to the relative safety of antechamber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Regrouping in Nina and Amber’s room the Sibunas went over what they knew so far.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So we’re cursed, and the hexes will continue to get worse the longer it takes to complete this task” recapped Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Right, and the horns suggest that the solution to the task is a specific song or melody” agreed Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I took photos of the wall hieroglyphs we didn’t get to translate while in the chamber, but I think our best clue is still the goddess” added Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I wish Sarah were here, she would know what to do” lamented Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry… Who’s Sarah? Is that another Sibuna?” asked a very confused Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sarah, Fabian! Haunted dollhouse Sarah!” snapped Nina. It was very clear to Patricia that Nina needed to catch up on her sleep. Hopefully her bad attitude would disappear with a good night’s rest.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Just then, the dollhouse lit up signaling a new clue. Well, Patricia definitely had to give the crazy old lady points for her dramatic timing.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina rushed to open the house and found the mini sitting room lit up.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The music stand and singer have been moved to the front” observed Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber grabbed a pair of tweezers and lifted up the tiny sheet music. “There’s something written on here, but I can’t make it out” she announced.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome took over reading for her, “It says The Song of Hathor”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s got to be the name of the tune we have to play” cheered Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes! So how does The Song of Hathor go?” asked an eager Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The paper doesn’t have any musical notation and I’ve never heard of it” sighed Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“More research?” groaned Lili<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, more research. We should all get some sleep first; we’ve got class in a couple hours” agreed Nina.</p></div>
<p></p><div><p><br/>The Sibunas quickly said goodnight and headed back to their rooms. Patricia slept peacefully that night content in the knowledge that the boy she loved liked her back and the club finally had a lead for the current task.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2: Yay! We finally have the long awaited Peddie scene!  Also I am not from the UK, so any of my information on testing and how schools run in general is coming from the internet, I hope I did it justice. If I got any of it wrong please let me know, any feedback is greatly appreciated!</p><p>Next Week: Mara is up to her old tricks again…</p><p>Question of the week: Who is your favorite couple (canon or non-canon) on HOA? </p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Jerome & Joy XXXVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mara receives some shocking news. Jerome agrees to help a friend while Patricia freaks out! Joy forms a surprising bond and several secrets are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes: Oh my gosh y’all! This story just passed 700 hits and I am blown away by all the love and support you have given to this story. I appreciate all of your comments and feedback. Hearing from y'all lets me know what you want to see more of! Today’s update is a little longer than normal so I hope you enjoy the new chapter! </p>
<p>TW: Joy’s mental health issues and Eddie’s assumptions of an improper student-teacher relationship.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jerome’s POV:<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome was so ready for winter break to finally start. He swore that the teachers were conspiring to give them the most work possible even with midterms next week. His assignment book was overflowing and that didn’t even include Sibuna research.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Ms. Valentine entered the classroom before Jerome could continue to worry over his workload. “Good morning class!” she greeted them cheerfully. “Please tell me that you’ve done your homework on Cleopatra”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome proudly held up his completed assignment. Looking around he noticed that Nina, Fabian and Amber were running late.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh miss! You’re the one who knows Mick, aren’t you?” asked Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I taught him at my previous school. We haven’t met yet, I’m Ms. Valentine”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m Mara Jaffray, I had a dentist appointment during your first class”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ah, Mara, at last! I have a message for you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Teacher’s grapevine? Only you Mara” joked Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mick said to tell you that he’s doing really well in Australia”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh? How sweet of him!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He talks about you all the time”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“really?” asked Mara blushing.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course, and there was another thing too… Oh! He said to say he couldn’t wait to introduce his girl from Australia”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He’s got an Australian girlfriend?” she shrieked going pale.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jasper Choudhry appeared interrupting the conversation before it could continue, “Here we are Ms. Valentine. Those books you asked for”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That you Mr. Choudhry!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I thought that my godson was in this class” mused Jasper.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As if summoned by Jasper’s comment the missing Sibunas burst into the room. “I’m really sorry we’re late” apologized Fabian frantically. “We had… well I had an excuse, but I’ve completely forgotten it. Don’t worry though, it was brilliant!” he assured hurrying to his seat.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We’re all very proud of him” smiled Jasper.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome’s attention was pulled away from the staff as he heard Eddie try and ask Patricia out.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So… how about you and I hang out after school tomorrow night?” sweet-talked Eddie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Having known Trixie for so long, Jerome could see that she was spinning out. Patricia held up her textbook and shrugged haphazardly at Eddie, as if to say, “got to study”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Are you bailing on me?” asked a shocked Eddie. “I have to ask since this is a new experience for me”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Yikes! Jerome sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, that was exactly the wrong thing to say. Joy’s unimpressed “wow” and Trixie’s bitch face showed the pair agreed with him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, so for the benefit of our new arrivals” began Ms. Valentine. “We are about to get down to the reign of Cleopatra”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do you know anything about ancient Egyptian music?” interrupted Amber. Well at least they were studying Egypt this time so their Sibuna questions wouldn’t be SO out of place…<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s for the school concert” lied Nina horribly. Jerome just put his head down in defeat, Nina was a terrible liar.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What school concert?” asked a super confused Joy. “OW!” she yelped as Patricia stomped on her foot. Jerome did not envy the girl; Trixie was freakishly strong.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s called the Song of Hathor” explained Fabian reading the title from his notebook. “Have you heard of it?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh I have! I mean it’s one of the key compositions of ancient Egyptian music” declared Jasper.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Cool!” exclaimed Alfie, “How does it go?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ah, well nobody knows” revealed Jasper regretfully.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean nobody?” pressed Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well if it’s ancient Egyptian, it will predate musical notation. Right Mr. Choudhry?” explained Ms. Valentine.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Indeed. Unfortunately the Song of Hathor is now lost to history. Nobody alive today has ever heard it” agreed Jasper. Having completed his task, Jasper took his leave and Ms. Valentine returned to her lecture on Cleopatra.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After class let out Jerome headed towards his locker to switch out his books. A grin spread across his face as Mara called out to him. “Hey little M. What’s up?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey J. Smile!” she cheered laying her head on his shoulder and snapping a picture.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Blinking away the flash, he asked “What just happened Jaffray?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“My new profile pic just happened” she explained. “Mara and Jerome are now in a relationship. Let’s see how Mick likes that”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
What?!? “Right… but wait… wait… I thought that you broke up with him?”. Jerome knew that Mara hadn’t been thrilled after the breakup, but she had been the one to end it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, but I always thought we would get back together when he came home from Australia. For crying out loud it’s been 3 months! How can he be over me that quickly?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So you thought, ‘who could I pretend to date that would upset Mick the most’?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“yeah… sorry! You don’t mind, do you?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess it could be really embarrassing for you”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I suppose I could tolerate it” he teased. “But what about Lili?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hmmm?” Mara hummed raising an eyebrow.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You know… Liliana Beth Wells, 5 foot 4, blonde, spunky, adorable…” he prodded.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh right! I totally already checked with her” Mara assured him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“When? We literally just got out of class!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I texted her, so we are all good to go!” soothed Mara rubbing his arm.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well in that case I guess we should go change our relationship status” smiled Jerome. Putting an arm around her shoulders, the headed to their study period in the library.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After classes ended for the day Mara dragged Jerome to the drama lounge. Pulling up her profile she turned to Jerome devastated.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s been a couple hours now since I updated my photo and we changed our relationship statuses, but there is still nothing from Mick”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well he’s in Australia, it must be the middle of the night over there” consoled Jerome rubbing her back soothingly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh! So he’s too busy dreaming about his new girlfriend to care about me” sulked Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t worry Mara, I’m sure you’ll get a phone call as soon as he wakes up tomorrow!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess…” she reluctantly agreed laying her head on his shoulder.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A few seconds later her head shot up as she was struck with inspiration. “Maybe we just need to up our game!” she suggested. “We shouldn’t just tell him that we are dating… I mean that photo we posted looks like all of the other ones on my camara roll of us. We need to show him actual dates!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We need to post more than just the one photo, we need to showcase the fun, amazing, spectacularly romantic dates that we have been on”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh this’ll be fun! You head to the kitchen and find stuff to stage a picnic, I’ll raid the costume closet. Meet back here in 20?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds like a plan” she cheered dashing off to find their scheme supplies.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
An hour later Jerome and Mara settled back down to look at pictures.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“These are great!” praised Mara. “Alex did a great job capturing each of the fake dates. I mean just look at how sappy you seem looking at me. It totally looks like you mean it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess I’m just a really good actor. Mick is going to flip out when he sees me with you” agreed Jerome rubbing the back of his neck nervously.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, there is one more photo we need to take to truly get back at him” hedged Mara<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And what is that?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I need you to kiss me” giggled Mara<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Uhhh Mara, I don’t think…” he disagreed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on, we are so close to getting back at Mick. It’s just one more picture” wheedled Mara<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But what about Lili?” protested Jerome. He was sure his girlfriend would NOT be down for this plan.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I already texted Lili, remember? Besides you’re just being a good friend. Don’t overthink it ok” coaxed Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome had to admit that she made a good point, so when she reached for him, he didn’t protest.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Kissing Mara… well it was ok. It wasn’t fireworks like with Lili, it was sweet and soft but nothing like he had imagined it to be in past years. Hearing the click of the camara Jerome pulled away.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh no! My finger blocked the image. I’m so sorry, but we are going to have to do that again” she apologized.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok, do you want to do it now?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah. You are being so cool about all of this, thank you”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course Jaffray, what are friends for?” breathed Jerome as he reached out to pull Mara to him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The pair were pulled out of the kiss by a startled shriek and the shatter of glass. Turning towards the sound, Jerome saw a streak of long blonde hair as the mystery intruder fled the classroom. Shrugging the intruder off as a flustered underclassman Jerome turned back to the project at hand. It took the pair a couple more kisses to get the perfect shot, but they were eventually happy with their online relationship. Mick was going to be so jealous!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy’s POV:<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy hurried back to the house during her lunch break. She was supposed to meet up with Patricia, but when she arrived at their agreed upon meeting spot the punk girl was nowhere to be found. Walking into their shared room she found Patricia curled up exactly where she suspected her to be.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“There you are! What happened to lunch?” Joy greeted her friend.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia’s only reply was to shrug and gesture loosely to the piles of books and papers spread out on the bed before her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Right… so it’s the first time in record history that Patricia Jade Williamson skipped lunch for homework”. Fixing her with a firm look Joy continued, “you’re trying to avoid Eddie, right?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia nodded, flopping back dejectedly on the bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why are you suddenly acting weird like this? You were fine yesterday. I mean it’s not like you never kissed a boy before” asked Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia raised her head and sent Joy a sheepish look.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy’s jaw dropped in shock. Jumping onto Patricia’s bed she squealed “Patricia! You’ve never kissed a boy before?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia shook her head frantically scrawling “only you and Amber” onto her whiteboard.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well how did I not know this?” she whined. “I even knew you had an imaginary dog named Sniffles”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
At Patricia’s sharp look she throws her hands up and backtracks “Okay! Sniffles was invisible, not imaginary. So you’re avoiding him why? Because suddenly it’s gotten a little to serious?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia nodded sheepishly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Snagging her bestie’s hand Joy teases with a wink; “Pep, it was just a kiss, not a marriage proposal. Just go out on a date with him and enjoy yourself. No biggie”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking into her best friend’s eyes Joy tried to figure out what was holding the normally confident girl back. “I know that you are scared. Relationships are scary but so worth it. This can be a great thing! But first you have to tell him you like him. ‘Cause if he doesn’t know that it’s never gonna happen, is it?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Shaking her head ruefully Patricia agreed. “All right, you win I’ll talk to him later” she wrote.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Standing up Joy offered her hand to the girl pulling her to her feet. “Now that that’s been settled let’s go and get some lunch”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy’s last class on Wednesday was Chemistry with Headmaster Sweet. It was safe to say that it was officially her least favorite class. This wasn’t because of the content, she was great at chemistry, but the instructor himself. She didn’t know why people found her being uncomfortable around the person who orchestrated her kidnapping so shocking. Given her horrifying history with the man, Joy made every effort under the sun to not be left alone with the man, as the memory of the last time they were alone together is permanently branded in her mind.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
With that established Joy felt that the blood freezing in her veins was an appropriate reaction to the man’s off handed demand for her to stay after class and speak to him.  Joy stayed rooted in her spot as the rest of her classmates filed out. Shockingly the only one to notice that she was shaking was Eddie. Shooting a confused look between the seemingly calm Mr. Sweet and the visibly terrified Joy, Eddie made the split-second decision to stick by his housemate even if her panic didn’t make sense to him. Eddie slid onto the open stool beside Joy in the back of the classroom and squeezed her free hand encouragingly. Shooting him a grateful look, Joy squeezed his hand back tightly, so hard she feared that she might break it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The sound of Mr. Sweet’s voice caused Joy to flinch, she had been so wrapped up in Eddie that she had momentarily forgotten about the pressing danger.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Eddison, I asked to speak to Miss Mercer here alone. Please. Run along back to your house now”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I think I’ll stay here if Joy doesn’t mind. We have coffee plans right now and the longer you take to get to the point, the longer we are delayed”. Joy looked at Eddie with a mix of admiration and fear. She was so thankful he was defending her, but he clearly didn’t understand the danger he was placing himself in by going against the headmaster.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I don’t know if Miss Mercer will be comfortable discussing this with you in the room” rambled the man.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I want Eddie to stay” asserted Joy. If the blond American was freely offering help and support, Joy would be a fool to turn it down. “Anything you have to say to me, you should be able to say in front of him too”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy watched as Eddie shot the Headmaster a cocky grin, he stood up and causally moved around in front of her to rest against the table. Joy didn’t miss how this new position placed him securely between her and the perceived danger, she was sure Mr. Sweet saw it too.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh… Well… if you’re sure…” stuttered the Headmaster. “Miss Mercer I was hoping that you would agree to run our student newspaper. After Miss Jaffray’s unfortunate loss of journalistic standards the paper has found itself with out an editor. According to Daphne’s files you were the other original candidate for the position. Is this something that you would still be interested in?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Well when he put it like that it really didn’t seem all that appealing. Only being given the position because Mara went crazy in a way that couldn’t be covered up wasn’t exactly her dream. That said, she was passionate about writing for the paper and could see herself enjoying running the paper.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Deciding to put her own happiness over her rivalry with Mara, Joy responded, “Sure. Mr. Sweet. I’d love to run the student paper”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Mirum Nuntium! Wonderful news! I will let Ms. Valentine know to reach out to you to discuss your new position”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Awesome. Now that you’ve settled that, can we go?” drawled Eddie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course, of course…. enjoy your date” encouraged the headmaster with a creepy smile.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy shivered, slipping her hand in Eddie’s she allowed him to quickly usher her out of the classroom. The pair hurried through the hallways as they tried to put space between themselves and the Headmaster. When they reached the other side of the school, Eddie pulled Joy down onto one of the sofas in one of the school’s abandoned sitting rooms.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright, now that we’re safe do you want to clue me in on why you are terrified of our esteemed headmaster?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I guess you should probably know. Thank you so much for staying with me”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course! I don’t know why you needed me to, but I really, really hope that it isn’t what I’m thinking”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Joy… I’ve been trying to think of how to ask you this carefully, but I’m just going to come straight out with it. Joy has Mr. Sweet ever been inappropriate with you?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What?!?” laughed Joy in shock. The crazy thing was that Eddie was right, just not in the way he was thinking.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Joy this is serious!” pleaded the American boy. “If he’s made any advances we can go to the police and report him”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Eddie! Calm down. He hasn’t been sexually inappropriate with me and going to the police wouldn’t help anyways” calmed Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s a relief!” sighed the boy, “Then what did he do to cause you to be on the verge of a panic attack today and why can’t we go to the police?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We can’t go to the police because they are in on it. Headmaster Sweet has them on his payroll”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“His payroll?!? You make it sound like he’s in charge of a mafia or something”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“He is in a way…” looking into his eyes Joy tried to decide if she could trust him. “Look whatever I tell you has to stay between the two of us”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok. You can trust me Joy” replied Eddie, a look of seriousness she hadn’t seen before was on his face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Holding up her hand she smiled crookedly “Pinky promise?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Hooking his finger with hers he agreed “Pinky promise”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Making herself comfortable on the couch Joy settled in to tell the horror story that was her sophomore year. “So as you probably gathered, I wasn’t around last school year”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, did you go to another school or something?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Not quite. I was kidnapped”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!  WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE BEING KIDNAPPED?!?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Who else do you know was kidnapped?” asked Joy super confused.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Patricia said that she was kidnapped also last year, and that Mr. Sweet wouldn’t sign off on a rescue attempt for her”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh yeah! I forgot she got taken by Rufus”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Who the hell is Rufus?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh my gods Eddie”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, what’s up with all the pagan stuff? A bunch of you keep swearing that way…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Everything that you keep asking about is connected in the nightmare that was last year. So I’m going to have to ask you to hold your questions till the end. OK?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fine” Joy could see how impatient he was, so she dived into her story.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“On September 13th of last year I was pulled out of class by Mr. Sweet. He walked me outside of the building and forced me into a car with a man I didn’t know. I was then driven to an apartment and locked up for the whole school year. I know what you’re thinking, ‘Joy why didn’t your parents do anything?’. Well my mother died in childbirth and my father in a shocking twist was working with my kidnappers. Mr. Sweet, Mrs. Andrews and Victor were the ones who orchestrated my kidnapping, so they made it so that no one questioned my disappearance. They were able to fool everyone except for Trix. Trixie did everything in her power to try and solve my disappearance. She went to the police, but they were on the Society’s payroll. The Society is what Victor, Sweet and Andrew’s group was called.  Eventually she was stalked by this man named Renee Zeldman claiming to be a Private Investigator. Patricia, in a fit of crazy, started to work with him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Back in my prison, I soon found out that I had been taken in a twisted form of protection. The man who Patricia was working with was actually an ex-member of the Society named Rufus Zeno. Zeno was trying to get to me for the same reason the teachers kidnapped me.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
This leads me to the next earth-shattering revelation. Magic, to a certain degree, is real. I know, I didn’t believe it either. Once you live through what I did though you can’t not believe. Victor and the teachers believed that I was some sort of mystical chosen one with Egyptian magic powers. They wanted me to build a magic cup that would grant them immortality once they drank their Elixir of Life out of it. Which I know sounds crazy, but there is actual proof. Victor is actually 89 years old and Mr. Sweet is 75. I never found out how old the other members of the society were, but they all drank that potion.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Anyways… Patricia ends up getting in contact with me and we planned to build the cup far away from all the evil guys. Unfortunately the society caught wind of our plan and ambushed me. The dragged me to the cellar and forced me to build the cup. After a whole year of trauma and isolation it turns out that they got the wrong magic girl and Nina was the person they were really after. Apparently, Rufus had trapped Patricia and her friends and was threatening them with poisonous flies. They escaped and met me and the others back at the house. There Nina built the cup, but Rufus came back and drank the elixir from before out of the cup. What us kids didn’t know was that when someone drinks the elixir out of the cup it would kill someone. Luckily Fabian had destroyed the elixir and replaced it with a fake, so Alfie only pretended to die to fool Rufus. Rufus ran off into the night and is off living his life somewhere thinking he is immortal. So if you run into a middle-aged blond man with cruel blue eyes who goes by Renee run away! After that I stayed with Patricia this past summer to get away from my dad, and then we came back to school… which brings us too now. Any questions?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wow… ok so many questions! But to start with I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I can’t even imagine how hard it is for you to be around these people every day, you are so brave. Your father and the teachers were supposed to protect you and they betrayed your trust. Now that I know about all of this, I want to help you. So if you get cornered by an evil teacher shoot me a S.O.S text and I’ll come running ok”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks Eddie. It’s nice to know that I have someone in my corner”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, that leads me to my next question if you are still ok to keep talking about this” Seeing her nod he continued. “What happened between you and Patricia. You said that you two spent the summer together, but now you two rarely speak”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Trix and I are complicated. She’s like my platonic soulmate. We’ve been basically attached at the hip since we arrived at the school. Unfortunately I haven’t been handling returning to society well, and it’s annoying her. I have always struggled with change and the past 12 months have been full of change”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“For what it’s worth I think she misses you and I hope you work it out soon”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I miss her too. We’ll sort ourselves out eventually, but it’s hard being basically on my own”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well you don’t have to be alone anymore!” promised Eddie. “If you get lonely come find me, ok? We can hang out”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds like a plan” smiled Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You think you’re up to walking back to the house now?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I think I’m ok now. Thanks for taking the time to help me”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Anytime little J” promised Eddie pulling her to her feet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The walk across the grounds back to Anubis was filled with laughter as the pair got to know each other better. Looking up at the boy next to her Joy knew that she had made the right choice in telling him about last year. Joy had simply hoped to warn the boy about pissing off the teacher, she hadn’t expected to get a new friend out of the experience. Yet here she was with someone in her corner, she didn’t have to be alone anymore.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The sitting room:<br/></p>
<p>Evie’s Notes 2:<br/>First, I know I might get hate for this but Mr. Sweet is giving me serious Dumbledore vibes…</p>
<p>Second, I know that the Eddie &amp; Joy friendship seems like it came out of nowhere but she really needs a friend who can focus on her. Joy has a lot of trauma which this story has so far only scratched the surface of so far. Eddie is a natural protector who will do whatever it takes to protect those he cares about. </p>
<p>Finally, as for her filling him in on the details of last year… well that was more of a right place at the right time kind of thing. </p>
<p>Next Week: Liliana’s POV and Jabian &amp; Peddie double date.  </p>
<p>Question of the week: Who do you think the mystery blonde is? Amber, Liliana, Poppy, Marisa or another character we haven’t met yet?</p>
<p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Poppy/Liliana XXXIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poppy gets creative while Liliana and Patricia get stuck.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes: Hey Y’all,I am so sorry this is going up so late. School is back in session which means getting back into the groove of lesson plans and grading. I appreciate all of your comments and feedback on this fic. Hearing from y'all lets me know what you want to see more of! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy’s POV:<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Penelope Clarke was furious. She felt kind of bad for storming out of her and Missy’s room so angrily but after the blonde revealed what she had seen, well Poppy wasn’t thinking rationally. Her brother was a bloody idiot, what game was he playing kissing Mara like that? How dare he play Liliana like this; Poppy clearly had a brother to kill. Luckily for her, his shift at the library would be ending soon so she knew just where to find him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Jerome Anthony Clarke, What the hell do you think you are doing” shrieked Poppy as she stormed through the library’s doors. Her shout caused Jasper to drop the stack of books he had been holding in shock.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hello Poppy” he greeted. “Can I help you with something”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hi Jasper, have you seen my ass of a brother?” she asked forcing a pleasant smile onto her face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m afraid you just missed him. Miss Jaffray just came by to pick him up. I believe he said that they were planning to take pictures by the lake before the sun goes down”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks for your help Jasper” sighed Poppy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Back outside the library Poppy weighed her two options. She could continue on her quest to kill her brother or she could go check on Liliana. Given that Mara and Jerome had changed their social media profiles to reflect their apparent relationship, it was only a matter of time before Liliana checked her own social media and got hurt. Yes, protecting Liliana should come before getting revenge on Roe. Adjusting to her new plan Poppy switched directions and booked it to Anubis house. Hopefully she wasn’t too late!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana’s POV<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Going blind was not conducive to running her own fashion business Liliana discovered. True she wasn’t completely blind yet, but every day it became harder to see as the black spots dancing in her eyes grew. The other Sibunas were not faring much better, Alfie had continued to shrink, and the group feared that the other students would soon start to notice. Amber had continued to rapidly age causing Lili, Nina and Fabian to worry about the video she was supposed to star in on Friday. Fabian’s memory seems to get worse by the hour and Patricia’s voice to text app had stopped functioning.  Jerome was by far the worst, which Lili couldn’t help but reason that the intensity of the hex was triggered by their illustrious leader’s feelings, as his fangs had lengthened along with his fingernails and begun to drip venom. Liliana could not wait until they figured out how to play the Song of Hathor and were returned to normal.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
At least Mr. Sweet had finally gotten around to hiring a new Literature teacher. Lili was excited to start writing for the paper again, hopefully Ms. Valentine would announce a meeting of the newspaper staff soon. Liliana had started brainstorming article topics such as student leader profiles, the history of the Frobisher estate, writeups on the school’s sports teams and more!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
With classes over for the day Lili was taking the opportunity to relax before diving into the mountains of homework her professors had buried them in. Her peace did not last long as the doors to the sitting room blew open and a frantic Poppy came barreling in.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Whoa girlie! Where’s the fire?” laughed Liliana<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lia! I need your phone ASAP!” screeched her little sister.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok… why?” she asked passing over her phone.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just for something… do you have your laptop too?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s in my room with the rest of my school things. Pops what’s got you so crazy?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m just working on a project and need extra devices which can connect to the internet” rambled Poppy. So…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“If this is your roundabout way of asking if you can borrow my phone and laptop, then yes… Can you get them back to me by curfew?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hopefully, I’m planning to go and deal with the issue now. Thanks Lil you’re the best!”. After a quick hug Poppy left to grab the laptop and head back to Hathor house. Rolling her eyes fondly at her sister’s antics Lili went back to her magazine.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Dinner later that night was a weird experience. Upon entering the dining room Lili found that Mara had taken her normal seat next to Jerome and Amber. Seeing as the pair were deep in conversation Liliana let it slide and took Mara’s normal seat beside Alfie instead. If Liliana had hoped for an opportunity to catch up with her best friend, her hopes were promptly dashed by the fierce glare the boy was leveling at Jerome. Curiouser and curiouser…<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Before Lili could demand an answer from Alfie, Nina Amber and Fabian entered the dining room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So do you want to hit up the library after dinner?” asked Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry Neens but I’ve got to work on an order for Glitz and Glam” apologized Amber<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And I have to revise for my music theory midterm on Monday” seconded Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s fine, what about you Lili?” asked Nina as the trio took their seats.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wish I could Nina, but I’m buried in homework tonight. I’ll be able to help out tomorrow night though”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s a date” smiled Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
At the mention of ‘date’ Amber’s face fell. Squeezing Liliana’s hand under the table she whispered, “I’m so sorry Lili, but if it makes you feel any better, I plan to utterly destroy him”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Destroy who?” Lili whispered back.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, you are so brave. Don’t you worry sweetheart. That boy will wish that he had never been born” assured the beautiful blonde patting Lili’s cheek sweetly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Was she talking about Edmund? If so, Lili was totally onboard with Amber destroying the boy. Putting the thought out of her head she turned back to her meal.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Due to the insane amount of homework she had to get through, Liliana decided it would be best to lock herself in the room for the night to try and limit any distractions. So once dinner was over Lili said her goodnights and headed upstairs. It was only as she was falling asleep that she noticed Poppy hadn’t returned her phone.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili had woken up late Thursday morning and had to grab breakfast to go. Thursdays were also the day when she didn’t have any classes with any of the Anubis house residents, this meant that she didn’t get a chance to chat with Jerome or the rest of the Sibuna club. When lunch time rolled around Lili spent the entire time trying to track down Poppy and her phone. Unfortunately the bell rang announcing the next course period signaling an unsuccessful end to her search.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When Magistra Black released Liliana’s Advanced Latin class early Lili made a break for Poppy’s classroom on the other side of campus. She arrived just in time to hide herself between the lockers with a clear view of the classroom door. The blaring of the bell sparked a steady stream of bodies as Poppy’s classmates filed out of the classroom. When a pair of familiar blonde braids appeared Lili slipped out of her hiding place and snuck up on the girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Laying a firm hand on her little sister’s shoulder she hissed “Busted! Now hand it over little sis”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Poppy squeaked “Lili! Hi! I didn't see you there”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Obviously Penelope” drawled Liliana sarcastically “Come on, I need my phone back. I have a business to run and cannot spend all day chasing after you. I need to check the orders for Glitz and Glam”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And your orders come in on…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“They come in on Instagram Penelope you know this”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah… so you see actually a part of the project that I'm doing is this whole psychology thing about what happens when people are away from their social media and so in taking your phone, I’m making you not be on social media and am analyzing your reaction”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Pops I really need you to knock this off and give me my phone back.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“See I really can't do that. I mean I wish I could… but it's for the project”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nope” replied Lili popping the ‘p’.  “I’m not participating anymore. Give me my phone back”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fine” sulked the girl. Poppy pulled out the phone from her bag and handed Lili her phone back. But when Liliana went to turn it on, she found that the battery was dead.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Great thanks for nothing Poppy” snapped Lili frustrated. Seeing the hurt look on Poppy’s face she quickly corrected, “I'm not mad, I'm just a little stressed. Come and find me later OK and we'll hang out”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Putting her phone in her bag Lili made her way back to Anubis house in search of a charger.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Entering Anubis House, Liliana was almost knocked over as Joy rushed past her and up the stairs. “Joy!” yelled Lili as her open bag was knocked onto the floor.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry Lils. I’ve got to get ready for my date” shouted back the other girl as she disappeared from sight.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Grumbling under her breath Liliana sunk to her knees and began to gather her scattered papers.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yikes! What happened here?” asked Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking up Lili saw the pretty Indian girl standing in the doorway with Jerome’s arm around her waist. “Joy has her second date with Fabian this afternoon…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ahh…yeah that tracks” laughed Mara, “She’s been bouncing off the walls all day in anticipation of this date. I’m sure our room is already destroyed as well. Jerome can we work on our project in your room then?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure Mara. Why don’t you head on in there while I help Liliana pick all of this up?” agreed the boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why don’t I help? It’ll go a lot faster with the three of us” offered Mara eagerly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome looked like he was going to protest, and to be fair so was Lili. It had now been a couple days since she had been able to hang out with her boyfriend, and it would have been nice to get a few minutes alone to catch up. Before she was able to say any of this though Mara was already on the ground gathering up Liliana’s scattered items. With all three students working to gather Lili’s supplies, the mess was quickly cleaned up.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Great! Now that that’s handled Roe and I really need to get to get to work” cheered Mara. Latching onto Jerome’s arm she pulled him swiftly down the hallway.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
With a quick wave the pair disappeared into boy’s room, leaving Liliana standing in the atrium in shock. Since when did Mara call Jerome Roe? Sure Alfie, Poppy and Lili called him that, but it was always just that, a family nickname. Shaking off the growing feeling of jealousy, Lili reminded herself that the pair were just good mates and that she should be thankful Jerome had found a loyal friend in Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia’s sudden frantic screech for Liliana to “get her ass upstairs” had Lili dashing off to help the girl get ready for her first date.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
Handling Patricia and Joy’s date freak outs ended up taking most of Lili’s afternoon. Joy and Fabian had finally left for their screening of Star Trek in town, while Patricia was on her way to Lili’s room to borrow a final piece of jewelry. Apparently, Eddie and Trix were planning to go into town for dinner and a concert.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A knock on the door signaled Patricia’s arrival. “Trixie! Come on in” beckoned Lili. “I was just looking in my jewelry box to see if I could find something to match your outfit”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The punk girl settled down on the bed while she waited for Liliana to find the necklace. Looking through her latest designs Lili decided that the long gold leaf necklace would pair best with Patricia’s leather skirt and Sick Puppies band tee.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you think about this?” offered Lili passing over the necklace.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia happily put on the necklace with a grin. Checking herself out in Lili’s three-fold mirror, Trixie gave a little spin before enveloping Lili a grateful hug.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh my god is everyone cheating in this house” came an outraged cry. Pulling away from Patricia, Lili saw a furious Poppy planted in the doorway with her arms crossed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Poppy?! What are you on about love?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks for the necklace. I’ve got to get going though, Eddie is waiting for me!” signed Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Giving Lili one last grateful squeeze the punk girl made her way to the door, only to find it unceremoniously slammed in her face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Uhh… Pops? What’s up hon?” asked Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This is for your own good Lili!” floated Poppy’s frantic voice as the pair heard the lock thud into place.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Penelope this isn’t funny” snapped Lili. “Unlock this door right now!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The only response Lili received was the lights suddenly flickering out.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2:</p><p>Joy's date outfit:<br/></p><p>Patricia's date outfit and necklace:<br/><br/></p><p>Next Week: Lili finds out... </p><p>Question of the week: I’m thinking of writing from one of the Osiris house character’s perspectives. Do y’all have any suggestions on who you would like to hear from?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Liliana XL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lili and Poppy have a heart to heart and then Lili loses her cool.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screaming started immediately. Liliana sprung into action, grabbing her flashlight she found the screwdriver in of her desk and set to work removing the hinges on the door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Bursting into the hallway Liliana looked around to try and locate the source of the power outage. Patricia followed after her frantically signing in the faint light “What the hell just happened” signed Patricia “Is this Senkhara? Or Victor?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don't know” replied Lili “Poppy, where are you?” but Poppy was nowhere to be seen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina poked her head out of her room and asked what all the screaming was about. Lili and Patricia shook their heads saying that it wasn't them. The trio set off following the sound of the screams.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Downstairs they found Eddie waiting with flowers and chocolate looking rather confused and Mara screaming her bloody head off while clinging to Jerome's arm.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Victor appeared with Vera on the balcony and barked "Mr. Clarke what on earth is causing this power outage!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
"We don't know, Victor. Maybe the one of the fuses blew?" suggested Jerome<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Or maybe someone accidentally flipped the master switch” added Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Very well, Vera come with me and we will go check the fuse box. The rest of you are to remain here” ordered Victor.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing that Patricia was now ready to go, her and Eddie decided to leave for their date.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
This left Jerome, Mara, Nina and Lili standing awkwardly in the atrium awaiting Victor’s return. Luckily, Mara had finally stopped screaming which allowed Lili’s hearing to go back to normal.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
With a loud “Ha!” and a bang from Victor in the cellar, the lights suddenly switched back on. Victor and Vera soon reappeared back in the atrium.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What caused the power outage Victor?” asked Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Some miscreant flipped the master switch” announced Victor grimly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Thinking of her phone sitting upstairs, still without charge, Lili quickly put together the missing pieces.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yikes! Hope you catch them” she smiled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh I will, don’t you worry” intoned Victor menacingly before returning to his office with Vera.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Apparently having had enough of all of this, Mara dragged Jerome back to their room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well that was exciting” laughed Nina. “How about we head to the library? Hopefully there will be no weird power outages there”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We can head over soon,” agreed Lili “but first we have to go find a certain missing flower”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana quickly explained the plan to Nina. The pair used Nina’s locket to access the secret passage to the cellar. Once in the cellar Lili looked for anything that was out of place. Seeing a cracked cabinet Lili motioned for Nina to stay quiet. Silently sneaking over to the door Lili pulled it open revealing Poppy hiding inside. “Found you!” announced Lili. “Come on out now little sis, we've got a lot to talk about”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sheepishly Poppy made her way back upstairs with Nina and Lili. Lili sent Poppy to wait in her room while she had a quick discussion with Nina. The pair decided to wait thirty minutes and then go to the library and research the Sibuna task. Lili would take the time to talk to Poppy and Nina would get some homework done.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Closing her door behind her Lili looked at the downtrodden girl sitting on her bed. “Poppy, please help me understand why you did this”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It looked for a minute like Poppy would remain firm in her silence, but a quick glance at Lili’s upset face had her breaking. “I’m so sorry Lili!” she cried “I was just doing all of this to protect you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Protect me from what?” asked Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It's a long story, but the short of it is that Roe has done something monumentally dumb and I didn't want you to get hurt”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok… we will circle back to what stupid thing Jerome has done now, but what does this have to do with killing the power, the internet and stealing all of my devices” asked Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well the stupid thing he did” Poppy explained “has a ton of pictures all over social media. So I thought that in cutting off your access to said social media you wouldn't be hurt, and I would be able to solve the problem”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I'm a big girl and I don't need anybody to protect me” reassured Lili. “So let's talk about the other issue, what did he do? Hire another private investigator? Con the wrong person? Fail a test?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, nothing like that. It has to do with well… Mara”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh come on! Mara and I are on mostly good terms at the moment Poppy. I know that the two of them are best friends and I am mostly over how upset that makes me… but that's mostly due to how bitchy she is around me. I’m not worried that he'll cheat on me or something… I'm not that insecure” scoffed Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, you might want revisit that thought” suggested Poppy hesitantly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
What? Lili’s brain seemed to freeze as she processed what Poppy had just said.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When Lili did speak her voice was deadly calm “You want to walk me through that Penelope?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So I’m not actually doing a project on the effects of social media withdrawal” the girl began.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, no shit”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Roe and Mara have both changed their profiles to reflect that they are dating”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili sunk to the floor in shock.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“There are also a lot of photos of them together, so I decided to cut you off from the internet to protect you from getting hurt while I dealt with it all. I am so sorry, but I didn’t know what to do” begged Poppy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana just held up a hand to stop her, “He knows what happened to my family, how could he do this to me” whispered Lili. To her horror she felt the tears that had gathered in her eyes begin to roll down her cheeks.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh Lili. I am so, so, sorry!” cried Poppy hurrying to sit beside her on the floor.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili could tell that Poppy was talking but her mind was so clouded she couldn’t make out the words. In the haze only one thought was clear… she was going to kill Jerome!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
With her purpose made clear she rose quickly to her feet. Lili made her way through the hallways blinded by her rage. She could hear Poppy calling for Nina to help her stop Lili, but nothing would be able to stop her now.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Liliana come on! Think about what you’re doing! Please stop!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Blocking out Poppy’s pleas, Lili began to bang on Jerome’s door. It only took a moment before the traitor appeared in the doorway looking slightly disheveled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What on earth are you banging for… Lili, are you ok love?” asked Jerome seeing the tear tracks on cheeks. As he shifted to reach for her Lili saw Mara laying sprawled out on his bed, also disheveled.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana saw red. Wiping away her tears she pasted on a saccharine sweet smile. Jerome looked rightly worried as she perkily chirped “And what do you two think you are doing?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We’re just working on our project Lili” laughed Mara rising from the bed. Lili’s anger only grew as Mara, dressed in short-shorts, a camisole and one of Jerome’s shirts, decided to wrap her arms around Lili’s boyfriend’s waist and rest her chin on his shoulder.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh? Working on a project? Is that what you call screwing my boyfriend Jaffray?” screeched Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m sorry WHAT?!?” was the con-man’s only response.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh don’t play innocent. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?!? It’s not like you two were subtle about it to spare my feelings”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lili you signed off on all of this. Why the hell are you so angry?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What do you mean I approved of you cheating on me?” screamed Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m not cheating on you! I would NEVER do that” he yelled back.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well the pictures on your profile tell a VERY different story. As well as all of this” snapped Lili gesturing to the pair’s disheveled states.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah… That’s actually my bad” interrupted Mara. “See Roe and I were trying to make Mick jealous by posting fake couple photos online. I totally thought I asked you about it”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well clearly you didn’t” ground out Lili, her hands balled into fists at her side.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I swear to you Lili, anything we did, I did thinking we had your blessing!” assured Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You still should have checked with me!” snapped Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes! That has been made abundantly clear. I am so sorry!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is that so?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I swear everything we did was to convince Mick that he never should have started dating that Australian girl. I swear this was so innocent! It didn’t mean anything” begged the tall boy reaching for Lili’s hand.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking into Jerome’s startling blue eyes, Lili searched for any sign of deception. She only found love, pain and desperation for her forgiveness. Calmed by these thoughts Lili replied, “I believe you. Just please stop. You obviously have done enough to upset Mick, so please just stop”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course Lils. As soon as Mick calls, we’ll take everything down. In the meantime everything is normal”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Is it though? Knowing that she had no choice but to take their word for it, Lili agreed giving Jerome a quick hug before heading to the library with Nina.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: The Anubis House Holiday Party and Secret Santa reveals. </p><p>Question of the week: Do y’all have a favorite couple in this universe?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Joy XLI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joy and Eddie bond, and the Anubis kids finally find out who their Secret Santas were.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Y'all! So since it is my birthday and I finished this chapter early, I thought I would post it as a gift for y'all. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joy was so excited for that night’s Secret Santa and holiday party that she couldn’t sit still all day. Of all the traditions that she had missed while in captivity, the winter holiday party was the one she missed the most. Eddie shot her a smirk as he noticed her bouncing in her seat. Rolling her eyes at him she turned her attention back to the clock, only five more minutes and it would finally be the weekend. Joy looked up as a note landed on her desk, opening it she saw it was from Eddie.<br/></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>‘Do you want to grab a coffee after this?’<br/></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/>Smiling happily Joy scrawled a happy ‘yes please!’ and a smiley face before chucking it back at the blonde rocker. The pair had become fast friends over the past week, while it definitely helped that he was head over heels for her best friend, they had bonded in other ways too! Especially over their mutual love of music. Eddie had apparently been  a part of a garage band back in New York; while Joy had been in the school choir before she was kidnapped.<br/></p>
    <div>
      <p><br/>The bell ringing had Joy bouncing to her feet in excitement.<br/></p>
      <div>
        <p><br/>“Ready to go little J?” chuckled Eddie.<br/></p>
        <div>
          <p><br/>“Yup!” chirped Joy.<br/></p>
          <div>
            <p><br/>“Where are you two off to?” wrote Patricia on her ever-present notepad.<br/></p>
            <div>
              <p><br/>“We were gonna head over to Marita’s for a cup of coffee Pep. You want to come with?”<br/></p>
              <div>
                <p><br/>The goth girl shook her head with a smile, motioning towards Alfie, Jerome and Lili.<br/></p>
                <div>
                  <p><br/>“Oh, well have fun Yacker!” charmed Eddie pressing a quick kiss to the girl’s cheek before ushering Joy out the door.<br/></p>
                  <div>
                    <p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                    <div>
                      <p><br/>Accepting her cup from Eddie, Joy curled up on her favorite couch in Marita’s. The little café was one of the town’s hidden gems. Marita, the owner was a sweet old lady who had basically adopted Joy, Fabian and Patricia back in their first year at Frobisher Academy.<br/></p>
                      <div>
                        <p><br/>“This place is great Joy!”<br/></p>
                        <div>
                          <p><br/>“Thanks. Fabes, Peppermint and I always used to hang here after classes… unfortunately it’s just been me here since I got back”.<br/></p>
                          <div>
                            <p><br/>“Well you’ve got me here now” comforted Eddie bumping his shoulder against hers.<br/></p>
                            <div>
                              <p><br/>“And I’m glad for that. Are you excited for the Secret Santa exchange tonight?”<br/></p>
                              <div>
                                <p><br/>“Oh yeah! This’ll be my first British Christmas”<br/></p>
                                <div>
                                  <p><br/>“I was going to ask you about that… is there a reason you aren’t going home for the break?” asked Joy.<br/></p>
                                  <div>
                                    <p><br/>“My mom’s work schedule is so convoluted that if I went home for the whole break, I would have only been able to see her for the three days that she is flying out for anyways”.<br/></p>
                                    <div>
                                      <p><br/>“Huh… do you and your mom have a good relationship?”<br/></p>
                                      <div>
                                        <p><br/>“Definitely” revealed Eddie. “I adore my mom. She has always gone above and beyond for me, even though I wasn’t an easy kid”.<br/></p>
                                        <div>
                                          <p><br/>“You must miss her a lot” sympathized Joy.<br/></p>
                                          <div>
                                            <p><br/>“Yeah, but as much as I love her, I’m used to being away at school. I have been bouncing between various boarding schools since I was little”.<br/></p>
                                            <div>
                                              <p><br/>“Same here. What was your favorite school?”<br/></p>
                                              <div>
                                                <p><br/>“Probably my last school, St. Vincent’s, in New York. I’m still close with my old friends there”.<br/></p>
                                                <div>
                                                  <p><br/>“If you don’t mind me asking… why did you really leave?”<br/></p>
                                                  <div>
                                                    <p><br/>“Apparently my dad went to this school way back when, so his side of the family left money for me to go to school here. My mom only just found out… we would have been crazy to turn down this opportunity”<br/></p>
                                                    <div>
                                                      <p><br/>“Huh… so your parents are separated?”.<br/></p>
                                                      <div>
                                                        <p><br/>“Yeah, and it’s definitely for the better. He never wanted anything to do with us. Honestly, I was shocked when we heard about the school option. Unfortunately for him, this is far too little, far too late”.<br/></p>
                                                        <div>
                                                          <p><br/>“Sorry love, dads suck”.<br/></p>
                                                          <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“You got that right. But onto what I actually wanted to talk to you about…Would you like to form a band with me?” asked Eddie nervously.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“What?” laughed Joy. “You actually want to start a band with me?”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I think it could be fun! I miss performing and I know you don’t feel comfortable singing at school anymore”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Huh… he was right. Joy had missed performing and with Mr. Sweet directing the choir there was no chance in hell that she would be rejoining.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“You know what… I’m in!” agreed Joy.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Really?” beamed Eddie<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Hell yeah! Let’s do it” cheered Joy. The pair spent another hour or so chatting and planning to hold auditions for other band members after the semester break. Eventually they had to head back to Anubis to help set up for that evening’s holiday party.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>The party was off to a roaring start. Victor and Vera had made themselves scarce, so the Anubis residents were able to let loose and enjoy a final night of fun and freedom before midterms and the semester break. Patricia and Liliana had made peppermint hot chocolate and plenty of holiday sweets. Jerome, Fabian and Mara were currently locked in an intense game of holiday themed trivia moderated by Alfie. Nina was busy teaching Amber and Eddie how to play dreidel at the kitchen table.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Checking the clock Joy weighed the danger she would be placing herself in by interrupting the trivia game with her desire to open presents. Her curiosity won out and she found herself standing up on the sitting room table and ringing a bell to get everyone’s attention.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Listen up everyone! It’s officially time for Secret Santa” announced Joy.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>With only a few groans from the trivia trio, the other residents eagerly took their places in the sitting room.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“All right I know that most of us know the rules, but Eddie and Liliana are new this year so I’m going to go over them” explained Joy. “I am going to draw a name from the stocking, and that person will give the present they picked out to their Secret Santa. We will then repeat the process, any questions?”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Seeing no questions, Joy reached into the stocking to retrieve the first name. “Up first is… Jerome!”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Jerome hopped to his feet and grabbed a gift bag from under the tree. “I had Nina, so Happy Hannukah!”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Thank you, Jerome” smiled Nina gratefully accepting the bag. Opening it, Nina revealed a book and necklace. “‘A History of Egyptian Queens’ and a protection ankh?!?! I love them!”. Nina rushed over to give Jerome a tight hug.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“So now I give a present?” asked Nina unsurely. After receiving her answer from the group she handed over her gift “I had Fabian, so Merry Christmas!”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Joy leaned over Fabian’s shoulder as he ripped open the wrapping paper. “Are these?” asked Fabian in disbelief.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“The star maps you were eying in Bart’s shop the other month? Yeah!” answered Nina with a grin.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“And sheet music for my guitar! Thank you, Nina!” thanked Fabian, picking the brunette up and spinning her around. Joy tried to calm the painful squeezing of her heart at the sight, but the look on Patricia’s face let her know she didn’t hide it well. Luckily the pair settled back in their seats and Fabian passed out his present.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Merry Christmas Patricia! I hope you like it” smiled Fabian earnestly.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Patricia opened the box and let out an excited squeal, “you got me Cradle of Filth’s latest album!!! Oh my gods Fabes!!!”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I’m glad you like it Peppermint” laughed Fabian.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Patricia lifted up the album to find another box below. Patricia watched as a range of emotions crossed her best friend’s face. Teary eyed Patricia mumbled a quiet thank you as she pulled Fabian into a tight hug.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Joy looked into the box to find a set of beautifully framed photos of the trio throughout the years all bound together surrounding the words “Our family is a circle of strength and love. Every crisis faced together makes the circle stronger”. After everything they had gone through last year while battling The Society, Joy knew deep down that the trio was stronger than ever.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Pulling herself together, Patricia passed her gift to Alfie with a quietly mumbled “Merry Christmas A-Dog”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Alfie opened his gift to reveal a book of magic tricks and a new drawing supplies “You are crazy talented Alfie; I hope you enjoy the new art supplies”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Thanks Trixie. I love them” thanked Alfie shooting her a megawatt smile.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Reaching behind the tree Alfie found his gift and passed it Eddie. “Merry Christmas bro! I hope you like it”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Eddie opened his gift bag to reveal a couple boxes of chocolate, a pair of green drum sticks and a lock pick. “Thank you, Alfie! I can’t wait to use them” grinned Eddie.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“We’re all looking forward to hearing you play bro, maybe you, Fabian and Joy can perform for us later tonight?”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I’m in” agreed Eddie easily. “What about you guys”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Sounds like fun!” agreed Joy, “but we should probably keep moving this along”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Eddie passed his gift to Mara, “Here you go Mara, Merry Christmas”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Mara opened the bag to find a book and planner inside. “Eddie… is this what I think it is?” squealed Mara.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Yup! I heard how much you admire Ms. James, so I thought you would like her book ‘Top Tips from CEOs’. Also the planner is the one she recommends in her book”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I love them. Thank you so much Eddie” smiled Mara. “My Secret Santa this year was Amber. Merry Christmas!”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Amber opened her gift to find a beautiful bracelet and new scrapbooking supplies. “Wow! Thanks Mara”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I remember how much you liked to scrapbook, so now you can make new ones for you and Alfie” reminisced Mara.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Amber smiled in return, but it seemed kind of icy to Joy. This was probably because Amber had only started scrapbooking when she was dating Mick… who Mara had stolen.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“My turn!” placing her gifts from Mara down, Amber found her present under the tree. “Merry Christmas Jerome” she chirped passing him the brightly wrapped packages.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Opening the bigger of the two boxes first, Jerome pulled out a beautiful navy-blue wool coat and a plaid cashmere scarf. “Amby these are beautiful” gasped Jerome.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Thank you” blushed Amber “I worked really hard on them so I’m glad you like them”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Opening the second package Jerome revealed a book on ‘The Financial Secrets of Millionaires’. Setting his gifts to the side, Jerome pulled the pretty blonde into a tight hug.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Well I already gave Nina my gift…” remarked Jerome after retaking his seat.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I can go next” volunteered Lili.  “By process of elimination one can easily see we are the only two left… so Happy Christmas, Joy from your Secret Santa” winked Lili passing over two large and beautifully wrapped boxes.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Opening the smaller and heavier of the two Joy found a beautifully carved glass chess set. “Fabian and Patricia mentioned that you are the chess master, so I thought you might like to have a set all your own” offered the petite blonde ducking her head shyly.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I love it Lili” assured Joy before opening the second box. Inside she found a stunning wine-red and gold dress.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“This is gorgeous Liliana!” complimented Joy.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Thanks. I thought the colors would look wonderful with your hair”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I can’t wait to wear it” revealed Joy. Grabbing her own present from under the tree, she pulled Lili into a grateful hug before handing her the gift. “Merry Christmas Lils, I hope you like it”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Joy watched nervously as Liliana opened her gift. Joy had spent weeks agonizing over what to get the petite blond. The surprised and excited gasp Lili let out when she saw the emerald necklace, theatre tickets and cookbook put Joy’s mind at ease.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Oh Joy! I love them! How did you know I love live theatre?” asked Lili.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I asked Alfie and your musical theatre playlist was kind of a dead giveaway” chuckled Joy.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Well regardless, I love them and the necklace. Thank you so much hon!” Joy was pulled into a bone crushing hug from the grateful girl.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Joy pulled herself free from the overly affectionate blonde when Alfie reminded everyone of Joy and Eddie’s promise to play for the group. While Eddie and Fabian dashed off to grab their instruments Joy took the time to help the others tidy up the sitting area.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>When her boy’s returned Joy took a seat at the grand piano and joined them in leading the group through various carols. As joyous strains of music filled the air, Joy was filled with the peace that comes with being surrounded by loved ones during such a special time of year. While the presents she received were always nice, the best gift she had received that year was definitely the time she got to spend with her Anubis family.</p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                          </div>
                                                        </div>
                                                      </div>
                                                    </div>
                                                  </div>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: Hanukkah and Midterms begin</p><p>Question of the week: Do y’all have a favorite couple in this universe?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Amber XLII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We check back in with our favorite blonde as Amber struggles with midterms and family issues. Election drama is resolved, and the holidays begin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the new chapter!</p><p>The bold text in this chapter  is a phone call.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacing up her skates, Amber pushed off onto the ice and began her routine. As she skated, she tried to release all of her stress and focus purely on the task at hand. Midterms were always one of the most stressful times of year for the Frobisher Academy students. This year had been especially difficult between classes, the election, Sibuna, going into business with Lili and her own family commitments.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Taking a sharp turn Amber launched herself into a triple spin and then dropped into her cantilever. As she skated along, her head inches from the ice, she reflected on the call she had received from her father last night.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
---Flashback---<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber sat on Alfie’s bed quizzing Patricia with her Chemistry notes. “Describe a heterogeneous mixture?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is it a mixture where the composition isn’t entirely uniform?” wrote Patricia<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yup! Good job Trix!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks Ambs, I’m still super nervous for Sweetie’s exam tomorrow”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh come on Yacker. You’ve been studying like crazy for the past couple weeks. I have complete faith that you are going to rock all of your exams” comforted Eddie. The American boy had set up shop in front of Jerome’s closet with his laptop. Ms. Valentine had assigned a take home essay as her midterm, and Eddie was rushing to finish it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber wasn’t quite sure when it had happened, but Eddie and Joy had become something of a package deal these days. So Sibuna (plus Eddie and Joy) had set up in the boy’s rooms to study after celebrating the first night of Hanukkah with Nina. The group had invited Mara to join their study session, but she already had plans to talk with Mick. A loud ringing cut through the air and Nina popped her head out of the blanket fort she, Fabian, Joy and Jerome had built. The group had decided to put their phones in the fort to avoid distractions while studying. The only exception was when a parent called.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ambs! It’s your dad” she called throwing the phone across the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Catching the phone, Amber quickly excused herself and ducked into the empty kitchen to answer the call.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hi Daddy!” she chirped excitedly. “Are you calling to wish me good luck on my midterms? I’ve been studying really hard and working with Miss James to ensure that I get the accommodations I need. She’s been super helpful in coming up with tricks to help with my dyslexia”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>“That’s great princess”</b><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m so excited to see you! It sucks that I won’t be able to come home for break but at least you are coming to visit for a couple days between trips”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>“About that princess… I actually am not able to make it this year”.</b><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What” breathed Amber as her heart plummeted.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>“Lindsay’s sister’s baby is being baptized on Wednesday and Philip is being a real stickler about the latest designs. So between the extra meetings and the baptism we would only be in England for a couple hours”.</b><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well where in England? I can ask to borrow a car and have Jerome drive me to whatever airport you’re going to be at. We can get dinner together at least”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>“Amber sweetie, I don’t want you to tire yourself out… It will be better for Lindsay and I to just fly straight into Germany and catch up on our sleep instead”.</b><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>“Don’t worry love, I’ve already sent your presents ahead with James. He will drop them off Christmas morning”</b><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“ok.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>“Paul! Lorenzo is here with the car” </b> came Lindsay’s irritating screeching.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>“Look princess, I’ve got to get going but I’ll talk to you later ok. I love you” </b>and the phone clicked off.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“love you too” whispered Amber to the sound of the phone’s beeping.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Stupid Lindsay and her stupid niece! How dare that bitch steal her father! With a scream of rage Amber chucked her phone at the wall, causing shatter on the floor. Amber sank to her knees sobbing, why wasn’t she ever enough?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
---End Flashback---<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie’s shout of “All right Amby let’s wrap it up” pulled Amber back to the present. Looking up at the clock above the rink she noted that she had been skating for about two hours now. Skating back to the bench, she gratefully accepted the thermos of tea Alfie had packed for her. Unlacing her skates, she ran through her stretches before following Alfie back out to the car.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Frobisher Academy didn’t have an ice rink, so Amber had to drive into town to practice. Alfie joined her most mornings, both to support her and to be able to help if she got hurt. Luckily it was only a 10-minute drive back into town which allowed the pair to be back in time for the house’s 7:30 breakfast. That morning’s meal was mostly a silent affair as each student feverishly studied their notes before their first couple exams were slated to begin. The buzzing of Mara’s alarm alerted the students to finish up and head to school. Wishing each other luck, the Anubis House residents split up and headed into their first exams.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The next couple days blew by in a mix of coffee, sleep deprivation and exam notes. It had been decided that all Sibuna business should be put on hold for the time being. Yes, the spirit was trying to kill them, but if they survived her, they wouldn’t have a future if they failed out of school! The only notable change to this schedule was when Amber, Tessa and Mara were called into Mr. Sweet’s office Wednesday afternoon.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank you for coming in ladies” greeted Mr. Sweet. “I know that you all must be anxious to leave for break, but unfortunately Ms. Valentine and I have uncovered a bit of troubling news that affects all three of you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“When I was settling into my new office, I found several voting slips stashed behind a secret panel in the desk. Mr. Sweet here explained that there had been an election for school representative run by my predecessor, Madame Andrews. Unfortunately the rest of the original ballots have long since been destroyed so we are unable to hold a recount with these ballots. Since we are unable to ascertain the legitimacy of the election results Mr. Sweet suggested that you three would split the duties of the position between yourselves. How you do so is up to you, but if you need any help, I am open to discussing this after the break” explained Ms. Valentine.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Shooting Tessa a look the pair silently agreed to meet up after this meeting to talk before the raven-haired girl left for break.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Accepting their coffees from Clarissa, Amber and Tessa headed over to a table to chat about the latest election drama.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can’t believe that it was Mrs. Andrews who rigged the election” complained Tessa. “I mean I know that she was biased towards Mara, but I would never have thought she would have gone so far”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
‘And you don’t even know the half of it’ thought Amber, recalling all of the sketchy Society shit Andrews had been wrapped up in. The pair were lucky that Andrews hadn’t decided to take more extreme actions to ensure Mara’s win.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“She definitely wouldn’t have been my first suspect” agreed Amber. “It sucks that Sweetie decided to call it a tie, but at least we had already agreed to share power”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah. I guess we should each try and come up with a plan to split the position three-ways over break. Then we can compare notes when we get back”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds good” agreed Amber. The pair quickly finished their drinks before heading back to their respective houses.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2: Poor Amber! Things will get better... eventually. While they go through a lot, Joy and Amber a definitely my favorite characters.</p><p> <br/>Amber Skating:<br/></p><p> <br/>Next Week: Christmas! </p><p>Question of the week: Mara P.O.V chapter, Yay or Nay? Also do you have a Fav character in this verse?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Liliana XLIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas has come to Anubis House!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes: We passed 850 hits on this story y’all! Thank you so much for the love and support you have given me and this story. This chapter is basically all Holiday fun and fluff. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Eve found the residents of Anubis House wrapped in a flurry of activity. Christmas carols were blasting from the stereo in the sitting room as the joyful laughter of the residents echoed through the house.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The Anubis residents had decided to embrace the start of break with a well-deserved lie in. Knowing that they had a week free from classes, the students, minus Mara who had left that morning, put aside all thoughts of school and homework in favor of wreaking havoc in the kitchen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Vera had apparently left to celebrate the holiday with her sister, and Victor was sulking in the cellar so there was no one to tell the teens off for their kitchen creations.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili, Patricia and Eddie were the most competent of the bakers, but their lack of skills didn’t stop the others from “helping”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Flour, sugar, water, sprinkles and food coloring covered the kitchen counters. In the middle of the destruction though sat a large pile of decorated cookies, the fruits of the exhausted students’ labors.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group of nine were covered in varying degrees of baking ingredients. From Amber who had kept her apron immaculate except for one or two specks to the dynamic duo of Eddie and Alfie who were covered head to toe in flour.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Eddie had retrieved his camera sometime during the decorating process and took it upon himself to document the utter joyous chaos that was Christmas Eve in Anubis House.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group cleaned up the messy kitchen before going their separate ways. The practicing Christians Liliana, Jerome, Joy, Amber and Alfie would be heading into town for the Christmas Service while the others stayed behind.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili and the others returned to their house after dropping Poppy back at Hathor house. The church goers quickly changed into more comfortable clothing before beginning their assigned kitchen tasks. With Vera gone for the next day or so, the students decided to split up the kitchen duties based on skill, or lack of it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana, Eddie and Jerome were placed in charge of the main dishes for the group, while overseeing Amber, Joy and Fabian’s attempts at preparing the sides. Patricia was the official Queen of Sweets and had been unanimously voted in charge of all desserts by the residents.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina and Alfie were not to be trusted with sharp objects or fire, so they were entrusted with clean up and setting the table.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
With everyone working together the gang was able to whip up a miniature celebratory holiday feast.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Settling down in her seat between Jerome and Amber, Lili looked around the table with a smile. She was so thankful to have found such a welcoming and loving family, cursey spirits aside. The past few months had been a roller coaster ride, but she wouldn’t have had it any other way.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After the dinner dishes were cleared away and the leftovers boxed up, the group settled in for a game night. Nina had fetched the board game Lili had found in the library was surprisingly locked in a relatively friendly match against Joy. Patricia, Eddie, Fabian and Amber engaged in a furious battle of Truth or Dare Jenga. Jerome and Poppy were completing their own Clarke family tradition of reading A Christmas Carol by the fireplace. Lili turned back to her own game just as Alfie sunk her battleship.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As the night wore on and the yawns increased, the party decided to conclude for the night, since they had agreed to awaken early and open presents as the hodgepodge family they were. Falling asleep Lili reflected that this had truly been a happy Christmas Eve indeed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana woke up to a large thump as something landed on her bed. Rolling over she opened her eyes to find herself face-to-face, well nose-to-nose, with Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Roe it’s too early” she whined.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on lily flower. It’s present time! Alfie, Eddie and Fabian are getting the other girls”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“All right, all right. I’m up”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Pressing a quick kiss to her forehead Jerome murmured, “Merry Christmas lovely”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, yeah get out. Let me get ready and I’ll be down in a minute” laughed Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Brushing her hair quickly Lili pulled on her robe and headed downstairs.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group were gathered around the tree and were obviously excited to open their presents. The next hour was spent opening gifts from friends and family while drinking lots of hot chocolate.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Once all the wrapping paper was collected, Liliana and her kitchen helpers gathered the various breakfast items they had prepared the previous night. Working together, the Anubis kids quickly set the table and tucked into a wonderful meal.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Given the previous night’s snowfall it was decided to have a house wide snowball fight after breakfast. So once the dishes were cleared up and everyone had gotten dressed, the group headed outside for some wintry fun.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group played until their fingers and toes had frozen and their noses had begun to run. Calling it quits, the Anubis Crew plus Poppy and her roommate Missy, who had come to join the snowball fight, made their way back inside.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sibuna plus Eddie, Joy, Poppy and Missy snagged some of last night’s leftover turkey and made some sandwiches before curling up on the couch in the living room to watch a holiday movie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After much fighting, an intense arm-wrestling match, a hopscotch competition and Amber tackling Eddie, the group finally decided to watch A Christmas Kiss.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Curled up next to Alfie and Amber with Poppy on her other side and Jerome at her feet, Lili’s heart was full of happiness and peace.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When the movie ended, Missy and Poppy return to Hathor House for their own Christmas supper while the Sibunas got to work on the Anubis feast.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Blasting Christmas carols, the group danced around and prepared a wonderful feast to celebrate the end of a wonderful day. Joy, as the most religious of the group, took point on saying grace. She led the group in a beautiful prayer of thanksgiving and hopes for a year full of peace and love.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Once the dinner dishes have been cleared away and the last crumbs of the Christmas pie had been eaten, Liliana and Amber went to fetch their sewing. Alfie grabbed his magic trick book while Jerome read a particularly interesting book which he had found the library last week. Fabian and Nina broke out the Frobisher board game again. Joy and Eddie settled in to play a round of chess with her new set from Lili. Patricia chose to work quietly on one of her many sketches. The night was calm and quiet, different from their normal but still good. Liliana hoped that one day, when their curses were gone; that there would be many more nights like this, full of family and love and peace.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Laying down that night, in her new silver nightgown from Jerome and Poppy, Lili thanked her lucky stars and whatever gods were up there, that they had led her here. She was so lucky to have Alfie, Poppy, Jerome and all of her new friends at Anubis House. This truly had been a Christmas to remember.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2: I hope you enjoyed the break from the constant stress of Sibunaing, (yes it’s totally a word) I know that the characters did 😉. </p><p>Question of the week: What do you want to see more of? </p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Eddie & Nina XLIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The arrival of Ms. Miller and the Sibunas uncover a new lead for the Song of Hathor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes: We passed 900 Hits y’all!!! I am so sorry this is so late and short! My IIH has been flaring up badly and I have barely been able to do the basic requirements of being human, much less being able to write. But I have a lovely chapter for you today. Lots of Peddie and Ms. Miller makes her first appearance. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!</p><p>Trigger warning: slight torture at the end of the chapter. If you want to skip it, stop reading when Nina listens to the Song of Hathor.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie’s POV:<br/></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Eddie was so nervous. In thirty minutes the whirlwind that was Theresa Eloise Miller would be descending upon Anubis House. Of course he was always thrilled when he got the rare chance to see his mother, but he was terrified to introduce his new friends to her. His mom was known to be… opinionated.<br/></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/>Eddie startled as he felt tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he found his gorgeous, strong, brilliant girlfriend. “What’s up Yacker?”.<br/></p>
    <div>
      <p><br/>“Does your mom understand sign language? My text-to-speech app broke and I’d prefer not to have to write everything out” signed Patricia.<br/></p>
      <div>
        <p><br/>“Oh yeah! She had to learn it to interact with some of her patients at the hospital. She was actually the one who taught me. So don’t worry, she’ll be able to keep up”.<br/></p>
        <div>
          <p><br/>“That’s great” signed Patricia looking visibly relieved.<br/></p>
          <div>
            <p><br/>“Is he still freaking out about his mom coming?” asked Joy bouncing into the room.<br/></p>
            <div>
              <p><br/>“Of course he is” signed Patricia with an eye roll.<br/></p>
              <div>
                <p><br/>“Eddie you need to chill out. Your mom is going to love us”<br/></p>
                <div>
                  <p><br/>“I know, it’s just that she can be very... blunt”<br/></p>
                  <div>
                    <p><br/>“Eddie. I’ve been best friends with Pep for years, plus I’m totally loveable” Joy teased. “Everything is going to go fine! Why don’t we play a game to take your mind off of all of this?”<br/></p>
                    <div>
                      <p><br/>The trio were soon wrapped up in a competitive game of Mario Cart, Eddie was so distracted that he didn’t even notice how fast the time was passing until there was a knock on the door. Vera, being the closest, hurried to open it.<br/></p>
                      <div>
                        <p><br/>“Well hello! You must be Ms. Miller. I’m Vera Devenish, Eddison’s house mother. Please come in”.<br/></p>
                        <div>
                          <p><br/>“Thank you. It’s wonderful to meet you Vera, thank you for looking after my Eddie”.<br/></p>
                          <div>
                            <p><br/>“Of course, I believe the children are in the sitting room, which is right through here”.<br/></p>
                            <div>
                              <p><br/>As his mother appeared in the doorway, Eddie’s vision tunneled and all he could perceive was her. Rushing across the room Eddie couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed for clinging to her in front of Joy and Patricia who were both likely to never let this go. He had just missed her so much!<br/></p>
                              <div>
                                <p><br/>“Whoa Eddie! You almost knocked me over” laughed his mother.<br/></p>
                                <div>
                                  <p><br/>“Sorry, I just missed you!”<br/></p>
                                  <div>
                                    <p><br/>“I missed you too honey!” she whispered squeezing him tightly.<br/></p>
                                    <div>
                                      <p><br/>“How was your flight?”<br/></p>
                                      <div>
                                        <p><br/>“It was fine, but long. I hate having to fly out of D.C., but I was set to leave as soon as my shift was over at the hospital. Luckily, I was so exhausted that I passed out as soon as we took off. I slept the full 8 hours only waking up as we were preparing to touch down”.<br/></p>
                                        <div>
                                          <p><br/>“Well I am glad you are finally here! Even if it is just for a short time…”<br/></p>
                                          <div>
                                            <p><br/>“I know baby. I wish I could get away from the hospital more often, but it just isn’t possible”.<br/></p>
                                            <div>
                                              <p><br/>“Well it just makes the time that I do get to spend with you so much more special”.<br/></p>
                                              <div>
                                                <p><br/>Leading her over to the couches, Eddie introduced his girls. “Mom this is friend Joy Mercer and my awesome girlfriend, Patricia Williamson”.<br/></p>
                                                <div>
                                                  <p><br/>“Yacker, J, this lovely lady is my mother Theresa Miller”.<br/></p>
                                                  <div>
                                                    <p><br/>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Miller” signed Patricia.<br/></p>
                                                    <div>
                                                      <p><br/>“Likewise, I take that you two are the ones keeping my boy out of trouble?”.<br/></p>
                                                      <div>
                                                        <p><br/>Joy burst into incredulous laughter while Patricia’s sheepish expression matched Eddie’s own. “As if! These two stir up so much trouble” ratted Joy.<br/></p>
                                                        <div>
                                                          <p><br/>“Is that so” asked his mom arching her brow.<br/></p>
                                                          <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Joy nodded eagerly and began to regale her with tales from the couple’s prank war and the Donkey Day fiasco. Shaking his head ruefully Eddie knew it had been a mistake to introduce those two. The smile on his mom’s face let Eddie know that she was happy he had found good friends at his new school.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Nina’s POV:<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Nina swore that she had never been so frustrated in all of her life. It seemed like every time they figured out one aspect of their impossible quest more problems appeared. She had been so excited to find out the name of the song for their latest task, only to have that joy stolen hours later by Jasper’s announcement that no one alive today knows how it goes.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Amber’s suggestion that they should ask Senkhara seemed like borrowing trouble to Nina, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they were quickly running out of time. That feeling was largely due in part to her friend’s steadily declining states. Fabian was becoming increasingly frazzled by the gaps in his memory, Alfie had continued to noticeably shrink, and Amber was ready to cut anyone who so much as mentioned the deepening lines on her face. Liliana had become extremely sensitive to light and had taken to wearing sunglasses at all times, Jerome’s fangs had lengthened and the acid seeping from them had started to burn through everything but his body (thank the gods for small blessings), according the boy’s reports he had also started to develop a degree of heat vision as well. Patricia’s ability to communicate through technology was weakening and she had almost entirely fallen back on using the sign language the school required all students to know.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>On top of everything else Nina couldn’t stop her mind from constantly straying to Eddie. The American pair had spent some time together during the break and now Nina couldn’t get the blond out of her head. It wasn’t like how she felt about Fabian, it was a fierce all-consuming thought that she didn’t want to be anywhere but by his side. It felt wrong every time that she walked away from him, especially while doing scary Sibuna stuff, like there was a string that tied the two of them together. The feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced before, and if there was anything Nina Martin couldn’t stand it was a mystery left unsolved.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Nina was curled up in her room on the second night of Ms. Miller’s stay. The buzzing of her cell phone drew her attention. Closing her book, Nina leant down to fish her phone out of her bag.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Nina! Nina come quickly something awful has happened to Albie!” came Fabian’s worried voice.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Calm down Fabian. Where are you?” whispered Nina, trying not to wake her roommate.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“We’re in Albie’s room”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Alright, take a chill pill and I’ll be there in a sec” replied Nina rolling her eyes. Alfie had most likely just gotten his head stuck between his bed posts again. Slipping on her robe Nina checked to make sure that Amber was still asleep before sneaking downstairs.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Pushing the door open Nina announced. “Alright I’m here. Should I go get Victor’s tools from the shed? I thought we had fixed the size of the bed posts last tim… What the hell!” Nina shrieked in shock, not believing her eyes. “DID YOU GUYS KIDNAP A CHILD!!!!”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“No! And keep it down! We don’t want Victor or Vera bursting in here” scolded Fabian slamming the door closed.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“This is why we called you” explained Jerome gesturing to the small boy playing with Lili on Alfie’s bed.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Obviously… someone please start explaining. Like NOW!”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“So Alfie, Lili and I were having a movie night when Fabian came in here all worked up about something. Lili and I only turned away for a second to try and figure out what had Fabian so upset. When we turned back around, Alfie was replaced with…little Alfie” explained Jerome.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Oh my gods”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“This is getting seriously out of hand now Nina. If this happened to Alfie what’s going to happen to the rest of us” worried Fabian.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“We need to find the Song of Hathor and complete the task as soon as bloody possible” added Jerome.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“You’re right… I’m going to go call Senkhara right now and see if she knows the tune” reassured Nina. Raising her voice Nina asked “Lili can I use your room? Amber is asleep in ours, and with the way her hex is going, she really needs it”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Sure. I’m probably staying down here to watch Alfie anyways” agreed the blonde readily.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Ok. Fabian, go back to bed. Jerome and Lili watch Alfie, hopefully Senkhara will have the answers we need” ordered Nina before hurrying out of the room.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Locking the door to Lili’s room Nina made herself comfortable in the girl’s window seat. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her shaky nerves. Every interaction she had experienced so far with the ghost had been… unpleasant, and she wasn’t confident that her request wouldn’t end up just causing the group more pain. The others were right though… they were running out of time and they had to take action. This was their only idea as of now, so she just had to pull herself together and summon the powerful ancient Pharaoh killer… piece of cake, right?<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Senkhara? Senkhara are you there? I need your help” called Nina. There was no answer from the spirit. There went that plan… back to square one. Maybe a good night’s sleep would help her think of a new solution.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>As Nina opened the door, she was greeted with the frightening visage of Senkhara blocking the hallway. Gasping in fear, Nina stumbled back into the relative safety of Liliana’s room.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Time dwindles for you and your friends” scolded the ghost. “Why do you delay?”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I was just calling you because I needed to ask” explained Nina, but the spirit cut her off.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“You forget. I am your mistress, girl” scoffed the murderous queen, “I do not serve the likes of you”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“But you do want us to finish the task in the tunnels, don’t you?” pushed back Nina bravely. “I need to find the tune to the Song of Hathor”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“That poisonous melody?” scoffed the spirit.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“You’ve heard it!” cheered Nina excitedly. “I need to find the melody, or we can’t finish this task!”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Senkhara thought for a moment before holding up her hand and summoning an orb of magic. Nina watched in amazement as the orb began to emit a beautiful, mournful song. She lost herself in the notes and began to sway along with the melody.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“That was beautiful” she whispered as the music faded out. “Why is it poisonous?”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Senkhara, apparently no longer in the mood to help, vanished the orb and screamed in Nina’s face while triggering Nina’s mark. Falling to her knees in pain Nina grasped at her burning mark. Tears burned in her eyes and the last thing Nina saw before blacking out was the smirking visage of her captor.</p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                          </div>
                                                        </div>
                                                      </div>
                                                    </div>
                                                  </div>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2: The beginnings of the Osirian/Chosen One content we deserved. Also our favorite teen sleuths return to Sibunaing again after their much needed holiday pause. </p><p>Next Week: More of Eddie and his mom and an important artifact goes missing.</p><p>Question of the week: What do you want to see more of?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Patricia XLV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sibuna Club tries to solve the task as their curses worsen and Peddie goes on a date!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ms. Miller was honestly one of the coolest people Patricia had ever met. The lady was a total badass with a heart of gold. One of her favorite parts of the woman’s visit had been when they had bumped into Mr. Sweet and Ms. Miller gave him hell for running out on his kid and dodging child support for years. This had the unfortunate side effect of Joy finding out who Eddie and Mr. Sweet were to each other, but she was quickly sworn to secrecy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia loved getting to know her and it was refreshing to see the positive relationship which existed between Eddie and his mother. It was sad how of the residents in Anubis house, only Mara and Nina had relatively positive relationships with their guardians.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Ms. Miller’s visit also served as an opportunity to put off worrying about Sibuna related issues. But with Eddie having left to take his mom back to the airport with Joy, Patricia had to turn her focus once more to her impending doom.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina had caught Amber and her up about the Alfie situation over breakfast in the girl’s room. Amber had rapidly aged over night to the point where she couldn’t leave her room for fear of starting a panic. It had been decided that little Alfie would be referred to as his “little cousin” who had come to stay with Jerome while Alfie went out with his Aunt and Uncle. The clock was ticking dangerously fast and the Sibuna club were in desperate need of a lead.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Luckily Nina’s attempt to call to Senkhara had worked and the spirit had played the song for her. Nina said that she felt confident enough in her memory of the melody, so the group made plans to meet up to try and complete the task.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia, Fabian, Nina and Jerome stood around the four horns in the task chamber. Amber had been left to look after little Alfie and a now totally blind Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So we all remember the tune, right? Even Fabian?” checked Nina worriedly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, yeah I got it” reassured the boy, shooting their fearless leader a soft smile.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“All we have to do is play it right, and then we can all go back to normal” ordered Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“For Nina,” began Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“For the mask,” signed Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“For Sibuna” completed Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group place their hand over their eyes and repeated “Sibuna”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
At Nina’s signal Patricia began to blow deeply into her horn. The others followed in quick succession, to create the haunting melody Nina had previously played for them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As the tune came to an end the four students stood frozen in fear and anticipation as they waited to see if they had succeeded in solving the task and breaking their curses. The sudden shaking of the celling and loud blaring of the horns signaled their failure.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Out! Out! Everyone out now!” ordered Nina as the quartet tore through the tunnels back to the relative safety of the cellar.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I just don’t get it” snapped Nina kicking the counter in frustration. “We played the tune right! Didn’t we? What are we missing here?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia paused mid-shrug as a thought occurred to her. “Wait! It’s a five-note melody, right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah” agreed Nina confused.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian seemed to pick up on what Patricia was suggesting though, “So how come we were only playing four horns?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well… I guess one of the notes was a little different. Maybe there is another instrument. We might be missing one” hedged Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So what other kind of instruments did the ancient Egyptians use?” signed Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can go down to the Library now and see what I can find out” offered Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds good. Just please write it down this time, we don’t want you to forget” directed Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Good idea” laughed Fabian, holding up his now ever-present notepad.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“As long as you remember me, Fabian” teased Nina softly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey, somethings I could never forget” he promised squeezing the American girl’s hand softly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Suddenly feeling like a very obvious and awkward third wheel Patricia made a swift and quiet exit from the kitchen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The next night, after dinner Nina, Patricia and Amber were researching possible instruments for the Song of Hathor.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nina, have you thought about what we will do when we get worse?” asked Amber hesitantly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber, that isn’t going to happen” reassured Nina. “We are going to complete this task and then everything will go back to normal”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How can we possibly complete this task when all of us keep getting worse. And don’t say that she will stop cursing us in order for us to complete the task. Senkhara doesn’t care if we live or die, since she has you under her control. We have no real idea what lengths she will go to win”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No! Why did she have to pick on us? It’s so unfair! I had a lot of things planned for my life and I’m past them before I even hit year twelve. At the rate she is going Alfie and I might not even graduate! Things honestly could not be worse” cried Amber. Patricia reached over to pull the upset blonde into a comforting hug.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber please believe that…” began Nina, but her plea was cut off by Fabian’s sudden arrival.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Something really bad has happened” panted Fabian, as if he had run all the way there from the Frobisher Library.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Worse than this?” asked Amber pointing delicately at her aged face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, definitely worse” commented Fabian “The ox bell from the library exhibit has been stolen. And what’s worse is that Trudy caught me standing right next to the broken display case!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“There’s no way that they can possibly pin this on you” argued Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, but I can’t remember! How can I convince anyone that I didn’t steal that bell, if I don’t even know what I did or didn’t do?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“If you stole it then where is it?” snaped Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know…” whined Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Because you didn’t take it!” exclaimed Nina triumphantly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well maybe I did and just forgot where I put it…” stuttered Fabian<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Trust me” intoned Nina grabbing the boy’s hand, “you are no thief Fabian”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Except for that time when we stole things from Victor’s office, the cellar, the attic…” countered Amber unhelpfully.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t think about that right now” interrupted Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Yacker! You ready for date night?” asked Eddie sticking his head into the room. Patricia looked at the others wildly. She really needed to help the Sibunas with the missing bell, but they also couldn’t let Eddie get any more suspicious than he already was.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“She’ll be down in a minute Eddie, Amber just got a little upset” assured Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh… ok. See in a minute then?” asked Eddie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course!” signed Patricia before closing the door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How do I prove that I didn’t do it?” asked Fabian<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We find this bell and return it. Right Nina?” suggested Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Are you okay?” signed Patricia seeing the troubled look on Nina’s face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is anyone else wondering that this bell might be the thing we’re missing to finish the task?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But who would take it? Victor?” asked Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Victor might not want us to finish the task” determined Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We’ll see about that” declared Amber stubbornly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Trish, you have to go keep Eddie distracted. Fabian and I will deal with the bell issue. Little Alfie is crashing with Jerome and Lili, so Amber, try and get some rest ok? I’ll be back in a bit.” ordered Nina before dramatically sweeping out of the room with Fabian on her heels.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Tucking Amber in tightly and grabbing the girl’s dirty dishes, Patricia turned off the lights before heading downstairs for her date.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As the final credits rolled on the latest episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Patricia sighed in contentment from her place snuggled up under Eddie’s arm. She knew that she was technically ‘working’ as a Sibuna distraction at the moment, but if she was honest there was nowhere else she would rather be.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Soooo Yacker… you’ve just had a deep dive introduction to my family… we should talk a bit about you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia guessed that was fair, so straightening up she snagged her phone. “Ok, shoot Slimeball” she texted with a flirty grin.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well then” Eddie began leaning in “let’s talk about our kiss. Specifically how it was your best kiss ever, right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Shit! Did she really have to have the ‘I’m bisexual and have been in a relationship with a girl’ discussion with him right now? Could she even have that discussion without outing Amber? There had to be some kind of work around Patricia could use until she had a chance to run all of this by Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Clearly her silence had caused Eddie to start freaking out a bit “Don’t tell me it was bad. I mean it had to at least be your second best… right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She had to say something!!!!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Third? Fourth?” asked Eddie with growing distress.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You were both the best and worst kiss I’ve had from a boy” she typed. There, that was hopefully sufficiently vague.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” yelled Eddie confusedly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You were the first” texted Patricia. “The first boy I ever kissed”. After sending the message, Patricia winced. It was technically true, if not slightly misleading. Once she had a chance to talk to Amber, she would come clean about her omission. Patricia didn’t want to have a relationship full of lies and secrets, and her Sibuna activities already threatened the delicate relationship she found herself in… after all there was no way Eddie of all people would want to be wrapped up in Ancient Egyptian treasure hunts.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How on earth have you not kissed anyone before me. Not to be cheesy and all, but you are truly marvelous Patricia. But I am definitely not complaining that some guy didn’t ask you out before me though” he laughed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Boys are scared of me” she texted with a shrug. Unfortunately as she went write her next text the phone began to malfunction.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I guess you could call me fearless” teased Eddie, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What are you…” wrote Patricia on her white board before her pen ‘mysteriously’ ran out of ink.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What am I what?” asked Eddie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Holding out her hand, she signed for him to pass her his phone. Once she opened the notes app though it powered down.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Huh, that’s weird. Hasn’t happened to me… it must be jinxed” joked Eddie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately it appeared that the boy was right, as the frightening image of Senkhara appeared on the blank screen. Whipping her head around, Patricia searched frantically for the ghost.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Calm down Yacker. I was just kidding about the jinx, I probably just forgot to charge my phone” he laughed. “Now to answer your question, ‘What am I doing’. Well I’m serving you up your second kiss” he said smoothly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Not really her second kiss… thought Patricia guiltily. Something must have shown on her face as the boy quickly backtracked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Only if that’s okay with you though” he clarified.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Rolling her eyes Patricia eagerly leaned in to kiss her boyfriend only to be interrupted by the clanging of the grandfather clock and the beginning of Victor’s customary pin drop speech.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Dropping her head in defeat, Patricia accepted that clearly their second kiss wasn’t meant to be yet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And mood gone” joked Eddie. “Well, good night Yacker”. Pressing a quick kiss to her hand, Eddie disappeared into his room for the night.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2: Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your favorite part 💕</p><p>Next Week: Amber plots revenge and the Sibuna's get a lead on the bell.</p><p>Question of the week: What do you want to see more of?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Amber XLVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amber plots revenge and Sibuna gets a new lead on the missing ox bell!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes: We passed 970 hits y’all! Thank you so much for all of the love and support you have given this story! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amber was not having a good day. Her aging curse seemed to have hit an all-time low and her body ached whenever she moved the slightest bit. The worst part of it all were the wrinkles marring her previously perfect skin. Amber would be the first to admit that she was focused on her image. In a world where things were constantly spinning out of her control, what she presented of herself was the one thing that she could control. To have that suddenly wrenched away from her was excruciating on both a physical and psychological level. She was obviously in no state to bitch slap the spirit who had done this to her at the moment, but Senkhara had best watch her back because as soon as Amber broke this curse she would be coming after the dead queen with all she’s got.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Since the Sibunas had figured out that the ox bell, most likely stolen by Victor, was the instrument they were missing to play the Song of Hathor, Amber’s research had shifted mostly to banishment and cleansing spells. She had just started to read a particularly interesting one from a Greek witch when little Alfie and a totally blind Liliana stumbled into the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie please slow down” begged the blind blonde as she was tugged along by the hyper little boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lili, Lili, look it’s Amby! Amby’s my favorite!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And you’re my favorite A-dog” laughed Amber. “Why don't you play hide and go seek while Lili and I talk”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok Amby!” chirped Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jumping off of her lap Alfie ran towards the wardrobe while Amber counted “one, two, three…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Once the boy was hidden Amber turned to Lili “What's up Lils?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry for crashing in here like this. Alfie was running me ragged. It is hard to keep up with him on my own when I can’t see anything. I thought that we would have a better chance of corralling him between the two of us, then on my own”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That's fine Liliana. I was just working on some banishment sigils. You can chill on Nina’s bed and listen to music if you want. Hopefully Nina and Fabian will find the bell soon and we will be free of our hexes”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber, have you seen Lili and Alfie? Jerome is looking for them” asked Nina as she entered the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“They’re in here Nina” Amber responded. She chucked a balled-up piece of paper at Lili to get her attention. “Alfie is hiding in the wardrobe”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on out Alfie” coaxed Nina softly. The American girl let out a startled scream though when she opened the wardrobe.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
"What? What happened?” asked Lili frantically.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie has shrunk again!” explained Nina pulling out an Alfie who now resembled a one-year-old. “How on earth are we supposed to take care of a baby!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just leave him here with us” ordered Lili taking the baby from Nina. “You need to focus on finding the bell”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Just then the trio were joined by Patricia, Jerome and Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Where have you three been?” asked Nina exasperatedly “I could have sworn you were right behind me”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia tried to write a message on her white board, but the letters turned into random signs.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s your hex isn’t it? It’s getting worse”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yessss it issss” hissed Jerome angrily. His pupils had become slits and his ‘s’ were once again elongated. “It would be in our bessst interesssstsss to find the missing bell asss ssssoon assss possible”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright, I need someone to be in charge of watching Lili and baby Alfie. The rest of us can split up and find the bell. Fabian did you find out any other leads on the theft from Trudy?” asked Nina while pacing.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes! I had something to tell someone important. I know there was a someone and a something…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ssssspit it out already mate” snapped Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Can someone please tell me the plan? Because if Alfie can turn into a baby, what’s going to happen to me?” worried Amber. The next stage for her would be death… and given Alfie’s sudden de-aging… her next step could come at any moment!!!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber, please don’t worry!” disregarded Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nina. Listen to me! Patricia can’t communicate at all. Fabian’s probably going to forget his own name soon, Lili is completely blind, Jerome is some sort of hideous half-man half-snake creature and Alfie is an INFANT!!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So… What’s going on here?” interrupted Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re right. This is really bad. Maybe I should just check the doll house…” suggested Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian cut her off asking, “No, no, no. I mean, what’s going on in here? Who are you people?”. Amber’s heart broke, they had officially lost Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fabian?” asked Nina, her voice cracking with emotion.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Who’s Fabian? Is this a joke? Who are you? Any of you?” rambled the boy nervously. “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t be here. I’m just going to go”. Having said his piece, Fabian turned and hurried out of the room, but without his memory there was no telling where he would end up.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fabian, wait!” shrieked Nina following him out of the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well what should we do?” asked Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess we just wait here till Nina sorts that out” shrugged Amber turning back to her book. This demon bitch wasn’t going to vanquish herself.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The scene that Nina and Fabian returned to a while later could only be described as pure chaos. Jerome and Liliana were on the phone arguing with Joy about preparations for the next night’s New Year’s Party. Baby Alfie had led Patricia on a merry chase around the room and knocked over many of Amber’s boxes, shredded Nina’s homework, and spit up all over the American girl’s sheets and Patricia’s clothes. Patricia had finally managed to capture the infant and put him back in the wardrobe. Amber simply sat on her bed amongst the chaos and watched with a vaguely annoyed expression while she tried to figure out their ghost problem.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What the hell is happening in here!” shouted Nina. “I was only gone for twenty minutes tops!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber was far more interested in the object Nina had clutched in her hands than answering her roommate’s questions. “The cowbell! You found it! Where was it?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fabian’s room” replied Nina guiltily.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So you did steal it. And then forgot that you took it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well… I don’t know” stuttered Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“NO!” shouted Nina. “He didn’t. I’m sure of it”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thisss issss sssweet and all but can we focusss on the bigger issssue at hand” hissed Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re right. Now that we have the bell. However we got it. We might as well take it down to the tunnels and use it, then we will sneak it back into the library as quick as we can”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sorry, go down where?” interrupted Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re just going to have to trust us” consoled Nina, rubbing Fabian’s arm soothingly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian pulled away from her exclaiming, “I don’t even know you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m Nina. Try harder Fabian! Don’t you remember?”. Which wasn’t exactly fair. The boy couldn’t even remember who he was, much less his maybe ex-girlfriend.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No” he apologized “but I do know that I trust you. With my life even”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ditto” Nina replied pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “It has to be now. We are going to finish that task and put you all back the way that you were” declared Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Her declaration was met with cheers of “hear, hear” and “about bloody time” from Jerome and Liliana.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber, I need you to say here with Alfie and Liliana”. Amber opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Nina. “I know you want to come but they can’t go down there. Fabian, Patricia, Jerome and I will play the tune. If you’re with me, say Sibuna”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sibuna?” asked Fabian<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sibuna” echoed the others in the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alright, it’s now or never guys. Let’s go” directed Nina leading the others out of the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing as she would be stuck in her room watching Lili and Alfie, Amber figured she might as well use the time to pick up her room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A mysterious woosh of air swept through the room about half an hour after the others had left. Amber froze as a strong current rushed through her body causing her to drop suddenly to the floor. A startled “EEEPP!” from Liliana and the string of curses from the wardrobe indicated that the others were experiencing the same thing.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Pushing to her feet Amber rushed to the mirror to see what damage the spirit had wrecked upon her body this time. To her amazement she found her beautiful young reflection staring back at her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The stampede of footsteps echoing in the hallway marked the arrival of the missing Sibuna members. “Amber! Did it work?” asked Fabian concerned.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Whirling around dramatically, Amber flipped her hair and exclaimed “Young, Blonde and Stunningly Beautiful again” while striking a pose.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Although she’s too modest to admit it” ribbed Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You got your voice back!” squealed Amber wrapping the sarcastic redhead in a bone crushing hug.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yup! It feels SO good to make noise again!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fabian, Memory?” she checked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I think I remember you having an old, wrinkly face” sassed the boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh! RUDE!” shouted Amber chucking one of her many pillows at him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lils? How’s your sight?” checked Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“20/20 again boss. Heck, I could see Victor’s pin drop”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wonderful!” cheered Nina, “and with Jerome no longer looking like a half-snake person”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank the gods!” exclaimed the con artist.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That only leaves Alfie” she finished.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group pivoted to look at the wardrobe they had barricaded half closed to keep the baby version of their friend safe.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah… about that. If I could have a little help, please” begged the dark-skinned boy sticking his head out of the wardrobe. “I need someone to pass me some clothes”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Luckily Jerome was able to piece together a makeshift outfit that would at least get Alfie to the safety of his room without exposing himself.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After Alfie got dressed the Sibuna crew decided to head into town for a celebration supper at the local restaurant, Jackson’s. It was decided that Patricia should take the bell and hide it in her bag since she still had to change clothes after baby Alfie puked on her, and she would catch up with them later.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Bouncing down the stairs with her friends, Amber enjoyed the way that her joints no longer creaked and ached with each step she took.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I forgot how good the world looks at normal height” commented Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I will never take my incredible vivaciousness and beauty for granted ever again” laughed Amber. Throwing a flirty look over her shoulder at Alfie she added “And I hope you don’t either”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fabian was with Nina at the front of the group rattling off random bits of knowledge he could finally remember: “The capital of Peru is Lima. The capital of Venezuela is Caracas…”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber was sure that nothing could possibly bring her down from her current high. Of course, since the universe hated her, their happiness was short lived.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Downstairs all of you!” ordered Victor.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s wrong Victor?” asked Jerome as the group was ushered into the sitting room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ahh! Thank you, Victor. Please have a seat everyone” asked Mr. Sweet from where he stood in front of the fireplace.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Vera suddenly appeared in the doorway dragging Patricia behind her. “Have a seat now Miss Williamson” directed the housemother.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s all of this about?” asked Eddie as he and Joy tumbled through the doorway shaking off the snow that had gathered on their coats.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Please have a seat you two. Now I am here today because a very serious matter has been brought to my attention” began the headmaster. “There is a very high likelihood that the artifact stolen from the exhibition is in the possession of someone in this very room. Unfortunately due to the likelihood of these claims I must now instigate a spontaneous bag search”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Each of you open your bags now!” ordered Victor.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well I don’t have anything to hide” declared Eddie passing over his backpack. “But for the record, ambushing your students like this is extremely unprofessional and borderline harassment. Especially if the stories of how often this happens hold any weight. Especially when it is constantly aimed on one house at this school. I would suggest that you keep that in mind for the future if you don’t want to face several lawsuits. I know for a fact that Osiris House is getting seriously fed up with constantly having their possessions ransacked”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Mr. Sweet cleared his throat, “Be that as it may, my source is foolproof and states that the bell is currently in this room. So unfortunately, I must check all of the other bags as well. Now Miss Mercer if you would be so kind as to hand over your purse”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Joy rolled her eyes but complied. Victor and Mr. Sweet worked quickly searching each of the bags until they reached Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just one bag left” smirked Victor. Amber felt like she was going to vibrate out of her skin from the anxiety this situation was causing her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We’re in big trouble now” whispered Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber screwed her eyes shut as she heard the obvious clanking in Patricia’s bag. Victor smugly reached into the bag and pulled out… a pencil case?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And what did we tell you?” asked Victor triumphantly before noting that what he held was definitely not the missing bell. “Wait, what? This is impossible!” he muttered before furiously ripping through the redhead’s bag.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey! That’s destruction of personal property” snapped Joy furiously defending her friend.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Umm…” stuttered the headmaster. “Please accept my deepest apologies everyone. It appears that we were acting on unreliable information”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well if that’s all, Joy and I are still freezing from our walk” declared Eddie. “Also I’m starving”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, the art museum was pretty but seriously lacked snacks” giggled Joy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group dispersed into the hallway as the boys ran to grab their coats.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, we’re going to head into town and grab a bite to eat at Johnathan’s. Do you two want to join us?” offered Patricia who had somehow circled around Amber without her realizing and was now on the stairs.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yacker! You got your voice back!” exclaimed Eddie happily.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yep, those meds the nurse gave me finally kicked in”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well we would love to join you Peppermint. We have to change into warmer clothes if we’re going to walk into town though. Save us seats?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How about I walk with you two?” suggested Patricia. “I want to hear all about the museum and I’m sure that Eddie’s rambling about photography would put Amby to sleep” she teased.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber watched the trio interact with a bittersweet smile. She was happy for Patricia, but she couldn’t help the sting that came with being replaced. Seeing such a happy couple also made her more upset due to the strange vibes Alfie had been giving off ever since they decided to ‘take a break’.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We will be sure to save you three seats at Jackson’s” promised Amber. “Don’t take too long though, or Alfie and Jerome will have eaten all of the rolls” she joked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds good. See you in a bit Barbie!” winked Joy before hurrying upstairs with Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Once the Sibuna Crew, minus Patricia, had their coats on they could finally leave. As the group trudged through the snow, they compared theories about the latest bag search.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So what just happened in there” asked Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know…” sighed Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess we know now that Victor is after more than just the missing bell” suggested Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do we really think it was him who planted the bell in Fabian’s room?” asked Lili<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And did he call Mr. Sweet too?” added Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t have any other suspects as of now… well except for Vera” Nina replied.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We probably shouldn’t hold onto that bell for too long though. I wouldn’t put it past Victor and Vera to try and search our rooms” Jerome added.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Jasper and Trudy will be in the library. We need to think up a way to sneak it back in” Lili worried.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You mean like stealing, but in reverse?” asked Alfie<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“A re-heist! But that is definitely a tomorrow problem!” declared Nina opening the door to Jackson’s. “Now we just take the night to relax and celebrate our latest victory”.</p></div>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*</p></div>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia's POV</p></div>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can’t believe that you guys got to meet Andrew Philips! I’m so jealous, his latest nature photo shoots have been incredible! Did you get his autograph?” rambled Patricia excitedly to Joy as the pair stumbled into their room. Only to trail off at the shocking sight lounging on her bed.</p></div>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey sis!” smirked Piper from her spot reclining against Patricia’s headboard. Closing the door tightly behind her, Patricia knew that she likely wasn’t making it to Jackson’s any time soon.<br/>
</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2: Yay, the curses are broken! Now we enter the reflector arc.</p><p>Next Week: New Years, Patricia &amp; Amber have an over due talk, and watch out Amber, because Piper is finally here!</p><p>Question of the week: What is your favorite friendship in this universe?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Patricia XLVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrica and Piper make a plan, the Anubis residents ring in the new year with Truth or Dare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes: We passed 1,000 hits y’all! Thank you so much for all of the love and support you have given this story! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck did you do this time Piper?” snapped Patricia.<br/></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>“Why do you think I did anything Trich?” asked Piper offendedly.<br/></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/>“Uh, because we’re twins. I know you better than you know yourself” scoffed Patricia. “You only come to me when you need me to cover for you. So I’m going to ask again, what did you do?”.<br/></p>
    <div>
      <p><br/>Piper winced knowing that Patricia’s analysis was right, “I ditched a trip to Europe” she admitted guiltily. “The school thinks I went home ill. Mum and Dad think that I’m in Milan for Music Week”.<br/></p>
      <div>
        <p><br/>“What why? You love Milan” protested Joy. “And the music week competition is your favorite performance of the year. You always send Pep and I tons of pictures from your trip?”.<br/></p>
        <div>
          <p><br/>“Milan is great… It’s my school that is the problem”.<br/></p>
          <div>
            <p><br/>“Oh?” spat Patricia. “The special music academy for special music geniuses? Yeah, that must be soooo rough”.<br/></p>
            <div>
              <p><br/>“Pep!” shouted Joy scandalized.<br/></p>
              <div>
                <p><br/>“What are you doing here anyway? You could have gone anywhere you wanted; did you just want to come laugh at the school for muggles?”<br/></p>
                <div>
                  <p><br/>“That’s enough Patricia. Knock it off!” snapped Joy.<br/></p>
                  <div>
                    <p><br/>“Actually, I missed you Trich” revealed Piper scuffing her shoe against the hardwood floor.<br/></p>
                    <div>
                      <p><br/>“Look Piper, this is super touching and it’s always great to see you, but how are we going to hide you from Victor? Did you really expect to be able to pull this off?” worried Joy.<br/></p>
                      <div>
                        <p><br/>“One of the many plus sides to being an identical twin is that as long as no one sees us together, no one will know. I can just hide in here until I figure my shit out” explained Piper.<br/></p>
                        <div>
                          <p><br/>“Piper” sighed Patricia.<br/></p>
                          <div>
                            <p><br/>“Patricia, please! Don’t call mum and dad yet. I just need a little time to figure out my next steps.<br/></p>
                            <div>
                              <p><br/>This was clearly going to end in disaster, but Patricia still found herself saying, “Okay fine. We need to keep this a secret, just between the three of us though. The more people who find out, the more likely it is that Victor will too, and then we’re toast. Agreed?”.<br/></p>
                              <div>
                                <p><br/>“Agreed!” smiled Piper happily.<br/></p>
                                <div>
                                  <p><br/>“Oooh! This is going to be so much fun!” squealed Joy. “You can stay in Mara’s bed till she comes back, we’ll have to regroup then if you are still here”.<br/></p>
                                  <div>
                                    <p><br/>A sudden knocking on the door broke Patricia and Piper’s staring contest. “Hey Yacker, Little J. You two ready to go yet?” called Eddie, “I’m starving!”.<br/></p>
                                    <div>
                                      <p><br/>“Just a sec slimeball! Joy has to find her new gloves. We’ll meet you down by the doors”.<br/></p>
                                      <div>
                                        <p><br/>“Ok, don’t take too long though, Jerry and Alfie are going to eat all the food if we don’t get their soon” he called back before loudly stomping back down the stairs.<br/></p>
                                        <div>
                                          <p><br/>“Alright we don’t have long till he comes back up here” announced Joy bouncing off the bed to quickly change into warmer clothes.<br/></p>
                                          <div>
                                            <p><br/>“Piper, we are headed into town to get dinner with the rest of the house. We’ll probably be back in a couple hours. Do you think you are going to need anything while we are gone?”<br/></p>
                                            <div>
                                              <p><br/>“I ate before I showed up, so I should be fine till you two get back”.<br/></p>
                                              <div>
                                                <p><br/>“K, if you need to leave the room just pretend to be me”.<br/></p>
                                                <div>
                                                  <p><br/>“Stop worrying Trich, I’m going to be fine. Go have fun with your friends”.<br/></p>
                                                  <div>
                                                    <p><br/>“But what if…” she protested.<br/></p>
                                                    <div>
                                                      <p><br/>“Come on Peppermint,” instructed Joy passing Patricia her coat. “I’m ready and we both know your boyfriend is about three minutes away from bursting in here and dragging us to Jackson’s himself”.<br/></p>
                                                      <div>
                                                        <p><br/>“Yeah, you’re right!” agreed Patricia buttoning up her coat. Patricia followed Joy out into the hallway after tugging Piper into a tight hug.<br/></p>
                                                        <div>
                                                          <p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                                                          <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Patricia woke up later than usual the next morning. The Anubis crew had stayed out late the night before celebrating their small victory against Senkhara. Rolling over, Patricia noted that Joy had already gotten up for the day, she would bet her entire bank account that the petite girl was downstairs bossing around the others in preparation for that evening’s party.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Ugggh, what time is it?” groaned Piper from underneath her large pile blankets.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“It’s only ten” answered Patricia throwing back her covers and climbing out of bed. “I guess I should go and try to rustle up something for us to eat”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Mmmhhh… I’ll wait here” moaned Piper in agreement as she burrowed deeper into her covers.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Rolling her eyes fondly at her twin, Patricia ducked into the hallway in search of breakfast.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>The living room and kitchen were buzzing with activity and Joy stood in the center of it all. The brunette looked like a mad conductor, directing a devastating orchestra.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Patricia snuck through the doorway once Joy’s back was turned, she dropped to the floor and began to crawl to the cabinet where she knew Vera kept the cereal boxes. Patricia loved her best friend, but there was no way she was giving up one of her final mornings of freedom to set up for another party.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Stashing the smuggled bowls, cereal and fruit in her satchel Patricia made a break for it as she dashed up the stairs to freedom. She could hear Joy screeching for her to come back down and help, but Patricia just threw back her head and laughed as she rushed back to the relative safety of her room.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>The twins ate their smuggled their breakfasts and chatted about what they had missed in each other’s lives over the past few months. Patricia hooked Piper’s laptop up to the Wi-Fi before heading back downstairs to finally help set up for the party.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>The party was in full swing as the clock neared Midnight. The Anubis gang were slightly tipsy, thanks to Jerome and Alfie spiking the punch, and were sprawled around the sitting room playing a high stakes game of Truth or Dare while the countdown to midnight played on the TV. So far Nina had switched Corbierre and Delores, Fabian had eaten a bowl of whipped cream with his hands held behind his back, Eddie had done pushups with Joy sitting on his back, and so much more.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Okay Patricia” called Nina resting her head on Fabian’s shoulder “Truth or Dare?”<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Dare” smirked Patricia straightening up.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Alright” laughed Nina as she looked around the room. “I dare you too… balance that fruit bowl on your head while walking around the room and not allow any of it to fall out”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Easy” scoffed Patricia hopping to her feet.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Don’t break the bowl Trixie” cautioned Alfie. “I’m planning on sending it to Mick for his birthday” prompting laughter from all who knew the fruit crazy blond.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Placing the fruit bowl on her head Patricia shakily started wobbling around the room to the cheers and jeers of her housemates.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>After making one lap successfully around the couch she dropped back into her space in between Eddie and Joy.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Alright Liliana, Truth or Dare?” the girl seemed to weigh her options.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Truth I guess…” she sighed reluctantly.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Ok, I want to know… have you ever broken the law?”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Ummm, does threatening Sweetie count? If not… I’ve gotten a couple speeding tickets”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Uggh boring!” proclaimed Alfie.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Well I’m sorry that I haven’t had as much experience on the wrong side of the law like you all” protested the blonde.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Don’t worry Lily Flower, you’re in Anubis now, it won’t be long before your first proper crime” consoled Jerome.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Whatever. Joy, Truth or Dare?” asked Lili.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Unfortunately Vera swept into the room with a tray full of glasses and sparkling cider before Joy could reply. “Grab a glass everyone, we’re about a minute out now”.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>Snagging her glass Patricia moved to join the others as they crowded around the television set and counted down to ring in new year.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“10… 9…. 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!” shouted the residents of Anubis House. Patricia watched happily as her friends all celebrated the New Year. Joy pulled Fabian into a tight hug; Alfie kissed Amber on the cheek, and Jerome dramatically dipped Liliana to the laughing cheers of the others.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Happy New Year, Yacker” whispered Eddie before pulling her into their own kiss.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“Happy New Year, Slimeball” she whispered back happily. As the confetti that Alfie and Jerome had smuggled in fell, Patricia sent a silent prayer to the gods that this next year was full of peace, joy and a lack of life-or-death circumstances.</p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                          </div>
                                                        </div>
                                                      </div>
                                                    </div>
                                                  </div>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2: Poor Patricia, things are only going to get more insane from here!</p><p>Next Week: Winter break is wrapping up, but has anyone noticed how weird Patricia is acting? </p><p>Question of the week: What is your favorite friendship in this universe?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Amber XLVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sibunas check out their latest task and Amber &amp; Patricia have their talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes: Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Studying ways to banish their evil spirit was so much easier when she wasn’t cursed to appear extremely old. Amber was thankful to have her younger body back, and with it the ability to read through old tomes and decipher Frobisher-Smythe’s hard to read scrawl.  Taking advantage of her regained sight, Amber had opted to head to the library before the others in hopes of finding a new book connected with her quest.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber was still browsing the shelves when the others arrived to begin their Re-Heist. The group split up to their agreed upon stations as they waited for Jasper to escort the elderly couple out after their tour.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Luckily, the Sibunas didn’t have to wait long. Fabian flashed Alfie a thumbs up as he whispered “showtime” to his team.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie grabbed the statue of King Tutankhamun and shouted “Hey Jasper! How heavy is this”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The distraction worked like a charm as Jasper dashed across the room and up the stairs shouting “Alfie NO! That is a priceless artifact!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oooh! It’s deceptively heavy” laughed Alfie as he stumbled around the balcony.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber moved quickly to stand with Jerome to block Jasper’s view of the display cabinet where Nina and Patricia were unlocking the case for the Ox Bell.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t let it go!” ordered Jasper<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I should let it go?” asked Alfie, making Amber chuckle quietly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“NO! I said DON’T let it go!” clarified the frazzled curator. Jasper grabbed the statue, and the pair were locked in a frantic game of tug of war for the priceless artifact.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s alright Jasper. I’ve got it!” babbled Alfie as he tried to stall for time.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina placed the bell back on the shelf and then threw the keys back to Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber flashed Alfie the “all clear” symbol as soon as the keys were safely tucked away in Jasper’s drawer.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“As nice as it is to see young people taking an interest in history, don’t you all have more interesting things to be doing on one of your final days of break?” huffed Jasper.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, Thanks Jasper!” chirped Alfie before rushing down the steps.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Who’s ready to see what’s behind door number two” joked Alfie leading the way into the newest tunnel.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fabian, what’s up with the weird bird symbol?” asked Jerome pointing to one of the painted columns which bore a large gold falcon symbol.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That would be Horus, God of the Skies”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Wandering around the space in awe Amber remarked “Look at all of these hands!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“They look like they are meant to be holding something” deduced Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What though?” asked Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know, let’s fan out and see if we can find any clues” ordered Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group split up and tried to find some clue to help them solve the unknown task. Amber decided to study the different staffs. She hoped to find a clue as to what they were supposed to hold.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey guys, come look at this!” Alfie called pointing to a pattern on the floor.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s a riddle!” cheered Nina pulling out her phone to record the poem.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“On six little stars that borrow light, a secret falcon takes it flight. Seek the star in the Jackal’s lair, be always vigilant and beware. The quester that completes this task, will find the chamber of the mask” read Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yup, that’s definitely a riddle” joked Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“On six little stars that borrow light, a secret falcon takes it flight” mused Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So we just need to make a constellation shape with six stars that borrow light, using this original beam” deduced Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well there are six staffs” suggested Patricia. “So we just need six special objects to put on them”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And the ‘secret falcon’, that must be the secret symbol to let us know we found one” finished Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So think! What borrows light?” asked Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Uhhh, shiny things reflect light” tried Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes! Alfie you’re a genius!” praised Nina. Reaching into her bag the American girl pulled out her compact and threw it on the ground and stomped on it, drawing an unconscious shout of pain from Amber. Mirrors should never be wasted!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Her shout was drowned out by the others, specifically Alfie’s protest that cracking the mirror would bring the girl “Seven years of bad luck!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Rolling her eyes Nina replied, “Guys, I’m already cursed anyway. Now help me put these on the beams”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Careful with the edges” warned Patricia as the group each picked up a broken shard and placed them on a staff. Unfortunately the beam of light did not bend when Alfie placed his broken piece on the first staff.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So I guess regular mirrors don’t work” sighed Nina disappointedly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait…” trailed off Fabian looking intently at part of the carved riddle. “The quester who completes this task, will find the chamber of the mask! Are you guys thinking what I am thinking?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This could be the last task guys! That might be the last tunnel we ever have to go through” laughed Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amazeballs!” cheered Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I feel a research session coming on! We still have a bit till curfew, so let’s hit the books guys!” cheered Fabian leading the group out of the tunnels.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Ambs… you got a sec?” Patricia asked after the group crawled out of the bread oven.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing that Nina had run off with Fabian, most likely to the library, Amber quickly agreed “Yeah sure! Your room or mine?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia visibly froze for a moment before recovering, “I think Joy might be in my room so let’s use yours”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds good” waving goodbye to the others she led Patricia up to her room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Once the pair were settled Amber asked, “What’s all this about Trix?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well you know how I’m dating Eddie…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well we were talking the other night, and I told him that he was the first boy I ever kissed”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok… what’s the issue?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well in doing so I led him to believe that he is the only person that I have ever been with”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Right, so we both know that that isn’t true, but I couldn’t tell him without outing you and our past relationship”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You want to tell him?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I really do. I feel bad for keeping this from him. Of course I would never out you to anyone without your approval Ambs. Your friendship means SO much more to me than whatever I’m starting with him”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber let a sigh of relief “Ok, that’s good. I mean, I totally support your relationship and all. But I’m happy to hear that our friendship still means a lot to you as well”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Duh, Amby. Boys and girls, will come and go, but you and me are forever!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look I like Eddie, and if you want to tell him then that means you think that he will react ok to the news…”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Don’t worry, I’m sure he will… but if you’re still unsure I can try and find a way to leave your name out of it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No” decided Amber after a few moments. “I trust that your instincts and we live together so he is bound to find out eventually”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks Ambs!” cheered Patricia “I’m going to go tell him…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It is ten o’ clock. You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop” echoed Victor’s voice startling the girls.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Maybe you should hold off on that conversation till tomorrow” suggested Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah. Good night Ambs”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
At breakfast the next morning the Sibunas recapped last night’s discovery. “So we think that the six little stars in the riddle are six random objects?” asked Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, but the riddle says that they ‘borrow light’, so we are looking for reflectors of some sort” explained Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Shiny stuff… Mirrors! Finally a task perfect for me” bragged Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But they aren’t just regular mirrors” corrected Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Right, we tried regular mirrors last night and they didn’t work” remembered Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So we are looking for shiny stuff that has a bird symbol on it?” deduced Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Right, since the riddle said ‘the falcon takes flight’” explained Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So we hunt the shiny stuff!” cheered Amber. She was already going through the list in her head of shiny things to check out in the house after breakfast.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What does the dollhouse say in its usual unclear dollhouse way?” asked Lili stealing a piece of bacon off of Alfie’s plate.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nothing yet” admitted Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well what we really need is a clue as to where the reflectors might be” sighed Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Are you okay Neens?” asked Amber. The American girl was clearly lost deep in her thoughts.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know” admitted Nina. “I keep thinking that I’ve seen this bird symbol before, but it’s like I can almost picture it and then it’s gone”. The girl went back to her cereal but suddenly dropped her spoon and asked, “Wait what day is it today?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Saturday?” replied Patricia as Joy and Eddie walked in. “Why?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m meant to go visit Gran with Trudy today” replied Nina shocked “I almost forgot”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’ve had a lot on your mind” consoled Fabian quietly. “Anyway, if she knew the truth; she would tell you to hurry up, find the mask and get yourself uncursed or else”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess” conceded Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Motioning for the group to lean in Fabian whispered, “Look, guys, it’s like the riddle says. Whoever completes this task gets their hands on the mask. And Victor still has his hands on that amulet which we really need to get back. This could be our last chance. Our final challenge”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The Sibunas quickly finished up their breakfasts before splitting up to tackle their various tasks for the day. Taking advantage of her second to last day of freedom from homework, Amber grabbed her sewing and headed to Lili’s room to relax with the blonde.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: Mara returns and the kids prepare for classes. </p><p>Question of the week: What is your favorite friendship in this universe?</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Eddie XLIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jerome gives advice and Patricia finally talks to Eddie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie's Notes: Hey y’all I hope you are having a great week! Just a heads up that this chapter has a brief mention of Patricia’s dysfunctional family situation. So please take caution while reading that section of her confession to Eddie. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Let me know your favorite part in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of winter break came far too fast for Eddie's liking. Mara returned with great fanfare Sunday afternoon and Joy was over the moon to have her roommate back. While the girls had competed over the school website business in the past, Joy still counted her as a good friend. Hopefully Mara's return would also calm the strange mood that Patricia and Joy had been in the past few days.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
England had been full of surprises for Eddie. If you had asked him a few months ago about reuniting with his long-lost father, well he wouldn’t have been able to come up with anything worse; but now, well he wouldn’t change any of it for the world. Of course it was super disconcerting to learn that his father was a part of a weird immortality cult and that he had kidnapped both his current best friend and his girlfriend, but Joy and Patricia were worth it. </p>
<p></p><div><p>The other residents of the house were chill, but kind of hard to get to know. His roommate Fabian was always with Amber and Nina, so the pair hadn’t really bonded. Of course, there was the strange pull he kept feeling towards Nina ever since they had hung out one night during the break, but he just chocked that up to the fact that she was a very pretty girl and the only other American in the crazy house. Alfie and Jerome were fun, but Eddie hadn’t had a chance to bond with them either since they kept disappearing with the others.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Speaking of the devil, “Eddie can I borrow your notes for French?” asked Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, give me a sec” replied Eddie distractedly, still thinking about Patricia and Joy’s strange behavior.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Something on your mind?” quipped Jerome shaking the sandwich he had accidentally passed the boy instead of his French notebook.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Eddie had to scoff, Jerome was definitely one of the last students he would go to for girl advice in Anubis house, except for maybe Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, come on. I’m not all bad” complained the Brit. “Try me”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
What the heck, what’s the worst that could happen? “I’m just thinking about Patricia”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Not having second thoughts now are you mate?” asked Jerome lightly, but with a dangerous undertone.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No! No, of course not!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Good. Now I thought that you were one of those supercool, uberconfident, piece of cake kind of guys” he teased.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Uh thanks. But no, it’s… I don’t know. Patricia is different from the other girls I’ve dated. I’ve never felt like this before. Which is why this new behavior is so troubling”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok. Then here is what you do my American friend. The next time you are with her, you are going to plant a big fat smackaroo right on those luscious lips of hers” explained Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You really think so?” asked Eddie uncertainly. He was getting desperate enough to have his Yacker back, that he was willing to try anything.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah… well everything except luscious” joked Jerry.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Leave off” scoffed Eddie bumping the taller boy’s shoulder before strolling off.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait where are you going?” called Jerome confused, “French is that way”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, I’ve been to class all morning, it’s Eddie time” smirked Eddie as he jogged out of the school.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Entering Anubis house through the backdoor Eddie bopped along to the Sick Puppies song playing in his ear. He stopped in shock as he noticed a very familiar form scavenging for food in the kitchen, “Patricia?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The girl froze before turning around slowly with a forced smile, “Hey…”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Didn’t I just see you at school? In uniform? Eating chips?” he asked incredulously. How on earth did she beat him back to the house and change clothes that fast? Was he really that slow of a walker?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Huh? Well, why aren’t you in school?” she asked clearly trying to change the conversation.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Deciding ignore his many questions for now Eddie teased, “Oh, well I like to skip 15% – 20% of my classes. It’s a strict formula. You know, not enough to get expelled, but enough to maintain my rep”. Popping his collar Eddie waited for her sassy comeback, but only received silence…<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Now chuckling awkwardly Eddie figured that he really had nothing to lose from taking Jerome’s advice. So, taking a deep breath he began, “This is a lot of talking…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s what I was thinking” smiled Patricia relievedly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You know, it is really nice to hear your voice again. I’ve missed hearing you speak over the last couple weeks. And ever since you got it back a couple days ago, we haven’t really hung out…”.  Still no reaction so Eddie shuffled closer to her “Well Jerome said not to talk”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Very wise of Jerome” agreed Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just seal the deal” he muttered.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No idea where you are going with this…” she sassed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just smackeroo”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Smack-a-what now?” muttered Patricia as he pulled her close and kissed her firmly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia pulled away breathless, but Eddie couldn’t help but feel like something was still off with her. “There you go. Your second kiss ever” he chuckled and waited for her witty crack.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Once again, he was disappointed to face only silence, “No parting insult? Lips like sandpaper, badger breath? Anything?!” he begged.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
But again, he was met with only silence and her slightly confused look, “Okay… you’re losing your touch, Yacker” when even the loving insult didn’t bring a response Eddie’s only remaining option was to awkwardly mutter a hurried goodbye and exit the room. What on earth was going on with his best girl?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Eddie wasn’t able to talk to Patricia agian until a few hours later when there was a knock on his door. “Come in” called Fabian from where he was studying at his desk.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Fabes! Can I have the room for a sec to talk to Eddie? I kinda need to talk to him about something important”. This caused Eddie to sit up worried.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course, Trix! Everything ok?” Fabian asked, clearly concerned.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m fine, I just have to talk to Eddie about what we told you all when we started year nine”. Wait… was Patricia finally going to tell him why she had been acting so strangely? Eddie hoped so, especially since the strange events of their kiss that morning had been bothering him all day.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oooh! That!” replied Fabian his eyes the size of saucers. “Well good luck, and I’ll be in Nina and Amber’s room if you need me, ok?” promised Fabian squeezing her arm briefly before hurriedly exiting the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks, Faby!” called Patricia as she shut the door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Eddie, now completely confused, watched worriedly as Patricia settled herself in the boy’s abandoned desk chair. “Patricia what on earth is going on?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Blowing out a long breath Patricia began to speak, “Eddie I have something really important to tell you, and I’m pretty sure that I know how you are going to react. If possible though, I just ask that you keep your reactions to a minimum while I tell you this story”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is it another kidnapping story or truth bomb about my biological father?” asked Eddie, only half joking.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Not this time” reassured Patricia. “This story is about me, and I’ve wanted to tell you this for a little while now, but I had to talk to the other person in this story and get their approval to disclose certain facts before we had this talk”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And you finally got permission to talk about it from this mystery person” checked Eddie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, we were able to have a good talk last night and she agreed that I could include her role in the story”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, I promise to listen to everything you have to say with an open mind” promised Eddie scooting closer to his amazing girlfriend offering her his hand in comfort.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Squeezing his hand once thankfully, she sat back in her seat and began her story “I guess the best place to start the story would be all the way back during our original arrival at Anubis House. Most of the current boarders all started at Anubis together in year six. Joy and I hit it off right from the start, we were assigned as roommates in what is now Nina and Amber’s room and we were basically inseparable. We did everything together and Joy quickly became my world.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Over the next three years I went through a series of events that led to certain… realizations about myself. I found that the feelings that I had for my best friend…” trailed off Patricia studiously studying the hem of her skirt. “Well, they were more than friendship” she admitted in little more than a whisper.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Even though he had started to guess where this was going, Eddie was still struck dumb by the silent admission. Looking at Patricia he saw the fear of rejection hidden in her eyes and Eddie never wanted to see that look on her ever again. Knowing that there was clearly more to this story, Eddie simply scooted even closer to her and tried to convey his love and acceptance of who she was in the tight hand squeeze and encouraging smile he silently gave her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Strengthened by his silent acceptance, Patricia continued her story. “As you have pointed out a couple times, Joy and I are not on the greatest of terms this year. Unfortunately, this is not the first time we have been on the outs. One of the more notable fights we had was right before the end of term in our eighth year.  In pervious summers I had chosen to stay with Joy over the holidays since my family situation is rather fucked up”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Holding up her hand, she cut off Eddie’s questions “I know that you probably want me to go into more detail on that, but just know that I have always been able to find suitable safe alternatives to returning home and that I am not open to discussing my shitshow of a family at this time”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Respecting her wishes Eddie stayed silent as Patricia continued her tale. “Since Joy and I were fighting I obviously couldn’t stay with her for the summer, so Amber offered to let me come home with her. I gladly accepted her invitation and spent the summer with Amber, her nanny, her father and his latest fling in their summer villa. It was an amazing summer and Amber and I grew… close. A little backstory on Ambs, Mick and her basically grew up together since their fathers had several business contracts in the years before the pair started at Frobisher Academy. Because of this the two have a super close bond and at times it even seemed like they were psychically linked” laughed Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“With their close bond it really wasn’t a surprise when the pair started going on dates in our seventh year. The pair were quickly labeled with the moniker of ‘Barbie and Ken’ for their seemingly perfect relationship. The pair don’t really work as a couple for several reasons and when we broke for the holiday, the pair were once again ‘off’. Spending so much time together led to Amber and I … finding comfort in each other. I was upset and struggling with my feelings for Joy and Amber wanted to focus on something other than Mick. In our search for comfort, we began a whirlwind summer fling” revealed Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
What? The revelation that Patricia was bisexual, really wasn’t all that surprising. The fact that she had been in a relationship before was definitely a shock though. At least Eddie finally knew why his favorite girls had been acting so strangely all week, Patricia must have told Joy that she was planning to tell Eddie about all of this.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know that I led you to believe that you were my first relationship, but I couldn’t tell you without outing Amber as well. I’m so sorry that I omitted this, but I would never out someone without their permission. I really hope that you aren’t too mad, but I understand if you want to break up” whispered Patricia, tears gathering in her eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Taking a moment to try and collect his racing thoughts he eventually answered “I can understand why you acted that way. I want you to know that I accept you one hundred percent for who you are. I definitely don’t want to break up. I understand that you have aspects of your life that you are not able to talk about yet, so do I, but in the future let’s avoid lying. I want to know that I can trust you, so if there is a topic that you are not ready to address, like your family, please just tell me that. I have seen enough failed ones to know that all good relationships come from setting and respecting healthy boundaries”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can agree to that” said Patricia with a tentative smile.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Throwing caution to the wind as the harder parts of the conversation were now over Eddie tugged lightly on their joined hands, leading Patricia to cuddle up beside him on the bed. “I am so proud of you for telling me, Yacker” he murmured pressing a soft kiss to her hairline. Sensing how emotionally exhausted she was, Eddie loaded the movie the pair had started watching the other week on his phone and settled down for a relaxing evening with his girlfriend.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2: Wow, that was an intense chapter to write. I hope that you enjoyed it! </p><p>Next Week: Alfie does a little laundry and the dollhouse has a new clue for Sibuna. </p><p>Question of the week: What is your favorite friendship in this universe? Mine is probably Eddie and Joy’s :)</p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Alfie L</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfie does a little laundry and the dollhouse has a new clue for Sibuna.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie's Notes: Hey y’all I’m so sorry for going MIA lately. Real life has just been a lot recently. My depression/anxiety has been all over the place as well so I haven’t really wanted to write. I really appreciate you comments though, I went back and read through them all again and they really helped to motivate me to write this chapter &lt;3. I hope you all enjoy this latest installment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Alfie enjoyed the winter holidays, he was happy to settle back into a more normal routine. Unfortunately, a normal weekly routine involved lots of boring Sibuna research. Alfie sighed despondently from his place sprawled on Amber’s bed flipping through yet another of Robert Frobisher-Smythe’s many journals, looking for a clue to the missing reflectors.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This is so annoying. I spend a very long time making sure that each of the little figurines have a job to do while we are in school. But then when I open it up, it’s moved!” complained Amber to Fabian and Nina as she rearranged her dolls. “I know you have something to do with this” she accused Alfie while shooting an angry look his way.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It isn’t me” protested Alfie throwing his hands up in the universal symbol of surrender.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The sudden glow of the doll house cut off Amber’s response. Sitting up Alfie scooted closer to the end of the bed as Amber whispered “I don’t think it’s Alfie anymore” drawing the other couple’s attention.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Vindication” shouted Alfie jokingly falling backwards on the bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It must be Sarah” deduced Nina. “She’s trying tell us something”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Victor’s office?” asked Fabian, “Why would they be in there?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Remember yesterday morning? When you asked Sarah for a clue as to where the objects might be, well this must be her response!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, Sibuna it’s time to do what we do best” chirped Amber sharing a secretive smile with Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ransack his office” declared Alfie hopping to his feet and bounding out the door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber laughed at his antics and Alfie could hear her urging the other two to follow him to the caretaker’s office.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Cracking the door open Alfie watched as Victor walked down the stairs calling for Vera. Giving the signal to the others he led the group into the office.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just try to grab anything shiny” ordered Nina as Fabian, Alfie and her tore through Victor’s belongings.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hurry up guys! He could be back any minute” urged Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t see any shiny things with bird symbols” replied Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, the dollhouse says it’s in here” snapped back Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I hear someone!” warns Amber waving the trio out of the room and over to the notice board.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Picking up on Amber’s distraction plan Alfie called out “See I told you that it’s your turn to do the washing up Fabian”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ah! Why yes, it is!” played along the other boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Luckily Victor seemed to buy their ruse as he passed the four Sibunas gathered at the top of the staircase without any argument and stomped back into his office.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing that their chance to search the office was gone for the time being the group split up and Alfie decided to do some laundry.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Walking into the laundry room lugging his laundry bag behind him Alfie was startled to see that the room was already in use. As Anubis housemother, Vera would wash the students’ laundry on Mondays, so it was rare to find anyone in the laundry room the other days of the week. On his latest trip to the tunnels Alfie had fallen into a wet puddle and stained his jeans and shirt, in washing the clothes separately he hoped to avoid tipping Vera off about any of their tunnel related activities.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Trixie!”  he greeted cheerfully. It was always nice to see his pranking buddy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh… Hey”. Alfie wasn’t sure what it was, but something seemed off about her response.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Deciding to try and make her laugh, Alfie teased “Guess there’s no point in asking if I can do my clothes with yours?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Instead of laughing the girl unexpectedly replied, “Yeah! Give them here”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, wait. Hold on. What?” stuttered Alfie confused.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I said that it’s no problem” she smiled while tugging his laundry into her arms, before depositing it into the washing machine.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Yeah, something was definitely up with his goth pixie. This had to be a prank, decided Alfie as he spun around looking for hidden cameras.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What are you doing?” giggled Patricia. Curiouser and curiouser…<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just checking that I’m not on one of those weird hidden camera shows” he joked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Trust me. You’re not” she assured him adding the soap to the machine<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well then, thanks, Patricia. That’s really sweet of you, which is insanely out of character”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey, everyone is entitled to a day off” she sassed pushing his shoulder jokingly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Guess you’re getting used to doing things in twos now” commented Alfie leaning back against the laundry room cabinets.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Strangely enough Patricia’s face fell, “What do you mean?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well yeah, because of Eddie ‘The American’”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh. That guy. Yeah, I’m trying to stay away from him. Kid can’t control himself” revealed Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
What? “Aren’t you two dating?” checked Alfie. The two had been basically inseparable over the last couple weeks.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh! Yeah, that makes sense” muttered Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So, you’re not?” asked Alfie. “Because you guys have been super close lately”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I need to… I’ve got to… I’ll see you later” stuttered Patricia before she dashed out of the room and past Nina and Fabian who were goofing off while doing the dishes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Weird” whispered Alfie following after her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Patricia” greeted Nina from her spot leaning against the counter. Patricia blew right by her friends, not even stopping long enough to say hello.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s up with Patricia? Why’s she acting weird?” Nina asked Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t know” muttered Alfie concerned, “And I don’t like it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately, Alfie turned the corner into the atrium too quickly and in his haste ran smack into Victor. “Sorry Victor!” he apologized.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The caretaker was clearly furious so when the man ordered him to go to his room, Alfie did so without argument planning to check on his friend later.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So, then I talked to Lili and she said that we can launch our newest products next month. I’m super excited to… Alfie you’re not listening to me!” snapped Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What? Oh! Sorry Amber” apologized Alfie turning his focus back to his lovely friend and their card game.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well…” prodded the blonde.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, what?” asked Alfie confused<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What is so important that you zoned me out during our hang out?” Amber demanded.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, nothing for you to worry about Amby. Please tell me more about what Lili said” waved off Alfie hoping that she would get the hint just drop it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie, if something is bothering you, I want to help. I hate to see you upset” argued Amber, her forehead crinkling into the adorable little wrinkle she hated, but always got when she was serious about something. Amber’s concern for her friends was one of the things Alfie loved most about her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Knowing that she wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon, Alfie admitted “I was just thinking about Patricia”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh?!?” squeaked Amber clearly jumping to conclusions. “And what did Trix do to warrant this concern during the one time a week we get to hang out without the others?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“She was just acting strangely nice to me Amby. I just can’t stop thinking about her”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is that so…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, it was just so out of character. I’m worried about her…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber seemed to relax after his last point “Do you want me to bring it up with her? If something is truly bothering her, she might talk to me about it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie considered her offer before ultimately deciding, “No, it was only a one-time thing, if her behavior continues, I’ll bring it up to her myself. Thanks for offering though”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course! I’m here for you no matter what Alfie” assured Amber. “But don’t think that means I’ll let you win though” she smirked smacking down a ‘Draw Four’ card to the pile between them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie groaned theatrically as he took the required cards, but deep down he was thrilled at how well their conversation had gone. Looking at the brilliant blonde beauty before him, he swore to pay better attention her. Amber was one of the most important people to him in the world and he never wanted to lose her as a friend.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2: Alfie is getting worried, Amber is jealous and Piper just wants to do her laundry in peace! </p><p>Next Week: Nina celebrates an important day.  </p><p>Question of the week: How do you view the Alfie/Piper/Amber love triangle going in this verse? I'm eager to see your theories :) </p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Nina & Liliana LI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nina has a difficult day and Liliana walks in on some strange encounters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes: Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Let me know your favorite part in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nina could see the pitying glances that Amber kept sending her way. The last thing that she wanted to deal with today was people’s pity. Ever since the accident Nina had always spent this day with her Gran each year, even skipping school to zoom call her grandmother. But with Gran in the hospital, Nina was left alone with her thoughts and the proverbial ghosts of her parents and the family she had lost.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After Amber's fifth aborted attempt to start a conversation Nina slammed closed her journal stating, “Well it's worth a shot, right?” gesturing to the dollhouse.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber, always quick to back her up, even when she knew Nina was avoiding a topic, joined her at the doll house.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on Sarah” begged Nina, “You’ve got to have something for us!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Miraculously, the doll house windows glowed and when she opened the walls, they found the figurines gathered upstairs. “The figurines are in Sarah's room” noted Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But that's our room! Where are they then?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You have all of Sarah's things” suggested Amber. “Maybe she snuck one into the box. That way Victor or Rufus couldn't get their hands on it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course,” exclaimed Nina “the music box”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Music box” asked Amber confused.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” explained Nina “It was Sarah's favorite nursery rhyme. And what are constellations made of, stars!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Pulling out her beloved music box Nina saw that the mirror inside had the falcon symbol from the tunnels on it. "Amber I think we just found our first reflector" celebrated Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p>Closing the box Nina put it back in her safe locking the door and put the key around her neck. Snagging her bag she followed Amber out the door. Nina had to admit that even though she was sad today at least it had begun with a major Sibuna win!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana POV:<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So, prove to me I'm your American Queen and you move to me like I'm a Motown beat, and we rule the kingdom inside my room. 'Cause all the boys and their expensive cars, with their Range Rovers and their Jaguars, never took me quite where you do. And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for. King of my heart, body and soul, ooh whoa. And all at once, you are all I want, I'll never let you go King of my heart, body and soul, ooh whoa” sang Lili off key while dancing around her room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Code Red Liliana! Code Red! There is a gem thief on the loose! Release the hounds!” shrieked Jerome hysterically as he burst into Lili’s room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili, startled by her boyfriend’s sudden appearance tripped and tumbled backwards onto the floor. “OW! Jerome!” she yelled back, but the tall boy gave no sign of having heard her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How to catch a gem thief… who on earth would have taken it?” muttered Jerome as he paced back and forth wearing a hole in Lili’s carpet.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Rising grumpily to her feet Lili stood up on her bed and waited till he got near enough to her to grab his shoulders and gave him a little shake. “Jerome Anthony Clarke! What on earth has gotten into you?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Lili! Somebody took my gem! We need to get it back! Do you think Victor has hounds? That seems like a culty thing to have, right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We don’t have hounds Jerome. Victor’s no pet rule? The only animals in this house are dead and stuffed. And I don’t think that Corbierre or Delores would be particularly helpful in whatever it is you are trying to do”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I need to find it Lili!” shouted the boy getting more and more worked up.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing that he was just going to continue to spin out unless she did something, Lili pulled him in for a kiss, successfully cutting off his rambling.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Jerome, I can’t help you when you are so upset. So please, take a breath and tell me what happened from the beginning” ordered Lili once she pulled away. Locking eyes with Jerome, she forced him to match her deep breaths and he slowly began to calm down.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Dropping into a sitting position on her bed, Lili pulled her dramatic boyfriend down beside her and waited patiently for him to tell her his story.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It only took a few more shuddering breaths before Jerome began to explain what had him so upset. “You remember how Mr. Sweet gave me detention for switching out the orchestra’s sheet music with a dubstep mashup?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh yeah! That was hilarious. Ten out of ten, best welcome back assembly ever!” laughed Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, well I had just finished cleaning up the music room and had stopped by the student lounge to grab my bag when I overheard Jasper talking on the phone to somebody”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok… Kinda weird that Jasper was in the student lounge so late, but it’s a free country”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That wasn’t even the strangest part. I was curious as to why he was there, so I hid behind the curtain and listened for a bit. He was talking to this mystery person about MY GEM!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Huh, well he is an antiquarian so I’m sure he would have plenty of friends interested in hearing about how you recovered such a valuable artifact…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I guess… but when I confronted him about it, he tried to play it off like he didn’t have a clue what I was talking about! To make matters worse, when I returned from the bathroom, I found the case for the shield open and the gem missing from it’s spot!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh no!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah! So, I ran to Mr. Sweet’s office yelling about the gem and got him to come look at the case with me. But when I got back, the case was closed and there was a new gem in it’s place”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well how do you know that the gem burglar didn’t just put it back?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Come on Liliana. You’re not stupid, if someone went to all the trouble of attempting to steal it in the first place, they wouldn’t just put it back and would most likely have a spare to throw us off track! I mean it’s what I would do!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So, what happened next Roe?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, I obviously told Mr. Sweet it was a fake, but he didn’t believe me. He just relocked the case and told me to go home!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Which is when you rudely barged in here and scared the living daylights out of me?” inquired Lili with her signature bitch face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That isn’t what matters Lili!” waved off Jerome. “There is a gem rustler on the loose and I need to catch him! I didn’t go through all of that shit, physically and metaphorically for someone else to steal it!” complained Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, what do you want us to do about it then?” sighed Lili accepting that her window of self-care time was firmly closed for the night.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We need to stake out the trophy case tonight!” declared Jerome. “Maybe the thief will return to the scene of the crime or accidentally left behind a clue”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“All right” agreed Liliana, pushing herself onto her feet and heading to her closet to find some appropriate stakeout clothes. “You go get Alfie and whatever supplies you can find. I will meet you in the atrium in ten minutes”. Ushering the tall boy out of her room Lili watched as he disappeared before turning back to gather her own supplies.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The next morning arrived far too early for Lili’s liking. The annoying beeping of Alfie's watch woke the trio up from their blanket nest guarding the trophy cabinet. Jasper, or whoever the gem thief was, had not returned to the scene of the crime. It took both of Lili and Alfie's urging to get Jerome to go back to the house to change clothes and have some breakfast before their Friday classes began.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
A shower and a change of clothes made a world of difference after sleeping on the floor of their school, Lili reflected as she made her way downstairs to grab a croissant before rushing off to class. She stopped short on the landing in the atrium though when she saw an unlikely duo chatting on the stairs. Amber had mentioned that Alfie was acting kind of off recently, so Lili felt no guilt for listening in on his and Patricia’s conversation.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wow that looks so good” commented Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, you should know. You just had like four of them” teased Alfie, shaking his croissant in the punk girl’s face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know… Delicious!” Cheered the girl awkwardly. The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence, during which Lili debated sneaking down the stairs past them to the kitchen. Before she could move though Alfie began to speak.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re still hungry, aren’t you?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Little bit” admitted Patricia. Even from her spot at top of the stairs, Lili could see the laser focus which Patricia was eying the croissant in the boy’s hand.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Here, take it” offered Alfie passing the breakfast pastry over to their friend. Aww, that's the Alfie that Lili knew and loved. Always willing to sacrifice whatever he had, even his beloved croissant, for his friends.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You sure?” Patricia asked shocked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili watched as a two playfully bantered back-and-forth before the girl took the croissant declaring “Alfie you are genuinely the nicest guy I have ever met. Thank you!” before placing a kiss on his cheek.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili’s jaw dropped, what the hell! Since when had those two been a thing? She had literally just talked to Patricia about Eddie yesterday! And Amber and Alfie, while on a break, were still totally in love. At least Lili had thought so…<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia rushed past the stupefied Lili bringing her back into awareness. She would have to contemplate this latest change at a later time. Breakfast was calling her name and then she had Mr. Sweet’s chemistry class first period.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Her Friday lunch break was definitely Lili’s favorite break every week. It was the unofficial Liliana and Poppy lunch. Lili had gotten out of advanced Latin early, so she had headed back to the student lounge and snagged one of the couches for her and Poppy before they were gone. She spread out her lunch and grabbed a book while she waited for her little sister to show up for their lunch date.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Only a couple of minutes later people started to filter into the lounge, and a Lili finally saw the two little blonde braids that she was looking for.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Over here Pen!” called Lili getting the girl’s attention.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Poppy quickly did her best friend handshake with her roommate Missy before dashing over to where Lili was curled up on the couch.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Lils, how was your morning” asked the girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The usual. Though I did have to put up with your brother’s whining for most of it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey, you're the one who chose to date him” laughed Poppy “I’m just stuck with him by blood” she teased.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah… I guess he's cute enough to keep” teased Lili. “Plus, he's a really good kisser”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“UGH!” gagged Poppy “TMI Lils! I really don't need to hear about what you and my brother get up to”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The two girls chatted for a bit more, but Lili’s attention was dragged away at a certain point as Eddie flopped down on the couch opposite them staring grumpily at Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Are you ok?” Asked the dark-haired boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I kissed Patricia…” muttered the American.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“OHHH! And now you’re a zombie!” gasped Fabian teasingly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No” scoffed Eddie “She’s changed. She seems to be turning into someone else. It’s like she’s trying to impress me”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That doesn’t sound like Patricia…” agreed Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Exactly! I liked her more before. The last time we kissed there was NO backchat…” walking out of the room he asked, “She’s still the one… right?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Huh… Patricia and Eddie were having problems. That might explain Alfie and Patricia’s earlier actions. Lili didn’t have much time to contemplate this latest development in the evolving Eddie, Patricia, Alfie love triangle drama, since Alfie blew into the room heading straight for Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie threw himself down on the couch beside the Sibuna researcher exclaiming: “Fabian, help me! I think that Patricia is the one!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What!” sputtered Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p>“Or at least she's decided that I am the one? I don't know it's all very confusing. I mean what would we even be called! Alfricia? Patralfie? Something like that?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie that should not be your main concern! screamed Lili silently.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Fabian you figure it out. You're good at riddles! When you figure it out let me know” ordered Alfie as Fabian hurried to try and escape the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili giggled quietly as Fabian unfortunately bumped into Patricia while trying to escape Alfie. The poor boy froze like a deer in the headlights.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Snapping out of his fear Fabian demanded that Patricia “Stay away!”, before running out of the lounge.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia just shrugged off the strange behavior before heading up on the stage in search of the shortcut to the art room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Luckily Poppy seem to have missed the whole crazy exchange. The poor girl had already gone through enough of her older sibling’s craziness when it came to relationships, Lili really hoped that this one would pass by without her noticing. Putting the strange moment out of her mind Lili turned back to her lunch with Poppy, there will be plenty of time for theories and interrogations later.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liliana Dancing around her room and singing King of My Heart by Taylor Swift:<br/><br/>Evie’s Notes 2:  Hope you all are enjoyed the Poppy and Liliana bonding time.  </p><p>Next Week: Parent Trap Date Night! </p><p>Question of the week: How is everyone doing? </p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Eddie & Liliana LII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie gets invited to dinner and Lili really needs to learn to stop walking into awkward situations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes: Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Let me know your favorite part in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was having a perfectly good Friday before he received the unexpected intercom call. Joy and Eddie were playing chess in one of the side libraries when the ancient intercom crackled to life blaring “Edison Miller to Mr. Sweet’s office. Edison Miller to Mr. Sweet’s office”.<br/></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Eddie let out a long-drawn-out theatrical groan sparking giggles from Joy. “What does that man want from me now”.<br/></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/>“Who knows,” shrugged Joy, “Only way to find out is to go see him”.<br/></p>
    <div>
      <p><br/>“You’re right. Sorry to cut our game short little J”.<br/></p>
      <div>
        <p><br/>“It’s fine, not like you planned this. I’m just going clean this up and then go see if I can find Fabian”.<br/></p>
        <div>
          <p><br/>Eddie chuckled fondly as he exited the room. Joy was seriously too good for Fabian. Not that Eddie particularly had a problem with the boy, he was a decent enough roommate, but he wasn't a fan of the way that he kept leading Joy on. It was so obvious that Fabian was still in love with Nina and vice versa. Well obvious to everyone but Joy. At the moment though Fabian was currently unattached so he wouldn't stop her from shooting her shot with the guy. Who knows, anything could happen, just look at him and Patricia!<br/></p>
          <div>
            <p><br/>Knocking on the headmaster’s door, he waited for his father’s command of “Enter!” before pushing the door open. “You called?” He sassed with a smirk. “And can we just agree that you're never going to do that again”.<br/></p>
            <div>
              <p><br/>His father though ignored his comment and told him to take a seat. “Edison,” he began ignoring Eddie's wince at the name. “We agreed as part of your deal to stay here that we would spend more time together”.<br/></p>
              <div>
                <p><br/>Oh yes, nothing like good old blackmail. To be fair after everything that he had heard from his girls there was no way that he would spend time with the man on his own without the blackmail.<br/></p>
                <div>
                  <p><br/>“So, I was thinking” continued his father “that I would take you out for a nice meal tomorrow night”.<br/></p>
                  <div>
                    <p><br/>“Sure, sounds cool” A chance to get away from Vera's cooking, count Eddie in! He had heard the others rave about Trudy's cooking, but had never experienced it for himself besides the cake at the bake off, so he didn't have much of an idea for what boarding school food was supposed to be like.<br/></p>
                    <div>
                      <p><br/>“I also thought that you might want to bring along a friend” hinted his father.<br/></p>
                      <div>
                        <p><br/>“Hmmm” hummed Eddie playing dumb, there was no way he was making his friends spend any more time with his dad than was absolutely necessary.<br/></p>
                        <div>
                          <p><br/>“Miss Valentine told me you have a special young lady friend” teased his father. “Is it Miss Mercer? I know that you two have been spending quite a bit of time together, or perhaps Miss Millington? She’s very sweet and would be a good match for you”.<br/></p>
                          <div>
                            <p><br/>That last comment clearly showed how little his dad knew about him. Amber was great and all, but she was way too high maintenance for Eddie and the pair rarely interacted.<br/></p>
                            <div>
                              <p><br/>“No” chuckled Eddie. Deciding that the shocked look on his dad’s face was enough reason to out his relationship he revealed, “I’m actually dating Patricia”.<br/></p>
                              <div>
                                <p><br/>In an awesome turn of events, his father had just taken a swig of tea when Eddie gave him the news. The old man choked and then stuttered out a shocked “Patricia?”.<br/></p>
                                <div>
                                  <p><br/>“Yeah. She’s my lady friend” he snapped locking eyes with his father and daring him to say out loud the comments Eddie was sure were just sitting on the tip of his tongue.<br/></p>
                                  <div>
                                    <p><br/>“Right…” muttered the headmaster taking another calming sip of tea. “Really? Patricia? Lady friend?”<br/></p>
                                    <div>
                                      <p><br/>Eddie continued to chuckle silently at his father’s discombobulated state. There was no way in hell that his father would force her to attend this dinner now! His chuckles were cut off though at his father’s next statement.<br/></p>
                                      <div>
                                        <p><br/>“Right. Well, I look forward to enjoying both your company tomorrow night”.<br/></p>
                                        <div>
                                          <p><br/>Eddie’s jaw dropped in shock… what was he supposed to do now? The saving grace of the situation was that Patricia was even less willing, for good reason, to spend time with his dad then he was with her.<br/></p>
                                          <div>
                                            <p><br/>“Alright… You, me and Patricia. Tomorrow night… that is if she agrees” cautioned Eddie before exiting the room in search of his girlfriend.<br/></p>
                                            <div>
                                              <p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
                                              <div>
                                                <p><br/>Eddie wandered through the school and eventually found his way to the student lounge where the others were hanging out.  Joy and Fabian were playing that Egyptian board game they liked, Lili and Jerome were curled up on one of the couches watching something on his iPhone, Amber, Nina, Mara and Alfie seemed to be working on their literature project, and his beautiful girlfriend was texting on one of the room’s couches.<br/></p>
                                                <div>
                                                  <p><br/>“You will never guess what my dad just asked me” laughed Eddie dropping down next to her.<br/></p>
                                                  <div>
                                                    <p><br/>“Ugh, get to the end” Patricia joked.<br/></p>
                                                    <div>
                                                      <p><br/>“He wants to take us both out for dinner tomorrow night”<br/></p>
                                                      <div>
                                                        <p><br/>“What” gasped Patricia, her expression waring between shock and revulsion.<br/></p>
                                                        <div>
                                                          <p><br/>“Yeah, I know. Crazy, right? As if you’d ever be into something like that” scoffed Eddie. “I mean he’d probably just want to drone on and on about classical music and old books an-”<br/></p>
                                                          <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I accept” cut in Patricia.<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“What?” asked Eddie shocked. What the heck was wrong with her? Why would she want to go to dinner with her principal, much less a man who once almost murdered her?<br/></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p><br/>“I’d love to go with you and your dad. Sounds great. In fact, your timing is perfect” rambled Patricia, her mind clearly thinking about something else.<br/></p>
                                                            <div><p><br/>“Oh” stuttered Eddie “You sure Yacker?”.<br/>“Of course!” she chirped bouncing to her feet. “I have to go sort some stuff out now but tell your dad that I’m down for dinner out tomorrow”. His very confusing girlfriend quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek before dashing out of the room, leaving a very confused Eddie on the couch wondering what the heck was going on with her.</p>
<p></p><div><p>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>Liliana’s POV:<br/></p><div><p><br/>Liliana was sure that there were many other pleasant ways to spend her Saturday morning rather than tromping through dusty old tunnels. Unfortunately, instead of having a nice lie in or ice skating with Amber, Lili was spending her cold January morning sneaking through the Frobisher catacombs with the other Sibunas to try out their new mirror reflector.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Okay, ready?” asked Nina placing her mirror on one of the hand-shaped stands. Nina turned her torch on the mirror, and Lili gasped with the others as a glowing beam appeared and stretched out towards the next stand.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Okay! One down, five to go” cheered Nina happily.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Wait… so once we have all the reflectors on all the staffs, it’ll bounce the light, make the constellation shape and open the door?” reviewed Fabian<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Cinch” scoffed Patricia<br/></p><div><p><br/>“We’ve got this one in the bag” agreed Lili.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Eh, not so much. We have no idea what the reflectors are. It’s like finding needles in a haystack” Nina reminded the group.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Well, there must be a clue somewhere about where the reflectors are” protested Amber<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Let’s fan out and look around guys, fine tooth comb time” suggested Jerome moving to study one of the chamber’s walls.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Lili studied the floor to see if she could find any other hidden messages.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Hey guys, look at this!” called Alfie shining his light at one of the walls.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Good job, Alfie. Fabian, do you know what this is?” asked Nina.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“It’s a zodiac chart of some kind, but I’ve never seen one like this before” mused Fabian.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Okay, we need to find out what it is then” decided Patricia. “This could be the lead we are looking for. Though we should probably be getting back upstairs; the others will start to notice we are missing soon”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Lili snapped a quick picture of the zodiac before heading back upstairs with the other Sibunas.<br/></p><div><p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p><div><p><br/>After their early morning start, Lili spent most of her Saturday doing homework in Jerome and Alfie’s room before leaving to hang out with Amber when Jerome had to work.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Lili was grabbing the popcorn for her movie night with Amber from the kitchen when she heard Eddie yell for Patricia, “Yacker the cab is here!”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Carrying the popcorn into the atrium she found herself trapped in another one of Alfie and Patricia’s weird moments.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Wow Patricia” breathed Alfie “You look like an angel” staring deeply into her eyes.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Glancing up Lili noticed that Amber was frozen in the doorway of the girls’ hallway, watching the scene with visible horror.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Except without wings. I mean…” rambled Alfie dumbly “unless… you don’t have wings. Do you? You’re just so angel-like”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“The word is angelic” flirted Patricia tossing her hair over her shoulder.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Oh…” muttered Alfie.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“I mean, I don’t look it. But thanks for thinking it” stuttered Patricia.<br/></p><div><p><br/>The pair stared into each other’s eyes for a couple more seconds before Alfie remembered that they were on the very public staircase. “I’m blocking your way, aren’t I?”<br/></p><div><p><br/>“A little bit” giggled Patricia. Honest to gods giggled! Lili swore that she had to have walked into the twilight zone. There is no way, Patricia ‘goth pixie’ Williamson would ever giggle like that.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Eddie’s return to the room broke up the moment, making Alfie move guiltily to the side as Patricia descended the stairs to where her BOYFRIEND was waiting. Liliana didn’t know what kind of racket the pair thought they were playing but she would for sure be giving Patricia a piece of her mind when the couple returned from their dinner.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Wow Patricia, you look amazing” complimented Eddie.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“thanks…” replied Patricia graciously, but Lili observed that she seemed to be much more wary when speaking to Eddie than when flirting with Alfie.<br/></p><div><p><br/>The slam of the upstairs door marked Amber’s upset departure and Lili sighed knowing that their fun movie night would now be spent consoling the other blonde over her complicated relationship.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Stepping onto the staircase, Lili shot Alfie a death glare before motioning for him to go back to his room, hissing “You have done enough damage to Amber’s heart tonight. Go to your room and think about the scene you just caused and know that we WILL be speaking about this tomorrow Alfred Jason Lewis”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“What do you…?”<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Room Now!” shrieked Lili sprinting up the stairs to console Amber.<br/></p><div><p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p><div><p><br/>Liliana caught up with her friend just in time to hear her snark, “What is this? National fall in love day, because I for one didn’t get the memo”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Ambs leave them alone” sighed Lili snagging the blonde’s hand and dragged her past Nina and Fabian, over to the girl’s bed.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“You inspired me” stated Nina. “I left my notes downstairs, I’ll be right back”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Remember that Amber and I are still here, so if you’re going to make out use Fabian’s room” called Lili towards Nina’s retreating back. The American girl’s only response was to flip off the fashionista.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“So, what do you want to watch?” asked Lili curling up next to Amber. “A love story or explosions?”<br/></p><div><p><br/>Amber shot Lili a look that clearly conveyed how dumb she found Lili’s question.<br/>“Right, explosions. Fast and Furious it is” laughed Lili pulling up the film on Amber’s laptop.<br/></p><div><p><br/>They only got a few minutes into the film when Amber’s phone rang with a call from her father. Pausing the movie, Lili pulled out her novel for Literature class and tried to drown out Amber’s conversation.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“And I’ve really grown up a lot this semester Daddy” explained Amber. “Like A Lot! So, you see I really do deserve a raise on my allowance… Of course, I’m staying out of trouble”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>And in a burst of bad karma for the blonde, Nina appeared in that moment shouting “Amber! We’re in trouble!”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“What’s wrong Neens?” asked Lili dropping her book.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“No time to explain!” ordered Nina. “Lils grab the box of curlers, Ambs get your fashion magazine and both of you come with me. Fabian, hide. Hustle ladies!”<br/></p><div><p><br/>The girls rushed through the hallway and into the bathroom slamming the door as Victor stormed in shouting, “Miss Martin, come here at once!”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Sorry, Victor. Urgent girl talk!” shouted Nina through the door.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Okay what’s going on?” asked Amber “I’m in the middle of important negotiations”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“I just had a run-in with Victor and look what he dropped” explained Nina holding up a familiar sheet of paper.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Is that the zodiac we’re looking for?” asked Lili<br/></p><div><p><br/>“It’s the same one from the tunnels, but this one has the symbols we are missing”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Can you hold please, daddy?” asked Amber into the phone.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Victor suddenly began to bang on the door shouting “Nina Martin open this door! You have something that belongs to me and I want it back”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Amber, take a picture of it quick. Lili, start rolling her hair”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Lili was confused but she knew that arguing with Nina wouldn’t get her anywhere, so she began to roll Amber’s hair in the curlers with Nina’s help.<br/></p><div><p><br/>The pair were placing the final curlers in the blonde’s hair as Victor issued an ultimatum, “You have until the count of five to return that sheet of paper, if you do not the consequences will be most severe” The girls could hear him pacing back and forth in the hallway, “One… Two… Three…”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Shooting the two girls a look, Nina opened the door proclaiming “Sorry, Victor. We just had to finalize Amber’s look for prom. After all it is…”<br/></p><div><p><br/>“It is a rather far way off” snapped the grouchy housekeeper.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“True, but hey! It’s never too early to get ready, right?” lied Nina. “Anyways, I think we cracked it”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Taking this as their cue, Lili pushed Amber out of the bathroom spinning her around to show off the ‘look’.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Victor ignored their obvious lie in favor of snatching back his paper. “This is mine. And if you EVER try to pull a stunt like that again” he threatened the girls.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Our bad, Victor. What is it anyway?” asked Liliana playing dumb.<br/></p><div><p><br/>The grouchy caretaker simply grunted at them and stormed back to his office in a huff.<br/></p><div><p><br/>The trio quickly broke down in giggles as they headed back to their room.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Fabian?” called Nina as they walked into a seemingly empty room.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Lili startled as the dark-haired boy popped up from the small space between Nina’s bed and the wall.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“There you are! Look what we got” said Nina offering the boy Amber’s phone with the image.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“This is the chart from the tunnel wall” gasped Fabian in shock. “The hieroglyphics call it the Zodiac of Horus” he deciphered.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“So now that we know what it’s called, we can look it up online and find some information about the Zodiac” explained Nina passing Fabian his laptop.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Lili figured that the detective duo probably had this research handled and she still had a bestie that needed cheering up. Slipping her hand into Amber’s she pulled the beautiful blonde over to the girl’s bed and restarted the movie that they had abandoned earlier that night.<br/></p><div><p><br/>*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/></p><div><p><br/>An hour later Lili’s attention was pulled away from the movie by Fabian growling angrily and slamming his laptop closed. “Nothing! There is absolutely nothing on the internet about this damned Zodiac of Horus” spat the boy.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“What about the other hieroglyphics under the image?” asked Nina.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“No. Those symbols predate all known alphabets. They could contain vital information for our quest, but we have no way of translating them”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Great. A zodiac that isn’t even a zodiac. It can’t even tell me who to date” bemoaned Amber, clearly still upset about Alfie and Patricia’s scene earlier that evening.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Something about Amber’s statement stood out to Lili though. “Wait, Frobisher liked to play games with people seeking the treasure. What if this zodiac isn’t supposed to be used as a zodiac?”<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Are you suggesting that Robert wanted us to use the zodiac images as clues?” clarified Nina.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“Wait that could actually work!” commented Fabian.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“You don’t have to sound so shocked” snarked Lili.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Fabian just waved her off continuing his thought, “Frobisher could have found the ancient zodiac and then chosen the various reflectors based off of the symbols”.<br/></p><div><p><br/>“So, if we decipher the clues, we will know what the reflectors are or where to find them” cheered Nina perking up now that they had a new lead.<br/></p><div><p><br/>Nina and Fabian decided to search secret room for possible hiding places, leaving Liliana and Amber to finish their movie in peace. As she settled back down beside her friend, Lili prayed that tomorrow would be a better day and that the beautiful blonde would not find her heart broken by the boy Lili considered to be her brother.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                          </div>
                                                        </div>
                                                      </div>
                                                    </div>
                                                  </div>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Alfie/Amber/Liliana LIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amber makes a bad call, Alfie’s first aid training comes in handy and Lili is really sick of their B.S.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes:  Hi everyone! Welcome back to ✨Tears of Gold ✨. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, let me know your favorite part in the comments!</p>
<p>Chapter Warning: Injury, emergency situations, and hospital scenes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie woke up early Sunday morning and quickly went about his routine. Getting dressed in his warmest workout clothes he quietly snuck out of his room making sure not to wake Jerome. Dropping his gym bag in the dining room, Alfie set the kettle to boil as he gathered a few breakfast supplies.  After downing a cup of tea and filling up two other thermoses, he placed his supplies in his gym bag and headed for the front door.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Strangely though, Amber wasn’t siting on the bottom step waiting for him like usual. Thinking that she must just be running late, Alfie took a seat on the steps himself and waited for Amber. It only took a couple of minutes for him to realize that she probably wasn’t coming. Confused, he got up to go find her only to slip on an envelope.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What?” he muttered picking it up. Flipping the envelope over he found his name inked on the front in Amber’s familiar scrawl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><i></i></p>
<p><br/>
Alfred,<br/>
I’m leaving you this letter to let you know that I already left for practice this morning. I took a cab, and I will call one to get back home later. Go back to bed.<br/>
<br/>
-Amber Lucille Millington.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Dropping the letter Alfie grabbed his bag and ran out the front door to the closest car park. Amber knew how dangerous it was for her to practice by herself. If she got injured no one would know to look for her for hours.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
‘She was so stupid’ thought Amber as she raced around the rink. ‘Why did she ever think that she could be enough for someone. Everyone left her in the end, why did she ever believe that Alfie was any different?’.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber skated even faster as she neared the bend, of the rink trying to outrun the thoughts coursing through her mind.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amber watch out!” yelled Alfie’s voice unexpectedly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking up Amber noticed that she was approaching the bend far too fast. She frantically tried to slow down or change direction, but she only succeeded in spinning out and losing all control. The front of her skate caught the ice at a bad angle, and she was thrown harshly to ground hitting her head with a sickening crack.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She heard Alfie call out “Amby!” and the sound of thundering feet as she closed her eyes to take a little rest.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie felt his world stop as Amber fell to the ice. He could hear the crack of her head hitting the ice even from his place in the stands. Throwing open the gate he raced across the ice to his girlfriend’s side. When he reached her his first aid training kicked in and he found that her eyes were closed but she seemed to be breathing normally.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Seeing that she didn’t have any other injures he pulled out his phone and dialed 999 for the emergency responders. Alfie knew that head injuries could be extremely dangerous, so he followed the operator’s instructions to treat it as a spinal injury and carefully aligned her head with the rest her body.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The operator assured him that the ambulance would be their soon, but the wait seemed to be eternal for the frightened boy. Finally, the doors to the rink burst open and two paramedics rushed in wheeling a stretcher.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie stepped back to allow the paramedics space to help her and explained the incident to the third responder. Luckily, he knew Amber’s medications and was able to inform them of her allergies. It didn’t take long for them to transfer her to the stretcher and place her in the ambulance. The first responders informed Alfie that he wouldn’t be able to ride to the hospital with her, so after calling Liliana and letting her know about the situation he hurriedly drove to meet her.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana and Nina ran through the halls of Metro General Emergency Room looking for room 506. Dodging a few nurses and patients the girls finally found Amber’s room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ambs!” shouted Nina running into the room, only to be shushed by the nurses surrounding the bed.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie was seated in the chair by the beauty’s bedside clutching her hand. Amber was looking rather affronted as one of the physicians was shining a light in her eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey buddy” greeted Lili sliding into the seat beside Alfie and passing him one of the Starbucks cups the girls had ordered. “How’s she holding up”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie took a sip his coffee as he looked at the beautiful blonde who was now happily chattering away at Nina. “The doctors are relieved that she wasn’t out for too long. They are concerned since she lost consciousness, but she has been responding well to the various head trauma tests they have been giving her. Of course, I have to hear everything second hand since we’re not blood, but apparently the hospital staff contacted Mr. Millington and he is flying out to see her as soon as possible”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, that’s good. I’m sure that seeing her dad will only speed up her recovery, especially since he wasn’t able to make it for Christmas this year”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Miss Millington, we have to take you back for a couple more tests now. If your friends want to wait here, we should be done in about half an hour or so”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course. Thank you so much Nurse Johnson” acknowledged Alfie. “We’ll see you in a bit love” he pressed a quick kiss to Amber’s hand before letting go.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Liliana watched as the nurse rolled Amber’s bed out of the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m going to go check on my Gran” Nina informed them. “I’ll be back after her tests”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Lili waved the girl out of the room before setting her sights on Alfie. “All right, now that we are alone, you mind filling me in on what the hell happened?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What exactly do you want to know” groaned Alfie dropping back in his chair and covering his face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“How could this even happen? You always accompany her so that you can jump in and catch her if she falls”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah. Well, you can blame Amber for that. She left without me this morning. I have no clue how long she was there before I caught up. I had just come through the doors of the rink when she took a corner too fast and fell”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yikes. I get why she was pissed, but it was irresponsible of her not to take anyone. Thank the gods you were there to call for help. I can’t even imagine how long she would have been left there if you didn’t follow her”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t even know what I did wrong!” protested Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“As if. You know exactly what you have been doing with Patricia the past few weeks”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So? I’m allowed to date whoever I want”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Only if you are single, which need I remind you, you both are not!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But we…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You and Amber agreed that you would take a break from dates, but that you both wouldn’t date anyone else”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do you seriously not see why she is upset? She literally saw you flirting with one of her best friends last night. If you truly want to break up with her you need to explicitly say so”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I just don’t know what’s going on with me right now. I’ve been in love with Amber ever since I knew what love was, but with Patricia it’s new and exciting. Obviously, I still love Amber and don’t want to see her hurt, but I kind of want to see where this thing with Patricia goes”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You do realize that she has a boyfriend?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, but it’s not just me. She’s attracted to me too. I can’t help but feel that she wants to give this a shot as well”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look, obviously I am going to support you in whatever you choose to do here. You’re my brother and I love you. I will say though that it is not fair to lead Amber on, or for Patricia to lead Eddie on”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know you’re right; I will speak to both of them” relented Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Great!” chirped Lili, “I’m going to go call Fabian and give him the update. Will you be ok here?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go check in on the others” waved off Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Squeezing his hand tightly Lili promised to be back in a few minutes before stepping out into the hallway to make the call.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2: *Evie ducks in cover* I'm so sorry! I know I'm being far too mean to Amber, but trust me it will get better... eventually. </p>
<p>Next Week: Alfie figures out what's up with "Patricia" and Mr. Millington arrives with a guest!</p>
<p>Question of the Week: Fave character in this universe?</p>
<p>As always I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think  in the comments or at my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie 💕</p>
<p>Amber skating (pre-fall):<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Jerome & Amber LIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jerome figures out what happened to his gem. Amber returns home from the hospital.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>✨Evie’s Notes✨: Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Let me know your favorite part in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Try as he might Jerome couldn’t stop thinking about the missing gem. As he snuck back into the library after his shift, Jerome thought that he had done a wonderful job holding out as long as he had. Peering around the sarcophagus Jerome waited impatiently for Jasper to finish up his work and leave. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long before Jasper gathered his belongings and headed back to town for the night.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Opening the laptop, Jerome was surprised to find that the curator didn’t have a password set. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he opened the search engine and pulled up gmail, where he found the account locked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Uggh, of course the man doesn’t secure his laptop, but he decides to password protect his email? Paranoid old wanker. Now what would your password be?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome quickly guessed a variety of passwords including Tutankhamun, Horus, Anubis, The Nile, Pyramid, Fabian and Mummy. All of these were wrong, and Jerome was left with only one more guess before he would be locked out of the account for good and an alert would be sent to his boss. Knowing that this last guess had to be a good one, Jerome thought hard before hesitantly entering, ‘Collector’. He held his breath as the page loaded and then let out a little cheer when the screen showed Jasper’s emails.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome quickly scrolled through the man’s inbox looking for evidence of his crime. It did not take him long to find the email thread titled ‘Frobisher Gem’ or to read the incriminating messages it contained. Hitting print on the emails Jerome confidently declared “It looks like you have got some explaining to do Jasper”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
He jumped when his boss’ voice unexpectedly sounded behind him. “That makes two of us Jerome”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Whirling around Jerome angrily yelled “I cannot believe that you just gave it away.  And after everything that I went through to get it back! Sweat! Tears! GOOSE POO!!!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I could report you for hacking into a faculty email address” threatened Jasper weakly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Just try it gem rustler” cackled Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I’m truly sorry Jerome. But the Collector is not someone that you can refuse. If you do… well I’ve been told stories of what happens to you and those close to you. So please Jerome, drop this, for Fabian’s sake more than mine”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And what? Just let him get away and keep it?” sputtered Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The only way to get it back is to offer the collector something he wants even more”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Go on…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The gem once belonged to the Frobisher-Smythe family. That makes it irresistible to the collector” explained Jasper.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So, all we really have to do is find something bigger and better from the Frobisher back catalog”. Jerome could totally handle this! Maybe Sibuna could come up with a list of possible items…<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yes, then we would have a bargaining chip. But I’ve looked and the gem is the only item I have been able to secure. Look, it is past your curfew, and I only came back to grab a couple books…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome was about to argue when he caught sight of a familiar letter on the desk. Jasper had found that letter earlier in the evening and claimed it was from Trudy, Jerome swept it up with his coat and snuck it out of the building with him. Given Jasper’s new sketchy behavior, he was almost sure that something had happened to the woman, but he needed a second opinion.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
When he arrived back at Anubis house Jerome found that Patricia and Eddie were still out on their date, Nina and Fabian were “studying”, Liliana and Amber were watching a movie, and Alfie was sulking angrily in their room. Seeing as all of the Sibunas were unavailable, Jerome decided to have the house’s resident genius look over the letter for him.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Knocking softly on her door, Jerome waited until Mara called for him to enter before poking his head around the corner and was shocked by what he saw. Mara was kneeling in the middle of the room surrounded by piles of discarded clothes and accessories. “Whoa! Tornado Alert. I thought Poppy was bad, but her mess has nothing on this” he joked.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh yeah. This is mostly Joy’s work… she was really enthusiastic about Patricia and Eddie’s date”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Huh… ok. Listen, can I have a word?” asked Jerome handing her the letter he had swiped from Jasper’s desk.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure, what’s this?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“A letter from Trudy. I got it off of Jasper’s desk”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What? But that’s stealing!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And your point is?” Maybe he should have just taken it to Nina and Fabian… they would have been less judgmental. “Look I promise that I won’t steal from Jasper in the future. Just read the letter… something isn’t right!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Dear Jasper. Had to leave suddenly. Everything’s fine, just needed to look after my nieces and their pets for a while…” read Mara. “That’s weird…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know! It doesn’t sound like Trudy somehow”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“True, but that’s not what I meant. I always thought Trudy didn’t have any nieces or nephews. She told me once that we’re the closest she’s got”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Why would she lie?” worried Jerome. “Unless… She wants us to know that she was lying!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Jerome! Look” gasped Mara pointing to the paper, “The first letter of every line”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“H – E – L – P – M – E. Help me?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Is it possible that it’s a coincidence?” asked Mara doubtfully.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“A coincidence that spells ‘help me’? No, Trudy is in trouble. I know it!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well then if she really is in trouble then we have to tell Mr. Sweet” insisted Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No Way! Involving the teachers has never helped before, I’m not about to start going to them now. Hell, they could be a part of her disappearance!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That is highly unlikely Jerome” argued Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s too late now to do anything tonight. I’ll start with asking Jasper during my shift tomorrow” suggested Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay. Be sure to let me know whatever you find out. I want Trudy back safe and sound as much as you do!” ordered Mara.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course, dear” promised Jerome pulling her into a tight hug before heading to his room for the night.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The doctor’s cleared Amber to return home to Anubis Sunday afternoon after staying overnight for observation. She was under strict instructions to not engage in anything too stressful and to slowly return to her normal activities. Her head hurt like crazy, but unfortunately her doctors didn’t know about Senkhara and how she wouldn’t be able to take it easy even if she wanted to.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber was a thrilled to finally be cleared though. She absolutely hated hospitals, so being stuck in this one was awful. Alfie and Liliana had stayed with her the whole time. She had talked to Daddy when the jet was refueling, and he promised that he would be there by the time she woke up Tuesday morning. As mad as she was at Alfie it was nice to be pampered by him, apparently having a head injury guaranteed automatic shotgun privileges in Alfie’s car.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber waited patiently for Alfie to run around the car and open her door to help her out. Lili had thought ahead and brought her some comfy clothes for Amber to change into at the hospital. Amber had laughed when she saw the sunglasses the girl had packed due to the irony of them being the pair she had worn when struck blind. Lili had packed a pair of jeggings, her soft hot pink sweater and her favorite bow. As soon as she had put on her own clothes, she felt like her old self again.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber held tightly to Alfie’s arm and allowed him to lead her carefully into the house with Lili following closely behind. As the trio made their way into the dining room, the various Anubis house residents popped out softly proclaiming “Welcome home Amber!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber was so moved by the loving welcome and appreciated all of the love and care the group had put into her welcome back dinner. Vera had agreed to dim the lights during the meal to help with Amber’s head injury and the discussion was muted, but no less lively than usual. Resting her tender head on Alfie’s shoulder, who had temporarily switched places with Lili, Amber allowed herself to appreciate this rare moment of peace amidst the pain and struggle that her life had become these past two years.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After Amber’s welcome back dinner Jerome headed to the Frobisher Library to confront Jasper. Jerome and Mara had spent the morning brainstorming what could have possibly happened to Trudy, but there was only one person who could answer their questions and that was their resident exhibit curator.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Using his key, Jerome quietly snuck into the main room of the library. Jasper was working diligently at his desk allowing Jerome to catch the man by surprise. Placing himself squarely behind the shorter man Jerome laid a firm hand on his shoulder and shoved the open letter from Trudy in front of his face.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What? How did you get this? Did you take it from my desk?” sputtered Jasper.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do me a favor and read the first letter of each line” growled Jerome into the traitorous man’s ear.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“H… E… L… P… Help ME? Oh NO” moaned the man dropping his head in his hands.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What’s happened Jasper? Trudy’s in trouble, isn’t she?” pressed Jerome. “What’s happened to her? Where is she?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I think she’s been kidnapped” admitted the curator brokenly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Tell me who has taken her, Jasper. Or the next person who asks you that question will be wearing a uniform and holding a police badge” threatened Jerome.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’s the collector…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The one who’s got my gem?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The very same”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“But why? Why Trudy?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I don’t…. I don’t know! But what I do know is that the collector is very dangerous” stressed Jasper. “If you do go to the police, then Trudy… well god only knows what that mad man will do to her”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What can we do?” begged Jerome, hoping for some good news.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We do as we’re told. The collector has an appetite for anything that belonged to the Frobisher-Smythes. So, I need you to-”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You need me to steal for you” snapped Jerome incredulously. Jerome was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a thief. Unfortunately, it appeared that in order to get the woman who was the closest thing he had to a mother back, he would have to cross that moral line.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Welcome to my world Jerome” laughed Jasper bitterly. “There is truly no way back”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Furious with the weak man in front of him, Jerome snatched up the abandoned letter and fled the library before he did something that he would regret… like decking the man. Liliana and Alfie would kill him if he added assault charges onto his list of misdeeds, even if the curator deserved it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome slept fitfully Sunday night; his dreams haunted by images of Trudy held captive by the faceless visage of the collector. Due to his lack of sleep, he thought that his snappy attitude was to be expected. He had debated telling the others what he had learned from Jasper last night, but with how happy everyone was to finally have Amber home, he didn’t want to drag down their spirits.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Sulking into his coffee cup Jerome’s thoughts spiraled darkly as he contemplated the loss of Trudy. How long had she even been missing?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia’s arrival to the breakfast table never failed to mix things up, and this morning was no exception. “You’re probably wondering who this is” chirped Patricia. “Meet Piper”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome’s jaw dropped in shock. Patricia had a twin?!?!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ohhh! Now it all makes sense” gasped Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Tell me about it” griped Eddie, focusing on his toast.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Jerome just poured himself another cup of coffee, it was FAR too early for Secret Sibling Drama.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: Piper and Patricia ❤️</p><p>Question of the week: Fave character in this verse?  </p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Amber & Piper & Patricia LV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfie talks to Amber and Mr. Millington comes to visit. Piper talks to Mr. Sweet while the Sibuna Club get ready for Gustav Ziestack’s visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie’s Notes: Happy Wednesday! Longer chapter than normal today, let me know your favorite part in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Amber’s POV:</b><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber would give just about anything at this point to make her head stop hurting. She was sick and tired of having to wear her sunglasses to block out the light, and earmuffs to stifle loud sounds.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Her sulking was interrupted by a knock on the door. Nina stopped getting ready for class to hurry over and open it. “Hey Alfie!” she greeted.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Neens. Can I talk to Amber for a second?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure. I’m headed over to school anyways. She has the day off classes to recover since her father is flying in to see her. Feel better Ambs!” called the American girl before dashing out the door to meet Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Hey Amby, how are you feeling?” asked Alfie as he made his way over to her vanity.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“My head hurts… but it’s better than yesterday” she admitted.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s good to hear. Have you already taken the pain killers Nurse Johnson gave you?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah. I’m just waiting for them to fully kick in”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s good… that’s good…” mumbled the boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber watched concerned as he nervously bounced his leg.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie? Is something wrong?” asked Amber nervously.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No! Well yeah… kind of…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok… Is it something I can help with?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I have something I need to tell you… but you are not going to be happy about it” whispered the boy brokenly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie, you are worrying me. Whatever it is we can get through it together” promised Amber spinning to face the boy fully.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That’s just the thing A. This isn’t something that we can do together”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh” muttered Amber, her mind flashing back to last November when they had had a very similar conversation.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Amby, you know that I love you and that I would never want to do anything to hurt you?” asked Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“yeah”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“And I am so grateful for all of your support these past few months as I’ve been working with Dr. Delarosa on my trauma”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course. I am so proud of all of your progress over the last couple months and how hard you have been working” encouraged Amber.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thank you. We talked in November about putting our relationship on hold while still not seeing other people. I felt though that it would not be fair to you to not let you know that I have decided to see someone else”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
And with those words, Amber’s world shattered.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I haven’t spoken to her about it yet, but I am interested in pursuing a relationship with her. I hope that we can remain friends, but I understand if you need some space”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber’s mind raced as she tried to hold back her tears. “You can definitely consider us broken up” she spat. “Please get the fuck out of my room and give me some of that bloody space you so desperately want”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay. I will not ask that you be happy for us, nor will we rub our relationship in your face” promised the boy who had just broken her heart. “I hope that you have a good day with your father and please remember to take your meds”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
His piece said, Alfie turned and exited the room leaving a crying Amber on her bed. How dare he break her heart?!?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</b></p><p><b></b></p><p><b></b></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber allowed herself 20 minutes to mourn her broken relationship. The beeping of her alarm signaled the end of her meltdown. Wiping away her tears Amber pulled herself together and pieced the jagged shards of her heart temporarily back in place. It wouldn't do to have daddy see her in such a state. If he were to see what a mess she was, he might actually go through with his threats of pulling Amber from the Academy. Nothing, even Alfie Lewis, was worth leaving her friends behind.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
She had just finished fixing her make up when there was a loud and familiar knock on her door. “Coming!” called Amber as she leapt to her feet and rushed to open the door. “Daddy! You made it”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Of course, I did love. Oh, it's so wonderful to see you. How are you doing pumpkin?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, I'm slowly recovering” explained Amber leading her father into the room.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“That's good to hear. I was so sorry to hear about your fall. I will definitely be speaking to Mr. Lewis”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, daddy please leave Alfred out of this. He was the one who call the medics”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, if he had been there, maybe the medics wouldn't have been needed”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Daddy, there's no way of knowing that”. protested Amber, “He was extremely helpful in getting me to the hospital and back home. The doctor said that there shouldn't be any lasting damage and I should be fully recovered in two weeks”. There was no way she was letting him talk to Alfie. Who knows what that heartbreaking jerk face would spill?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“All right I will leave the young man out of it for now” he promised her. “Now tell me everything, it's been far too long since we had a good catch-up”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Amber giggled happily and began to tell her father all of the Sibunaless tales that had occurred so far that year.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
All too soon it was time for her father to go, apparently, he had only been able to get out of his meetings for a couple hours. He made Amber promise to stay in better touch and announced that he hoped to return for spring break.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Giving her father a tight hug Amber walked him down to the door. She waved goodbye until his car was out of sight and then headed inside to find Vera and whip up some lunch.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</b></p><p><b></b></p><p><b></b></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>
Piper’s POV:<br/>
</b></p><p><b></b></p><p><b></b></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
After being publicly exposed as Patricia’s twin to the headmaster, her time to hide had officially run out. Headmaster Sweet had given Piper the rest of the weekend to spend with her sister, but now she found herself standing outside of the headmaster’s office awaiting her fate.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Looking at the many students bustling through the hallway, a certain sweet boy caught her eye. Jerome and Alfie were talking by their lockers and Piper swore that her heart skipped a beat when her eyes locked with his.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie Lewis... she couldn’t help but think that she had found the boy of her dreams. Funny, sweet, and creative, Alfie Lewis seemed to have it all. Piper watched as Alfie seemed to give himself a short pep talk before moving towards her. Piper blushed excitedly, was he psyching himself up just to talk to her?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately, their first talk with him knowing her true identity was not yet to be as Edison Miller-Sweet slotted himself in between the pair, cutting off Alfie's approach.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So” he began “little Miss Stand In. Can I speak to you for a sec? You know when we… smackerooed… I didn’t know.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Neither did I!” agreed Piper.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So should we tell her?” asked Eddie<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No!” shrieked Piper. “Have you met Patricia? She will go ballistic!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay, I know. I just feel bad, I don’t want to keep secrets from her”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, you couldn’t feel worse than me, but we have to keep it a secret”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“All right Piper, ready for you now” declared Mr. Sweet stepping out of his office to call her in. Taking a deep breath Piper plunged in after him to hear her fate.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</b></p><p><b><br/>
</b></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>
Patricia POV:<br/>
</b></p><p><b><br/>
</b></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia loved her sister! Of course, she did, but she couldn’t help but feel claustrophobic with Piper around all the time. The pair rarely spent large amounts of time together... so her visit was already closing in as one of their longest periods of time together since they were seven. So, she secretly was relieved when they got caught.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was a shock for Patricia, and not a pleasant one, when Mr. Sweet announced that Piper would be remaining at Frobisher Academy for the foreseeable future. Piper was obviously over the moon as she bounced over to sit with her, but Patricia sank down in despair.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
As soon as class ended Patricia grabbed her sister’s hand and dragged her out of the room. She had to stop at the art room to pick up some supplies for her latest project, before heading back to the house.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</b></p><p><b><br/>
</b></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia’s anger bubbled over as they reached Anubis house. “We agreed that you could stay here while you figured out if you were going back to the Academy or to mom and dad. Why on earth would you want to come here? We have the worst music program. Heck, our guitars are all stringless we use them as drums”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“This isn't my fault Trix. Eric called mom and dad”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ohhh, Eric now is he. I know you always trying to weasel your way in here. Well not this time. This is my school! My family! My friends!” screeched Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The loud clearing of Victor throat cut off the rest of Patricia’s rant and alerted the twins to the fact that they had an audience. “That is quite enough Miss Williamson. Patricia, please join the others” directed Victor pointing to where the other residents were lined up before Vera. “Piper you are free to go”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Gustav Ziestack is coming to visit the academy tomorrow and we are throwing a dinner in his honor. We need volunteers for service” explained Vera.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina’s hand flew up as soon as the housemother finished speaking along with Lili’s. Patricia caught a pointy elbow to the stomach from the American girl when she didn’t volunteer fast enough. Rolling her eyes, Patricia reluctantly raised her hand.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Very well” stated Vera before hesitantly continuing. “We have also been told to find volunteers for entertainment…”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I play a little guitar” offered Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ok… Anyone else?” asked Vera noting Fabian’s name down.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I can do magic!” volunteered Alfie. “Liliana? What’s that behind your ear?” inquired the boy as he revealed a silver coin.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Marvelous!” laughed Vera. “Victor, love. Perhaps Alfie should top the bill?”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The caretaker grumbled a bit before nodding his approval.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wonderful, those who volunteered to help please report back here directly after classes tomorrow” instructed Vera before dismissing them.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*</b><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The Sibuna Club all gathered in Nina and Amber’s room to plan their next moves.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You do magic?” asked Amber after Lili had finished telling the story of their afternoon.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“You’re starting to regret breaking up with me aren’t you now?” asked Alfie jokingly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Patricia watched in shock as the girl’s back become ramrod straight. “Oh please” spat the beautiful blonde spitefully, “Clearly it was the best decision I ever made. And FYI you are more than welcome to Patricia number two”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The room’s occupants all froze at the chilly argument between two of their most loving members. Clearly something major had gone down sometime today, Patricia would have to ask Amber about it later.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie, you haven’t done it in years. Remember that rabbit he tried to disappear before it bred out of control in Victor’s rose garden” protested Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, I did eventually get Bilbo back!” argued Alfie, “But I could never really sure it was her”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well good luck Alfie. The rest of us need to figure out a way to get that Amulet off Victor” ordered Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I just had an awesome idea!” gasped Alfie. “You know how a table magician uses object from the audience… Well, I can just do the old disappearing amulet trick on Victor!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Do you think you will be prepared enough to pull it off tomorrow night?” asked Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh yeah! Heck I could it now. Fabian, give me your watch” ordered Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, well… no” protested the boy.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It’ll be fine. Just pass it over please… Thank you”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Taking the watch from the boy, Alfie wrapped it in a handkerchief and placed it up one sleeve. He then placed a handful of coins in another handkerchief and slipped it also up his sleeve. He then waved his hand in a showy way over the sleeve stating “Watch carefully as I swap the watch for the fake one”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okaaaaaay” mumbled Nina skeptically.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Now the next bit is theatre” explained Alfie. “Lils, please cover Amber’s ears, this is going to get loud”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Taking off his shoe, and ignoring Fabian’s many protests, Alfie repeatedly smashed one of the handkerchiefs he pulled from his sleeve.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Relax. Relax!” laughed Alfie as he shook out the handkerchief. “It’s just a bit of magic, observe the loose coins”. Unfortunately for both Alfie and Fabian, the objects that tumbled out of the cloth were not coins, but smashed pieces of Fabian’s watch!<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No!” cried out Fabian leaping to his feet at the sight of the damage. “Alfie Lewis I am going to kill you!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“I know I can do it!” rambled Alfie as he jumped on Amber’s bed to get away from the enraged boy. “It is just a straight swap… I’ve done it many times before!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Alfie we’re desperate here so we will let you do the disappearing act with the amulet. But no smashing!” ordered Nina as Alfie raced out of the room with Fabian hot on his heels and Jerome cackling like a hyena at the scene.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, I think that’s enough for the time being” declared Patricia rising to her feet. “Amber do you want to go sit on the back porch before dinner? The light shouldn’t be too bright now”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sure, just let me grab my sunglasses” agreed the beautiful girl.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Remember the Sibuna Meeting tonight after curfew” instructed Nina. “We are going back down to the tunnels to look for more clues”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Sounds good. See you at dinner” agreed Patricia waving goodbye to the others before heading downstairs.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*</b><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Fifteen minutes after ten found the Sibuna club gathered in the latest task chamber once again staring at the zodiac, this time looking for the differences between it and Victor’s version.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Ugh! It is extra dark in here, I can barely see anything” snapped Lili after she walked into her twelfth spiderweb of the night.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“The sun’s rays are not reflecting right now so the only light coming through is from the moon” explained Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“What I don’t get is why the zodiac in Victor’s notebook had twice as many symbols” wondered Nina.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well, if you look at the symbol on the wall it is the hieroglyphic for mirror. On Victor’s drawing though it is across from the symbol for music” showed Fabian.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So, the completed zodiac gives us two clues to find the reflectors, instead of just one” deduced Lili.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Right, and the two clues we already used are mirror and music, aka the mirror in the music box” recapped Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“So, all we really have to do is figure out one symbol, see what it is across from and then locate a reflector similar to the phrase” cheered Nina. “And the best part is that we already found one so there are only five more to go!"<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Let’s get to bed then, tomorrow is going to be hectic enough already with Gustav coming to visit” suggested Patricia.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
The group started to exit the chamber before pausing in concern as Nina froze in fear before whipping around to face the empty wall. “We’re trying our best” cried Nina to the invisible ghost.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Look! Just leave her alone!” screamed Fabian, ever coming to the rescue. He pushed Nina behind him, seemingly placing himself between the girl and their torturer.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Once Nina had calmed down, the group started to leave again, only to be stopped by Lili’s exclamation of “Nina! You are glowing”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Thanks” replied the girl, clearly taking it as a compliment.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“No, she means your locket” explained Patricia pointing to the eye shaped necklace which was glowing red.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Huh, I wonder what for?”. Patricia watched as Nina began to move about the room to find whatever was causing the locket to glow.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
It was Jerome who ultimately spotted the locket shaped hole in the wall. “I think I found it! That crack right there maybe it’s like the one on the oven and in the attic”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“It looks to be a door” remarked Nina as she pressed her necklace against the wall. “My locket doesn’t open this… the shape looks more like one of our amulets”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Maybe it’s mine!” squealed Amber excitedly. “Maybe I’m a chosen one too!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Unfortunately, the door remained closed after Amber used her amulet. “Ugh… not even a door recognized my talent” sniffed the fashionista.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Wait!” cautioned Fabian. “It looks like there is something carved here”. After scraping away several layers of dirt, dust and cobwebs he exclaimed “It’s the ibis! Who has the ibis amulet?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Everyone checked their amulets, but they failed find the ibis in their collection.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Nobody here has it” complained Nina. “The amulet that opens that door is Victor’s”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Discouraged at hitting another dead end, the Sibuna crew headed back to their rooms for the night.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>
*Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold – Tears of Gold*<br/>
</b></p><p><b><br/>
</b></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Nina was holding court at the breakfast table once again, making Patricia glad that Joy, Mara and Eddie had offered to show Piper around school early that morning.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“We need that amulet now more than ever” bemoaned Fabian through a mouthful of bacon.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Well luckily we have a plan for that,” replied Nina, shooting the boy sickening heart eyes. “Alfie, please run us through your trick one more time”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Okay, I’m going to take the fake amulet and place it up my sleeve ahead of time. Then I take the real amulet from Victor and I wrap it in a handkerchief. After that I take off my shoe and SMASH IT!” yelled the prankster. “But don’t worry, that part is just an illusion. While Victor is panicking, I do a switch and give him the fake amulet back in one piece. That way Victor will think that he’s got the real amulet. But he hasn’t, because the Amazing Alfredo has kept the real McCoy. Tada!”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah… no” shot down Nina. “Just do a standard switch with no smashing. That way Victor’s happy, Gustav’s happy and we have our amulet back!”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Yeah, if you want to be boring” sulked Alfie.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
“Oh, I’m sorry…” mocked Fabian while pointing to his bare wrist, “What time is it?”.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Alfie simply stuck his tongue out at the dark-haired boy before going back to reading his magic book.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Finishing her bowl of cereal, Patricia waved goodbye to the others and headed off to her first class of the day.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evie’s Notes 2: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! </p><p>Next Week: Gustav Ziestack comes to dinner!</p><p>Question of the week: Who do you want to hear from next?  </p><p>I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>